


Aqua: Heart of Darkness

by WavesBlade



Series: Road to Dusk [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Darkness, Friendship, Gen, Kingdom Hearts style 'Character Death', Manipulation, Self-Sacrifice, light - Freeform, plans gone awry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 95,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesBlade/pseuds/WavesBlade
Summary: AU: What if Xehanort tried to manipulate Aqua into the path to darkness? To becoming his host? Will events play out as he intended? Or will the darkness he awakens in Aqua take on a life of it's own? When plans on both sides, one to help her, one to control her, collapse, what will happen when Aqua comes to welcome the darkness into her heart, when she walks the Road to Dusk...?





	1. Darkening Waters

**Author's Note:**

> I got my first story request! (or rather a barrage of them from one guy). One suggestion in particular caught my interest and got me thinking, a request for a "dark!Aqua". I contemplated the idea for a time, the Aqua we know in KH is a light-aligned, good-hearted, dutiful, and disciplined keybearer. An 'evil' version of her just didn't fit in my mind, but... as we know, Darkness isn't necessarily evil, Riku uses the darkness after all, and he's a good guy. As does Terra, he used the darkness, and while he was manipulated to hell and back by Xehanort, Terra WASN'T evil.
> 
> So the thought struck me...
> 
> Why not try taking Aqua down that path? Using darkness for the sake of the light, for her friends (at first...?).
> 
> The question then becomes... how?
> 
> The answer is easy enough: Master Xehanort.
> 
> But, the thing is, I don't want this to simply become a KH Birth By Sleep retelling with only Aqua and Terra's roles reversed, there's probably already one or two of those out there. I want something, more.
> 
> How/why you ask?
> 
> Aqua isn't Terra. She's not as gullible, and while Terra isn't stupid by any means, Aqua IMO is smarter. Not to mention, magic is her focus over raw strength, her talents are different. The story begins when Master Xehanort brings Ventus to Eraqus, and while it may cross paths with the actual KH lore at times, it will eventually break off and become it's own complete monster, stretching far past KH: BBS. The story will probably follow Birth By Sleep up until only a certain point (first time in Radiant Garden maybe?), before things start spiraling out of control. How exactly remains to be seen...
> 
> As a note: I reserve the right to alter and create lore to fit or further the Fanfiction (all rights/characters/ect of course belong to Square Enix to begin with). You will already notice a few changes in this chapter alone, as an example, Xehanort was already aware of Terra/Aqua before his visit to drop off Ventus. (This will in turn change how his Xehanort Reports are written).
> 
> For this story's sake: Kingdom Hearts Chi and everything relating to it (unions, lux, book of prophecies, ect...) is not taken into account. I will create my own lore for the Keyblade War for this story. KH: Chi is... just a bit to weird for me to handle, sorry. I may or may not incorporate ideas and concepts from Kingdom Hearts III when it's eventually released.
> 
> Anyway, without further adieu...

Master Xehanort walked into the castle of Land of Departure, his silent, near comatose apprentice Ventus sullenly following aside him. His old fellow apprentice, now the master of this place, Eraqus stood at the steps to grudgingly greet him. Up above, he caught sight of his old friend's two apprentices staring down at them. Terra and Aqua their names were. He had seen them on occasion when he had come to visit Eraqus, or come to spy on him. They were progressing impressively, he had studied them, identifying them for the purposes they would one day serve. He had to resist the urge to curl his lips into a smile. Everything was slowly falling into place, all that was needed was time for his own apprentice to heal and grow strong.

_The boy now behind him was part of the key._

_The young man above him would be his new host._

_The young woman would be the backup, to the key or the host, whichever was necessary if something went wrong._

Though, he held doubts she could serve as a host. From what he could recall of the girl during his 'visits', she seemed too disciplined, too aligned to the light. She was, as ever, Eraqus's dutiful apprentice. She had seemed like an emotionless cog of the light, polite, respectful, utterly bland. He hadn't seen a single thing he could use to turn her down a darker path, unlike Terra. That boy would be easy to manipulate.

"Xehanort? Why have you returned?" asked Eraqus, a little tense.

Oh, right. Their last face to face meeting hadn't ended well. Eraqus bore his scar rather well, he was faintly surprised the man hadn't healed it away. Perhaps he kept it as a reminder?

Xehnort closed his eyes and prepared his act. "Eraqus... I made a mistake."

Eraqus frowned, his eyes flickering to Ventus behind him. "A mistake?"

"We should talk in private," murmured Xehanort, briefly turning to Ventus, "Remain here, boy."

They walked off together, Xehanort took a brief note of Eraqus's apprentices moving to talk to Ventus. He dismissed the thought and turned to Eraqus as they approached the throne.

"Old friend...," began Xehanort.

"Friend?" questioned Eraqus bitterly, holding a hand up to his scar.

Xehanort sighed. "As I said, I made a mistake, many of them in fact. The last one was the final straw. I'm not fit to bear an apprentice."

There was silence for a moment before Eraqus spoke, "Your apprentice... seemed off... Xehanort, what happened? What is this 'mistake' you speak of?"

"He lost himself to darkness, the foolishness of my teachings, and I was forced to extract the darkness from his heart, forcibly," half-lied Xehanort.

Eraqus literally gagged. "Xehanort! Why?"

Xehanort looked away. "As I said my friend, I made a mistake, and now poor Ventus suffers for my foolishness. His memories gone, his heart..."

"Damaged," finished Eraqus grimly, "Xehanort... how could you let the darkness take him? How could you put a boy through something like that? "

"As I said, I'm not fit to bear an apprentice. I once told you my own darkness was not your concern, but, I see I was wrong, I should have listened to you. I don't deserve it, but, I ask, for old times sake, will you take him from me? Raise and protect him where I could not?" asked Xehanort with fake regret.

Eraqus closed his eyes and sighed, a conflicted look on his face. "I..."

They both spun as a pained cry filled the air. They rushed back to the entrance and down the stairs, sighting Ventus collapsed on the ground. Xehanort had been ready to take point and tend to the boy, when something caught his eye, or rather, his senses. A wave of emotions: fear and guilt. The sensation was so alien to him, not because he had never felt them before, but, because who they had come from. His eyes flickered to Aqua. He had to admit, this was more negative emotion than he had ever felt from her in all the times he had spied on Eraqus's pupils. He was tempted to ignore it and continue on to the boy... but... he decided to sit back and wait, curious to see how this developed.

"What did you do?" demanded Eraqus as he approached.

"Nothing... I...," began Terra, "I just asked him some stuff..."

Xehanort's eyes flickered to Ventus. Trying to gauge the boy's memories in such a weakened state had probably caused his heart an immense pain as it tried to recollect what wasn't there.

Eraqus sighed. "Ventus cannot tell you anything... because he cannot remember anything."

Aqua looked utterly crushed. "He... can't? Why? What happened? Why did he suddenly cry out and collapse?"

Xehanort eyed her curiously. There it was again, a surge of anxiety, fear, and guilt... hmm... interesting. Those feelings were tools he could use to shape her, the beginnings of darkness, should he choose to pursue it. Yet... why now and not before? He had observed the pair of apprentices on and off for years, so why now was this the first time he...

He watched her turn a worried look to Ventus, and then it hit him

Because those she cared for were in pain. She had just met Ventus, but Xehanort could see the worry and care she already had forming for the boy. He could practically feel the bond already starting. So that was it... he could poke and prod her soley all he wanted, but she'd never budge... never fall...

However...

Put her friends, or those she comes to care about in danger...

A brief smile touched his lips and he thought: _"And she'll go to the ends of the earth to protect them, no matter the personal cost, she'd throw herself into darkness if it meant saving her friends."_

After all, hadn't he done the same, the first time he had dabbled in darkness? Fearing for Yen Sid and Eraqus's safety? Yes, she could be used, far more than he originally thought. He sized up her abilities and compared them to Terra's briefly. Terra had more raw power, but, Aqua was by far the more impressive mage, and magic was something he himself had come to prefer as his body began to age and weaken. She was quick and agile as well, not as fast as Ventus, when he actually bothered to fight instead of cowering that is, but still quick enough. Her mind was sharp, and intelligent, and while Terra wasn't a complete imbecile, his matters of the mind and studies were a bit... lacking in comparison.

Yes... now that he thought about it, he shared a bit more in common with Aqua than he did Terra. Perhaps... she would make a better host. Though, the fact that she was female would be a curious change to adapt to. But then again, why not? He was chasing the legends of the Keyblade War to find his own answers, new experiences, a new life. When the X-Blade was in his hands and he begun the war anew, why not claim a new existence as well?

"What happened to him?" Aqua questioned.

It occurred to him suddenly he had been lost in his own thoughts. Eraqus had not answered, and all three of them were looking to him. How quaint, Eraqus wasn't going to tattle on him, even with his age, his acting skills hadn't lost their touch if Eraqus had truly bought it. He looked at Aqua for a moment, contemplative, before he made his decision.

_The boy was part of the key._

_The young man would be the backup, easily able to replace the chosen host or the dark half of the key.  
_

_The young woman would be the chosen host.  
_

Turning her down a darker path would be a simple thing. All he had to do was simply draw her protectiveness out and use it against her. Her darkness he predicted would be weak at first, but oh how he would make it grow.

"I hurt him," Xehanort finally answered bluntly, watching for her reaction.

There was open shock for a moment, before anger splashed across Aqua's face, she took a step forward, fists clenched. "You... you hurt him?! Why? What did you _DO_ to him!?"

Ah... there it was. What was usually so bottled up and kept hidden by her discipline was showing at last. He could taste the anger radiating off her, uncontrolled and untempered. That look on her face, her tensed body, clenched fists, she wanted to hurt him for harming Ventus. Keeping her emotions bottled up and restrained made it all the more difficult for the young apprentice to control them when they were unleashed. That was something he could use against her, all to easily. He used his powers of darkness, using it to subtly enhance her anger right under the nose of Eraqus. How easy it was...

"None of your concern," he answered her, looking at the door and starting forward, one eye and his senses kept on Aqua as he did so.

Driven by the enhanced anger, Aqua reflexively moved to keep herself between him and the unconscious Ventus, keyblade appearing in her hands, fury on her face...

"Aqua!" came the sharp tone of Eraqus.

Aqua flinched and turned her head towards her master, and when all of their attention was diverted, Xehanort struck again with his darkness, this assault more heavy then the last. Anxiety, paranoia, distrust, he found and magnified those emotions within her subtly, using them to dive further down into her unguarded heart. There, he found what he was looking for: Her darkness. All hearts had it, some far more or far less than others. Her's was a quiet, unseen, bottled up pitiful tiny mass of black energy. It would take much for it to become what he needed it to be, but that was alright.

He was a patient man, and after all, he had already made progress. It was reacting to the situation at hand, and that was all that he needed. She was but an apprentice, and he was a master, she did not yet have the skill or ability to detect what he was doing or defend herself from him. He found the lines of control she had over her heart, her darkness, and cracked them. Not destroyed, not broke, no, but simply cracked them. For the time being, that would be enough to allow her darkness to grow unhindered and weaken that controlled emotionless visage she usually bore. She would soon find herself slipping, and when that disciplined personality of hers found her control waning, he hungrily anticipated how it would eat away at her.

He pulled his mind out in time to see Eraqus scolding her. "That was uncalled for Aqua! I thought I taught you better than this. He brought Ventus here to be looked after by us, he made a mistake and admitted to it!"

Aqua bowed her head and banished her keyblade. "I... I'm sorry Master..."

Eraqus shook his head and pointed towards Xehanort. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

Aqua turned and briefly bowed her head, mumbling, "My apologies."

There was distrust evident in her eyes as she looked at him. Yes, his little delve into her heart and emotional manipulation was working quiet well.

"You have nothing to apologize for," said Xehanort with fake guilt, "After all, I wouldn't trust me with him either, not after what my foolishness did to him."

Aqua narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. She did not trust the act he was playing. His eyes briefly flickered to Terra, to gauge his reaction. He was mildly surprised to see no anger, only a solemn nodding of the man's head. Oh right, that's why he had initially chosen the boy. He was far to trusting, easy to manipulate. Xehanort had readily admitted to harming the boy, put on a display of fake guilt, and Terra bought it easily. Now that he thought about it, it was almost off-putting how easy it would be to lead the boy astray. No, Xehenort wanted a challenge... he wanted to be worthy of the secrets of the Keyblade War...

When the darkness fell, he wanted to be worthy of the precious light the legends spoke of...

Of Kingdom Hearts.

He walked to the door, noting that Aqua had knelt down and moved to pick up Ventus. A thought, an idea struck him all the sudden. He had originally intended to just drop Ventus off and leave, but now, he had an excuse to return, to keep encouraging the tiny darkness in Aqua's heart to grow and blossom. Oh yes, this would work perfectly.

Xehanort turned briefly to look at Eraqus. "Before I go. Would you mind, old friend, if I returned now and then to check up on my old apprentice?"

Eraqus nodded. "Of course."

Xehanort did a double smile. One for the approval, and one for the stiffness that came over Aqua. He did another jab with his darkness, touching her paranoia and fueling it. She clutched Ventus protectively and stood, a warning gleam in her eye as she stared at Xehanort. He didn't answer that look, her merely turned and made for the door. As he heard Terra and Eraqus begin to leave, he decided to preform one last touch to really send her over the edge, he turned, and gave Aqua a cruel smile, sending another wave of paranoia and anxiety at her, making her clutch Ventus even harder. With that, he left...

* * *

Aqua stood at the entrance to the inner keep, a shiver running down her spine. Even with that man gone, her anxiety still hadn't gone away. Something... something about that man seriously rubbed her wrong. And with good reason, she looked down at the unconscious boy in her arms sadly, just what had that man done to him?

"Aqua, let's get him to the guest room," called down Terra.

Aqua looked up and nodded. "Alright."

She walked up the steps and moved through the halls of the keep, holding Ventus protectively, looking at him with worry and concern. That empty look he had in his eyes, that cry of pain, to see him collapse like that, it hurt her to see it. Made her feel guilty for asking questions to cause the collapse. It hadn't been intentional, but it had still been her and Terra's fault. No...

It was _HIS_ fault, that man's fault. Whatever he had done to the poor boy was the cause, and he was going to come back... why was he coming back?! Paranoia ate at her: She wouldn't let him hurt Ventus again... if he dared... she'd... she'd... make sure he never...

Aqua blinked a few times, feeling dizzy for a moment. She staggered a bit, her shoulder ramming into the wall. She winced and shook her head and looked down at Ventus to see if he was alright...

She let out a small gasp of fear and horror, sighting a weak glow of black and purple energy around her arms. It vanished a moment later, but... it... it had been from her, not from Ventus. That... that was _darkness_... why...?

She recognized the reason a second later. Her thoughts had been so hostile. She viciously shook her head, trying to clear her mind and resumed walking. This was what the Master so frequently lectured about. One had to maintain control of themselves, of their emotions, of their desires, and of their hearts, otherwise darkness could creep in like a virulent infestation. She took in a shaky breath and let it out, another shiver running down her spine and a jittery feeling entering her stomach. By the light, _WHY_ couldn't she just calm down?

She walked into the guest room, sighting Terra preparing the bed, pulling back the covers to await Ventus. Aqua walked over, but hesitated... unwilling to put Ventus down.

"You okay Aqua?" asked Terra with a hint of concern.

"Just... worried about him," she mumbled.

She hesitated again, not really willing to let Ventus out of her arms, before she gave a heavy sigh and tenderly put the boy to bed and pulling the covers over him. She gently ruffled his hair and leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

"You... really care for him, don't you?" asked Terra, sounding a bit curious, "You just met him."

"He's so defenseless Terra," she murmured, "I... I'm scared for him, I have to care."

Terra chuckled softly. "Big sister Aqua, hah, well, it's not a bad thing."

They shared a quiet, awkward laugh before they grew quiet.

Terra frowned. "Aqua... I asked the Master when we went upstairs... that man, he was Master Xehanort, the Master's old friend. Why did you draw your keyblade on him?"

Wait, _THAT_ was Master Xehanort? A mortified look crossed her face. She had drawn her blade on a keyblade master... oh man the Master was going to give her a lecture for that.

But...

Terra's question...

"I... I don't trust him, at all," she answered, her fists clenching, "He _hurt_ this poor boy Terra, it's unforgivable."

Terra crossed his arms, giving her a stern look. "He seemed pretty guilty about it Aqua, everyone deserves forgiveness and a second chance if they seek it. Pretty sure both you and the Master lecture me enough on that kind of thing."

Aqua wanted to smile at that jab, but... her face fell. "I don't know Terra... I don't know..."

He gave her a concerned look before sighing. "Aqua..."

"I'll take first watch over Ventus," offered Aqua quickly, just wanting Terra to drop the subject.

Terra nodded slowly and left the room. "Okay. I'll check in with the Master."

Aqua nodded absentmindedly, pulling a chair up from the room's desk and sitting down. She ran a anxious hand through her hair, another shiver running down her spine. Why did she feel so shaken? It was... so hard to keep her feelings in check. From the moment she had heard that man, heard Master Xehanort admit to hurting Ventus, it was like she had been unable to regain control of herself... she didn't understand what she was feeling... what was happening to her?

"Am I... failing the Master's teachings?" she said, gazing down at her clenched hand fearfully.

There it was again, in response to her fear, a tiny black and purple glow around her hand. She shuddered and shook her hand, banishing it. She took in a deep and ragged breath, trying to force herself to calm down. She had not come this far in her lessons to fail at one ' _little_ ' slip up. She just... just needed a good nights rest. That's all... she'd put this all behind her, and when Ventus woke up, she'd help him recover and train as an honored apprentice of Master Eraqus. She'd keep him protected and safe...

And if Xehanort tried anything when he came to visit Ventus, then she'd...

She shivered again, her fists clenching, the faint dark aura appearing around her fingers again.

"Dammit," she whispered to herself, "Aqua, _STOP_ it! You're better than this! If you keep drawing it out, it will only grow stronger!"

Why? Why was this happening to her all of the sudden? She had never had this issue before...

She leaned back in her chair and sighed, raising a hand to massage her forehead wearily. "My heart is of light, not of darkness... it's light... isn't it...?"

* * *

Terra back away from the half-open door, shocked and mortified by what he had seen. He had only stayed to peak and keep an eye on her because he had been a little concerned for her. But... that glow around her hands... that was _darkness_...

To see Aqua of all people struggling with it shook him to his core, left him rattled. She was so controlled all the time, he would never have questioned her ability to keep her own darkness in check. Was her control a front? To hear her questioning herself like that... how long had she been struggling with this? Days? Weeks? Months? Years? He couldn't get over it, she just always seemed to be in control of herself. He had never had a clue...

He had always thought he hadn't been applying himself enough to the Master's teachings, but he had never had what he had seen coat Aqua's hands ever appear for him. Was he actually doing better than she was? Was he more in tune with the light than her? Did he have more control over himself? Once the thought might have given him a bit of pride, now it only filled him with deep concern for his friend and a desire to increase his own studies and dedication tenfold as to not suffer the same self-doubt.

He walked quietly down the hall and made for the Master as quickly as he could, coming upon the man sitting on his throne in the audience hall, seeming to be lost in thought. "Master Eraqus..."

The man's eyes flickered to him. "How is the boy?"

Terra hesitated. "Still asleep."

Eraqus nodded before pausing, turning his head to study him. "Your troubled Terra. Do not worry, I'm certain young Ventus will..."

"It's not Ventus, it's Aqua," Terra answered quietly.

Eraqus frowned for a moment. "Yes, her... actions earlier were a bit out of character for her, I'll admit, but, everyone does have their off days. I'll talk with her about it, but, she has been a greatly dedicated student of the light, there is much you could learn from her..."

"Is there?" he questioned shakily.

Eraqus blinked a few times. "Terra? What's wrong?"

"Master... I think Aqua's having trouble controlling her darkness," confessed Terra.

Eraqus's eyes went wide. "What? Why would you say that of Aqua of all people?!"

Terra quietly confessed all that he had seen while watching Aqua, leaving Eraqus with an utterly lost look on his face. "Aqua... my dear student... I had no idea... Aqua, why haven't you come to me about this?"

"She never said anything to me either," said Terra worriedly, "Maybe... it was just an off day like you said, the darkness didn't seem to be heavy, just a minor..."

Eraqus shook his head. "Terra, listen to me. There is no such thing as 'minor' darkness. It's like an infection, it can only grow stronger and stronger unless you keep it tightly in check. You witnessed that anger from her earlier. If all it takes is one incident to make her lose control, then she is far worse off than you think, than either of us ever thought."

"What should we do Master?" asked Terra, "I don't know if confronting her about it is the best thing to do, but, I don't want to let it rest and just hope she'll get it under control."

Eraqus tilted his head in thought. "Hrm... I have faith in Aqua, for now, I will simply double down on her lessons as a 'punishment' for her actions against Xehanort. That way, she will not suspect that we know. If however she grows worse, if the extra guidance is not enough, I will take a more direct approach."

Terra nodded. "Okay."

"And for her sake Terra, I suggest you...," began Eraqus.

"Also double down on my lessons, I planned to," said Terra, "After what I saw... if that can happen to Aqua, it can happen to me to. I have to strengthen myself against the darkness."

Eraqus seemed surprised, and then greatly pleased by his words. "You show wisdin beyond your years Terra. I'm glad you've taken this as a lesson to use to strengthen yourself. Perhaps seeing you so dedicated will help her as well."

"I hope so Master," said Terra, "I hope so..."


	2. A Troubled Day

"...and furthermore, coupled with your increased chores will be an extra hour of meditation on top of reviewing past lessons I once thought you had mastered," finished Master Eraqus in a stern tone, staring solemnly at Aqua, "Drawing your keyblade on a master out of anger is unbecoming of you Aqua, and while your frustration over Ventus's state is understandable, lashing out like that is not."

Aqua was doing her best not to wilt under that look, it hurt... it hurt to see that disappointment in her Master's eyes. "I'm... sorry Master."

Eraqus sighed and strode forward, placing a hand on Aqua's shoulder. "You are still young Aqua. One day, I firmly believe you will become a strong and just Keyblade Master of the Light. Learn from this mistake and use it to better yourself. Now go and begin your chores."

Aqua nodded. "Yes Master Eraqus."

With that, she did her best to calmly stride out of the room. Her legs wobbled once she was out of sight, and she forced herself to lean against the wall in the adjacent hallway. The night itself had been utterly cruel, a nightmare of herself, cloaked in darkness, murdering Master Eraqus had awoken her and left her shaking in a cold anxious sweat. Why... why had _THAT_ nightmare of all things come to her? Had that brief tint of darkness really shaken her so?

Against the hope she had had, the night's fitful rest had not made everything better. Some of her anxiety about Master Xehanort had fled, but she was still anxious about his eventual return. It was still just as difficult as it had been last night to keep her feelings in check, and for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why. On top of that, Ventus still hadn't woken up...

"In and out Aqua," she instructed herself, breathing slowly.

She righted herself and strode down the hall, deciding to check on Ventus before she began her chores. She walked into the guest room... er... 'his' room, and stared down at him sadly.

"Ventus... why won't you wake up?" she asked miserably, "I could really use another friend right now..."

She sighed and turned around, ready to leave before she heard something behind her. It was a small groan. She turned sharply, sighting Ventus slowly sitting up in his bed. She stared at him with open shock for a moment before a happy smile splashed across her face.

"Ventus! You're awake! It's a miracle!" she practically squealed in delight.

She rushed to the door and shouted out. "Terra! Master Eraqus! Ventus is awake!"

She caught herself a moment later. Okay, apparently it wasn't just her negative emotions no longer being in check either...

Terra burst into the room a few moments later, smiling down at Ventus with relief, Master Eraqus following suit, a pleased look on his face.

The Master turned to Aqua. "Thank you for letting us know, now, please attend to your chores."

Her breath was caught in her throat. "B-but he just woke up! I want to be there for him!"

The Master gave her a stern look and took on his 'teaching' tone. "Aqua..."

She winced and looked away before mumbling, "Yes Master..."

Feeling dejected and quickly losing what happiness she had felt at the boy's awakening, she strode down the halls to the kitchen. She sighed sadly and began piling the dishes next to the sink, turning on the hot water and putting soap in the sink. She washed the dishes slowly, depressed, not feeling any motivation to put any effort into it...

A hand suddenly took a dish she was drying from her. "How about you wash, I dry?"

She turned her head to see Terra smiling at her, a wash cloth in his hand. "Terra? Shouldn't you be with Ventus?"

He shrugged. "That Master is watching over him. He's still pretty out of it. We'll get a chance to see him later. So, let's wash and dry."

She frowned unhappily. "It's my punishment Terra, you shouldn't have to do this to."

Terra smiled. "Who said I see hanging out with my friend as punishment?"

She smiled sadly back at him. "I guess not."

The worked with an unusual silence for the pair. She just... couldn't find herself starting their usual banter, and while Terra had always kind of been the strong silent type, even he seemed a bit quiet. She snuck a quick look at him, he seemed to be lost in thought over something. She was... suddenly struck by a thought. It wasn't the first time she had thought it, but, she usually kept it suppressed, it was... inappropriate of a Keyblade apprentice to think... but... Terra was _really_ handsome... he was also really close...

When Terra turned his head to match her gaze she immediately refocused on the sink, her face burning red. Shame and frustration rushed through her body.

"Aqua? You okay?" asked Terra.

She remained quiet, battling her frustration.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Aqua, if somethings wrong... you can talk to me, you know? We're friends, right?"

Guilt ate away at her. He was her friend, and she was giving him the cold shoulder. Maybe... maybe she should tell him about what happened last night... about that brief hint of darkness...

No...

She didn't want to burden him, and that was because she was his friend, she wouldn't unload her problems on others and make them suffer with her. "I'm fine Terra. Why don't you go check on Ventus and offer to help the Master with his care? I can finish up here."

Terra stared at her silently, his eyes questioning.

"Please Terra," she whispered, desperately wanting to be alone for the moment.

He nodded and squeezed her shoulder. "Okay."

With that, he dried off his hands and left. Aqua let out a sigh of relief when he was gone, followed by a groan of frustration. She started furiously doing the dishes, embarrassed and angry with herself. Terra was her friend, not a piece of meat to ogle! She scolded herself again and again until...

_CRACK_

She gave a started yelp as the plate she was angrily washing broke in half, it's now sharp edge slicing her right palm open. Aqua hissed in pain and flung the dish aside, causing it to shatter against the wall. She stared at the pieces silently, then down at her bloody palm. By the light how she just wanted to SCREAM in frustration. Ever since Xehanort had arrived and then left yesterday, things had just started going wrong. She wasn't a fool, she knew if she didn't get her act together things were only going to get worse.

She shuddered, took a deep breath, and let it out before taking some soap, washing her cut, and then turning off the water. She walked over to a roll of paper towel and bound her hand tightly, red starting to seep through the makeshift binding. She pulled more of the roll out and started using to pick up the pieces of the broken plate, dumping them, and the other half of the plate into the trash.

She tossed out the bloody tissue paper and resumed doing the dishes silently, brooding to herself, feeling the sting of soap against her cut. When she finished, she rebound her hand, washed up the sink area and began tidying the kitchen silently before going for a broom and dust bin followed by a mop. She finished cleaning the kitchen and left with a heavy sigh.

She briefly caught sight of Terra and Master Eraqus escorting a dazed Ventus around, showing him the sanctum, before she made for the laundry room. She absentmindedly went through the routine of chores, one after another, until they were all done. Usually, as a team, she and Terra would be done around eight to nine, depending on morning lectures. It was eleven in the morning now. Working alone and bearing the full burden was not something she liked to do, but... if it allowed Terra at least to be there for Ventus, then she'd do it. Besides, it was her punishment, a punishment she was beginning to think she truly deserved if the starting of her lack of self-control was anything to go by.

She walked into the audience hall, noting that Terra, the Master, and Ventus were all there. The Master saw her and beckoned her forward.

"I trust that the chores are done?" he questioned.

She nodded. "Yes Master Eraqus."

The Master nodded. "Good, now, let us begin today's lessons."

He strode to Ventus and knelt down in front of him, hesitation on his face. "Ventus? Can you please summon your keyblade?"

Ventus stared at him silently for a moment with a blank look. "Key... blade..."

Aqua felt her heart ache at the sight. "Should he really be up and about right now Master?"

The Master briefly turned his head to her. "Rest is good, but, so is nudging his heart and memories. We must balance both if we are to help him recover..."

_FLASH_

Aqua and the others gave Ventus an astonished look as his keyblade appeared in his hands. "Wayward... Wind... key... blade...?"

Wow...

She was speechless. He had looked so lost and hurt yesterday. Yet he still had the strength of heart to call out his keyblade? Damaged as he was, he was already demonstrating the strength and control of his heart. She felt a pang of jealousy at that and...

Her eyes widened at that emotion before she forcibly banished it, admonishing herself silently for feeling that towards the poor boy, for thinking him 'damaged'.

"Good job Ventus," said Eraqus warmly, giving the boy's shoulder a squeeze.

Ventus stared at the hand silently for a moment before looking up at Eraqus, a brief hint of a smile forming on the boys face. For a moment, his eyes seemed to come into focus, before his smile faded and the blank look returned. Aqua bit her lip sadly at the sight. The Master had stirred something briefly there, only for it to go away. No, that was okay, it was a good sign he had shown something at all. He'd get better, she knew he would.

"Now, Ventus, I'd like you to sit and observe with me as your fellow apprentices spar with one another," said the Master as he made for his throne.

Aqua felt a wave of relief hit her. Good, the Master wasn't actually going to make Ventus participate. The boy was definitely not ready yet for that. She refocused and eyed Terra as he summoned his keyblade, she doing the same. They approached eachother and started exchanging light blows and parries. Aqua's right-hand stung a bit with each blow, making her wince a bit, but she shoved the annoyance aside and kept up with Terra, no, not kept up, she tried to surpass him. She felt a need to prove herself all of the sudden in the eyes of her Master. He had been disappointed in her earlier, she needed to regain his trust and approval.

She threw herself into the spar, blade singing faster and faster, sparks flashing as their keys met again and again until...

_CLANG_

Their blades met furiously with a heavy smash, only for her right hand to flare in pain. She hissed and lost her keyblade, Terra's sending her's flying off in the distance. Aqua staggered back from the impact of blades and fell on her butt. Her face turned beat red with embarrassment. She couldn't recall the last time she had lost a spar that quickly...

Terra stared at her, surprise on his face, obviously thinking the same thing. He looked down at her for a moment before focusing on her hand, noting the slightly red tissue paper wrapped around it.

"Oh... Aqua, why didn't you say something about your hand?" Terra asked, stepping forward to offer a hand to help her up.

A little bitter, Aqua didn't take it and stood up on her own. "It was just a scratch..."

"Let that be a lesson to you Ventus, don't wait to long to tend to an injury, less it flare up at an ill opportune moment," instructed the Master, a look of disapproval in his eyes and he gazed at Aqua.

Aqua winced at that, not liking that she had gotten _THAT_ look twice in one day. "..."

"Tend... injury...," murmured Ventus.

Aqua barely managed a smile. At least someone had gotten something out of her screw up.

The Master aimed a hand at Aqua and spoke. "Cure."

Aqua felt embarrassed as the green light washed over her. "Master... it was just a little cut..."

"Which cost you the spar in under three minutes and impaired your performance. Don't think I didn't notice how your favored your dominate hand during the spar," chided the Master.

She bowed her head. "Yes Master."

"Now, resume," he ordered.

Aqua recalled her keyblade to her and resumed sparing with Terra again, though, this time she lacked the flair for trying to prove herself, feeling the weight of her Master's dissapointed gaze on her. While she didn't lose her keyblade again, she felt her performance was... lacking. The Master finished their sparing with an 'enough' half an hour later, leaving both Terra and Aqua panting a bit with exertion.

The Master turned to Ventus and asked, "So what did you think of your fellow apprentices?"

Ventus blankly looked over Terra and Aqua. "..."

His gaze slowly turned to Terra. "Strong..."

Terra crossed his arms and gave the boy a grin. "Thanks man."

Ventus turned his head slowly to Aqua, a briefly puzzled look on his face. For some reason, a heaviness set into Aqua's chest, feeling like she was being judged.

"Troubled...," Ventus finally said, causing Aqua's hands to flinch.

There was a heavy silence in the room for a moment before the Master nodded. "Allowing one's self to be distracted in the midst of a battle can be a fatal mistake. It is best to focus on the here and now, not allowing past mistakes to dictate your future. Take that to heart Ventus and learn from it."

Aqua winced. Was... it really that obvious that even a damaged little boy could see? This day was getting worse and worse...

"Now, I believe you three should head to the meditation rooms to calm and center yourselves before starting your studies," said Master Eraqus, "Go with them Ventus."

Meditation already? Usually that was after the day was done... or was he doing it early because of her? She felt a bit dejected at the thought before following behind Terra, Ventus on her heels. They entered a simple room with no decorations or paint, just white mats on the floor. Terra knelt down on one mat, bowing his head. Aqua did the same, with Ventus slowly mimicking them.

Aqua took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying to focus herself, but finding little calm. Meditation had always been an easy thing for her, why wasn't it just coming to her? Her eyebrows furrowed in uneasy thought. Was it because she had shown that darkness? Had it... she didn't know, thrown everything out of whack? It was a troubling thought and...

There was a tug at her shoulder. "Aqua..."

She turned her head to see, to her surprise, Ventus standing next to her, staring at her with a blank, empty look. "Umm... yes Ventus?"

His eyebrows furrowed, his face scrunched up a bit, as if he were struggling to think. "D...d..."

Aqua hesitated before standing up and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't push yourself to much Ventus..."

"D...on't... worry," Ventus managed to get out, "S...so much..."

Aqua stared at him for a moment before smiling softly and chuckling. "I think as your senior apprentice, I should be the one giving advice."

She hesitated briefly before giving him a tight hug. "Thanks Ventus."

"Hey, can I get in on the hug?" came Terra's amused voice.

Aqua separated from Ventus and gave the smirking Terra a look. "No, you can sit and meditate mister!"

Terra smiled at her and faced forward, closing his eyes to resume. Aqua knelt down next to Ventus and did the same, feeling little bit of peace, enough to get her meditation started. Even damaged as he was, Ventus was a good, caring kid. She couldn't wait for him to get better, she thought they'd make wonderful friends. Being here together with them, even if it was just simply meditating, washed away a bit of her budding anxiety and worry. So long as she had her friends, everything would be alright...

For the remainder of that meditation, she felt... normal again... at least until the Master walked in and ended the meditation. "Terra, please take Ventus and show him the outside areas of the Land of Departure, afterwords, return him to his room to rest. Aqua, take your second hour of meditation. When you're finished, I'd like you to go to the library and review the duties and responsibilities of a Keybearer."

Aqua nodded and spoke quietly. "Yes Master."

She watched her friends and Master leave her behind, alone in the room. She closed her eyes and sighed, feeling the anxiety return and hound her again. She got in no more meditation for the second hour. With a heavy sigh, she walked alone to the library, hands absent mindedly brushing book bindings until she picked the one she was looking for and began to silently read, though, she found her focus lacking and interest waning...

Terra fetched her for dinner a few hours later, and she ate with them silently, watching as Terra and the Master tried to engage Ventus in conversation, to help him out of his damaged shell. She wanted to join in, but... she just didn't feel the motivation. After dinner, she did the dishes and retired to her room early, laying down on her bed with a heavy sigh. She didn't think that had been the worst day of her life, but, it was pretty high on that list. She reached for the lamp of her room and turned it off, leaving her alone in the darkness...

* * *

Ventus sat on his bed, staring at the wall blankly. "Troubled..."

_Yeah she seemed a little down, didn't she?_

"Worried... for... her...," said Ventus quietly.

_Worried? Why?_

Ventus frowned, a faint grogginess coming over his mind. "I felt... something cracked... in her... heart..."

_Cracked...? How did part of her heart get cracked?  
_

"I... don't know... it's... not normal...," murmured Ventus sleepily, "So... ra... help... her... too...?"

_I'm sorry... I don't even really know how I helped you... I just followed the light and touched your heart... I don't know if I could do the same for her... the damage isn't the same type, and we're so far away... you'll have to help her for the both of us...  
_

Ventus nodded slowly. "I... will..."

_It's getting harder to talk to you... when your heart recovers enough to stand on its own, I don't think I'll be able to talk to you like this anymore..._

"It's... okay...," said Ventus, slowly laying down on his bed, "I'm... thankful..."

With that, he was out like a light, memory of the conversation with the new heart that had saved his own slipping away from him like the rest...


	3. Lessons

Week by week, Aqua watched from her extra chore / lesson ' _perch_ ' as Ventus started to talk and participate more in training and lessons. It was a warming sensation in her own troubles to see the boy quickly getting better. Added onto that was the fact that the boy seemed to always try to go out of his way, despite his 'condition', to try to give her a comforting word or two whenever they met during meditation or even just in the halls. Her only regrets in regards to Ventus was that she wasn't more involved with helping him recover, and the fact that he saw the need to apparently ' _help_ ' her to begin with.

In regards to the Master... she just... couldn't help but feel that she was a constant source of disappointment with her performances during training and lessons. She had become aware of the fact that his eyes were constantly on her, scrutinizing her every move and action. Her actions against Xehanort had apparently lost her a lot more trust and faith from him than she thought. The fact was not lost on her that her punishment was still going on almost two month's after the incident. He apparently still thought she hadn't learned her lesson, not like Terra...

Terra had been learning his lessons, he had been learning them well. She had never seen him so devoted to his lessons and training then he had been in the last two months. Despite how unbecoming it was, jealousy reared its ugly head whenever the Master praised Terra's hard work and dedication. She remembered the days when it was the Master saying there was much Terra could learn from her, instead, it was now that there was much _she_ could learn from _him_. The fact that Ventus turned to Terra as an example to learn from, and not to her, left her bitter...

But, even so, she could freely admit, she _lived_ for the moments when all three of them were together either meditating or just fooling around outside. It allowed her brief escapes, to feel normal and unburdened. Those brief moments were becoming the highlights of her day, and some of the best moments of her life simply because they made her happy...

Aqua sighed and shook her head. The only real bright spot in her struggles with herself was that she hadn't accidentally called out her darkness again. She had never been able to re-gain the control she had over her emotions that she had before, but she was learning to live with, and adapt to it. Sometimes... life just screwed you over for some reason. It was a new experience to stumble like this, but, she accepted it... unwillingly...

Aqua shook her head and groaned. "C'mon Aqua, stop brooding and finish the damn dishes."

Aqua refocused on her chores. Today was the first day of the weekend, after she got her chores done, she'd have all day to spend with Terra and Ventus! She couldn't wait to...

"Aqua," came her Master's firm voice.

She turned her head away from the dishes she was doing, noting the preemptive stern tone in his voice. "Y-yes Master?"

Eraqus stared at her for a moment before sighing. "I have faith in you Aqua, but, I want to carry on a warning. Master Xehanort has come to visit Ventus, I don't want a repeat of last time, are we clear?"

Aqua stiffened reflexively and felt paranoia hit her full force. "He has? When did he arrive? Is he alone with Ventus right now?!"

Eraqus frowned. "Aqua. Master Xehanort is a Keyblade Master, and my friend. He has made mistakes in his past, and he's looking to turn himself around. He's not going to hurt the boy, not again. Relax."

She turned her head to stare down at the dishes, slowly resuming, before speaking quietly, _very_ quietly, "Yes Master..."

Eraqus sighed again. "Aqua, have faith my apprentice. Trust in my judgement of him. After all he's put me through, the fact that I'm willing to give him another chance should rest your worries."

"Another chance?" she asked, a bit concerned, "What did he do before?"

Eraqus chuckled softly. "He gave me my scar."

Aqua whirled around, eyes going wide. "He ATTACKED you?!"

Eraqus winced. "Well... actually, I attacked him."

Aqua stared at him in open shock, with complete disbelief. "Y-you? You attacked someone unprovoked?!"

Eraqus shook his head. "No. We were... having a heated argument... about topic best left buried, topics barred by the precepts."

She tilted her head, confused, what in the world could the Master get in an argument about that would lead to him assaulting someone? "Like what?"

Eraqus closed his eyes. "The Keyblade War."

Aqua blinked once, blinked twice, and put her complete focus on the Master. "The... Keyblade War...?"

Eraqus shook his head again and opened his eyes. "It's a topic that is loosely covered once you get closer to the Mark of Mastery exam. It is the event that first drowned the world's in darkness, made them disconnected from one another. It nearly destroyed everything Aqua, and it is something that should be left alone."

Wait... the world's hadn't always been disconnected from one another? That... was news to her. Maybe she should have been reading more in the library. But...

The Keyblade War.

It left a deep, ominous, feeling in the pit of her stomach. A war that had almost wiped out the worlds. The power of a single Keyblade Master was legendary, but, to think of armies of them fighting? That was the only thing a war could mean. The mere prospect of it was... terrifying...

"I see," she said quietly, turning back around to finish up the dishes.

Eraqus cleared his throat. "As I said, Master Xehanort is here, if you encounter him, mind yourself."

"Yes Master," she answered reflexively.

She sighed heavily after the Master left, taking her hands out of the sink and then freezing in suprise, noting the black purple tint coating her hands. She cursed herself and shook her hands, banishing the darkness and hissing in fury. Xehanort's arrival, and the terror of a Keyblade War, was that all it really took? Maybe she should just not leave the keep, maybe she ought to just go to her room for the day, even if it was only eight in the morning, just to avoid Xehanort. After all, the Master taught that avoiding a conflict to begin with is one of the best solutions...

But...

That might leave Ventus alone with Xehanort...

She narrowed her eyes and rapidly finished the dishes and cleaning the kitchen. She blitzed through the rest of her chores and was out by eight-thirty, walking outside, down the steps, past the welcoming area, across the small stream bridge, and into the outside training area.

Her eyes honed in on Ventus swinging his keyblade at one of the practice rings held up by chains and a swinging beam of wood. Master Xehanort was watching from a not big enough distance for Aqua's taste. Terra she did not see anywhere. She bristled. Terra had left Ventus alone with Xehanort? Wait, it was the weekend, that _moron_ was probably still asleep!

She paused briefly, wincing at the crude thought. Terra wouldn't have known Xehanort was here, she didn't have a right to so rudely blame him. She shook her head and walked a bit closer, not interrupting Ventus's 'training', but making herself visible to Xehanort. She leaned against one of the nearby rock walls and kept a pointed look at the elderly keyblade master.

Xehanort's eyes briefly flickered to her, tilting his head in acknowledgement, before returning to Ventus. "That's good my boy. Now, try a few leaping strikes."

Ventus nodded and jumped into the air, swinging his keyblade as the practice-ring flew back around and sent it spinning in the opposite direction. Aqua watched, deathly silent the entire time, as Xehanort had Ventus go through one basic exercise after another. It looked as if he were merely checking up on Ventus and seeing his progress. Yet... for some reason, she felt her anxiety growing. She fidgeted nervously, just wishing the man would go away, or at least get away from Ventus...

Finally, thirty minutes later, Xehanort seemed satisfied. "Alright, that's enough my boy. It's good to see you recovering properly."

Ventus nodded, his eyes a bit more in focused than usual. "Thanks gramps."

Xehanort seemed amused. "I'll allow you to get away with 'gramps' this once. But remember, I am a Master."

Ventus smirked. "Right, sorry."

Xehanort chuckled and walked over, putting a hand on Ventus's shoulder. Aqua immediately tensed, her fists clenched at Xehanort's proximity to her friend.

"Your making progress here, now, off with you, I think I've wasted enough of your weekend with my little check up," said Xehanort.

Ventus nodded. "'Kay."

He started off back towards the keep before pausing and noticing Aqua. "Good morning Aqua."

"Good morning Ventus," she answered back, trying to keep her tone even.

He blinked a few times, frowning. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Just fine."

Judging by the look on his face, he didn't belive her, but, he didn't press. He merely walked back to the keep, leaving Aqua alone with Xehanort. She stared coldly at the Keyblade Master, a warning look in her eyes.

Xehanort cleared his throat. "Good morning, Aqua."

"Good morning, Xehanort," she said thinly.

"Master Xehanort," he corrected.

She had to forcibly bite back a rude retort. "Master Xehanort."

"I'm curious, how goes your own training?" he inquired.

"Fine," she answered.

"Care to indulge an old man?" he asked, summoning his keyblade, "I'm curious to test the skill of my old friend's apprentices first-hand."

Aqua stared at his keyblade uneasily. Black and silver. It's handle looked like the wings of a demon. Above, a sinister goatlike face before the blade began. There was an ominous blue catlike 'eye' gem on the end part of the blade. The keyblade rubbed her as wrong as it's wielder did.

All kinds of alarm bells were going off in Aqua's head that this was a bad idea... yet... the prospect letting into the man and venting her frustration on him was enticing. "Alright, but, I'm not going to hold back. I think a Master should be able to hold off an apprentice."

Xehanort's lips curled into a smirk. "Of course. Not a single hit will land on me this spar."

"And if I do land a blow?" she taunted.

Xehanort chuckled. "Then you win. I'll be impressed, and maybe I'll teach you a technique or a spell as a reward."

Hmph. She didn't need any lessons from _HIM_!

Aqua called Rainfell to her hands and rushed at Xehanort, swinging her keyblade overhead. The man blocked easily and shoved her back. Her eyes went wide with how easily and how far his lift of the keyblade sent her staggering. He was so old... but he had that much strength still? She hadn't expected an easy fight, but, he might be physically stronger than Terra, not that her friend was at his prime yet.

She cartwheeled out of a slash and spun, striking for his shoulder, only for him to parry aside the attack and aim an open palm at her. A pulse of translucent energy sent her flying back and crashing to the ground. She winced and slowly picked herself up, rubbing her back painfully. Okay, he... also had really strong magic. That wasn't even a focused spell, just a simple pulse...

Okay, screw venting, she just wanted to somehow pull out a win to knock that smug smile off his face. Only problem was, he was a Master and she was an apprentice, she wasn't going to lay a finger on him unless she did something unexpected. Might as well mix stupidity with creativity and see if he fell for it.

Aqua charged at him, head on, holding her keyblade with one hand high in the air, swinging it down while also bringing her other hand around charging a fire spell. One blow aimed high, one spell aimed low. Xehenort's answer was simply to cast reflect and send both her attacks bouncing off his barrier. He attacked while she was unbalanced, jabbing a hand into her rib, sending her hissing to the ground, clutching her chest painfully.

Xehanort chuckled. "Certainly you can do better."

Aqua's eyes twitched with irritation. "Your not really anything impressive yourself!"

"Is that so?" asked Xehanort with amusement.

One moment he was there, the next he was gone. Aqua gave a cry of surprise as a hand chopped into the back of her neck and she staggered forward, falling to a knee. She turned her head, astonished to see Xehanort behind her. He was... he was _so fast_... or was that some kind of teleportation? Dammit, how was she supposed to even have a ghost of a chance against _that_?

Aqua rose to her feet, grinding her teeth. She gripped her keyblade two-handed, unusual for her as it made cartwheeling difficult, and charged at him, swinging with more force behind each blow. Xehenort calmly blocked each hit, he almost seemed... dissapointed.

"Your lashing out like a child, focus your anger," instructed Xehanort.

Like a child? He wanted her to focus her anger? FINE! She'd show him! She gave a roar of anger and swung a heavy blow, a small aura of black and purple energy coating her keyblade. It hit and sent a ripple of black energy out, making Xehanort briefly wince, but that was enough for her. She freed a hand from her grip of her keyblade and aimed it at Xehanort's chest, black energy coating her hand. She released a blackened fire spell point blank and sent him staggering back.

A hit! She got a hit on him! She had won!

"How's that!" she taunted, "Looks like I won!"

Xehanort brushed himself off, but said nothing, staring at her hand curiously.

It took Aqua a few moments to follow his gaze to her own hand... her own hand coated with darkness...

Oh no... oh no oh no... she had just... just succumbed and used darkness against a Keyblade Master...

She hung her head miserably. It was over, he'd report her to Master Eraqus, and she'd get thrown out. She'd never be allowed to become a Keyblade Master...

She couldn't help but give a frustrated sob and fell to her knees, tears in her eyes. "It's not fair..."

* * *

Xehanort stared at the sobbing young wielder in open curiosity. He had expected a brief hint of darkness from her, yes, but she had surpassed his expectations. Instinctively mixing fire and darkness for a Dark Fire spell, she did it _naturally_... without any kind of instruction or experimentation to figure it out herself, for he knew she wouldn't be actively training her own dark abilities yet. She was what, only fourteen years old and yet had that potency? Perhaps she had far more potential than he had originally thought. Interesting, and all the more perfect for his chosen host.

Still, she looked to be in a rut at the moment, and that wouldn't do. "Aqua."

She didn't look up from her sobbing.

"Apprentice Aqua," he said, raising his voice slightly, "Look at me."

She forced herself to do so, an utterly miserable look on her face.

Now was the time to start on the other end of the host scheme. He had started her down the darker path. Now, he needed to begin falsely winning her trust. He reached subtly with his darkness into her undefended heart, and soothed away the paranoia and anxiety he had seeded her with, instead bringing desperation to the forefront. It was a bit surprising to him that Eraqus still hadn't taught his apprentices how to defend their most important part of their body yet. It made things all the more easy for him he supposed.

"Why is it that you cry?" he asked.

"I used the darkness," she whispered mournfully, "I... I haven't been able to suppress it... I... can't make it go away, I can't destroy it..."

"Young one, I don't know what Eraqus has been teaching you, but, darkness cannot be destroyed," explained Xehanort, "It can only be channeled."

She looked at him, bewildered. "Channeled?"

"Darkness is half of everything my dear," explained Xehanort, "Everything must exist in a balance, light and darkness. One cannot exist without the other."

He began to pace in front of her, hands clasped behind his back, giving out a lesson. "Within the realm of light, light is by default stronger. While within the realm of darkness, the opposite is true. They mirror each other, but, both light and darkness do exist in the opposing realms, to some degree. But, that is natural, it is the way of things."

He stopped pacing and turned to face her. "All hearts contain darkness. You, me, Terra, Eraqus..."

"T-the Master is not of darkness!" she hissed at him.

Xehanort curled his lips. "I never said he was, I merely stated a natural fact. Save for the Princesses of Heart, no hearts exist without some degree of darkness in them."

Not counting Ventus of course.

"Whether your heart contains more darkness or light is an irrelevant thing. You are your own person, what you choose to do with your power is what makes you who you are," he continued, "Using darkness does not by default make you a bad person."

He could see Aqua drinking in his words with rapt attention, she had stood up and was now watching him. Good, very good...

"Not only that, but, are you aware that in the days of old, there used to be both Keyblade wielders of light and dark?" he inquired.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "During... the Keyblade War?"

He paused, a bit surprised. "You know of it?"

"The Master mentioned it once," murmured Aqua, "It's why you and he fought, wasn't it?"

Hmph, so Eraqus had told her? "It was, perhaps foolishly, but it was."

"Young one, what I'm trying to explain to you is, that just because you hold darkness in your heart, it does not make you unworthy of the keyblade in your hand," he explained, "Learn to channel it, and you can become a Master in your own right."

Aqua said nothing, her face scrunched up in thought.

"Though, I advise you not try to in the view of the others, they would not understand," he continued, "If you wish to control your darkness, and not let it overcome you, you must learn to channel it. After all..."

He held up a hand, a dark glow surrounding it. "I learned to channel my own darkness long ago, and thus here I stand, an old man, still not consumed by it's power."

Aqua was staring at his hand in wide-eyed surprise.

He banished his darkness. "Do you understand what I have said?"

She hesitatingly nodded.

"Good. Now, I believe I owe you a lesson for your 'victory', come, let us retreat to the summit for a bit of extra privacy," he said, turning.

He led her to the summit and it's center before turning to face her. "The choice of whether or not you wish to be a wielder of light or darkness is your own to make. But, knowing Eraqus, he would not react well to seeing you use the darkness, even accidentally. Thus, I will teach you to channel it, to keep it hidden."

"Now, what is it that drew it out?" he inquired with false ignorance.

"When fighting you, it was anger. But... it's come out by fear as well," she said sadly.

"Welcome the anger, focus it, know what it means to draw out the darkness, so you may know how to control it," instructed Xehanort.

The young teenager looked uncomfortable with his request. "I... I don't..."

"Or do you wish for your Master and your friends to discover your little 'secret'?" he inquired, "Because if you can't control your darkness, they will find out, of that you can be certain."

Aqua visibly paled and refocused. "Okay... okay..."

She closed her eyes and clenched her fists, grinding her teeth. Xehanort had little doubt of what the young teenager was using as the source of her anger, himself most likely. That was fine for the time being. He had no intention of actually enacting his final plan for some time. He'd have what he expected to be another four years or so until Vanitas was properly trained, and Terra and Aqua reached the point of entering into the ranks of masters. During that time, he figured he'd easily gain her trust and guide her along the path to becoming a _perfect_ host for himself. He quite looked forward to slowly molding her in his own image.

A weak dark glow engulfed Aqua's body, she opened her eyes and looked at him. "L-like this?"

He nodded, a faint smile on his lips. "Yes. Good, very good Aqua."

The girl looked down at the faint black-purple glow an examined herself with extreme unease. "I... don't like this..."

"It is a natural response, to show fear in the face of the unknown," offered Xehanort, "And that is exactly what the darkness is. An unknown. When your alone, without any lights on, out in the darkness of the night, you don't know where anything or anyone is. It is a humbling experience, to realize how little we know, how little we see. Tonight Aqua, after everyone else has gone to sleep, I want you to walk out here, by yourself, and turn all the lights off. Then, I want you to simply gaze around for a time, when you understand the lesson, you may return to your bed and go to sleep."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Lesson...?"

"About the unknown within the darkness, it is a key piece of learning to channel your energy," he explained, "What were doing here and now is just the beginning. Now... let us continue on your channeling lessons..."

* * *

Aqua walked down the mountain path back towards the keep, contemplating all that Xehanort had taught her and said. His... teachings were so different then the ones she had grown up with. Especially the parts where he noted darkness as being half of everything, a natural thing.

She concentrated her anger on her hands and called out the weak glow of darkness out of her body. "Hmm..."

She banished it and continued down the path. She'd think on his words. She had lost a lot of her anxiety and paranoia against the man when he had taken the time to help and teach her, rather than blow her secret to Master Eraqus. She... guessed Xehanort wasn't that bad... but... he still made her uncomfortable and wary. He had that cold, calculating look to his eyes. It made her... distrustful of him and his intentions. Especially with how casually he could call his own darkness out. But... she desperately wanted to learn how to keep her own darkness in check. He was the only one she could turn to.

She sighed heavily. "Things were a lot more simple for me a few months ago..."

She paused her thoughts, hearing the clashing of wood on wood, and grew curious. She walked down to the welcoming area before the steps into the keep. Terra and Ventus were sparring with wooden keyblades. She smiled softly at the sight, recalling the times when she and Terra were younger that they would do the same.

She winced a bit when Terra smashed a heavy blow into Ventus's blade, sending the boy crashing to the ground with a grunt and groan.

Terra smiled faintly and called out. "Giving up already? C'mon Ven I thought you were stronger then that!"

Ven? Aww, that was an adorable nickname. She had to give Terra credit for coming up with that, she smiled mischievously and decided to use it for herself.

"Ven! You almost had him!" she called out playfully, "Just try it again."

Terra turned his head briefly to her and smirked. "Hey wait, you're teaming up now?"

Aqua giggled and pointed at the now charging Ventus. "Look out Terra!"

She watched them continue to spar, a smile on her face. When the two finished, the trio moved to sit on one of the lower stone walls of the Land of Departure. She crosed her legs and leaned back, enjoying the wind across her face and the presence of her friends.

"Ven. You see all those dents and nicks you got?" said Terra.

Aqua turned her head and noted that Ventus seemed to be a bit down for some reason. Surely it couldn't be because of his performance in the 'wooden keyblade duel' could it? He was years younger and less experienced then Terra...

She leaned forward. "Each one of those is proof you're learning."

Ventus frowned, looking down at his wooden sword. "..."

"You're trying to hard to move your body," said Terra, swinging his wooden keyblade out infront of him, "You need to learn to let your body move you. Right?"

Ventus stared at Terra's wooden keyblade, a longing in his eyes. "..."

Terra saw this, a playful smirk growing on his face, he stood up and coughed into his hand. "In your hand, take this blade. And so long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, it's wielder you shall one day be made."

Aqua giggled at the mock Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony. "What's _THAT_ about? Who went and made you Master?"

"Being a Keyblade Master is all I've dreamed about," Terra explained.

Aqua's face briefly fell at the mention of 'dreams'. Her own over the last few weeks had not been kind to her...

She paused when she noticed Ventus looking at her with a hint of concern, she quickly put a fake-smile on her face and looked at Terra. "Well, you're not the only one."

"I know," he answered.

He knelt down next to Ventus. "You, me, and Ven all share the same dream."

He offered Ventus the wooden keyblade, and oh how that put a smile on the young boy's face. It melted her heart to see that sight, to see the boy take the offered wooden keyblade. She couldn't help but turn a warm smile at Terra. He... was a really great guy, to give up his own childhood wooden keyblade to make Ventus's day like that. She blushed a bit and turned her face away, staring out over the Land of Departure.

Terra called out his own keyblade and held it into the air. "To be Keyblade Masters."

Ventus following suit with the wooden keyblade. "To be Keyblade Masters..."

She smiled softly and did the same with her own keyblade, all of their blades crossing in the sky. "To be Keyblade Masters..."

* * *

Aqua walked silently out of the keep as night fell, a soft smile on her lips. What a day this had been. Learning how to better keep her darkness in check. Spending the day with Terra and Ventus. And Master Eraqus had even dropped her extra chore punishment after Master Xehanort had come in and talked with him. Though, the Master still wanted her to keep her extra hour of meditation. That was fine though, she could use that alone time to practice on controlling her darkness better.

For now though, she had a lesson given by Xehanort to finish. She strode up to the summit of the Land of Departure and waved her hand, sending out energy to turn off the lamps. Darkness closed in instantly, leaving her at a complete loss to her surroundings. There wasn't even any moonlight out. It was... a bit scary, though, she knew nothing dangerous lived in the Land of Departure...

"But that's not the point of the lesson," she murmured aloud to herself.

If she were to walk and stagger around, she could easily trip herself, or light forbid, go off the edge of the mountain. If she was off in another world, there could easily be creatures out and about at night, and she would never see them coming. There could be all sorts of dangers and unknowns out there... things she wouldn't have a clue about.

She frowned in thought and crossed her arms. "Not unless I learned about them, about what lives in the darkness firsthand. If you fear the darkness and what's in it, you can't ever control it or really keep it at bay. Is that the point of the lesson?"

She slowly shook her head. "But... stumbling around in darkness could get you lost, make you lose yourself... that I know is true from the Master's lessons..."

She paused, noticing a light off in the distance, it looked to be a bedroom light in the keep, judging by the position, Ventus's room.

She softly smiled. "But, even in the darkness, so long as you have the light of your friends, you can always make your way back home."

She walked back towards home fearlessly in the darkness, following the light...

* * *

Master Xehanort frowned thoughtfully as he watched Aqua leave the summit from his hiding spot. "You accept the dark, while still turning towards the light. Hmph. Cherish your youth and your friends while you can young Aqua. For when your time comes, you wont need a home or friends, not where your going..."


	4. The Last Night

_Four Years Later..._

Aqua sat quietly in the meditation room, eyes closed, humming softly to herself. Tomorrow was the big day... she hadn't felt quite this nervous in months. But... it was the Mark of Mastery exam, how could she _NOT_ be nervous? She wondered which method Master Eraqus would test them with...

There was the _Standard Exam,_ which was the quickest one. She and Terra would test themselves against orbs of light, and then fight, not spar, against eachother. It was the simplest type of exam, meant to test the power of their heart. For when Keyblade Wielders met in real combat, it was a test of far more than just strength and magic, but will and heart. They were to hold nothing back, but under no circumstance to actually maim or kill one another. It wasn't apparently unheard of for examine to bloody eachother a bit, but, the Master would be ready with a heal spell if need be.

The second type was a _Journey Exam_ , the longest one. Where they were to embark across many worlds, maintaining the balance, and completing many tasks for their Master. It wasn't unheard of for it to take months, or even years to complete. It gave a lot of practical and in-depth experience though. But... generally you were alone for the exam. She didn't really want to be split from her friends...

The third and final type was most likely not going to happen, the _Dream Exam_. To dive into the realm of dreams, the world of sleep, and go on a mission to wake sleeping worlds. It was generally only used in times of great strife. The Master had said that exam hadn't been performed in many generations. It not only proved one's merits as a Keyblade Master, but, also granted the _Power of Waking_. As much as she wouldn't mind attaining that kind of ability, there were no people or world's lost to dream and darkness that she knew of that required such a power.

She contemplated, between the journey and standard exam, which she would prefer. She frowned as it hit her that the journey one would probably be her best chance... the standard exam was just to risky. She had learned a bit in the last few years, through her own hesitant practicing, and Master Xehanort's brief visits and teachings, about her own darkness. Ever since she had learned to channel it, her darkness didn't show itself on accident often, just when she got really scarred, really angry, or really protective over her friends, and even then, only for brief almost unnoticeable moments. But... in the standard exam... she feared it would easily come to light. It took a lot of extra effort on her own, to keep it a secret, but, she had. No one but Xehanort knew. The exams could ruin her...

She bowed her head. No mater how many times Xehanort would tell her that darkness was just the other side of light, two half's of the same whole, it still didn't matter to her. She wanted to be a Keyblade Master of the Light, like her friends would be. There was no question in her mind that Terra was going to ace whichever exam he got, and at the rate Ventus was going, when it came time for his exam, so would he.

Her though?

She was second to Terra in almost every way, had been for the last four years. Strength, skill, determination, faith, and light. Oh the light, he had put such faith into it the last few years, the abilities and power he had developed with it put her to shame. The only advantages she had over him were a slight speed advantage, and her magic of course. Though, the one time she had confided in Xehanort her insecurities about it, he told her if she mastered her darkness, Terra would never stand a ghost of a chance against her. But again, that would rob her of her dream. She wanted to stand in the light with her friends... even if it mean being second rate to Terra, and even third rate when Ventus came of age...

She sighed heavily to herself. "This is getting me nowhere, I might as well go."

She hadn't been mandated to take an extra meditation session for the last two out of four years, but she often did anyway, just to be alone and collect her thoughts. She rose to her feet and returned to her room, sitting down at her desk and fiddling with her pet project. Three little star-like charms on strings that she had been making for her and her friends. Maybe it was a childish thing... these little gifts, but... no matter what happened tomorrow, she wanted her friends to have them.

She picked them up and pocketed them. Time to go find Terra and Ventus. It was getting kind of late, so, she figured they'd be either in the dinning hall, or...

She paused, looking out her window.

OH!

There was a meteor-shower! Scratch the dinning hall, Ventus would definitely be up by the summit to watch this. She smiled softly. That boy had a childlike innocence to him that always drew a smile to her face. She walked through the halls quietly and exited the keep, making for the summit.

Sure enough, Ventus was there, laying on the ground, arms behind his head, eyes closed. She started approaching, pausing as the boy sat up and yawned before flopping back on the ground. She resisted the urge to giggle at that and approached, leaning down over him.

"Woah!" said Ventus, scampering to his knees.

Okay, that time she couldn't resist giggling.

"Gimmi a break Aqua," said Ventus bashfully.

"Ven you hopeless sleepyhead," she playfully scolded him, "You should have at least brought a blanket, and a pillow, and maybe some snacks and..."

"Yes mom," he retorted with equal playfulness before he seemed to grow thoughtful for some reason.

He frowned and bowed his head. "But... did I dream that place up...? It really felt like I'd been there before, looking up at the stars..."

She gave him a curious look before reaching out a hand to ruffle his hair. "Except you've always lived here with us."

A small lie, but, she knew better than to try to dig into Ventus's past. Whenever he dug to deep into his own memories, it made him cry out in pain and collapse. She hated seeing him wake up with that blank look in his eyes, especially if it was her who had made him collapse. Thankfully, that hadn't happened in a while.

"Yeah...," said Ventus, briefly bowing his head, appearing to think about her statement, "I know."

They walked over to sit at the edge of the summit, staring out over the Land of Departure.

"Hey Aqua?" Ventus began.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"You ever wonder what stars are?" asked Ventus, "Where light comes from?"

Not from her anymore was her immediate thought, which she shook her head to banish.

"Hmm... well they say...," she began.

"That every star up there is another world," came Terra's voice, followed by his heavy footfall.

Aqua turned her head and smiled warmly at him. "Terra."

"Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there aside's our own," said Terra.

He strode over to them. "The light is their hearts, and it's shinning down on us like a million lanterns."

Not quite the poetry she was looking for, but, it wasn't bad for him.

"What? I don't get it...," said Ventus.

"In other words, their just like you Ven," said Terra.

Ventus stood up and walked over to him. "What does that mean?"

"You'll find out someday I'm sure," teased Terra.

"I wana know now!" whined Ventus.

"Your to young to know now," teased Terra.

"Quit treating me like a kid!" retorted Ventus.

Aqua couldn't help but laugh at their playful bickering.

"Hey what are you laughing at?" asked Terra.

"I can't help it," she said, "You two would make the weirdest brothers."

"With an even weirder mom," teased Ventus back.

They all started laughing at that before Ventus and Terra moved to sit down next to Aqua. She fiddled with her charms in her pocket anxiously, wondering if now was the right time... well... why not?

Aqua rose to her feet and stepped away from the edge of the summit. "S-so um... since we have our exam tomorrow Terra, I made us all good luck charms."

She tossed the two charms to them as they stood up, "Here."

"I get one too?" asked Ventus.

"Of course, I made one for each of us," she said, holding out her hand, Terra and Ventus doing the same.

The sight of their charms held in their hands so close to eachother filled her heart with a warm sensation. She... decided to give a little tale.

"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star shaped fruit, and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection, so as long as you and your friends carry the good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drag you apart, you will always find your way back to eachother," she said, feeling a bit childish.

"Technically I think your supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best with what I had," she offered meekly.

"Aqua, sometimes you are such a girl," said Terra, shaking his head.

She narrowed her eyes at him, a little bitter about the jab in the face of her gift. "Well if you don't want it, you can just give it back or throw it away."

Terra blinked a few times, a bit taken aback. "Uh... I was just making a joke Aqua, chill."

Aqua frowned at him, but turned when Ventus asked. "So this isn't a real good luck charm?"

Ugh... what was with these two ruining the mood? "Well... that's yet to be seen, but, I did work a little magic on them."

"Really? What?" asked Ventus.

Ugh... she knew what she was about to say would be super 'girly' as Terra would say, but, she held her charm into the sky and said, "An unbreakable connection."

And she meant it, she had poured her heart and soul into making these little things.

Terra smirked at that, but said nothing at that, instead, he walked to the center of the summit and glanced back at them. "So, tomorrow's the exam, anyone want to spar?"

Ventus called his keyblade to him. "I can take ya!"

Aqua didn't share his enthusiasm, the reminder of the exam only made her gut churn, she spoke half-heartedly, "I think I'll retire for the night."

Terra and Ventus shot her a surprised look, but thankfully didn't argue with her. She left the two boys alone and started walking back alone, fingering the charm in her hand nervously as she did. Maybe staying to spar with them would have been a good idea, light knows she could use the practice... but... she wasn't sure she could keep her darkness in check right now. She sighed and made for the keep, and then to her room, flopping down on her bed and placing a hand over her forehead.

"Tomorrow is it... either I pass the exam, or..." she murmured.

Or what? What exactly happened when apprentices failed exams? Did it matter in the ways they failed? If she just wasn't good enough, she'd imagined she'd just be held back for another year of training or so. If she showed darkness though... would... would this be the last night she spent under the same stars as her friends?

She trembled anxiously, a tear sliding down her face, she held the good-luck charm into the air, and then pressed it down desperately to her chest, above her heart. "No matter what happens, even if I'm not there with you guys, we're together, always..."

* * *

Aqua found herself falling through a blue-lighted ocean, unable to right herself or swim. Down below, she saw something strange... it was a circular platform, almost like a station, with what looked like a painted mural on it. Curiously, she saw herself painted onto it, her keyblade drawn, holding her blue charm tightly to her chest with her other hand. It looked like she was sleeping, how strange. Next to her were four small circles with portraits of Terra, Ventus, Master Eraqus, and Master Xehanort. The rest of the station itself was painted blue, with markings along the outskirts...

One she recognized as the symbol of the Keyblade Masters, as proof of her fealty, surrounded by light. The other... was a strange jagged X like symbol surrounded by darkness... it was completely unfamiliar to her...

_As your heart bears the sigil, so your name shall be as that of a Recusant..._

Aqua clutched her chest, wincing in pain. "Gah..."

_But that's alright..._

She shook her head and made her last curious note about the platform. Around its edges, there were cracks, seeping out black energy...

She righted herself in time to land on the platform, gazing around. "This... is one weird dream..."

_For Recusants who refuse to submit or bend..._

Aqua narrowed her eyes and looked around. "Whose there?"

_May yet defy the fate set in store for them..._

Aqua blinked a few times and frowned, taking a moment to ponder the voices words. "Fate...?"

A black splotch began to rise out of one of the cracks on the platform, pulling itself up and assume a strange and small humanoid shape with yellow eyes and antennas. It was completely black... almost as if it were made entirely of darkness...

Aqua summoned her keyblade and slashed at the creature as it rushed at her, banishing it into a puff of darkness. "The heck?!"

More of the little dark creatures began to swarm out of the cracks and rush at her. Aqua ground her teeth and readied her blade, singing it back and forth to destroy the monsters.

"Okay, what kind of dream is this?" she hissed, falling back to try and gain some space.

The creatures just kept coming, it was starting to scare Aqua. "G-get back!"

She cartwheeled away from a mob and swung her blade, trying to clear a path. "Terra! Ven! Give me strength!"

Suddenly, a burst of light rained down on the platform, utterly destroying all the creatures, but also hurting her a bit.

Aqua fell to a knee, breathing in heavily. "Why... did the light... hurt?"

_On one hand, there are those who wish you to walk down a path of light..._

Black energy began to bubble around the cracks again...

_On the other, is one who wishes you to fall into darkness and never awaken..._

Aqua's eyes went wide as a giant manlike creature, entirely black and made up of darkness, began to form; at its center was an empty heart like hole, from its back, wings, its head, wrapped in dark tendrils. "What is this...?"

_Yet... I wonder... which path will be yours? The one your friends want? Or the one who craves your body as a shell? Or perhaps..._

Aqua narrowed her eyes and began launching spells at the huge dark creature, unleashing fire and blizzard as fast as she could. The creature began to form a black and red sphere above its heart shaped hole, from which, dark energy blasts started to rain out and chase Aqua. She dodged one, exploded one with a fire spell, and crossed her arms to block a third, getting launched back and to the ground by the explosion.

She ground her teeth in anger and aimed a hand at the monster. "Dark Fire!"

The black and orange magic exploded out of her hand and slammed into the creature's sphere, causing it to explode and make the monster groan in pain. Aqua rushed at it and leaped into the air, her keyblade coated with black energy. She gave a roar and bisected the creature as she came down, making it dissipate into the air.

_Perhaps neither... perhaps, Recusant, you may make your own path..._

Aqua narrowed her eyes. "My name isn't Recusant, it's Aqua! And what makes you think I don't want to walk in the light with my friends?"

_What indeed..._

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and the station was gone. When she shook her head, she found herself at the summit of the Land of Departure. There were four figures, one at each corner. Terra, Ventus, Master Eraqus, and Master Xehanort. She hesitated before slowly walking over to Terra first.

Terra turned to her. "What are you so afraid of?"

Aqua blinked a few times before turning her head away. "Succumbing to darkness... and losing my friends because of it..."

Terra studied her for a moment. "Does succumbing, as you say, really mean you'll lose your friends?"

Before she could reply, Terra faded away. She stared at the spot blankly, feeling a bit shaken.

She hesitated before walking over to Ventus. "Ven...?"

He turned to her. "What do you want outta life?"

She bit her lips nervously, a bit anxious. "I... I don't... I don't know anymore..."

Ventus studied her for a moment. "Is not knowing honestly that scary?"

He vanished before she could reply, leaving her frustrated.

Aqua sighed before walking over to Master Eraqus. "What question do you have, Master?"

Master Eraqus turned to her. "Aqua, what is most important to you?"

"My friends," she answered immediately.

He studied her for a moment. "Are friends truly worth valuing over all else?"

This time, she answered before the apparition vanished. "Yes."

She turned towards Master Xehanort and started walking slowly. For some reason she couldn't explain, she found it odd that there for four people here, and not three. Three... just felt right, four seemed to throw this place out of whack. As she drew nearer to Xehanort, the summit began to ripple, lights flickering on and off...

Master Xehanort turned to her. "What would you give up, for the sake of those you care about?"

"Everything," she answered immediately.

He studied her for a moment. "Is the ultimate price really worth paying for those who share your heart?"

"Yes," she answered before he could fade.

The area began to ripple and fade away.

_Your adventure begins at dusk.._

_Your path will be dangerous..._

_With nothing but the dead of night awaiting you...  
_

_With dreams of the dawn as but a distant memory..._

Aqua found herself back on the platform, the station. An ill, ominous feeling entered the pit of her stomach as those words rung in her head. She nervously called her keyblade to her, anxiously looking around.

_The day you stand before the door is both far off, and very near..._

Aqua frowned. "Door? What door?"

More of the tiny black creatures began to spill out of the cracks again, making Aqua groan in frustration. She let into them, spinning her blade through the air and parting the creatures before her. Yet... they just kept coming...

_The farther you stray from the light..._

_The greater the darkness may seem..._

No shit was all she could think in response to that, desperately swinging her keyblade back and forth, unleashing fire and dark fire spells as fast as she could to try and clear the dark creatures away.

_But don't be afraid..._

One of the creatures wrapped around her leg, pinning her in place. "G-get off!"

_And don't forget..._

Aqua swung her keyblade to bat the creature off, only for more to take its place, swarming over her and knocking her to the ground.

Aqua screamed as she lost her keyblade and the creatures began to pull her down into a puddle of black and purple darkness.

_That you are a Recusant..._

_When you stand before the door..._

_Regardless of what path you walk..._

_Only your choice will matter in the end..._

Aqua stared up, past the darkness threatening to swallow her, for a moment, she saw Terra and Ventus, both of them slowly turning away from her.

She reached a hand out towards them as she fell into the darkness. "Terra! Ven! Don't leave me! Please!"

As she was swallowed by the black and purple liquid, the last thing she saw was two hands, reaching down to try and grab her own...

* * *

"Aqua! _**WAKE UP**_!" came a panicked voice.

Aqua gave a shrill scream and rolled over and off her bed, knocking whoever was talking to her out of the way. She panted, out of breath, drenched in a disgusting amount of sweat, her entire body trembling, tears streaming down her face, her keyblade in hand clenched as if it were life or death.

A hand was on her shoulder. "Aqua? Are you okay? You were screaming like crazy in your sleep."

Aqua looked up, sighting Terra staring down at her with deep concern, Ventus was standing a bit away from them anxiously, Master Eraqus leaning against the door-frame studying her intently. "I-I..."

She looked away from him. "I-it's... nothing... just a bad dream. What time is it?"

"Three in the morning," he answered.

She bowed her head. "S-sorry, I... didn't mean to interrupt your sleep."

"Hey, it's okay," said Terra, "If it meant getting you outa a nightmare like whatever that was, you can wake me up anytime. Seriously, I thought you were dying or something."

She gave him a weak smile. "T-thanks... sorry to worry you..."

Master Eraqus cleared his throat. "Try to get back to sleep, all of you. You all have a busy day ahead of you."

"Y-yes Master," murmured Aqua.

The Master left the room a moment later, Ventus starting to follow suit before pausing. "Aqua... we would never leave you."

She stared at him in open surprise. "V-ven...?"

"You kinda screamed that out just before you woke up," said Terra before he squeezed her shoulder, "And he's right, we would never abandon you Aqua. We're friends, that's why you made the silly charms, right?"

Aqua scowled at him and wiped her tears away on her sleeve. "Oh you, get out and let me get some sleep."

Terra gave her a teasing smile before he rose to his feet and made for the door. Both Ventus and Terra gave her one last concerned look before leaving. Aqua sighed heavily and leaned against her bed, breathing in and out deeply.

"What... the heck... was that dream?" she whispered anxiously, running a hand through her sweat drenched hair.

Aqua banished her keyblade and crawled into bed, pulling the covers tightly to her chin. She tossed and turned in her bed for hours, unable to get an ounce more of sleep, her dream, and the words she heard in it, plaguing her, until finally, sunlight rained through the windows of her room, forcing her to rise and tiredly face the new day...


	5. The Mark of Mastery

Aqua sat down at a table in the mess hall, nibbling at her food with one hand, rubbing her eyes tiredly with another. That dream she had last night had left her feeling exhausted, as if she had actually been fighting and using her magic. She felt drained and sore, not to mention the lack of a decent sleep just made it worse. She was _NOT_ looking forward to the exam in roughly an hour.

"Morning Aqua," came Ven's friendly voice.

She turned her head to briefly smile at him before murmuring. "Morning Ven..."

He paused to stare at her. "Aqua, you kinda look like crap, no offense."

"I feel like crap," she muttered, rubbing her eyes again.

"Maybe you should ask the Master to delay the exam or something," offered Ven.

Aqua merely shook her head and resumed eating. "It's... nothing Ven.

"Morning guys!" came Terra's voice.

"Morning Terra," both Aqua and Ven echoed back.

Terra took one look at Aqua, frowned, but thankfully said nothing. Both he and Ven got their food before moving to sit down across from Aqua and begin eating.

"So, what was that nightmare you had about last night?" asked Terra.

Aqua pursed her lips. "It's Nothing..."

Terra frowned. "Aqua, you really ought to get that kind of thing sorted out before the exam and..."

"I said it was nothing!" she shouted at him, making him go silent.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry... just... it's not a good morning for me."

They ate in silence for the rest of breakfast, an apprehensive atmosphere entering the room. Aqua finished first and dumped off her plate, not staying to talk with Ven or Terra. She slowly walked towards the audience hall where they would take the exam, her stomach twisting itself into a knot. She paused when she heard voices, one was Master Eraqus, the other...

Xehanort? Why was he here? No, she knew why. The Mark of Mastery Exam was not something he'd pass up on seeing. But, if he were here, then that meant the exam was here... so, the standard exam and not the journey exam...

Hopes sufficiently crushed, she strode into the room, feeling resigned. The two Masters were sitting on two throne, and paused briefly to nod at her in acknowledge, though, Master Eraqus's eyes did longer on her with a bit of concern before turning back to whisper with Xehanort. Aqua stood at attention, waiting with dread as Terra joined her, and Ventus came into the room to stand at the side.

Finally, Master Eraqus stood and took a few steps forward, he turned his gaze first towards Terra, and then towards Aqua before speaking. "Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one, but two of the keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates, but this is neither a competition, nor a battle for supremacy, not a test of wills, but a test of heart, both of you may prevail, or neither. But I am sure our guest Master Xehanort did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the mark."

"I trust you are ready?" questioned Master Eraqus.

"Yes," answered Terra confidently.

"Yes," answered Aqua quietly, the answer in her head being a flat 'no'.

Master Eraqus summoned his keyblade which began glowing with light. "Then let the examination begin!"

It really was the standard exam...

Spheres of light formed behind them. Both her and Terra turned to face them, when suddenly, lines of dark energy appeared around them, making them fluctuate and behave eratically. What in the...

"Ven!" shouted Aqua as one of the spheres made for him.

He summoned his keyblade and destroyed it. "Don't worry about me! You two focus on the exam"

Aqua and Terra stood back to back, keyblades ready. "But Ven, you're in danger here! Go wait in your room!"

"No way! I've been looking foreward to this, seeing you two become Masters, I'm not gonna miss it!" retorted Ven.

"He can take care of himself, he's been out there training just as hard as us," said Terra.

"Yeah!" agreed Ven.

Aqua bristled, this was _NOT_ something to disagree with her on, but she had little time to argue as the sphere's began moving. "Stay sharp then Ven!"

What the heck was this? Why were the spheres of light... wait... that darkness, it felt familiar... Xehanort? What the heck was he doing messing with the exam? Her temper started flaring, but she did not call him out on it. Maybe Master Eraqus had agreed to it or something.

Aqua readied her keyblade and charged at the first sphere in front of her, spinning through the air and slicing it in half before turning to aim a hand and release a puff of fire into another. She and Terra kept to the middle of the room, containing and fighting the main cluster of spheres that kept reappearing, while Ven fought at the side against any errant ones.

Aqua hissed in pain as one of the spheres released a beam of light and sent her crashing to the ground. She rolled to the side, clutching her arm in pain, before springing to her feet and unleashing a fire tinted with black energy at it. She froze momentarily, hoping and praying the others had been to distracted to see that dark fire. She shook her head and threw herself back into the fight, destroying a number of them by herself before the last of them fell.

The moment they did, she felt... a surge of energy enter her. She knew what this was, had read about it. To defeat the first step of Mastery in the exam unlocked potential, Command Styles. Using certain combinations of abilities of a specific type released powerful energy from the keyblade wielder that could be used in combat. The styles were to then be used in the next part of the exam, the duel.

She noted that Terra had a hand to his heart thoughtfully. He appeared to be considering the same thing she was... and... wait, was _VEN_ doing the same thing? She felt a bit mortified, he shouldn't have fought in the exam like this! It wasn't the right time for that yet for him. Oh man... that might mess with his training with the Master...

"That was unexpected, but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was a most excellent test, one I chose to let unfold," said Master Eraqus.

She resisted the urge to shoot Master Xehanort a dirty look. She couldn't call him out on it now, not with Master Eraqus allowing it to have happened.

"Which brings us to your next trial, now, Terra and Aqua...," began Master Eraqus.

Both her and Terra strode from one another and readied their keyblades.

"The two of you will face each other in combat, remember, there are no winners, only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed," said Master Eraqus.

It's a good thing Terra was stronger than her then... there would be nothing 'equal' about this. Terra looked a bit hesitant, looking her over with concern.

"Don't hold back Terra," she whispered, "I won't forgive you if you do."

Terra said nothing in response.

"Begin!" shouted Master Eraqus.

Both of them rushed at eachother and swung. The first clash of keyblades made Aqua wince and fall back as Terra began chaining one blow after the other. Aqua parried lightly, trying not to take the full impact of his blows down her blade. She fell back with each blow, letting Terra push her.

He leaped up into the air and brought his blade down heavily. Aqua cartwheeled to the side and aimed a hand at him, unleashing a blast of fire. Terra swung his keyblade and batted the spell aside.

He aimed his keyblade at her and shouted. "Light!"

Aqua crossed her arms and blocked as Terra unleashed a spell of light, sending a homing orb of light after her. Aqua blocked it and was thrown back as it exploded. She crashed to the ground and winced. Damn... she didn't know he had mastered the Pearl spell. Once more, she felt bitter about Terra's astounding growth and faith over the last few years.

She clenched her fists tightly, a brief tint of dark energy surrounding them before it faded. Terra paused, staring at her hands for a moment uneasily before resuming the fight, sending another Pearl spell at her. Aqua released a fire spell at it, making it explode before it could touch her. Terra burst through the explosion and rushed at her, his keyblade singing through the air. Aqua panicked and fell back, staggering as she blocked. Damn... he hit so hard!

Terra swung again, his keyblade smashing against Aqua's and sending her staggering once more. He didn't stop, aiming a pearl spell at her and blasting her before she could recover. She flew across the room and hit the floor painfully, slowly rising to her feet...

There was a hum of energy and a snapping sound as a brown and white glow engulfed Terra. "Light's Fury!"

By the light... that was his Command Style activating!

Terra rushed at her, the glow trailing him as he did. Aqua didn't even bother trying to fight that head on. She unleashed a fire spell at him and fell back, trying to keep her distance and keep him at bay with spells to try and outlast the command style.

Terra wouldn't have it, he began unleashing pearl spells after her, but they weren't ordinary anymore. They moved faster and were stronger, enhanced by his Command Style. Aqua was forced to either dodge awkwardly or pause to destroy them with spells. Finally, he closed the distance and swung a heavy blow. Aqua blocked and was sent flying by the blow as light exploded from his keyblade. She didn't know how she managed to keep her blade in her hand. She crashed to the ground, seething on one hand, utterly panicking on the other. Lost in the moment, she aimed a hand at Terra and released a dark fire at him. Terra's eyes went wide, but he reacted on instinct and smashed it aside, wincing a bit in pain as it exploded on his keyblade.

It was enough, Aqua felt a surge of energy enter her. It was time to even the odds!

A hum of dark pink energy began to surround Aqua and a snapping sound was heard. "Dusk Weaver!"

Aqua met his charge head on, smashing her keyblade into his. White brown and Black pink energy exploded out of the impact, but neither budged. The pushed against eachother, and for once, Aqua was delighted that she managed to go even and not be forced back. They broke off and began exchanging rapid blows with one another, energy sparking against one another. Aqua felt a thrill enter her, being able to stand toe to toe with Terra evenly for the first time in years. She lost herself in the battle, thrusting, parrying, swinging smoothly as if in a dance, at least until Terra got crafty.

Terra blocked and then kicked up with his boot, pushing her blade out of the way before spinning and swinging at her side. She didn't know how she did it, how the Command Style moved her, but, Aqua vanished in a puff of dark pink energy and reappeared behind Terra. Her keyblade wasn't in a position to attack after Terra's kick, so she instead returned the favor, booting his back with her foot and sending him staggering.

Aqua grinned at that and rushed at the staggering fighter, her blade singing through the air. Terra stopped himself and spun, bringing his blade up to block. A ripple of energy erupted at contact, sending the both of them staggered. Aqua acted first, unleashing a black blizzard spell at Terra. He raised his armored gauntlet and blocked it, wincing a bit. Aqua acted on that and slashed at him, managing to land a blow on his shoulder before he could react.

Yes! She had gotten a hit on him! She watched, feeling a bit smug, as Terra threw himself back and raised a hand to massage his shoulder, his hand coming a way with a bit of blood. Aqua's smile faded away at that sight, an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had hurt her friend...

Terra gave her little time to think as he rushed at her, his keyblade ripping through the air heavily. Aqua blocked and ground her teeth, aiming a hand at Terra with her free hand, him doing likewise. Aqua released a dark fire, and Terra released a pearl spell. Point blank. Both spells exploded and sent them flying away from one another.

Aqua felt a huge surge of energy enter her body, and could see her aura visibly expand around her. It was time to unleash the full power of the Command Style. She could also see the same thing happening with Terra's style. This was it, time to see who was really the strongest!

"Enough!" cried out Aqua, charging at Terra.

"You're done!" shouted Terra, leaping into the air.

Bright light shined around Terra's keyblade as he brought it down. Dark pink energy surged from the ground and grabbed Terra, as if trying to bind him in place as Aqua aimed her keyblade and released a piercing beam of energy. Her beam met Terra's blade and exploded, sending both of them flying away from eachother, their Command Style's fading.

Aqua's body was throbbing in pain, but she forced herself to rise to her feet. She noted Terra was trying to do the same, but he appeared to be in a bit more pain then she was. So, she had gotten the better end of that exchange then. She rushed at him as he finally got to his feet. Terra was the one sent staggering back now as their blade's connected. Over and over again she attacked until finally, she swung a heavy blow and sent Terra offbalance and staggering. Aqua aimed a hand at him, dark energy coating it ready to unleash a spell...

Only for her to freeze up at the sight of her blackening hand, coming out of her battle haze, feeling mortified. She shakily lowered her hand, had she... had she been fighting like this the entire...

_WHAM!_

Terra had already been trying to counter what he guessed to be her attack and didn't see her freeze up. His keyblade smashed into her side and sent her screaming through the air. She landed in a heap, dropping her keyblade, curling up into a ball, and cradling her bloody wound painfully.

"Aqua!" cried out Terra.

He rushed over to her and knelt down. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't..."

A cure spell washed over her and the Master's voice rang out. "The duel is concluded."

Terra offered her a hand. "Here."

Aqua stared at the hand for a moment before looking away. She didn't deserve any of his help, not after that. She rose to her feet on her own and walked to the thrones. She stood at a half-attention, her head bowed. She didn't dare meet the Master's gaze. The fight was playing out in her head... she had used the darkness, succumbed to it, even her Command Style was tainted with it... she already knew in her heart what the Master's verdict would be...

Terra walked over and stood at attention. The both of them waited as Master Eraqus and Xehanort talked quietly among one another.

Finally, Master Eraqus strode forward. "We have deliberated, and reached a decision. Only Terra has shown the Mark of Mastery."

Aqua closed her eyes, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Aqua, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check, if you kept it in check at all," he said critically.

"That's not fair! She stopped herself at the end!" sounded out Ventus.

Master Eraqus sharply turned to him. "Ventus!"

He winced and bowed his head. "Sorry Master..."

Master Eraqus sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Ventus does, however bring up a fair point, and is the only reason the talk we will have between us will not be as bad as I imagined it was going to be, Aqua. But sufficient to say, I am still very disappointed in you."

Aqua said nothing in response. There was nothing she could say.

"There is much work to be done with you Aqua," said Master Eraqus tiredly, "Hopefully, by next year's exam, this will be sorted out. That is all."

He turned his attention to Terra. "Terra, as our newest Keyblade Master you are entitled to certain knowledge, please wait here for further instruction. I will be with you in a moment after speaking with Master Xehanort."

Ventus approached Aqua. "Hey..."

"Aqua...," began Terra at the same time.

"Don't," she chocked out, turning and fleeing from the room.

She didn't listen to their calls for her to wait. She fled out of the keep and to the summit of the Land of Departure, wanting to be alone. She slid down against a stone wall and pulled her legs up to her chest, sobbing into them. She clutched her good luck charm tightly to her knees. Her weakness, her failure, her darkness was finally out in the open for all of them to see. No more hiding it, no more lies...

"Why do you cry young one?" an elderly voice spoke.

Aqua turned her head, seeing Master Xehanort standing a ways away. "Because I'm weak... because I'm unworthy of being a Keyblade Master..."

Xehanort raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? What I saw earlier spoke otherwise."

She looked at him in disbelief. "But I used the darkness and..."

"And what? We've been over this before Aqua, darkness is nothing to fear," chided Xehanort.

He slowly shook his head. "Yet, how frustrating that Eraqus refutes its power. Why you could train with Eraqus forever and still, you'd never be a Master in his eyes."

"Because of what's wrong with me," she muttered, "Because of the darkness..."

Xehanort sighed and moved over to kneel down next to her. "Aqua, you are fine as you are. What have I told you before? Darkness cannot be destroyed..."

"Only channeled," she murmured.

Xehanort nodded. "Precisely."

He reached forward and put a comforting hand on her knee. "Aqua. Had it been my choice, I would have named you a Master for that almost perfect performance."

"Almost perfect?" she asked in duel-disbelief, stunned he thought she had performed so well, and also curious what she had done wrong in his eyes.

He leaned forward to whisper into her ear. "If you had not hesitated at the end. If you had let your darkness work its course, you would have won over Terra. You would have defeated him and proved yourself stronger."

"If I had done it, if I had hurt him like that, I don't think we would have been friends anymore," she whispered.

Xehanort slowly stood up and snorted. "If using darkness in a non-life or death duel is the reason your friendship splits apart, then I question if they were ever truly your friends to begin with."

Aqua felt numb, her grip on her good luck charm going lax. "I..."

_BONG BONG BONG!_

Aqua looked up, startled by the sound. "What the...?"

Xehanort chuckled. "It would seem our time is at an end."

Xehanort started towards the middle of the summit. "Aqua, you are no longer a child stuck in Eraqus's tutelage. You are a young woman come of age. It is your life, and your decision. If the light will not have you, then know this: the darkness is not to be feared, but embraced. Channel it, and nothing will ever stand in your way."

Xehanort aimed a hand forward, and a black portal appeared in front of him.

Aqua's eyes went wide. "W-what is that?"

Xehanort paused before the portal. "A corridor of darkness. Something that allows you to move through the worlds at nigh instant speed. Much superior to the Keyblade Gliders the wielders of light use."

He turned to face her. "Would you like to learn how to use them?"

_BONG BONG BONG_

Aqua winced again at the sound. "I... well..."

Xehanort chuckled. "You don't have to say yes or no yet, because either way your body is not yet properly used to or attuned to the darkness in you. You shun and hide it to much. If you want to be able to use these pathways, embrace your darkness, learn to be one with it. The next time you would use your glider to go between worlds, do so without your armor on."

Her eyes went wide. "But that would..."

"Expose you to darkness, and teach you how to channel and maintain more control over it," finished Xehanort, "Now, go, I don't think Eraqus will be pleased if he has to ring that a third time."

Aqua watched him go through the portal before struggling to her feet, pocketing her good luck charm, and rushing back for the keep...


	6. Leaving Home

Aqua ran into the keep and back to the thrones, noting Terra was already there. "What happened?"

Terra slowly shook his head. "I don't know."

Aqua frowned and looked around. "Why isn't Ven here?"

Terra shrugged. "He'll be along."

Aqua faced forward when she heard the Master speaking into the communication device behind the thrones. "Very well, I'll send my pupils to investigate."

Wait... pupils, plural? Investigate what?

"Yes, I understand," continued the Master, "Farewell."

Aqua waited apprehensively as the Master rounded the thrones and approached them. "That was my dear old friend Yen Sid, as you know, he is master no more, but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His council serves as a signpost on the road we wielders of the keyblade must walk, all the more reason for concern, for he tells me the Princess of Heart are in danger, not only from the forces of darkness which you may assume, but also from a new threat, one that feeds on negativity, fledgling emotions that have taken monster form, Yen Sid calls them, the Unversed."

Aqua soaked what he had said in, her nervousness skyrocketing. The Princesses of Heart were in danger! This was what they had been trained for their entire apprenticeships, to protect them, the light, and the worlds from outside forces. That the danger was here, and she wasn't even a master yet, was making her sweat buckets.

"As wielders of the keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance between light and darkness, the Unversed are no exception. I have tried to pass this on to Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt that there is any connection, and yet, this all troubles me," said Master Eraqus.

Aqua frowned, but said nothing. Xehanort was gone because he walked through a Corridor of Darkness to another world. It didn't trouble her that much. With that ability, he could come and go as he pleased.

"So here we are. I need you two to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed, and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between, you may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness lives closer than usual between these spaces, but your armor will protect you. Last, remember that order must be kept, we cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go, and fulfill your duty," finished Master Eraqus.

"Yes master," both her and Terra echoed.

As she turned away, the Master spoke, "Aqua, consider this an opportunity, a second chance for you to change my mind."

Aqua felt surprised. "W-what?"

Eraqus sighed and walked down the steps towards her. "You must know, I care for you like my own daughter. If I could have my way, I'd name you Master in a second, but how can I, when you have such darkness in your heart, and have refused to tell me, tell any of us, all these years? Aqua, you mustn't be afraid of sharing with us your troubles and fears. To hide them and struggle with them alone without our support allows the darkness a foothold in your heart that it can use to spread."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "You must never forget, we will be here for you."

Aqua smiled weakly. "Thank you Master... I... I'll try not to fail you again..."

His face softened. "You haven't truly failed me yet. As Ventus said earlier, you did hold back your darkness at the last moment during the duel. For that, I still have faith in you. Now go."

Aqua nodded, turned, walked out of the room, leaning against the nearby wall to mull over the second chance she had been given. She paused briefly, noting Ventus run out the keep, a worried look on his face. Strange... wonder what he was in a fit about. She was about to follow him when...

"Wait Terra, before you depart, I have one other, well call it a request, with the utmost priority," she heard Master Eraqus say inside the room.

Aqua hesitated, uncertain if she should eavesdrop or not...

"Yes?" asked Terra.

"I told Aqua that this could be a second chance to show the Mark of Mastery, and I meant it. However, that darkness that she bathed in during the duel... it has me deeply concerned, I can sense it runs very deep. If she were to begin to fully succumb to those powers, if it were to be to much for her to handle, I want you bring her back to me at once, it's for her own good. I could not...," instructed Master Eraqus.

Aqua couldn't bear to hear any more. She turned and she fled out of the keep, tears streaming down her face. He _LIED_ to her! The Master didn't trust her at all! He had no faith! He was going to have Terra watch her like a guard dog and drag her back the moment she stepped out of line. Even if... even if maybe she did deserve to be watched because of her darkness it still... it hurt... it left a pain in her heart that threatened to split her open, like a deep betrayal...

"Aqua!" came Ventus's relieved voice.

She paused her thoughts to see Ventus running to her, relief written all over his face. "Y-Yes Ven?"

He paused. "Aqua... why are you crying?"

"Why don't you ask Terra and the Master?" she said bitterly before wiping her face and starting to walk past him.

"Aqua, wait!" said Ventus, grabbing her hand.

"I have a mission Ven," she muttered.

"Please Aqua," he begged, "I need to talk to you."

She closed her eyes and sighed. Terra might have been willing to walk away and focus on the mission, but, she could never turn Ven down, not when he sounded like he so desperately needed her.

She turned to him. "What is it Ven?"

"You.. you'll still be you, right?" he asked anxiously.

Aqua's eyebrows furrowed. "Still be me...? Ven, what are you going on about?"

"There was a boy in a mask in my room, he said...," began Ventus.

Aqua's eyes widened, her old paranoia over Ven's safety resurfacing. "There was an intruder? IN YOUR ROOM?"

Ventus nodded. "He... he said I wasn't going to be able to find you, and... and... when I finally caught up to you, that you wouldn't be you anymore..."

Aqua stared at him in disbelief. "Wouldn't be me...?"

"He disappeared into some kind of black portal afterwords," said Ventus.

Black portal... wait... a Corridor of Darkness? The one Master Xehanort used? She frowned deeply in thought. Could this 'masked boy' be connected to Xehanort? There was no proof outside of them using the same method of travel... but... it brought up some of her old misgivings and paranoia over the elderly keyblade master. She'd have to give it more thought...

Aqua banished her thoughts when she noted Ventus fidgeting, anxiously looking at her, she sighed and knelt down infront of him, placing her hands on his shoulder. "Ven... no matter what happens..."

She hugged him. "I will always be your friend. That fact will never change."

Ven hugged her back. "I... I know Aqua, it's just..."

Aqua slowly separated and stood up, glancing up at the sound of the door. She saw Master Eraqus and Terra at the top of the steps staring down at them curiously. Aqua turned away before the anger in her eyes could betray her at the sight of them. After what she heard... to realize their lack of faith in her, whether it was deserved or not, she didn't think things could ever go back to the way they were. She didn't know if she really had a place here anymore. She slowly looked around the Land of Departure, a sad feeling entering the pit of her stomach. To her, it felt as if this were the last time she would ever see this place.

"Ven..., I hope your dream comes true, and you become a Keyblade Master where I couldn't," she said quietly.

"Aqua don't worry about the exam, I know your going to ace it next year, no sweat," said Ventus, "And yeah, I'll be a Master, right along with you and Terra when I catch up."

She smiled sadly and shook her head slowly, "Even if I'm not there to see it, so long as you have the charm I made you, I'll be there with you in heart when you show the Mark of Mastery."

"Aqua?" questioned Ven with confusion, "Why wouldn't you be there?"

Aqua summoned her keyblade and threw it into the air, transforming it into her Keyblade glider, she glanced back at Ven, a sad look in her eye. "Goodbye Ven, I'm going to miss you."

She mounted her glider and started into the air.

"Aqua! Wait!" cried out Ventus.

"Aqua, your armor!" she heard the Master call out.

She ignored him and activated the gateway, plunging into the Lanes Between. Her first action was to close her eyes and cringe, as the darkness of the lanes hit her without her armor on. She shuddered and shivered, feeling its touch along her skin. Then...

Then she opened her eyes, and they went wide with wonder. She saw the stars, the worlds, undimmed and unblocked by the visor of her armor. It was... beautiful, to see them so clearly. The sensation took her mind away from the creeping sensation of darkness on her skin. She looked around, a soft smile on her face. The Lanes Between were truly a beautiful place...

She sighed heavily and leaned back in her glider, exhaustion from the day washing over her. That dream last night, the lack of sleep, the exam itself, it all toke its toll. She set her coordinates for the nearest world known to have a princess of heart, closed her eyes and slumped, letting the darkness of the Lanes Between lull her into a fitful sleep...

* * *

Ventus watched as Aqua shot off into the Lanes Between, distress plaguing his heart. What she had said... she was acting like she wasn't ever going to come back! No... the boy in the mask... he couldn't be right!

"What was she thinking?!" shouted Master Eraqus, storming down the steps to stare up where Aqua had departed from, "Going into the Lanes Between unguarded! It's darkness can only make things worse for her!"

Eraqus turned to Terra. "I never should have given her permission to leave in her current misguided state. Terra, forget what I said about watching her. Find her, and bring her back here immediately!"

Ventus narrowed his eyes and spun. "What do you mean, 'watching her'? She came out of the keep crying, and when I asked what's wrong, she said to ask you two! What's going on?"

Terra flinched. "She... most likely overheard the Master's request..."

Master Eraqus sighed. "Aqua... I meant nothing but the best by asking him..."

Ventus looked back and forth. "What request? What do you mean?"

Master Eraqus took a stern tone. "Ventus, Aqua is slowly falling to her darkness, it cannot be denied by what we saw during the exam. I wanted to give her a chance, but, she had to be watched in-case she began to fall completely. That's all I wanted by asking Terra to watch her."

Ventus had nothing but respect for his master, but this, this he couldn't stand. "How could you... you're both awful... you drove her away... the boy in the mask... he's going to be right because of you!"

Terra frowned. "Boy in the mask...?"

Master Eraqus rubbed his eyes. "Ventus... return to your room and allow Terra to take care of this matter and..."

Ventus shook his head and stamped his foot down. "No! I'm not gonna abandon Aqua when she needs me! That boy in the mask has something bad planned for her! I know it! I'm not gonna let her change, I'm going to help her!"

Ventus turned and ran, activating his armor and his Keyblade glider.

"Ventus stop!" yelled Master Eraqus.

"Ven! Wait!" shouted Terra.

Ventus ignored them and shot off into the Lanes Between, desperate to find his friend...

* * *

Terra watched, mortified, as his second best friend shot off into the Lanes Between. "Aqua... Ven..."

Master Eraqus shouted. "No! He mustn't!"

Master Eraqus turned to him. "I'm going to alert Yen Sid for he and his apprentice to be on the watch for either of them. Terra, go."

"Master, wait," said Terra, "Ven said something about a boy in a mask...?"

Master Eraqus frowned. "I don't know. If half of what Ventus said is true, then we may have had an intruder, one who had their eye on Aqua and her growing darkness. Terra, this is no longer a request, but an order. Find Aqua, find Ventus, bring them back here safe and sound. Deal with the Unversed where you can, but both of them, especially Aqua, are your primary concerns."

Terra nodded and stood at attention. "Yes Master! I'll bring them back!"

He turned to go before pausing. "You said Master Yen Sid had an apprentice?"

Master Eraqus nodded. "I don't know much about him aside that his name is Mickey. Be on the lookout for him, he may be a valuable ally in the trials ahead."

Terra nodded and activated his armor and glider, hopping on and shooting off into the Lanes Between. He sighed heavily into his face armor, it wasn't supposed to be this way. Aqua should have become a Master right alongside him, and they should have together cheered on and helped Ven follow in their footsteps.

Instead...

Instead he had seen her struggle with her own darkness, and he had done _NOTHING_. He wanted to do nothing more than kick himself over and over again. He could still recall the despair he felt when Aqua showed that first tint of darkness in the exam, knowing it would fail her. Then, the utter horror when when she started actively using her darkness. It even tainted her command style...

Why? Why had he just stood aside and watched the last few years? She might have resented him for openly calling her out on her troubles, but at least she would have come out better for it! The Master could have helped guide her back to the light, instead, she was falling to the darkness as the Master had said...

He shook his head. "Aqua, I'm not going to let you down, not this time. I... care to much about you to let you face this alone anymore. I'll find you, find Ven, and bring you both home safe...


	7. Negativity and the Witch

Aqua gave a start as her Keyblade Glider began to shudder. She yawned and stretched briefly, feeling a bit more refreshed. She rubbed her eyes and then stared ahead, seeing her glider approach a green world with a giant white castle on it. She decided to set down a bit away from the castle, as to not draw attention. She briefly opened her pouch, eyeing two potions, and figured she'd need to find more at some point.

She pushed her glider down to the world and set down in a mountain pass next to a pond and dismissed her glider. She glanced around, it had been a long time since she had last set foot on another world. What was it... a year or so ago during a training exercise the Master had them do? She shook off the memory and frowned, rubbing her chin in thought. Regardless of what happened at home, regardless of her status as a Master or not, regardless of the fact that her mentor and Terra didn't trust her, the Unversed Master Eraqus had spoken of were still a danger that had to be found and eliminated... she could at least accomplish that much...

She paused her thoughts at a strange squeaking sound behind her. She turned, her eyes going wide at a strange, small, erratic little purple humanoid monster with long jagged lightning bolt shaped ears.

"Is this an Unversed?" whispered Aqua, "It... smells of darkness and negativity."

She frowned at that thought. Ever since she had begun her infrequent lessons under Xehanort, and her own practicing to try and control her darkness, her senses had changed. She had started being able to 'detect', or 'smell' darkness. It wasn't exactly 'smelling', but taking in the air let her detect the space around her. It was a strange thing, but, it always let her know when Xehanort was around for one, if she was paying attention anyway.

She tensed when another five of the little monsters sprang up out of the ground surrounding her. "Okay then, you asked for it!"

Aqua blitzed at the first one, leaping up and slamming her Keyblade down on its head, knocking it down, and surprisingly, into the ground. "What the...?

It seemed to shrink into a puddle, move below and behind her, and surge up, scratching at the back of her leg. She hissed in pain and spun, swinging her Keyblade through the creature, destroying it and making it vanish in a puff of purple energy. She cartwheeled out of the way as three of the remaining five leaped at her, dodging them, and then releasing a thunder to zap them all. She swung three times, destroying each of the three attackers in quick succession. The final two she killed with a blizzard and then a fire.

She nodded to herself. "Okay, not bad."

She cringed when three more monsters appeared midair in a puff of purple energy. Strange, they kind of looked like floating teapots and... SHOT FIRE!

Aqua cartwheeled out of the way. "Whoa!"

She ducked another fire, and then threw herself forward to dodged a third. "Jeez, these things..."

She rose to her feet, only to get knocked back down as one of them spiraled into her back. "Yeeea!"

She cringed and rose, swinging her Keyblade but missing. Her eyes went wide to see all three of them releasing a fire spell. She aimed a hand forward and crafted a barrier, blocking the attempts. When it went down she released a blizzard, putting the icicle through one of the thing's bodies and killing it. One down.

One of the remaining two spiraled at her, but she intercepted it with her Keyblade, smacking it away and...

"Tsssaaaa!" yelped Aqua in pain as a fire hit her side, sending her staggered, "Damn things!"

She turned and retorted with a fire of her own, sending it to the ground. She rushed forward and leaped up, bringing herself and her Keyblade down to bisect the Unversed and kill it. She turned and released a blizzard at the remaining one, destroying it.

She wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. "Okay... little rough."

Aqua's eyes went wide as a tall and fat humanoid Unversed appeared, purple, with a strange symbol covering its stomach. It had yellow gloves on its hands connected to thin arms. Aqua tensed, it smelt stronger than the other ones she had fought.

Aqua readied herself, aiming a fire at it and releasing the spell. It hit the thing's stomach and exploded, but didn't appear to do much. It seemed a little irritated with her, it tilted on one side, tilted to the other, smacked it's stomach and charged at her. Aqua met it head on, slicing her keyblade into it, only for it to keep on going unaffected and barrel into her, smashing her to the ground painfully.

She rolled to the side and sprung up. "Tssss, damn that smarts."

She rushed at it again, aiming for it's short and stubby feet to try and main it. The thing leaped into the air to dodge the attack, and then came down, releasing a small shock-wave that sent Aqua staggering and to the ground. She picked herself up, breathing in and out. Okay... forget physical with this thing. Getting near it was a bad idea...

She cartwheeled away and began to pepper it with fire and blizzard spells, only for it to keep coming again and again. "Dammit! Why won't you quit?"

She ground her teeth and gave a yell, "Heeeya!" before unleashing a Dark Fire spell.

That hit its fat stomach head-on and exploded, destroying the Unversed. She slumped to a knee afterwords, a bit tired. She groaned in frustration as another four Unversed appeared. Two more of the floating pot things, and two, small green things that clutched themselves with claws shivering.

"Come on, give me a break," she couldn't help but whine.

Aqua Quick Blitzed into the middle of the group and released a thunder, sending the group staggering. She spun and released a Fire and a Blizzard at the two flying pots and destroyed them. The two remaining claw things charged at her. She formed a barrier to block them as they leaped at her, knocking her back. She rushed forward and destroyed the one in front of her with three quick swipes of her Keyblade and...

She gave a cry of pain as a claw slashed her back and sent her staggering forward. She turned and swung her Keyblade, slashing the remaining one's face and sending it staggering. She aimed her Keyblade at it and released a fire, killing it. She sank to the ground, breathing in and out, now really tired.

She gave a cry of frustration as another three unversed appeared, another fat one and two of the small purple erratic things. " _WHY_ are there so many of you monsters?!"

She staggered to her feet and aimed her Keyblade at the fat one, unleashing a dark fire. The moment her spell hit, she felt a surge of power, and her Dusk Weave command style activated, coating her with a dark pink glow. She ground her teeth, not liking to have to rely on the dark tainted command style, but like hell was she going to die to these things.

She teleported, vanishing in a puff of black energy and reappearing behind one of the small purple unversed. She sliced down, bisecting it, and rushed at the other small one, stabbing her Keyblade through its head. She turned in time to see the fat one literally bouncing towards her. She cried out in pain as it rammed into her and sent her flying back. She hit the ground and laid there for a moment, groaning. She shakily went for her pouch, pulled out a potion, popped the lid, and guzzled it down.

She rose to her feet, refreshed and healed, and aimed her Keyblade at the fat Unversed, releasing a Dark Blizzard. It speared into the creature and sent it staggering back. She fired a Dark Fire at it and then felt her power spike.

"Enough!" she roared, unleashing her command style's finisher.

Tendrils of dark pink energy snaked out of the ground and grabbed the Unversed, pinning it in place. She aimed her Keyblade at it, and released a beam of energy that blew right through it and killed it. She huffed and puffed for a moment, glancing around, but was heavily relieved when no more Unversed appeared. She walked around briefly, collecting a bit of munny the Unversed had dropped. She found it a bit strange that the monster's carried around currency, but, she wasn't going to complain, anyway...

"First run in with Unversed... not so good," she muttered to herself.

Wait... there! There was one of those little purple ones running away! She swore quietly to herself and readied her Keyblade, chasing after it onto a bridge connecting to a large white castle she had seen from the world's orbit. She aimed her Keyblade careful and released two blizzard spells back to back, one missing, the other thankfully puncturing and killing it.

She slowed to a stop and looked up at the white castle, pondering as to whether or not she should go in. Well... that's most likely where the Princess of Heart was, so, she might as well go in and check on her.

Aqua paused as she noted a horned woman holding a staff in black and purple robes further down the bridge. She sniffed, smelling a heavy stench of darkness. It immediately put her on edge. She cautiously approached the woman. The woman slowly turned and eyed her.

"What is this... Why aren't you asleep, girl?" inquired the woman, "That fool Flora cast a spell to put everyone in this castle into a deep, deep slumber."

Aqua pondered the thought, that was an impressive spell if it affected an entire castle, but, for the moment, irrelevant. "Who are you?"

The woman put a hand to her chest. "Why, I am Maleficent, as all who dwell in this kingdom would know."

Maleficent approached. "Now you must reciprocate the introduction. Who are you?"

Aqua stared at her for a moment, watching her staff carefully for any sign of a spell or attack. "Aqua."

She decided to go straight to the point, she smelt darkness and wondered if this woman had anything to do with the Unversed. "Know anything about the monster's roaming the mountain paths?"

Maleficent rolled her eyes and spoke boldly, moving to look over the side of the bridge, "Hmph. Now why would I give a thought to creatures so base... so inconsequential?"

That knocking she got from the Bruisers made her seriously doubt how 'inconsequential' the Unversed were. Still... Aqua decided it was probably time to go, she didn't like being around this woman, she gave her the heebei jeebies.

She started walking, only to pause as the woman called out, "Aqua, are you another outsider?"

Aqua turned her head. "Another?"

"There was an old man leaving the castle some time ago, I could tell he wasn't from this kingdom, much like yourself," stated Maleficent.

Aqua frowned. Xehanort had been here? Okay, now the woman had her attention.

Maleficent pointed her staff to the castle. "If your curious, why not go see the castle for herself? There, the entrance is past the bridge."

Aqua rolled her eyes. She wasn't blind.

Maleficent began to muse. "I do recall him mentioning 'imprisoning the light', but, 'the light' could be so many things. Could he have meant Princess Aurora?"

Aqua stared at the woman, baffled. She figured this 'Aurora' was probably one of the Princess of Light, but, why would Xehanort go around 'imprisoning' one? That made no sense to her. Not only that, but, this woman's tone, her darkness, and her reference for Aqua to go into the castle, it made her feel like a trap or something waiting for her inside. She did not trust this woman or her intentions, but... there was little else to do on the off-chance there was a Princess of Heart trapped in the castle.

Aqua decided to play along and merely nodded her head before heading to the castle. She heard a sound of flames and tensed, anticipating a back attack. Instead, when she turned her head, Maleficent disappeared in a burst of green flames. Aqua frowned at that and slowly made for the castle, feeling on edge.

The moment she got to the half way point across the bridge, all hell broke loose. Unversed started appearing and attacking without warning. She fought through them, having a tendancy to prefer going for her Dusk Weaver command style.

Aqua clenched and unclenched her fist as the darkness faded back into her skin after the last of the Unversed faded away. That style's finishing move... it was absurdly strong against single enemies... it was actually rather useful...

She shook her head before walking to and through the castle gates. She slowly looked around as she walked into the main chamber of the castle. Several stone pillars, a staircase leading higher into the castle, a mural off in the distance, red/purple tiled floors.

She started heading for the stairwell, only to groan as more Unversed appeared. "Why won't you things quit?"

Aqua tore through the room, destroying one group of Unversed after another. She made for the staircase and walked up it, entering a long hallway at the top with, go figure, more Unversed to fight. These things were an infestation. She slowly worked her way through the hallway, keeping a distance and using her spells to safely clear the unversed

Aqua frowned as she came up to a door blocked by dark purple energy. "No lock will bar my path!"

She sprang back and aimed her Keyblade at it, released a beam of energy that dissipated the dark blockage. She walked into the room, noting it to be a bedroom and...

She let out a small gasp, sighting a sleeping woman on a magnificent royal bed. Blue dress, blonde hair, a golden necklace and crown, this probably was Aurora. Aqua could practically feel the light emanating from the sleeping woman, along with the spellwork keeping the Princess of Heart asleep.

"Her heart is filled with light, not the slightest touch of darkness," a voice came from behind her.

Aqua whirled to see Maleficent standing there. "Wha...?"

"Just the kind of heart I need," said Maleficent.

Aqua narrowed her eyes and summoned her Keyblade. "Not a chance."

"Come now Aqua, imagine with me, the most glorious of futures, seven of the purest hearts, each overflowing with light. When brought together, they grant the power to rule all worlds, and that trinket, that Keyblade in your hand, is the only way to obtain the hearts," said Maleficent.

Aqua tensed. "Not happening, and how do you know of the Keyblade?"

Maleficent scowled at her. "Impudence will get you nowhere, child, after all, you are going to retrieve the heart of Aurora for me."

Aqua bristled. "And why, exactly, would I turn my Keyblade on the one's I'm sworn to protect?"

Maleficent grinned. "It's not a matter of 'why'. but of will."

Maleficent's staff began to glow green, along with the rest of her body. "For in your damaged heart, there is darkness just waiting to be awakened."

Aqua frowned. What did she mean by damaged...

Aqua screamed and clutched her chest as green energy began to surround her. "S-stop!"

"Stop? Why would I stop? Sleep, child, and I will help bring out that beautiful darkness that rests within you...," purred Maleficent, "Then, you will be free to be who you truly are..."

Aqua fell to her knees and closed her eyes, slowly losing focus on the world...

...when she came to, she found herself standing at Aurora's bed, Keyblade coated in black energy being held over the woman's chest. "What...?"

She froze. She couldn't feel it. Couldn't feel that light in the woman's chest anymore, but wait, she could feel it behind...

There was a soft chuckle behind her. "To think that all he spoke of was and will be true..."

Aqua whirled around in a panic, noticing that a floating white light, a heart, was being engulfed in Maleficent's green flames. With a flash, it disappeared.

Aqua shook with shock, and then rage, the black aura on her Keyblade spreading down her arm like a plague. "What did I... what did you make me do?!"

Maleficent smirked. "You speak as if I pulled some invisible strings. No, you couldn't be further from the truth, child. I simply whispered to the darkness leaking out of the cracks in your heart, and it readily responded."

Cracks in her... what?

"Now that I know the Keyblade is necessary to gather hearts. Join me. Collect six more hearts of pure light. Then we will rule all the worlds together!" exclaimed Maleficent.

Aqua shook her head and glared hatefully at Maleficent, tightening her grip on her Keyblade. "Not a chance in hell. You crossed a line, witch. You forced me to harm a Princess of Heart. You have one chance, return the Princess's heart, or suffer the consequences!"

Aqua staggered as the castle shook, and a roar was heard off in the distance. "What..."

Maleficent slowly shook her head. "It's a pity that you won't join me. You have such potential, I could teach you so much about the darkness. Remember this, the darkness in your heart, especially your broken heart, cannot be held back by force or strength, unless you welcome and master it, it will consume you utterly. Now, my work here is done, as is yours."

Aqua rushed forward and swung to late as Maleficent disappeared in a burst of green flames. " _WAIT_!"

She shook again and screamed in frustration. " _YOU WITCH_!"

Black energy seeped out of Aqua like an aura in response to her rage. "Just you wait, witch! What you did is unforgivable. I'm not stopping, I'm not resting until you're dealt with and I rescue the princess's heart!"

The castle shook again, and another roar was heard. The Unversed were going to bring down the castle at this rate. Fine then, Unversed first, witch second, because it was pointless to save the heart if the body died. She burst out of the door and rushed down the steps, darkness coated Keyblade cleaving through minor and even Bruiser unversed in single hits.

She had _NEVER_ felt so angry in her entire life, so mad, so hateful, so used. Those dark emotions seeped out of her, strengthening her darkness, but she didn't care at this point. Right now, she wanted to _hurt_ something.

Aqua rushed down the spiral staircase into the main hall of the lower level of the castle, sighting an enormous Unversed. One hand, connecting to the top of its head had a spike wheel. The other seemed to be some kind of spiked drill. Its lower and upper body were connected by a plank of wood. Below, it had three pointy legs. Aqua could feel power radiating off of it. This was no ordinary Unversed, but she didn't care, not here, not now.

She gave a cry of fury and released her darkness. She burst into Dusk Weaver without building up to it. She greeted the unversed with double Dark Blizzards, smashing into its torso. The Unversed roared and spun, swinging it's spiked wheel at her. Aqua fell to a knee and swung up, parrying the wheel aside, the force of the blow not even felt through her dark aura. She rose to her feet and released a Dark Fire and Dark Thunder before feeling her finisher ready.

She aimed her Keyblade at the enormous Unversed, dark pink tendrils snaking out of the ground to snare it in place. The Unversed aimed its drill and, to her surprise, released a laser beam out of it at her. Aqua grinned and fired her finisher right at the beam. Her energy blew through it's and slammed into the drill, puncturing through it and destroying the appendix utterly.

The creature fell into a slump, crashing to the ground but not dead. She scowled and surged forward, swinging her Keyblade again and again, slashing into it. After a few moments, the creature stirred, and before Aqua could react, it rose to its feet and swung it's spiked wheel.

Aqua screamed in pain as it hit her, one of it's spikes puncturing into her body. She was thrown across the room and hit the ground. She rolled along the ground, carried on by the force of the blow, until she slammed into one of the stone pillars in the room. Aqua laid there, stunned. It was all she could do to weakly groan in pain, her vision blurring. She shakily reached into her pouch, struggling to get her last potion before she could lose consciousness, barley managing to bring it to her lips and guzzle it down.

She shakily rose to her feet, the hole in her stomach healed, but still very tender. Her back was still in agony, and her body ached from being thrown across the room. A single regular potion could only do so much. That... that blow had nearly killed her...

_thump thump thump thump_

Aqua looked up, eyes going wide, to see the Unversed, glowing in red energy, charging right at her. She dove out of the way, letting it slam into the pillar behind her with a heavy thud. Aqua ran to put some distance between her and the Unversed, rasping for breath. No potions. Her earlier rush of power and darkness had been spent. Her body was still damaged. This was it, she had nothing left to fall back on if it landed another blow...

She needed her power again, she needed the darkness to kill this thing. One more finisher from Dusk Weaver and hopefully it would be done. She suckered in a breath and turned, where was... wait...

Was that a giant shadow moving along the floor?

Aqua looked up, eyes widening, to see the Unversed leaping through the air. She cartwheeled out of the way as it slammed down, releasing a shock wave. She leaped at the last second, barley dodging it. She came back down and dove forward in time to dodge a spinning attack from the Unversed wheel, avoiding a second puncture by that attack.

She spun and released two blizzards in quick succession and then started running as the thing started charging at her again. She bolted for a pillar and dove out of the way at the last second, letting the Unversed yet again slam into it. The castle shook at the impact, but Aqua paid no attention to that. The moment it stunned itself, she let loose a rotation of spells: Thunder, Fire, and Dark fire, before she ascended into Dusk Weaver again.

Aqua felt her heart beating wildly, adrenaline pumping through her body. She ran, mindful of the timer on her Command Style, waiting for her magic energy to catch it's breath and recover. The creature leaped at her, and she dove out of the way again. She turned and peppered it with a full rotation of two Dark Blizzards and two Dark Fire's before zapping it with a Dark Thunder. Aqua felt her finisher readying itself. The creature roared in pain before spinning and charged at her.

Aqua's eyes went wide in fear as the black pink tendrils of energy that came out to grasp the Unversed couldn't stop its charge. She aimed her Keyblade, gave a fearful cry, and released the beam of energy from her finisher. It hit and punctured right through the Unversed's chest. It roared and collapsed, sliding to the floor and stopping mere inches from Aqua. It began to dissipate and finally disappeared in a puff of purple energy.

Aqua collapsed to her knees and pitched forward as the surge left her, barely stopping herself from collapsing with her hands. "That fight... was... insane..."

She shifted herself to sit on the ground, huffing and puffing, trying to catch her breath. Okay... so Unversed came in really big super varieties to. That... wasn't a good thing. Aqua shook her head and rose to her feet. She wanted to double check first that the Princess of Heart hadn't been disturbed by the battle. She walked back up to the room, noting thankfully that there were no Unversed to fight along the way for once.

She walked over to the Princess's bed and stared down at her sadly. "I'm... sorry m'lady. I wasn't strong enough to fight that witch's control off."

She sighed. "If Terra, Ven, and the Master knew what I'd done, even if it wasn't through my own will, they'd be so ashamed of me... especially about me using the darkness… but…"

That rush she had felt when she had first charged into the fight with the Unversed. She had felt invincible. She had seen that giant monstrosity of an Unversed, and not given a damn about it when she was fueled by her darkness. It was a strange, tempting sensation, to feel so strong and unstoppable. She couldn't recall a time in the last few years she had ever went into a task or a spar or well, anything, remotely as focused or confident as she had been there. Not that it helped after she took that hit from its wheel, but...

"If I had more experience, more control over the darkness...," she murmured.

_Remember this, the darkness in your heart, especially your broken heart, cannot be held back by force or strength, unless you welcome and master it, it will consume you utterly._

What the witch had said... Aqua had lost control of herself to the witch because of her weakness and inexperience with her darkness. The witch seemed to be well versed in darkness, if what she said was to be believed, then, not learning to control it would eventually destroy her...

There was also something else that concerned her. The witch had called her heart cracked, broken. Was that some kind of insult? Was she talking literally? Aqua didn't feel 'broken' or 'cracked', at least she didn't think she did. Or did the witch mean something else...?

She shook her head left the room. She had a witch to find and a heart to rescue, and she wasn't leaving this world until she did...


	8. The Witch's Pact

Aqua walked for what she felt was hours, battling through Unversed back across the bridge, up the mountain pass, and back to the pond she had arrived in before heading in the other direction. She followed the scent of darkness, slowly coming to a dark, ominous looking pathway and going still, very still, and then hiding behind a rock. It wasn't the pathway that made her hide, it was who was walking it.

Terra...

He was here, and walking up the path towards a dark looking castle. She bit her lips nervously. Should she approach him? Ask for his help in getting the Princess's heart back...?

Wait...

She narrowed her eyes.

No.

The Master had ordered Terra to spy on her! If he had learned about what she had done before she could fix this problem herself, then she'd have nothing to defend herself with. She _NEEDED_ to do this! Needed to rescue the Princess's heart, needed to find that beautiful white glowing heart and send it flying back to the princes... kind of like that heart that was flying away from the dark castle now...

Wait...

NO!

Aqua was mortified to see, to feel, the Princess's pure heart of light flying away from the castle, heading back to it's body. How? Why? Aqua should have been happy that the Princess's heart was free, but dammit, she needed to be the one to have done it! She sank to her knees, feeling miserable. She had been the one too weak to stop the witch, and it wasn't even by her hand the mistake had been fixed, but by someone else...

How was she supposed to redeem herself now?

Well...

She could at least deal with the witch, that's if whoever had freed the heart hadn't already done so. That thought sent Aqua into a brooding depression. If both the rescue of the heart and the defeat of the witch had been taken from her... she didn't know what she was going to do. She needed to have a part in fixing this mess, not just being the cause of it... she needed something to use against the guilt building in her chest.

To that end, she needed to find out who had done the deed. Terra wasn't it, he was about half way up the path to the castle. So who then? A champion of this world maybe? She shook her head and started slowly following Terra. She kept out of sight and a bit behind him. She watched him decimate the Unversed he came across with either powerful blows or his faith in the light. It was... truly humbling to see how far he'd come in the last four years, and... how much she'd fallen in comparison.

She followed silently, feeling a bit guilty for letting him fight alone, but, she could really use the break. Ever since she had arrived in this world she had pretty much been fighting. Sitting back and relaxing for a bit let her recover more of her energy. Drinking potions only healed after all, they didn't restore energy.

She followed him into and through the castle and he made short work of the short humanoid pig creatures that Aqua assumed were Maleficent's goons. Finally, they came up to a circular room with several pillars and a staircase to a raised platform. She noted Terra hide behind a pillar, a did her best to hide herself along the wall, back pressed against it.

A voice rang out, "There's no way Aqua would hurt somebody like that!"

Wait... was that _VENTUS_? Was he the one who had freed the heart? She frowned for a moment before sighing softly. She couldn't hold it against Ventus for doing what was right. She was... proud of him... to have gone and done such a noble act. He was a fine young man, and would become a great Keyblade Master when he came of age, that she was certain.

"You don't believe me? That's unfortunate, for she agreed so easily," came the familiar, and angering voice of Maleficent.

Ventus's reply was almost a whisper, "She did?"

Aqua felt like her heart was going to rip out of her chest and split open in agony. To hear that doubt and pain in Ventus's voice. It made her want to cry... the only thing that held that back was the rage and hate for the witch that was very rapidly beginning to consume her mind.

What happened next shocked her out of her anger, in a good way.

Terra charged out. "That's a lie!"

He stopped next to Ventus. "Aqua is our friend, she would never hurt an innocent!"

It brought a sad smile to her lips, to hear Terra coming to her defense. Even in the face of the Master's orders, he had faith in her where the Master did not. She pulled out her good luck charm and clutched it to her chest happily.

At least she did until the witch opened her mouth again, "Ah... the truth can be most cruel, even amongst the closest of friends. After all, one never knows the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree... Ventus... Terra... and Aqua."

Aqua froze.

"Why don't you come out dear? I can feel your presence. How about you come and tell your friends what you did? How you stole the princess's dear heart of light," taunted Maleficent.

Aqua narrowed her eyes. She had never experienced bloodlust, or a desire to kill someone before, but, if she understood what she was feeling right now, she felt both of those things towards that witch. Aqua strode out to the steps leading into the main area, but did not turn to face Terra and Ventus. She could feel their eyes upon her, and did not dare face them.

She glared hatefully at the witch. "I don't consider being controlled counting as _ME_ doing anything!"

Maleficent chuckled. "Is that so? After all, it was your darkness and your pitiful lack of control of it that led to what happened. It's your own fault my dear, it's your heart, filled to the brink with a darkness you fearfully and foolishly refuse to acknowledge and accept."

Aqua summoned her Keyblade and clenched her fists tightly, a thin black aura appearing about her. "You... you damn witch!"

"Aqua! Lets just go!" called out Terra as well, "Forget her. The hearts gone, and she got a beating from Ventus of all people. I think that's enough of a humbling for her."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Ventus.

That brought a smug smirk to Aqua's face. "Beaten by an apprentice, tsk tsk tsk, that has to hurt, doesn't it, witch?"

Maleficent glowered at her for a moment before she matched Aqua's smug smile with her own. "No more than it does for you to have lost control to me, who was beaten by said apprentice. What, I question, does that say about your placement within your circle of friends?"

Aqua stiffened, feeling a huge blow to her pride. Bitterness crept into her heart. Maleficent... was right... Ventus had both freed the heart and beaten Maleficent... two acts that proved him by far her better. If he were to have taken the Mark of Mastery exam over her, she was certain he would have passed. He... he... was a better apprentice... and person... than she was...

She couldn't help but bow her head in shame. "..."

"Aqua!" called out Ventus, "Don't listen to her!"

"Don't listen to the truth?" said Aqua bitterly, "You are better than me Ven..."

"Aqua...," said Ven, uncertainty and disbelief in his voice.

"Aqua," came Terra's voice, sounding stern, "Your letting your darkness and doubt get the better of you. Let's go. We need to get you back to the Master."

"Yes, flee back to whence you came," mocked Maleficent, "Run from the shadows in your heart girl, but know they will always be with you, watching and waiting to take life of their own."

Aqua looked up and glared at the witch, dark aura pulsating around the blue haired woman. "I'm not leaving till your dealt with!"

She burst up the steps, ignoring Terra and Ventus's surprised shouts of 'Aqua!'. Maleficent's eyes went wide with surprise, and a bit of fear. Green fire began to engulf Maleficent, she was going to teleport!

"No you don't!" shouted Aqua, lunging forward and grabbing onto Maleficent's staff. The fire extended to cover Aqua, and with that, they disappeared...

...and reappeared on what looked to be the top of the castle. Aqua immediately pushed forward and shoved the witch to the ground. Aqua swung her Keyblade and sent the witch's staff flying out of her hands. She aimed and held her Keyblade inches away from the witch's face.

"Give me one reason not to put you down," she hissed in anger.

Maleficent's usually cool and calm face was in full blown panic. "W-wait! I..."

"You what?" she growled, "You controlled me, made me commit a horrific sin. You're a willing, evil, agent of darkness, who will only continue to hound the Princess of Heart, why shouldn't I end your reign of terror over this peaceful world?"

"Y-you lost control to me because of your lack of understanding! I could teach you to control the darkness in your heart!" offered the witch in a panic.

Aqua paused. "..."

The offer... it stilled her. From what Aqua could sense and see in the witch's face, she didn't appear to be lying. If it truly was because of her own weakness...

...then could she honestly let such a weakness remain unanswered? If only for the sake of others not suffering from her failures again...

She slowly moved her Keyblade away. "I'm listening."

Maleficent slowly rose to her feet. "You have such magical potential my dear, and that darkness seeping out of your heart, it is a quiet and slow thing, but it has potential to grow, immensely. From what I can sense, it's already grown a great deal since we last met. I could feel you harness and unleash it in your battle against the Unversed in the castle. Follow that path and..."

Aqua narrowed her eyes and cut her off. "I care for controlling and keeping it at bay, not growing it!"

Maleficent made a tsking sound. "Such a shame. From what I sense, your darkness could easily rival mine, and perhaps even Xehanort's in time, and that doesn't even take in consideration your magic and the things you could do by mixing darkness and the arcane."

Aqua frowned. "As I said, not interested."

Maleficent scowled. "Fine, as you will. In exchange for my life, I offer you my tutelage in any area you doth so will for so long as you crave it, whenever you desire it."

Aqua returned her Keyblade to inches from Maleficent's face. "Not good enough."

Maleficent glared at her. "What more would you want?"

"Aurora is off limits," warned Aqua, "And you will negate the sleep spell over the castle."

Maleficent seemed indignified, at least until Aqua pushed her Keyblade closer to the witch's face. "Fine!"

Aqua dismissed her Keyblade. "Alright then, start talk..."

She paused, hearing the sounds of battle far below. She kept one eye on the witch, before walking over to the edge of the castle-top she was on and glancing down. Far below, Terra, Ventus, and another unidentified regal looking man were battling their way out of the castle.

"And call off your goons from my friends," ordered Aqua.

Maleficent sighed and waved her hand, a green flame briefly engulfing it. Immediately Aqua noticed Maleficent's pig soldiers backing off. Good. It was the least she could do for her friends.

She turned back to Maleficent and approached. "How long will it take to learn to 'control' my darkness and keep it in check?"

Maleficent frowned. "It depends on the individual in question. We're your heart in it's proper state, and considering your potential, I'd assume no more than a few days at best."

Aqua hesitated and banished her keyblade. "You... mentioned that before. What did you mean by my heart being 'cracked' and 'damaged'?"

Maleficent scoffed. "Am I to believe that you cannot feel nor recognize it?"

Aqua merely stared at her.

Maleficent pursed her lips. "Imbecile."

Aqua resummoned her Keyblade. "Care to rephrase that?"

"'Inexperienced'," correct Maleficent quickly.

"The wound is old, by a few years at least, but, I can feel the cracks in your hearts, the work of darkness, whether your own or another's, I cannot say," said Maleficent.

Aqua bowed her head, thinking furiously. Was this witch serious? How? When?

"Surely you must have felt different when it happened, a sudden change in demeanor, inability to control your darkness and perhaps even emotions?" questioned Maleficent.

Aqua paled. The witch was right...

The first time she felt that... was after she had lost control of her anger and drawn her Keyblade on Master Xehanort over Ven. By that one act, had she truly damned herself? Cracked her heart and brought out her darkness? It... it was truly her own fault she had faltered over these last few years. A single moment of weakness...

"How long will such control take to gain then?" she asked, "And can a heart be 'repaired'?"

Maleficent waved her hands. "For the question of time, it depends on the degree of control you wish. I doubt in your current state you can ever attain complete control. But, I imagine a week of you properly tempering yourself under my tutelage will grant you an acceptable degree."

"And the other question?" demanded Aqua.

Maleficent shook her head. "I cannot say. Such a thing is beyond my abilities, if it is even an act darkness can perform. I can say however that finding a way to seal the cracks would be in your best interests, for, not only does it weaken your control, it weakens your power."

Aqua frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Darkness that seeps out of your heart is darkness not properly used or channeled. It is power slipping through your fingertips that acts out not when you need or desire it, but at the most inopportune of times," explained Maleficent, "If you were a creature of light, the same would hold true for that, as it also does for your magic, nay, all of your abilities."

Aqua blanked. Just how badly had she screwed herself over?

She closed her eyes and sighed before opening them and looking at Maleficent. "When can we begin?"

* * *

Terra watched, a soft smile on his face, as Prince Phillip greeting a waking Princess Aurora, hugging, and then kissing one another.

He turned to Ventus. "I think it's time we were going."

Ventus nodded. "Yeah, we gotta find Aqua!"

Terra waited until they were out of the Princess's room before correcting his friend. "We need to get you back to the Master, then I will find Aqua."

Ventus spun. "But Terra! She's my friend too! I wanna help! She needs us, both of us! You saw what I saw, you felt what I felt, that aura of darkness she had around her, it was stronger than it was back at the exam."

Terra leaned against the nearby wall with a heavy sigh. "I noticed."

"She seemed so angry too," murmured Ventus, "She really wanted to hurt that witch. I... don't think I've ever seen her act like that before... I'm... scared that the boy in the mask might be right Terra."

"I'd be mad to if I were controlled into hurting an innocent," admitted Terra, "But Ventus, this is dangerous..."

"I can't just sit back, I have to do something!" said Ventus, stamping a foot down, "I can fight! I did beat that witch and a bunch of monsters in this world and the last one I was in!"

Terra studied his friend for a moment. "Last one?"

Ventus smirked. "Had to help a bunch of dwarves and a nice girl out."

Terra had a soft smile play across his face. "Alright then, but we're sticking together."

Ventus grinned. "Allllriiiight!"

They started making for the exit to the castle before Ventus spoke again, "Do you think Aqua ki..."

He stopped speaking, an uneasy look on his face.

Terra shook his head. "Aqua isn't a killer Ventus. Even if that witch might have deserved it, she wouldn't kill someone in cold blood. But..."

He frowned. "We need to find her fast, because you were right. Her darkness is growing. It was only a little over a day ago, yet, it took a jump in strength. It worries me, what it might tempt her into doing."

He slowly pulled out the good luck charm Aqua had given him, brushing a finger over it. "Aqua..."

"What happened to it being a silly charm?" teased Ventus.

Terra sighed. "I might have hassled her for it, but... it did mean a lot to me. I wish I had said that to her."

Ventus started making kissing sounds. "Terra and Aqua, sitting in a tree...

Terra scowled at him. "Ventus! Unless you want to be taken back to the Master, don't finish that."

Ventus winced and scratched the back of his head. "Hee hee."

"So, where to next?" asked Ventus, diverting the subject.

"How close was that world with the dwarves?" asked Terra.

"Pretty close," said Ventus.

"I imagine Aqua's probably gone from this world by now. Let's recheck there before heading out for another world," said Terra.

"K'ay," said Ventus.

With that, they exited the castle, summoned their Keyblade gliders, and took off into the Lanes Between...


	9. Welcome the Dark

Apparently, Aqua found that her and Maleficent's definition of control differed, greatly. What Aqua wanted was to be able to bottle her darkness up and suppress it, all the time, unless she absolutely needed it. To treat darkness as an unfortunate last resort.

What Maleficent was teaching her, was nothing of the sort. It reminded her of the brief lesson's Xehanort had given her over the last few years. What Maleficent had, and wanted Aqua to learn, was how to have darkness actively flowing through her, under her will, at all times, as a part of her very being, to, in Xehanort's words, channel it. With but a snap of her fingers, without even showing any emotion, Maleficent could summon her darkness at will and easily control it. The witch was so in tune with it that it almost seemed natural. To Aqua, the idea of herself doing that was terrifying.

But...

Maleficent never appeared to lose control of her magic, or her darkness. To that, Aqua could admit, her method appeared to have some merit to consider. Enough of a merit... that Aqua took the leap of faith. While the thought of darkness freely pulsating within her was frightening, the thought of her weakness being used against her again to hurt another innocent, or light forbid, her _FRIENDS_ , was a terror ever greater than her fear of the darkness. It was what made her ultimately go through with the lessons rather than back out.

She sat in a darkened meditation room, with Maleficent slowly circling her, her staff thumping against the floor with each step. "Acknowledge it, call your darkness up from the depths of your heart, but do not use it. Do not command it. Simply, let it sit within you, familiarize yourself with the sensation of it's embrace. In time, you will be able to simply focus and will it out, for now, use your anger and fears."

Aqua closed her eyes, thoughts drifting, ironically enough considering who was teaching her, to Maleficent manipulating her into harming the Princess of Heart. She felt her darkness rise, but, as instructed, she did not release it. She simply let it sit...

An iciness seemed to slowly spread through her veins, a strange coldness that did not make her shiver, but still felt distinctly 'cold'. If light was warmth, then darkness was definitely cold, that she could agree with. When the sensation had enveloped her entire body, she couldn't help but open her eyes and let out a breath, just to see if it turned frosty. Of course it didn't, but...

Maleficent let out a soft chuckle. "A strange sensation, isn't it? To truly welcome darkness into your body for the first time."

"It... is...," murmured Aqua.

"Like a young child, you tentatively allow it in, afraid of it, but not willing to go without it lest you need it," continued Maleficent, "It is your ignorance of the dark, that makes you fear it."

"I'm... not afraid of the darkness," said Aqua a little unevenly.

Maleficent scoffed. "Oh really?"

"I'm afraid of what I'd do with it, what other's would do with it," said Aqua, "I used to walk home at night, from the summit of our world, in the dark, not afraid of it, following the light back home. Well, at least until the Master caught me and scolded me for it anyway."

"Hmph," said Maleficent, "There is a difference between the darkness of night and the darkness within hearts. If you call that welcoming the darkness, then you are a fool."

Aqua had to resist the urge to summon her Keyblade and threaten the witch with it, again. Maleficent was, truly, just an ass, all the time. It seemed that being a 'bitch' was ingrained in her.

"Still, I suppose it served as a stepping stone in opening your mind to the idea of welcoming the dark. I'm curious, why did you start doing these 'walks'?" inquired Maleficent.

"Xehanort," murmured Aqua.

"Ah... him," said Maleficent.

Aqua frowned, adjusting her head to look at Maleficent. "That's right, you mentioned seeing Xehanort, didn't you?"

Maleficent walked to stand in front of Aqua, studying her carefully. "I wonder... between the two of you..."

Aqua studied her back, but said nothing. She could practically see the gears turning in the back of the witch's eyes. She was calculating something, planning something...

A cruel smile played across Maleficent's lips. "I did so much more than just see him. I spoke with him, and he told me of the outside worlds, of the Keyblade, of you and your friends, of the power that could be attained by claiming all seven of the hearts of pure light."

Maleficent knelt down and held her face inches from Aqua. "He's also the one who told me to use your own darkness against you."

Aqua froze. "W-what?"

She stood up and summoned her Keyblade. "You are lying!"

Maleficent stood up as well and tilted her head up cockily. "Am I?"

Aqua hesitated, her eyes searching Maleficent's for any sign of deception. Maybe the witch was a master deceiver... maybe that's why she didn't see any signs... or... she might be telling the truth...

"Why?" whispered Aqua, lowering her keyblade.

Maleficent shook her head. "I do not know, he did not say."

Aqua's mind was whirling. Why... why would Master Xehanort betray her? Betray the order of the Keyblade Masters like that? It was forbidden to tell the world's of one another... to so deeply interfere in matters unrelated to outside interference. She didn't understand...

She also didn't understand something else as well. "If what you say is true, why betray Xehanort and tell me this?"

Maleficent chuckled darkly. "I believe the saying is 'out with the old, in with the new', is it not? He is an old man, far past his prime, soon to fade away into the darkness. He is still powerful, that much I can feel, but it slowly fades with each passing day. He has schemes and dark desires, of which, I am certain he only wishes to use me as but a pawn."

Maleficent smiled. "You however, are young, not even a quarter of a way into your life. You are just starting to come into your power, and here I am to help you claim it. You are afraid of it, but, you do not completely shun it, you are open to it's power, and this pleases me, draws me in. I meant what I said when I made the bargain. You will eclipse me easily, and even Xehanort one day, of that I am certain."

"Your point being what exactly?" asked Aqua.

"I did not have to tell you this, I could have simply gave you my tutelage and sent you on your way, and left you to Xehanort's devices, whatever they may be. Instead, I desire to see you reach the pinnacle of you're power, and remember and recall, that it was I who helped you reached it," purred Maleficent.

"Make no mistake, the way Xehanort spoke of you when he told me of you, he has plans for you, what they are, I cannot say, but, I advise you be mindful around him, and remember who it was when the time comes who warned you of him," finished Maleficent.

Well... at least she knew why Maleficent was doing this now. Maleficent was trying to worm her way into Aqua's good graces. Backstabbing Xehanort in favor of a new rising power... it was kind of sickening, but, also fitting of the witch to do so.

Aqua bowed her head, an ill feeling in the pit of her stomach. She could recall, in years gone by, the paranoia she used to have about the elderly Keyblade Master. Maybe it wasn't as unsound as she had thought it was. Maybe it was foolish to have discarded it. Yet... she had nothing more than this witch's word as proof. Though, it was a very convincing word. After all, how else could Maleficent have known about her, Terra, and Ven? About the Keyblade and the Princesses of Heart?

Maleficent put a hand on her shoulder. "Sit, and resume your practices, learn to properly channel your darkness. I have a feeling, in the depths of my heart, that you will need all of your potential realized if you wish to survive the coming trial ahead of you. Repair your heart, and delve deeply and unrestrained into your darkness, and nothing will ever stand in your way."

Maleficent left, flicking off the last light in the room, and closed the door behind her, leaving Aqua alone, in utter darkness. There were to many thoughts ripping through her head right now. The last thing she wanted to do right now was 'sit and resume practicing'. She... she needed some fresh air to clear her head and try to make sense of what the witch had told her.

She left the room and strode through the dark castle, ignoring Maleficent's pig guards as she passed them. "Xehanort... are you a friend and teacher? Or an enemy and manipulator?"

She slowly pulled out her good luck charm and grasped it with both hands, bringing it to her chest. "Terra... Ven... out of everyone, only you are the two I can truly trust. The Master doesn't believe in me. Xehanort may or may not be planning something, and the witch only wants to use me as a means to an end."

She sighed. "Though, at least the witch isn't lying about her desires, she's true to her heart, black as it is. I can at least put trust in that, so long as someone else she doesn't want to use more than me comes along."

She stopped and stood there at the exit to Maleficent's castle for a time, eyes closed, simply letting her clothes sway in the wind, holding her good luck charm tightly. Part of her regretted not listening to Terra and just going back with him and Ven to the Master... the other part however whispered that she was on the right path, to attain the power she needed to get answers, and protect her friends. It was frustrating to not know which part was right...

* * *

Aqua awoke the next day and got out of bed, moving to bath and wash her clothes silently. When she was finished, she left the guest room she was in and went downstairs to Maleficent's throne room. Unlike yesterday, there was a table there, with pig servants carting food to the table.

Maleficent sat at the end of the table at her throne. "Awake at last, tell me, do you often sleep to noon?"

Aqua winced. "Only when I have a lot on my mind..."

Maleficent smirked. "I see, well, you are in time for lunch, eat, my honored guest."

Aqua was pretty sure 'honored' wasn't the right word for what she actually was right now to Maleficent, but, she wasn't going to turn down free food. It was... creepy, to feel Maleficent's eyes on her the entire time she ate. When they finished, the pigs took away the food, and Maleficent made the table disappear with a flick of her wrist.

"Walk with me Aqua," said Maleficent.

Aqua followed behind her silently.

"Do you remember what I taught you yesterday?" asked the witch.

"Yes," she answered.

"Then why aren't you channeling, right now?" inquired the witch.

Aqua briefly scowled before focusing and drawing out her darkness, simply letting it rest in her body, underneath her skin, ready to be used at a moments notice. The coldness set in a moment later. Aqua pondered it as she walked. It wasn't... an exactly uncomfortable sensation. She recalled her thoughts about it last night. Darkness wasn't cold in the way that would make one numb or shiver, it was just... different, strange, something she really wasn't used to actively using. Who knows, maybe it'd grow on her.

"Your training for today is simple, go out and battle those creatures so base that are plaguing this world," said Maleficent.

Aqua frowned. "That's it?"

Maleficent smiled cruelly. "However, in order for this training to bear fruits, you most not once banish you're darkness. You must remain in the state you are now, or be actively using you're darkness, the entire time. From the moment you leave, to the moment you return. Six hours is what I decree, no less, preferably more."

"I see," murmured Aqua quietly.

"If you can accomplish this, you're body will have taken it's next step to adapting to the darkness," explained Maleficent, "Afterwords, with that familiarity, you will be able to do so much more than you could before."

Something about this sounded familiar, wait, Xehanort had said something like that about, "Corridors of Darkness..."

Maleficent turned her head. "Hmm?"

"Would I be able to use Corridors of Darkness?" asked Aqua.

"Oh, I'm surprised you know of them," said Maleficent with interest, "Perhaps you could, and doing so would greatly aid in you're process of adapting to the darkness."

Aqua's eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"Because, a Corridor of Darkness is just that, a pathway of darkness that you travel through, between the shadows of the worlds, and even, the Realm of Darkness," explained Maleficent, "Every corridor you use is a direct exposure to that dark realm. To one who shirks the darkness, such pathways would pry at their hearts. To one who welcomes the darkness, they are a tool of freedom, to be unbound by the rules of the worlds."

Aqua took in her words before asking. "How exactly do they work?"

Maleficent only smiled. "I will explain if, and only if, you preform well during today's training. After all, if you can't do this, then you will never be able to open a corridor. Now off with you child."

Aqua left her, making for the castle gate and leaving, summoning her Keyblade as she did. Barely half way down the pathway from the castle, the first of the Unversed began to appear. She noticed, almost immediately, how different fighting was with her darkness channeled. There was no nervousness, no fear or anxiety. Just a cold focus. She saw the Unversed, she killed the Unversed.

It wasn't the same sense of invincibility she had with her darkness fully released like she did with that super Unversed yesterday, but, it wasn't... a bad sensation. It was a hell of a lot better than second guessing herself all the time. She found... she found that she kind of enjoyed it. Fighting as a whole seemed almost enjoyable, rather than just a chore.

She soon found herself smirking as she fought. Three Bruiser's appeared before her, and she didn't back away or feel apprehensive about the odds at all. She put a Blizzara and a Dark Fire into the middle one before Dark Dashing into the one to the right, stabbing it then cartwheeling out of it's counterattack and laughing at it's blind swings. She let loose a thunder and ascended into Dusk Weaver. She leaped out of the way of a bouncing Bruiser and finished off the weakened middle one with a few strokes of her Keyblade. The other two fell to a rotation of her spells and her finisher moments later.

Aqua held out her hand, clenching and unclenching it thoughtfully before resuming her warpath. She felled every Unversed she came across, up until she came to the bridge to the Princess of Heart's castle. That, she refused to tread on, she had not earned the right to stand before that Princess of Heart. She made and about face and began coming back the way she came.

She continued this for hours, and it only got easier as she began to understand more and more how the Unversed she fought acted. They were predictable, and easy to outwit. She even got two Bruisers to smash into eachother once. Ven would have busted a gut seeing that.

She smiled softly at the thought, wondering what Ven was up to now. He and Terra had escaped the castle together, she wondered if they were still with one another. Ven had always wanted to go on an adventure with her and Terra, guess he finally got his wish. Sort of...

"Well, at least I can trust Terra to look after him," murmured Aqua, "So long as he's safe, that's all that matters."

"Are you so sure he will be safe with that loser?" a cold, almost emotionless voice taunted.

Aqua whirled around, sighting a muscular boy in a mask, garbed in a black and red suit, leaning against a boulder, staring at her coldly. "Who..."

She frowned. "Wait a minute. You, you are the boy in the mask that Ventus talked about!"

"Oh? Ventus mentioned me? How nice to see that he cares," mocked the boy.

"Who are you?" demanded Aqua.

"You may call me Vanitas," was his reply.

Aqua narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist tightly. "Why were you in Ventus's room? What did you mean by telling Ven that junk about me not being me anymore?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," taunted the boy.

Aqua felt her anger spike, black energy rising out of her body. "Answer the question, _NOW_!"

Vanitas merely crossed his arms and laughed. "Temper temper, you're leaking darkness, is it that time of the month?"

Aqua's face turned beat red. "Y-you!"

Vanitas wagged a finger back and forth. "If you're not careful, you'll fall into the darkness, lost forever. You'll be all alone, without your ' _dear friends_ '. Isn't that what you fear, little girl? Such a shame too, that darkness of yours..."

Aqua had had enough. This 'boy' didn't have an ounce of good in him, she could smell a foul darkness radiating off him in waves. She aimed a hand at him, funneled her darkness into it, and released a blast of pure black energy. It hit him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him, and crushing him into the boulder. He slumped to the ground, seeming stunned for a moment, before he suddenly burst out laughing.

"What... is wrong with you?" asked Aqua, feeling this boy might have a screw loose or something.

The boy rose to his feet and dusted himself off. "I stand corrected, you didn't even hesitate to attack me, and I didn't even raise a hand against you. Here I was thinking I'd have to beat you into showing me your power. Well done, I'm impressed, I guess you pass for now."

Aqua narrowed her eyes. "I can feel your darkness, felt your malice towards my friends when you mentioned them, and that's enough for me."

"It's always about you're friends, isn't it?" asked Vanitas.

"Always," she confirmed willingly.

Vanitas chuckled. "Then you better hurry, you're starting to fall behind by staying here. They've already been to two other worlds while you've been playing around here with the Unversed, and are on their way to a third. Without you, who knows how long they'll last before something ' _unfortunate_ ' happens to them. Personally, I can't wait to get my hands on Ventus."

Aqua raised her Keyblade and charged. "You stay away from my friends!"

Vanitas faded into a Dark Corridor before she could reach him, her Keyblade scraping the boulder he had been leaning against. She seethed, clenching her fists hard enough to draw blood.

She gave a scream of rage, dark energy surging out of her in all directions, blowing apart the boulder and blackening the ground at her feet. " _VANITAS_! You stay the hell away from them!"

Screw the training exercise. Screw the training period, she didn't have a week to get her act together, she needed to go, _now_. She didn't have anymore remaining thoughts about suppressing her darkness, she needed it, and she needed it, _now_. There was an active enemy threatening her friends, one that felt so much more dangerous than the Unversed she had been decimating. She had to stop Vanitas, no matter the cost. She rushed back to Maleficent's castle and into her throne room. Maleifcent had a glass of wine to her lips, pausing to set it down as Aqua approached.

"You're back, a little sooner than I expec...," began Maleficent.

"You're going to teach me how to make a Dark Corridor, and you're going to teach me, _now_ ," Aqua said in a warning tone.

Maleficent frowned briefly. "I'm unsure you are attuned enough to the darkness too..."

Aqua glared at her, a black aura pulsating out of her body. "I'm attuned enough!"

Maleficent nodded, paling a little at Aqua's anger. "Very well."

The witch rose from her throne. "I believe experiencing them firsthand will accelerate you're ability to learn to wield them as you're own."

Maleficent snapped her fingers, and a black portal appeared, a similar one appearing at the other end of the throne room. "Walk through it with you're senses open. Analyze it, feel the sensation of moving between locations through the darkness."

Aqua didn't hesitate. She needed to learn this _now_ , her friends needed her! She stepped fearlessly through the portal and to the other side. The moment she did, it felt like someone had injected pure ice straight into her heart. She gasped and stumbled a bit, disoriented by the change in location and the sharp sensation in her chest. It... hadn't hurt, but... wow had that been a weird feeling. She righted herself, turned, and walked back through again, this time not being caught off-guard by the transfer.

She repeated the process, tasting the magic, the darkness with each pass. It was difficult to pinpoint the structure of the ability and how it worked with only those brief moments of actually being inside it. The feeling of ice shooting into her heart lessened with each pass through the corridor as she grew accustomed to it.

"Enough," called out Maleficent.

Aqua stopped and returned to the throne. "I guess the name 'corridor' is a bit more than just a name. It... feels like a tunnel of sorts, like a passage that you shoot through faster than you can blink."

Maleficent nodded. "Indeed, it is a passage, one that requires several things to open. The first you already have, the ability to command and accept darkness. The second is the destination..."

Aqua frowned. "Can you not make them to places you haven't already been too?"

Maleficent pursed her lips. "You can, but, the process is a bit more difficult. It is far easier to form one if you can visualize your desired location in your head. If you can't, then you need something else to guide you to you're destination. Even something so simple as a name can at least be an instinctual aid to the corridor's accuracy."

Aqua nodded, fingering her good luck charm in her pocket.

"The third and final step, is the act of creating the portal itself. Envision where you wish to go, feed you're desire to go there, tap into you're darkness, and will the path to form," instructed Maleficent, "I suggest you start small and..."

Aqua turned and closed her eyes. With one hand, she pulled out and clenched her good luck charm, with the other, she aimed it forward. Wherever Ven and Terra were heading, that was where she needed to go. She fed her desperation to find them into her darkness. For a brief moment, her good luck charm glowed blue. Aqua staggered and let out a ragged gasp, feeling her energy drop, and heard a tearing/whooshing sound. She opened her eyes, letting out a pleased gasp, to see a Corridor of Darkness before her.

"On her first try," murmured Maleficent softly.

The witch chuckled. "If that's any indication, I think I chose my patron well."

Aqua didn't spare her a word or even a look. She clutched her good luck charm tightly and rushed into the corridor to find her friends...


	10. Broken Trinity

Aqua staggered out of the Dark Corridor and fell to her knees, panting with exertion. Damn..., creating those things to other worlds took a lot of energy. She shook her head and glanced around, finding herself behind a tree in what looked to be a large central square in the middle of a town or a city. She wiped a bit of sweet from her brow and pocketed her good luck charm. Time to find Terra and Ven.

The moment she stepped out from behind the tree, Unversed appeared, much to her chagrin. Were these blasted things on every world? She didn't have time for this...

She needed these things gone, _NOW_!

Aqua aimed her Keyblade into the sky. "Thunder, thunder, thunder!"

Aqua blew through the Unversed and bolted as another group of them appeared, including a strange balloon like Unversed. She was not wasting anymore time. She could _smell_ him. Strangely, she could feel Vanitas's presence off in the distance. She had never been able to detect things at such a range before. Channeling her darkness, and not trying to keep it suppressed, was proving to be rather worthwhile. She started running towards the sensation of darkness.

She wondered briefly, which world this was. Without her Keyblade Glider's systems, or viewing the world from the Lanes Between, it was kind of difficult to know where she was. Didn't honestly matter she supposed. She ran down a street, and into a strange water fountain plaza with raised platforms, filled with Unversed. The only exit seemed to be at the top of one of the platforms. How the hell was she supposed to get up...

Oh... wait, she had an idea, but first...

Aqua grinned and aimed her keyblade at the plaza, unleashing a bolt of lightning. The electricity jumped along the water, frying all the Unversed. Aqua clenched her fists and focused on the platform with the exit before throwing her hand forward and creating her second Dark Corridor. She walked through it, and came out on the platform. She paused briefly to take note that doing these shorter corridors wasn't even close to as draining as crossing world's with one.

She walked up a set of stairs into the underbelly of what looked like a waterway. She stared at the architecture for a moment before facing forward and sighing at the sight of more Unversed. Where were these things all coming from? She rushed past them, cartwheeling out of an attack, and climbing up a set of pipes and ramps, into the waterway itself. She took note of several Unversed blocking her path to the end of the waterway.

She smiled and focused her concentration again, forming a Dark Corridor to the end of the waterway and stepping through it. She could admit, she _really_ loved these things. She was about to turn a corner and leave the waterway before she paused, hearing a voice.

"Hmph, they'll arrive on this world soon. I suppose I aught to make some more entertainment for them when they arrive, something to stall them until the woman gets here," came Vanitas's voice.

So, she had actually beaten Terra and Ven here? Hah, Dark Corridors sure beat Keyblade glider's for travel purposes. Aqua knelt down and peered around the corner, sighting Vanitas standing on what looked to be a strange, blue, see-through platform with pipes underneath it. She watched, stupefied and dumbstruck, as dark energy began to seep out of Vanitas, and form Unversed all around him.

The boy... he... he was the _SOURCE_? He was the creator of the Unversed? She narrowed her eyes and focused on Vanitas grimly as the Unversed began to disperse over the edge of the platform and into the town below. If he was the source, then he had to be destroyed. If she did that...

"Then I'll have proved myself," she whispered quietly.

"Now then, let's give them a really ' _warm_ ' welcome," roared Vanitas, clenching his fists tightly, a heavy dark aura emanating from him.

She watched, mortified, as a gigantic Unversed began to pull itself out of Vanitas's darkness. First, a head with strange symbols for eyes that was immediately covered by a black helmet, tied to it was chest piece with a blue sharp collar. Then, two separate white arms with shoulder-plates and black hands Finally, red plated legs sprang out. She noted that no one piece of it's body was actually directly connected to one another...

"Hmm, I think this is the strongest one I've made yet, I think I'll call it, Trinity Armor," said Vanitas almost as if he were proud, "Now, I'll split it in three, one for each of them, and send it off to terrorize the town and draw them in..."

"No you wont!" shouted Aqua, rushing out from her hiding spot and drawing her Keyblade.

Vanitas spun and looked at her. "What? How could you get here that quickly?"

Remembering what he had said to her earlier, she mocked, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Vanitas stared at her for a moment before laughing. "Touche."

He crossed his arms. "So you think you can take my Unversed all by yourself?"

"I'll take both of you by myself!" she snarled, starting to draw out her darkness in a black and purple aura, "You _WON'T_ hurt my friends!"

Vanitas roared with laughter. "Both? I think the darkness is starting to rush to your head. You're out of your league, and you know it."

"Maybe so," said Aqua softly, reaching down to pull out her good luck charm for a moment, "But..."

"So long as I'm fighting for them, I'm never truly alone," she said, clutching her charm tightly.

She closed her eyes briefly and whispered. "Terra, Ven, give me strength."

As if in a response, the charm briefly glowed blue, illuminating her Keyblade in a similar light. Aqua's eyes went wide at that before she quickly pocketed her charm and clenched her fists tightly, reaching into herself as deeply as she could. She was going to need every ounce of power she had for this.

Aqua gave a roar as she unleashed her darkness, a black and purple shock-wave emanating out of her body that sent Vanitas staggering and exclaiming, "What?!"

Aqua surged forward, ascending into her Dusk Weaver command style, her aura changing into it's dark pink color, and aimed to spear her Keyblade right through Vanitas, figuring if he fell the Unversed would follow. To her utter shock, Vanitas summoned his own Keyblade and blocked her.

"How? Why? _YOU_ have a Keyblade?" she exclaimed.

Aqua dove out of the way as the Trinity Armor smashed a fist down where she had just been. Aqua ground her teeth and aimed a hand at Vanitas, released a Dark Fire spell, the boy aimed his Keyblade at the spell and released his own, causing an explosion when the two spells met. Aqua's eyes went wide as the Trinity Armor charged at her, swinging it's arms in a sweeping motion. Aqua formed a barrier, cringing at the impact when two giant hands smashed into it.

She dropped the barrier and slashed at it's hands before it pulled them back.

"Suffer!" came a roar.

Aqua turned her head and cried out in pain as black lightning shot out of Vanitas's Keyblade and slammed into her. Aqua was sent staggering at to the ground before rolling as the Trinity Armor slammed a fist down to where she had just been. She ground her teeth and sprang to her feet, trying to return the favor with her own magic, only for the Trinity Armor to already be charging at her again.

She cartwheeled out of the way and made a decision. She could never get at Vanitas and fight him properly if this lumbering monstrosity was in the way. She noted that Vanitas was hanging back, merely watching while waiting for opportune times to cast spells at her like with the lightning. Of course that was probably the smart thing to do, he couldn't fight her in Keyblade combat head on either with the Trinity Armor there.

Aqua began peppering the Trinity Armor with spells while trying, and mostly failing, to keep her distance from the thing. The platform they were fighting on was way to small to properly evade a monster this big. The Unversed pulled a fist back and threw it forward at Aqua. Having little option, Aqua funneled dark energy down her Keyblade, gave a battle cry, and swung at the fist.

_SLICE_

Her Keyblade carved through the hand, making the Unversed roar and pull back. The moment it did, Aqua noted a black and red puddle of energy surging at her. She gave a started cry when Vanitas surged into the air out of the puddle, smashing the flat of his Keyblade into the side of her face and unleashing balls of fire that explode and sent Aqua reeling away in pain. She massaged her face, eyeing Vanitas with a stupefied look. How the hell had he just sank into the ground like that? Could she do something like that too?

_Vrrrrrmmmmmm_

Aqua turned her head, eyes going wide, as the Unversed began to glow red, a huge sphere of energy forming infront of it's chest. Vanitas sank into the ground again and surged away as a huge beam of energy shot out of the Unversed, directly at Aqua.

She gave a cry of fury and formed a barrier, pouring a heavy amount of energy into it as the beam connected and pressed against her magic. Her knees buckled, and sweat began to pour down her face at the effort of trying to maintain the barrier. She felt her reserves draining, rapidly...

"Is that all you can do woman? I'm hardly breaking a sweat over here," mocked Vanitas, "I doubt you could even beat the armor alone without your ' _dear friends_ '. Speaking of which, Ventus should be here by now, perhaps I'll go pay him a visit while your playing with my Unversed."

No...

She...

Wouldn't...

Let...

Him...

Aqua clenched her fists and shook with rage, the dark energy surrounding her pulsating. "You _WON'T_ touch him!"

"Really?" called over Vanitas, "And what are you going to do about it? Face it, you're just not strong enough. Even with the darkness, you're just a pathetic neophyte. Tell you what, as a favor, I'll tell Ventus how much you care before I put my Keyblade through his back."

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed at him as he turned to leave, her darkness rupturing and bleeding out into the air around her.

Vanitas whirled. "What?!"

A pillar of black energy erupted out of Aqua's body, and she felt her Command Style shift. The dark pink energy of Dusk Weaver faded, and a heavy dark and purple aura expanded, shadowy tendrils snaking out of her body. The eruption of energy destroyed the Unversed's beam and sent both it, and Vanitas reeling back. Two words pulsated in her mind at the awakening of a new Command Style...

_Shadow Impulse_

"The heck? She shouldn't have gotten strong enough to access to that kind of power yet, unless...," began Vanitas.

Vanitas roared with laughter. "Unless she gave herself over completely! You just make this to easy wom-."

Vanitas never got a chance to finish his sentence. Aqua practically flew through the air, darkness almost making her appear to levitate and fly with each stroke of her Keyblade as she tore into Vanitas, slicing open his black and red leather suit with each attack. With a cry of power, she thrust her darkness engulfed hand forward, and out of it erupted a giant black and purple hand that clenched over and through Vanitas's body, flaying him with dark energy.

Vanitas was thrown back at the impact was a pained cry and landed on his back, Keyblade sliding along the ground away from him. Aqua rushed over and raised her Keyblade, ready to end him, before a giant hand smashed into her back and sent her flying. She hit the ground, wincing painfully. Damn Trinity Armor.

She rose to her feet and blitzed the armor, tearing into it's legs. She felt her energy, felt her Command Style spike and peak, and with that, she unleashed it's finisher. She didn't know how, or even truly care at the moment, but, like Vanitas she sank into a puddle of black and purple ooze, and then exploded into the air underneath and through the Unversed, a giant dark hand ravaging the Trinity Armor as she went.

The Unversed's legs exploded in a spray of energy as Aqua's command style faded away. Aqua landed on the platform and staggered, falling to her knees, her energy spent and her mind spinning. She... didn't know how... or where... she had pulled that energy out of... she just... felt so... tired... her heart... why did... it hurt so much...? Felt like... it was... splitting open...

_WHAM_

Aqua gave a shrill scream as the Trinity Armor smashed a fist into her side, sending her flying. She lost her Keyblade on landing, sliding up against the platform's railing. She clutched it for support and tried to rise to her feet...

_WHAM_

Aqua screamed again as it smashed it's giant fist into her once more. She crumpled to the ground, bloodied, moaning in pain. She shakily stared up at the Trinity Armor, tears sliding down her face.

Terra...

Ven...

Please be safe...

She closed her eyes and braced herself as the Trinity Armor pulled it's fist back one final time.

" _ **NO**_!" came a roar of desperation, followed by a flash of light and the sound of metal clashing with metal.

Aqua opened her eyes and stared up, in shock, at Terra, who was standing over her glowing with light, his Keyblade blocking the Unversed's fist. "T-terra?"

"Ven! Get her to safety! NOW!" yelled Terra.

Aqua turned her head weakly to see a determined, if but panicky Ventus, leaping down off a higher platform to her's and rushing over to her. He knelt down and grabbed her arm, pulling it over his shoulder and starting to drag her away. Aqua noticed on the other side of the platform that Vanitas had recovered, formed a Dark Corridor, and was limping towards it.

"V-ven... no... stop him...," she whispered, "Can't let... him get... away."

Ventus shook his head. "Forget it Aqua! I'm not losing you over chasing him down!"

Aqua watched, frustrated and helpless to stop him, as Vanitas took one last look at her and Ventus before fleeing through his portal. No... _DAMMIT NO_! He'd gotten away... more people were going to get hurt... he was going to come back and try to hurt Ventus...

"D-dammit Ven... why couldn't you listen...?" she weakly demanded.

Ventus set her down against a wall back near the entrance to the waterway and glared at her. "Why couldn't I? Why couldn't you? Aqua! We've been so worried about you! We wanted you to come back with us, but you went and chased that witch, coated with darkness, and just now, we came across the end of that fight you were in... Aqua..."

He stared at her helplessly, "Aqua... what _WAS_ that darkness you were using?"

Aqua suddenly found herself unable to meet his gaze. "..."

The ground shook, followed by an explosion and the clashing of metal against metal, Aqua shook her head and weakly pointed back towards the platform. "Go... help Terra... I already weakened it... you two should be able to... finish it on your own...""

Ventus hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Okay."

He narrowed his eyes. "Aqua, stay here and don't run off, okay? We need to talk."

It wasn't like she had any energy to cast cure or make a Dark Corridor. "Okay..."

Ventus summoned his keyblade and rushed off. Aqua gave a pained sigh and slumped down the wall, coughing up a bit of blood. Damn... that thing had definitely broken a rib or two. She weakly reached for her pouch, wanting to see if she had any potions left to try and ease the pain. It was all she could do put pull back and hiss in pain when her hand only found broken and sharp shards of potion bottles instead. Dammit...

Aqua slowly started to lose focus, closing her eyes, the sounds of battle fading in and out...

"Aqua!" came a faint, far away voice.

"Aqua, drink this! Please!" the voice said again, sounding desperate.

Aqua barely managed to open her mouth, feeling someone lift her up and tilt her head back. She felt something press against her lips, and a warm liquid pouring down her throat. She coughed and winced, cringing as she felt her ribs snap back into place and her wounds heal. Her eyes fluttered open, and, to her embarrassment, she found herself in Terra's arms.

He clutched her tightly to his chest, breathing out in relief. "Thank the light... I almost thought I lost you..."

"P-put me down Terra," she said, flustered.

He did so and took a step back, looking her over with concern. "Aqua, are you okay?"

She nodded. "Y-yeah, what was that you gave me?"

Terra turned sheepish for a moment. "Uh... just an elixir I found on one of the worlds I was on when I was looking for you."

"We," corrected Ventus, moving to stand next to Terra.

An elixir? Damn... that was one of the best medicines in all the worlds.

"Aqua, what were you thinking trying to take on both that Unversed and the Boy in the Mask?" demanded Terra.

Aqua frowned at him. "I was trying to stop a threat! He was going to hurt the townsfolk with his Unversed, and he's after Ventus!"

"Me?" questioned Ventus, "But, when he spoke in my room, he was all about going after you."

Aqua shook her head. "Not really, all he likes to do is mock me from what I've seen. But... he's the one making the Unversed."

"Whaaa?" exclaimed Ventus, "Him?"

She nodded and narrowed her eyes at Ventus. "That's why I wanted you to stop him! Ven, I left him weak, he couldn't put up a fight, you could have..."

"Could have what Aqua? Killed a beaten opponent?" chided Terra.

Aqua opened her mouth to counter before hesitating. "I..."

"Aqua, what's gotten into you?" demanded Terra, sounding angry, hurt, and afraid all at once, "You're using the darkness, it's like you're not even trying to hold it back like you were at the exam..."

She bowed her head. "I need it to fight..."

"Aqua...," whispered Ventus, stunned.

"Aqua!" exclaimed Terra, "You're willingly using it? What of the Master's teachings? Have you forgotten them all? You can't turn to the darkness for power! This is just what he was afraid of..."

Aqua bristled. "You mean when he ordered you to spy on me?"

Ventus glanced at Terra in surprise. "What? Spy on her?"

Terra didn't flinch, he simply narrowed his eyes. "And it's obvious he had a reason to order me to do so."

"Terra!" exclaimed Ventus, "How could you say that?"

"You saw what I saw Ven, she's willingly turning to the darkness for power. It hasn't even been a week since the exam, yet she gained that kind of power by succumbing to it," said Terra, "How long will it be Aqua before your darkness swallows you whole? How long before it corrupts you and makes you hurt those you care for? Hurt us?"

Aqua stared at him in shock, tears streaming down her face. "T-terra... how could you..."

She exploded, screaming in frustration and bitterness. "HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!? I DID THIS FOR YOU! FOR YOU AND VEN! TO KEEP YOU BOTH SAFE!"

Terra looked mortified. "Aqua..."

She couldn't take it anymore, couldn't take the accusation in his voice and eyes, She pulled out her good luck charm and threw it at his face, causing him to stagger back and stumble to catch it. She sobbed, turned, and bolted, creating a Dark Corridor and diving through it, ignoring their cries to for her to stop...

* * *

Ventus watched helplessly as the dark portal Aqua went through faded away."Aqua... no..."

He clenched his fists in frustration and turned to Terra. "Terra... your awful..."

Terra stared down at Aqua's blue good luck charm in his hand, a pained look on his face. "..."

Terra sighed and pocketed her charm. "Maybe you're right Ven, I am awful. But, if that's what it takes to bring her home safe, then I'll be as awful and hard on her as I have to be. Even if she hates me for it. So long as she's safe, I'll live with it."

"Terra...," whispered Ven, not sure what to say.

Terra started walking. "Come on, we have to go find her. We're going to give her her charm back, and take her home. We'll help her work through this, we're her friends, we have to. We'll deal with the boy in the mask after, Aqua comes first."

Ventus nodded slowly and started walking after him. "Yeah..."

"Good golly gosh, what happened here?" a squeaky voice sounded out.

Ventus and Terra paused and turned, sighting a small mouse like creature in black clothing entering the platform from the waterway side.

Terra studied him for a moment before smiling. "Are you Mickey? Yen Sid's apprentice?"

The mouse walked over to them. "Yup! You must be Terra and Ventus. Master Yen Sid sent me to find and help ya'll out with finding Aqua and dealing with the Unversed! I heard a lot of noise coming from over here and thought I'd come and see what was going on."

"Kinda late on that," muttered Ventus sullenly.

"Huh?" said Mickey.

"Ven," said Terra sternly, "Don't be rude."

"Sorry," murmured Ventus.

"Gosh, it's okay, I guessed something happened, didn't it?" asked Mickey.

Terra nodded. "Come on, we'll tell you about it on the way..."

* * *

Aqua staggered out of her Dark Corridor and slammed into a gate, groaning and falling to her knees, clutching her chest painfully, momentarily forgetting about her troubles with her friends. She had taken an elixir, but her heart... it hurt so much... just like after she had used... the Dark Impulse finisher... felt like... it was tearing... what was going on?

She glanced around weakly, noticing she was at the bottom of a set of stairs near the gate, a large castle looming up above. She shivered and tried rising to her feet, only to collapse again. Dammit... what was... wrong...?

Before she could continue the thought, a scream, sounding like it came from a young girl, sounded up above the staircase. Someone needed her help...

Aqua shook her head and forced herself to stagger to her feet, ignoring the agony in her chest, and rushed up the staircase...


	11. The Blue Lady

They were after her!

Flowers in hand, a little girl named Kairi with red hair, blue eyes, rosy red cheeks, in a white dress with a pink flowery bottom to it ran. The scary monsters were coming after her! She had just wanted to pick flowers for Grandma, she hadn't done anything bad! Why were the monsters after her?

She ran to a wall and then ducked down as one of the purple monsters leaped at her, slamming into the wall instead. She ran, trying to make for the stairs, when a chill ran down her spine. She felt something so scary coming! She froze up, scared beyond belief at the sense of ' _dark_ ' coming closer. She hadn't felt anyone like that before, not even the monsters behind her felt like that.

She was surprised, and felt her fear go away when instead of some even scarier monster, a lady with blue hair and eyes, dressed in strange clothes ran up the steps. In her hand, gripped kind of loosely, was a big strange blue key like thingy. There was a hurt look on her face, more hurt than Kairi had ever seen before, even that one time Grandma fell down a few steps. But even hurt as she looked, the blue haired lady's eyes flickered towards Kairi, relief on her face, and then, they eyes flickered to the monsters...

And Kairi grew scared again when anger clouded the lady's eyes, a black glow seemed to surround the blue lady's body. The moment it did the lady cringed in pain, but rushed forward. She stopped in front of Kairi and threw a hand forward, a strange see-through bubble surrounding them.

_Ping Ping Ping_

Kairi turned to see the monsters chasing her hit and bounce off the bubble. Her eyes went wide, realizing the monsters had been about to attack her. The blue lady... she had saved her!

"T-thank you," squeaked Kairi.

The blue lady merely nodded. "Stay... behind me..."

Kairi's smiled for a moment, before concern crossed her face. The blue lady didn't sound very well right now...

The bubble vanished, and the blue lady aimed her key thingy at one of the monsters, a black and orange fiery ball shooting out of it and blowing the monster up. The moment the lady unleashed the it, she cringed again painfully, but did not stop. She turned, firing again and again, each fireball destroying a monster, each fireball making her cringe when it left her key.

Kairi put the dots together. Doing this was hurting her! Kairi grew sad, was fighting the monsters, was saving her hurting the blue lady?

The moment the last purple monster was blown up, the black aura around the blue lady faded and she sighed with relief, at least until more monsters appeared, making Kairi squeal in fear. They looked like little flower things somehow buried into the stone. The flower top of the monster's began to spin, and they started throwing what looked like sharp wind towards her and the blue lady.

The blue lady made another bubble, blocking the sharp wind. Unlike before though, the blue lady didn't drop it and start firing fire balls. She was breathing heavily, clutching her chest painfully.

"Whats... wrong... why do I feel... so weak...?" the blue lady gasped out.

The bubble began to flash a lot as the flower monsters kept shooting sharp wind at them, it looked like it was cracking. "M-miss blue lady... the bubble..."

The blue lady nodded and closed her eyes, reaching into her pocket, but coming out empty. "Oh... right... I threw it at him... I threw it away..."

Threw what at who?

The blue lady sighed heavily, her voice sounding bleak, "I guess... I'm on... my own... from now on..."

Kairi's heart felt heavy and sad, hearing and seeing the blue lady talk like that. She moved forward and clasped her tiny hands over the blue lady's free one and squeezed. The blue lady glanced down at her and smiled sadly.

"I can feel... light in you... you're... like Aurora...," whispered the blue lady.

Aurora? Kairi didn't know anyone with that name, but, for some reason, she felt a kind of tug in her heart at the mention of it. She liked the name, it felt oddly familiar.

"I have to... make up for... my failure with her...," murmured the blue lady.

The blue lady tightened her grip on her key thingy, a spark seeming to light in her eye. "It's... my duty... no matter what... power they accuse me... about using..."

The bubble shrank in size, surrounding Kairi, but leaving the blue lady unprotected. The black aura returned to the blue lady, making her cry out in pain, but she ran forward, her key slicing through the flower monsters one by one. Kairi was amazed to see the blue lady battling the monsters despite being in so much pain. The blue lady might have felt scary at first, but all that scariness was directed at the monsters. She was like a hero in the stories Grandma sometimes told her. Though, the stories Grandma told always said the heroes were light, not dark, the blue lady was kind of the opposite. It didn't matter to Kairi though, right now, the blue lady was her hero.

When the last of the lower monsters fell, Kairi thought it was over, only to squeal again in fear as even more monsters appeared. Three more of the tiny purple ones, and a floating one that kind of looked like an hour glass. Kairi looked to the blue lady through the bubble protecting her. The blue lady simply stared at the monsters, her hand limply holding her key.

The blue lady looked once at Kairi and ordered, "Run," before charging at the monsters.

Kairi didn't listen, she was to scared to move. She watched the fight, riveted inside the bubble. The blue lady destroyed the small purple ones easy enough, but the hourglass monster was tough. It took a hit from her key thingy, and then it spun, smashing itself into the blue lady and knocking her to the ground. Kairi squealed in distress at this, but gave a gasp of relief when the blue lady slowly got back up. The hourglass monster spun, and blue orbs appeared around the blue lady, spinning. The blue lady didn't acknowledge them, she looked desperate. She aimed her key at the hourglass monster, gave a cry of pain, and unleashed a dark fireball at it as the blue orbs rushed at her and exploded.

"Miss blue lady!" cried out Kairi, scrambling out of the bubble and rushing to the blue lady.

The hourglass monster was gone, but the blue lady was on the ground, bruised and dirty, clutching her chest with agony. There was a sound, and the blue lady gave a strangled cry as even more monsters appeared. A fat balloon thing, some scary looking birds, and more of the little purple monsters.

Kairi tugged on the blue lady's arm and helped her up. "Miss blue lady! We gotta run!"

The blue lady turned her head for a moment, before, to Kairi's surprise, she shoved her back. Kairi didn't understand at first, until the balloon monster rammed into the blue lady through where Kairi had been a moment earlier. It knocked the blue lady to the ground, but this time, she didn't get back up.

Kairi scrambled over and began to shake her. "Miss blue lady! Miss blue lady! You gotta get up!"

She gave Kairi a hazed look, her eyes cloudy, before she closed her eyes and her head lolled to the side. Kairi froze up, feeling the scary presence of the blue lady starting to fade. No...

No no no no!

There came a cawing sound, and Kairi squealed to see one of the bird things diving towards them. Instead of hitting Kairi, it dug its beak into the blue lady's side, stabbing her with it and then rising off into the air. The blue lady gave a fitful pained cry.

Kairi's face scrunched up, not in fear this time, but anger. "Leave her alone! You monsters leave her aloooooooneeeee!"

An immense light suddenly filled the area, exploding out of Kairi in a shockwave, obliterating the monsters the moment it touched them. Kairi fell to her knees in a daze, confused and bewildered. What had just happened...

"Kairi? Kairi!" a cry came out.

Kairi recognized the voice and turned her head, crying out, "Grandma! Miss blue lady's hurt!"

In a flash, Grandma was there hobbling over. "Oh dear, what happened?"

Kairi started to sniffle and cry. "It's my fault Grandma, she got hurt saving me from the monsters."

Grandma looked startled. "They were here at the castle gates?! Is no place safe?"

"Grandma! We gotta help her, she's hurt really bad," cried Kairi.

Grandma nodded. "I can't carry her, I'll have to ask for help."

Grandma hobbled over to the castle door and started knocking furiously. "Hey! Someone's hurt out here! We need help!"

Kairi knelt down and placed her hands in the blue lady's trying to give her a comforting squeeze, but she didn't react. The blue lady's presence just kept getting weaker and weaker, it was scaring Kairi how tiny it was feeling. She didn't understand it either, the blue lady looked a little hurt yes, but nothing that bad... wait...

Her chest! The blue lady had been clutching her heart almost the entire time!

Kairi hesitated before placing a hand on the blue lady's chest, over her heart, and closed her eyes. She didn't know if she could do anything, but she so desperately, so desperately wished she could just _HELP HER_!

There was a flash of light, and Kairi's eyes closed before she collapsed on top of the blue lady...

* * *

Kairi was falling through a dark, dark place. At first, she didn't understand what was going on. Where was she? Was the blue lady okay? Kairi continued to fall through what looked like black water, but, strangely, she could still breath. She looked down and noticed something down below...

It was the blue lady! Or rather, it was a kind of painting of her. Looking like a mural in a church, was the blue lady. One hand clutched her key, one hand clutched some strange little star like object to her chest. Next to her were three circles with faces on them. One of them looked to be a nice looking young man. One of them was a young boy with blonde hair and kind eyes. The third was a scary looking lady with pale skin and horns. All along the outside of the painting were these weird symbols. One type was a strange jagged X, the other was something that looked like the button that had been connecting the blue lady's pink stripes on her clothes.

However...

All throughout the painting were tears, big tears, that looked like they were slowly tearing open more second by second and leaking out black energy into the water. It scared Kairi, deeply. It felt _wrong_ , there shouldn't be tears like that here in a heart!

Here in a heart...?

Kairi didn't understand where the thought came from. Where was here anyway? She couldn't actually be inside someones heart, that was silly. And... wait... was that...

Kairi's eyes went wide, sighting what looked like the blue lady sitting on the edge of the painting. Kairi landed a moment later and scrambled over to her, carefully going around the tears.

"Miss blue lady!" cried out Kairi, only to stop short a bit away from her.

It was the blue lady, but she was smaller now, looking a few years younger. She held the same star like object as the painting, clutching it tightly to her chest in the same way. It had to be something really important to her.

"What's that?" asked Kairi sheepishly.

"It's a good luck charm," answered the blue lady softly, "I made one for me and my friends."

"That's nice of you," said Kairi, a blushing smile on her face.

Without warning, the charm disappeared, leaving the blue lady sad. "But, I got mad at my friends and threw it away... when they just wanted to help me... now I'm all alone..."

_RIP_

Kairi turned her head, seeing one of the rips expand drastically all of the sudden.

Frantically, she turned to the blue lady. "You can't think like that!"

"It's true...," murmured the blue lady.

"I turned to the darkness, and each time I used it, it tugged on my heart, I could subtly feel it, even if I didn't consciously acknowledge it all the time," she said softly, "Maybe had my heart been whole it wouldn't have turned out like this, but it wasn't and it did. The darkness tugged on the cracks, and in that fight against the boy in the mask, I think I dug too deep and ripped the cracks wide open... after that.. each use of darkness made it worse..."

She laughed bitterly. "Terra was right, the darkness is going to to swallow me whole..."

"I guess this is my fate for using such an evil power," she murmured, "Wonder what that says about me... am I..."

Kairi stamped her foot down. "Now you listen here!"

The blue lady went silent and turned to her, eyebrows furrowed.

Kairi leaned forward. "I don't care if that dark stuff is bad or evil or scary, you used it to save me! You're a good person and you using it like that is fine!"

The blue lady smiled softly and knelt down to come down to Kairi's eye-level before pulling her into a hug. "It's nice... to have someone whose... not an evil witch... or potentially a scheming old man... say that to me..."

Kairi noticed the blue lady's form was starting to become translucent. "M-miss blue lady!"

"I hurt... one of your... fellow princesses... for saving you... am I forgiven?" the blue lady asked faintly.

Kairi was briefly confused at being called a princess, or how a nice lady like this could hurt someone, but banished the thought, the blue lady needed her. "Yes."

The blue lady closed her eyes, relief spreading across her face. "I'm... glad..."

Kairi gave a strangled cry when the blue lady disappeared, and the ripping sound started up in earnest.

"NO!" she screamed, holding out her hands towards the tears on instinct.

Bright light flashed out of Kairi's hands and into the tears. What sounded like the blue lady screaming echoed through the area as the tears stopped ripping open more. Kairi strained, her breathing going ragged, her body, her heart straining in effort. Slowly, inch by inch, the tears started to seal.

Kairi's arms began to shake, but she kept on going, a huge smile starting to spread across her face as the tears grew smaller and smaller...

Until...

They stopped budging just before they could fully seal. The tears had become cracks, but...

Kairi grew frustrated. "Why wont they close?!"

If she could close the big ones, little cracks like that should be easy! They ought to even close on her own, Grandma always told her of how the body and heart were resilient things. Yet, these cracks weren't budging anymore.

Kairi's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. The dark energy was still seeping out like before, but just in smaller amounts. The blue lady would probably be okay if she left it at this... but... it could happen again. She didn't want that kind of pain she saw on the blue lady's face to come back.

She focused, wondering if the black energy itself was the cause...?

No.

She felt in her heart that while she didn't personally like the large amount of the black energy in this place, it was still a natural part of it. What wasn't natural was that it was seeping out like this. There was...

Wait...

Underneath, in the crack itself...

She felt something...

A horrific chill that went down her spine. An image of an elderly bald man filled her head, and those eyes, those cold, calculating, cruel yellow eyes. It was someone else! Someone else had left something keeping the cracks open. That man... bad, bad bad bad bad bad! She felt scared of him, but more than that, she felt anger towards him for hurting the blue lady.

"Get out!" squealed Kairi, "Get out and leave her alone!"

Nothing happened, causing Kairi to narrow her eyes and stamp her foot down in frustration. She liked the blue lady, wanted to be friends with the hero. She was _NOT_ going to let that mean old grouch hurt her anymore!

Kairi acted on impulse, not knowing where the word nor the power came from, and screamed out, " _ **LIGHT**_!"

Light rained down from above and slammed into the platform, causing an explosion that knocked Kairi into the air and forced her to shield her eyes. She heard the blue lady's voice scream in pain before going silent. Kairi slowly opened her eyes, and let out a squeal of delight, when she saw that the mural she had been standing on was whole, not a crack in sight.

What's more...

There was a new circle near the other three circles with faces in them. The new circle made Kairi happy, made her heart feel all bubbly and warm.

Because...

It was a picture of herself.

With one final huge smile and a giggle, Kairi closed her eyes, and started floating up and away from the mural...


	12. The One She Chose

She fell alone in the darkness, without a thought, without any memory but two things to be her companions. Two faces that she didn't have a name for, truth be told she didn't even have a name for herself.

The first face; brown hair, blue eyes, a strong, determined face, yet, still with it's own gentleness...

The second face; young, spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, a cheerful and happy face...

She knew them from somewhere... she just couldn't figure out where. It just kept slipping away... even the faces were starting to fade...

Why were they fading...?

Why were they leaving her...?

She felt anger, rage, hate, frustration, loss, misery, and then... those too started to fade away... everything... was... fading...

_"No!" came the scream of a young girl._

She screamed as a bright light broke through the darkness she was falling into. She gave a gasp as the faces returned, and with them, names.

Terra...

Ventus...

Slowly, her descent stopped, and she floated in the darkness as the light faded, feeling tired. She brushed aside the names, just wanting to sleep... to just float down here and dream... but... she felt like something was starting to pull her upward, but she didn't want to go... she just wanted to sleep...

_"Why wont they close?!" came a little girl's voice._

She flinched at the noise, feeling like it was on a loudspeaker ripping through her head. She felt herself stiring and groaned at the sensation. She just wanted to sleep... it was nice... without a thought or a care... no need to worry about her own darkness... or a boy in a mask...

Wait...

Her eyebrows furrowed. Why would she need to worry about those things...? There was something important she was forgetting...

She felt hesitation. Sleep, or memory? She didn't think she could have both...

_"Get out!" squealed a little girl, "Get out and leave her alone!"_

Leave who alone...?

" _ **LIGHT**_!"

She screamed in pain as blazing and blinding light ignited the darkness she was drifting in. With the light, came another face, that of a little girl. The voice she had been hearing, it belonged to that girl. She seemed vaguely familiar...

She hesitated only once more before latching onto the sensation of familiarity, trying to shove away the desire to sleep. She desperately focused onto the face, and the voice. With it, came memories.

Monsters; trying to kill a little girl.

Darkness; wielded by her, obliterating the monsters.

Pain; clenching her chest.

Key; clutched in her hand...

It was...

The Keyblade.

She gave a startled gasp as a name hit her.

Aqua.

That... that was her name... right...? And Terra and Ventus were... her friends...?

She felt the pull of sleep again, but this time, she only acknowledged it with fear. She didn't want to go to sleep! To sleep was to forget! To sleep was to never wake up, never find her friends, never help them...

That's right... they needed her... Ventus needed her, the boy in the mask was after him!

Aqua struggled, trying to swim upward, following the tugging sensation. The higher she swam, the more memories returned, and the more she realized just what had been about to happen. That comforting sleep was a lie, it was an inescapable abyss that she had been about to fall into. It was death, and she refused to die. She still had so much she wanted to do. Protect her friends. Make up with them. Find answers about Xehanort. Find her own path in the darkness and the light. Become a Keyblade Master. Protect the worlds.

There was so much more she still had to do!

She saw the surface, and she desperately swam up, reaching a hand up towards it...

...and a tiny hand came down to grab hers.

* * *

Aqua gave a startled cry and bolted upright, gasping and breathing heavily.

"Ah! Miss blue lady! You're awake!" came a very happy and young voice.

Aqua blinked a few times and glanced around. She seemed to be in an infirmary of sorts. She focused and turned her head to the right and then down, sighting a little girl standing to the side of the bed clutching her hand happily. She... she was that girl, the Princess of Heart the Unversed had tried to kill, she was the voice piercing through the death she had been about to fall into.

"I heard your voice in the darkness," whispered Aqua.

The little girl leaned forward and buried her head into Aqua's arm and started sniffling. "I was so scared when all the tears started ripping open. I don't know how I did it, but I made the tears and the cracks better. I didn't want you to go away, you're my hero, I want to be your friend."

Aqua stared at the little girl, feeling lost and speechless. Awe didn't even begin to describe what she felt at the moment for the little girl clinging to her shoulder. She hesitated briefly before reaching forward and pulling the girl into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay miss blue lady," sniffled the little girl.

Aqua smiled softly. "My name's Aqua."

"A-Q-U-A," sounded out the little girl before giggling, "I like that name. My name's Kairi!"

"Kairi," whispered Aqua, starting to tear up a bit, "Thank you."

The little girl giggled. "Silly, I'm supposed to be thanking you."

"I dunno about that," said Aqua, before a mischievous smile crossed her face.

Tickle attack!

Kairi started squealing and laughing, her arms flailing around. "H-hey! S-stop! Hehehehe!"

Aqua released the girl a moment later, smiling happily as the little girl scrambled out of tickle range. Kairi stuck her tongue out at Aqua, and Aqua stuck hers right back out at her. They both started giggling for a few moments.

Kairi clasped her hands together and started swinging them back and forth, growing a little sheepish. "Thank you miss Aqua for saving me from the monsters. I'm sorry you got hurt..."

Aqua shook her head. "It's fine, I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"I wish I was big and strong and a hero like you," murmured Kairi sheepishly.

Aqua stared at the girl silently, working that sentence over in her mind. A Princess of Heart wanted to be a fighter? That was... a strange thought, and one a bit alien to her after all the lessons she had received about the Princesses needing protection from the darkness.

Yet...

She could remember, in the faint moment from before she had started to fall towards death's sleep, she had felt that it had been the light of this little girl who had blown away the last of the Unversed. The light of this little girl who had brought her back from near death, who had apparently healed her heart while she was at it. If she were to become a wielder... if she were to be trained... there would be no force of darkness that could possibly hold back the light this little girl shined so brightly with.

But...

Was she even capable of performing the Inheritance Ceremony? She had never became a master... but... Xehanort had said she would have been one if it were up to him, and Master Eraqus had said something along those lines as well. Ignoring that, being a wielder brought on responsibilities and dangers... could she really inflict those upon a Princess of Heart?

But...

Could she not? If she hadn't been there, then Kairi would have died...

This sweet little girl would have _DIED_!

Aqua bristled at the agonizing thought. After Master Eraqus retired, it would only be Terra, Ventus, and her as Keyblade Wielders to her knowledge. They couldn't possibly be everywhere at once, protecting everyone at once. Kairi needed to be able to one day defend herself from any darkness that would dare try to harm her...

_"How long will it be Aqua before your darkness swallows you whole? How long before it corrupts you and makes you hurt those you care for? Hurt us?"_

Even from Aqua herself if what Terra had said were to happen...

"Miss Aqua?" asked Kairi, sounding a little worried.

Aqua focused and banished what she had assumed had to be a pained look on her face. "Kairi..."

"Y-yes?" the little girl answered.

"Do you really want to be a hero?" asked Aqua softly.

Kairi smiled at her. "Ahuh, I wanna grow up to be just like you and protect all the other little girls like me!"

Aqua chuckled softly, that girl would never be just like her. She'd... she'd be better, she'd never be tainted with darkness. Though... she could softly recall something...

_"I don't care if that dark stuff is bad or evil or scary, you used it to save me! You're a good person and you using it like that is fine!"_

Had that been Kairi? Who said that to her? Those words... they set Aqua's heart at ease. If in the eyes of a Princess of Heart using the darkness was okay, so long as it was in service to the light, who was she to argue against it? Maybe she was being foolish, Kairi was just a little girl... but... still... it was a peaceful thought... to not be judged...

Aqua got off her the bed and slowly turned to Kairi, kneeling down. "Are you sure? Being a hero is a big responsibility Kairi, once you're chosen, there's no going back."

Kairi gave her a curious look before shaking her head. "So? If I can help people by beating up mean monsters and making tears and cracks go away then I wanna! I don't do takesies-backsies!"

Aqua closed her eyes tightly. Such an innocent and sweet heart... she... really had no idea what she was asking... it made Aqua feel kind of guilty about what she was going to do... but...

Aqua summoned her Keyblade and reversed her grip, holding the handle out towards Kairi. "In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, it's wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love. _"_

Kairi blinked a few times before slowly reaching her hand out and grasping the Keyblade's handle. Aqua felt _it_ the moment she did. Felt that subtle shift in the girl's heart, in the girl's light. The mark of those directly chosen by the Keyblade. She closed her eyes and let out a breath. It was done. One way or another, for good or for ill, the girl would one day wield a Keyblade.

"One day Kairi, when you're older, I'll come back for you. I'll be your master, and you'll be my apprentice, I'll teach you all about being a Keyblade Wielder. About the worlds, about yourself, about the light and the darkness," Aqua said softly.

Kairi's eyes went wide and beady. "Y-you promise?"

Aqua nodded and ruffled the girl's hair. "I promise."

Kairi brightened before suddenly looking sad. "Wait... you said you'll come back... does that mean you're going to leave?"

Aqua sighed. "Yes. I have to go find my friends, a... bad guy... is going to try and hurt them."

Kairi scowled. "Is it that grumpy mean looking bald guy with yellow eyes?"

 _THAT_ caught Aqua offguard. "What?"

"I saw his face when I got rid of the tears and cracks," said Kairi.

Aqua stared at the girl silently. What... what was that supposed to mean? Saw Xehanort's face when she healed her heart? There... there were to many implications, all bad, that those words put through Aqua's mind. It made her recall the warning Maleficent had given her about Xehanort. There were answers Aqua needed to find about that elderly Keyblade Master, and she needed to find them _soon_.

"We will see," was all Aqua said in a controlled response.

"Okay," said Kairi, "You go and beat up the bad guys then come back! Okay miss Aqua?"

Aqua ruffled her hair again before teasing, "I will, but you'll have to start calling me Master Aqua when I come back."

Kairi smiled. "Okay Master Aqua."

Oh... how those words burned through Aqua's veins. Maybe it was selfish, but she couldn't wait for the next time they were spoken to her from that little girl. Aqua turned away from the girl with a heavy sigh and aimed a hand forward, preparing to make a Dark Corridor...

"Wait!" said Kairi, "I have something for you!"

Aqua paused and turned back. "What is..."

She trailed off and suckered in a sharp breath when Kairi brought over a paper from a table with crayons and papers on it. On the paper... was a drawing of her good luck charm...

She weakly took the paper from her. "Kairi... thank you..."

Kairi smiled at her. "You're welcome Master Aqua. When you get your real one back, can I see it?"

Aqua gently folded the paper and slipped it into her pocket. "Yes, yes you can, I'll... I'll even make one for you too..."

That made Kairi's smile almost split her face. "Really?"

Aqua nodded, trying to hold back her tears. "Y-yes. I... I have to go Kairi..."

"Aww... Grandma really wanted to meet and thank you. Are you sure you can't wait till she gets back? She was...," began Kairi.

Aqua shook her head. "I'm sorry Kairi, I have to go..."

Kairi nodded and gave her a hug. "Okay, I'll be waiting for you Master Aqua!"

Aqua hugged her back tightly before separating and turning, aiming a hand forward. She hesitated briefly, bracing herself, before creating a Dark Corridor. There was no pain in her chest... had she really doubted the girl? Even for a moment? She smiled softly, shook her head, and stepped through the corridor...


	13. Broken Deception

Aqua came out of the Dark Corridor in the room underneath the waterway leading to the place she had fought Vanitas and the Trinity Armor. While she doubted Terra and Ventus were still there, she had to start trying to track them down somewhere. After all...

"I don't have my charm anymore to guide them to me," she murmured sadly.

She brushed the thought aside. Mistakes happen, even between friends. She'd find them, and... well... she'd apologize for flipping out at them and worrying them. Though, she did expect and desire Terra to give his own apology. Darkness or not, accusing her of ever coming to harm them was a deep blow.

"Even if maybe... he has a point," she murmured to herself, "I do remember the Master's lessons Terra, I understand what can happen if I become consumed by darkness. But... I won't let that happen, I won't ever let it come to me hurting you and Ven. And somehow... if it does..."

She smiled sadly, thinking of Kairi. "I have a fail-safe in place that can banish any darkness, even my own."

Though... that was an extraordinarily cruel duty to force on the girl. She knew the girl cared for her, wanted to be like her. The thought of that girl being forced to one day fight against her was... an awful one. She'd do her best to make sure that never happened. She'd control her darkness, keep it at bay, and perhaps... when this whole thing with Vanitas was over, and she had her answers about Xehanort, she'd go back with her friends to the Master and try to walk in the light again.

"You must be Aqua," came an unfamiliar taunting voice, disrupting her thoughts.

Aqua whirled around, sighting a man in black, white buttoned clothes, white gloves, with a red scarf. He had smooth black hair and eyes.

"Been looking for you for awhile now. It's that old coot, he won't stop asking for you. I came all the way out here to get you just so he'd clam up," said the man.

Aqua frowned, testing her senses against the man, he smelt of darkness, and a decent amount of it to. "Who won't stop asking for me?"

The man threw his hands to the side. "Ha! Do I have to spell it out? Xehanort, whatever he's called. You know, my prisoner."

Aqua scoffed. "Right."

She turned and started ascending the walkway back to the waterways, not desiring to waste any time on this man.

"Hey! I've got the old coot at my mercy, see for yourself! I'm holding him underneath the Outer Gardens," he called out.

"Of course you are, have fun with that," she called back, not believing a word he said.

Xehanort was a Keyblade Master. His power by _FAR_ outweighed this mans, there was no way he...

"Don't you ignore me! Here's one for ya!" called out the man, followed by a high pitched when.

Aqua turned her head in time to see two guns appear in the man's hand. He fired a bright purple energy bolt from it, and Aqua summoned her Keyblade and deflected it.

She narrowed her eyes. "You're asking for it!"

"By all means! Come and get it then!" taunted the man before vanishing in a puff of energy.

Aqua followed his energy with her senses and threw a hand forward, creating a Dark Corridor and walking through it. She came up behind the man again as he walked down steps towards an orange platform. She lashed out with her boot and kicked him straight in his ass, sending him flying down the steps and landed face first on the platform.

"Alright, I got it, what do I win?" she mocked.

The man pulled himself up and whirled. "The heck? How did you..."

There was a deep chuckle off in the distance. "Admirably done Aqua, to think you've already mastered Dark Corridors in such a small time."

Aqua turned her head, and to her surprise, saw Master Xehanort chained to a pillar up above the platform. What the heck...? There was no way the gunman could have beaten and captured Xehanort. It was literally impossible as far as she was concerned. Even if he captured Xehanort when he was sleeping of all things, the man should have been able to easily free himself and turn the tides on the gunman.

Aqua summoned her Keyblade, eyes going back and forth between Xehanort and the gunman. "What is going on..."

"That thing right there. It's called the Keyblade, isn't it? Yep, it seems like these days everybody's got one of those... even grandpa there. When I nabbed him, he told me all about it, what a weapon like that can do. How could I not want one?" lamented the gunman.

Aqua narrowed her eyes, indignant. "The Keyblade is not some random tool you just pick up and start swinging around!"

She also threw a brief glance towards Xehanort before facing the gunman again. Xehanort had told the gunman of the Keyblade? He didn't seem harmed... so it hadn't been tortured out of him. Even under duress though... would he really have disclosed the secrets of the Keyblade to some thug?

Maleficent's warning filled Aqua's head. Xehanort was being far to free in giving out information that shouldn't be given out. Something about this rubbed Aqua wrong, it rubbed her very wrong.

"Ha. If I heard the old guy right, you're what they call Keyblade Master material," said the gunman.

Aqua didn't bother responding. She had successfully performed the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony. So far as she was concerned, she _WAS_ a master, in everything but name, and only Master Eraqus could give her the official tittle.

"So if I defeat you, that makes me the real keyslinger, if you catch my drift. Not the most polite way to go about it, but what can you do?" mocked the gunman.

Aqua rolled her eyes. "Really? Beat me and get the Keyblade? You really are an idiot and a thug."

The gunman aimed his gun at Xehanort. "Watch your mouth or the coot goes boom."

Aqua gave him a dry look, but decided to play along with what he was saying, somewhat. "Really? You'd kill your ' _hostage_ '? What would you have left to use against me then?"

The gunman frowned at her. "You're a lot more cocky than I was led to believe.

Aqua smirked. "If you say so. I just know, if it came down to it, I could Dark Corridor to Xehanort and block your attack before it hit him."

The gunman hesitated. "You're bluffing."

"Wanna try it?" she challenged, a grin spreading across her face.

Damn... she couldn't recall the last time she had ever felt so confident without her darkness pumping 100% through her body. It felt... good... to feel like this naturally. Though, she didn't really understand how or why she was suddenly feeling this way.

But that was besides the point for the moment. Right now, she had a thug's face to kick in.

Aqua summoned a Dark Corridor and went through it, closing the distance between her self and the gunman. Before he could react, she smashed the flat of her Keyblade into his face, the sharp end of it dragging along his right eye. The man gave a cry of pain and staggered back, hand going to cover his eye.

"You bitch!" he screamed, teleporting further down the platform.

"That for shooting at me, and for taking a Keyblade Master hostage. Consider it a warning," she said.

The man moved his hand away, revealing a bloody gash along his right eye. "That's it! You asked for it!"

Aqua smirked. "That's going to scar unless you get it treated. I suggest you get out of here, now."

"As if!" he yelled, aiming his gun and releasing a stream of energy bullets her way.

She rolled her eyes and aimed her hand forward, forming a barrier that reflected his shots back at him. He staggered as each one hit, one of them leaving another scar on his face, falling to a knee and hissing in pain. He vanished, and for a moment, she didn't know where he was.

"You better start running!" came his voice.

Aqua followed the voice, sighting him standing across a chasm between the platform she was on, and the edge he was on. He fired a long range shot at her, she merely sidestepped it, formed a Dark Corridor, and followed him over. She grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into the wall. She held up her Keyblade inches away from his neck.

"H-holy shit...," exclaimed the man in fear.

"This is the last warning I'm going to give you," warned Aqua, "Knock it off and get out of here. You're no match for me. Attack me again, and I'll have no qualms about putting down an agent of darkness like you. _GOT IT_?"

The man trembled and dismissed his guns. "Y-yeah... okay..."

"Then get lost," she hissed, moving her Keyblade away.

The man vanished. Aqua tested her senses out, detecting him far off. Good enough for her. She formed another Dark Corridor and walked through it over to Master Xehanort. She swung her Keyblade and severed the chains binding him to the pillar.

Xehanort massaged his wrists and turned to her. "Impressively done. I'll admit, your affinity for Dark Corridors is praiseworthy."

Aqua frowned at him. "..."

"Aqua?" inquired Xehanort innocently.

"How exactly did you get captured? I find it hard to believe that man could beat you," she asked, keeping her voice forcibly plain.

Xehanort looked offguard for a moment before clearing his throat. "He didn't defeat me, I let him capture me."

"Why?" she demanded.

"I felt you were on this world. I wished to... test... your abilities, and you did not disappoint," explained Xehanort.

Nice save old man, but, she wasn't exactly buying it. Her gut instinct was telling her this whole thing reeked. Not to mention, that did not explain nor condone him spilling the secrets of the Keyblade to that thug. But...

She noted he was eying her critically and made a decision. She wasn't going to call him out on it, not yet. She didn't honestly have anything to use against him as proof.

"I see," was all she decided to say.

"Though, I'll admit, I was expecting you to fight him and showcase your abilities. But, such dominance to not even allow him to battle you was still impressive, and worthy in my mind of proving you a master, would you not agree, Master Aqua?" he inquired.

Did he really think she was going to roll over at that praise? There were only four people who calling her Master Aqua would ever get the reaction he desired out of her: Kairi, Terra, Ven, and Master Eraqus.

"The only one who has the right to determine if I am a Master or not is Master Eraqus, he is my Master after all," she said evenly.

"Why remain his pupil then? He refuses to see your worth, when in truth, the darkness you channel proves your power. You could be my pupil, and I'd name you Master in an instant," he countered.

Aqua stared at him silently.

Xehanort frowned, apparently surprised by her lack of reaction, before continuing, "Master Eraqus, you see, is so afraid of darkness, that he too, has succumbed. Not to darkness, but to light."

Did... he really believe the crap coming out of his mouth? Succumbing to light? The concept was just so... alien... to her.

"The only thing that one can honestly succumb to, is darkness itself. I channel it, but I am mindful of the dangers to it. Light can't consume one's heart like darkness can," she countered back.

Seeing her disbelief, he gave an explanation, "Is that so? Light shines so bright, Eraqus forgets that light begets darkness. And Terra and Ventus, their lights shine too bright. It is only natural that they cast shadows on your heart."

She frowned. Was he... just trying to blame her darkness on the Master and her friends? It was almost as if... as if he were trying to alienate her from them, turn her against them. She felt a surge of rage and tried to suppress it. She was surprised when her rage obeyed. She was left stunned for a moment. She couldn't remember the last time she had been able to fully control herself like that, with not a hint of anger showing in her face, or darkness leaking out of her body. What was going on...?

"Eraqus is a fool!" said Xehanort, taking a few steps past her, "Light and darkness, they are a balance, one that must always be maintained. Aqua... you are the one who shows the true Mark of Mastery, but he refuses to see it."

Aqua didn't respond, but she did divert her attention from her thoughts back to him.

Xehanort turned. "And I know why. It is because he fears you."

No, he didn't fear her. He feared for her, both he and her friends did. While she was a bit miffed they didn't put more faith in her, she could understand it.

"Aqua...," said Xehanort.

She turned, and he walked over to grab one of her hands and place his over them. "You and I can do the world's much greater good by wielding light and darkness in equal shares."

He let go and placed a hand on her shoulder, turning to wave a hand off in the distance. "See more worlds. Seek out the darkness that upsets the balance. Find Vanitas, and bring an end to him, Master Aqua."

Wait... wait a damn second. How did Xehanort know the name of the boy in the mask? Aqua felt her mistrust growing exponentially, but forcibly squelched them. She couldn't afford to show anymore suspicion and concern then she already did.

Aqua merely nodded. "He's after Ven, I will stop him."

Xehanort nodded back. "Good, be on your way then, Master Aqua."

For some reason, 'Master Aqua' rolling off his tongue made her feel sickened, but she hid it. She walked up the stairs and around the corner, as if to leave the underground part of the Outer Gardens, before stopping and suppressing her darkness. She needed more information, and she didn't want anything giving her away. She knelt down and edged around the corner, peaking around to spy on Master Xehanort. He had moved, and was now on the platform the gunman had tried to fight her on. He walked over to the edge and stared off into the distance.

She watched as patiently as she could as the minutes ticked by, wondering how long he was going to just...

Her eyes went wide to see the gunman, now with bandages around his face, suddenly teleport behind Xehanort and started shooting at him. The energy bullets bounced off a barrier harmlessly. He was shouting something, but Aqua was too far away to hear it. She watched, curious to see how Xehanort would react.

She wasn't disappointed to see him turn and put his Keyblade inches away from the gunman's neck. They began to speak quietly to one another before Xehanort turned and continued staring off into the distance. The gunman kept speaking to Xehanort.

Aqua frowned at this. Aside from that moment of hostility, they were acting far to comfy and normal for her liking. It was as if... they knew each-other, and far more than just abductor and captive. Aqua narrowed her eyes. There was no 'as if' about it. The gunman was laughing about something, and Xehanort was chuckling back. The whole thing with 'Xehanort's capture' was obviously a lie and a setup, but why?

She was shocked when a Dark Corridor appeared all of the sudden and Vanitas stepped out to join the two. She went numb for a moment as they began speaking about something. Xehanort... and Vanitas... they were allies...

Aqua gulped, a bit nervous. This was far worse than her thoughts had dared go. She took note of something. Vanitas's suit was a bit roughed up and bloody at certain spots. It looked like he had been in a fight. But against who?

Her immediate concern went to Ven, and then Terra. She forced herself to banish the thought. Terra and Ven were together. There was no way Vanitas could have triumphed against them. Still... this was bad. She could remember the training she had under Xehanort during her early struggles with her darkness. Xehanort was a powerful and skilled Keyblade Master. Even having had grown stronger over the last few years, even having fought through the Unversed, even having started accepting and using her darkness...

Could she defeat him if it came down to it?

She had doubts, great doubts as of the moment. Even if she could tap into that powerful darkness she had used against Vanitas and the Trinity Armor without it harming her, it was still a long shot. But...

She looked over at the trio again, and felt her blood boiling. It was just like before. Xehanort was putting Ven's life in danger by working with Vanitas. She remembered that rage and paranoia she had felt on the day she had first met Ven. It was screaming to be unleashed, desiring to go down there and sate it with her Keyblade covered in their blood. She took a shaky breath, and forced the desire down. She didn't have all the answers yet, she didn't know Xehanort's true involvement or role to play in all of this, and aside from that, three against one was _NOT_ going to end well. As much as she wanted to face them, she wasn't going to have a repeat of earlier with the Trinity Armor and Vanitas.

Once more she was a bit surprised about how easily she could turn away her emotions and force them down in the face of her logic, especially without a tint of darkness leaking out or some kind of outburst. It had honestly been years, before she had met Ven, since she had felt this kind of control. Strange... it was like she had just woken up like this after Kairi had...

Aqua's eyes went wide, and a small gasp escaped her lips. Of course... she hadn't even thought of that...

A memory triggered...

* * *

_"The wound is old, by a few years at least, but, I can feel the cracks in your hearts, the work of darkness, whether your own or another's, I cannot say," said Maleficent._

_Aqua bowed her head, thinking furiously. Was this witch serious? How? When?_

_"Surely you must have felt different when it happened, a sudden change in demeanor, inability to control your darkness and perhaps even emotions?" questioned Maleficent._

_Aqua paled. The witch was right..._

_The first time she felt that... was after she had lost control of her anger and drawn her Keyblade on Master Xehanort over Ven. By that one act, had she truly damned herself? Cracked her heart and brought out her darkness? It... it was truly her own fault she had faltered over these last few years. A single moment of weakness..._

* * *

Aqua knelt there in a stupor. Kairi... that little girl... she had no idea the gift she had given her by repairing her heart. Full control, she had it again for the first time in years. She was a bit at loss with that fact. She didn't really know how to act or react to that.

The favor Kairi had done her. Aqua could do her a thousand favors, a thousands services, train her to be the best Keyblade Master she could be, and still never repay the debt she owed that little girl...

It also left her conflicted. She could suppress her darkness now. She could return to the Master and have him reteach her and help her re-awaken her light that had started to grow weaker over the last few years. It would leave her weak for awhile until she relearned...

Wait...

She frowned at that. Her darkness had grown quite a bit over the last few years, and exponentially in the last few days. It could take months, maybe even years, to regress out of the darkness and into the light. She didn't have that kind of time. Not to mention...

She hesitated briefly before calling out a tiny bit of darkness, engulfing her hand in a black and purple glow. She had proper control of her heart now... she remembered Kairi praising her for using it to save her... was the darkness really so bad? Did... did she have to give this power up? It... felt amazing to use... and she hadn't even tried cutting loose yet after her heart had been repaired. She couldn't even imagine how stronger she had to be at full strength. It was almost salivate worthy to imagine fighting with the Shadow Impulse command style and not collapsing afterwords...

Her eyes flickered back towards Xehanort, Vanitas, and the gunman. She felt the temptation again to charge them. To fight them head on and fully unleash herself against those that would dare harm her and her friends...

Aqua froze and forced down the thoughts. Full control or not, darkness was still a temptation that just loved to play on emotions and desires. She took in a breath, let it out, banished the darkness around her hand, and calmed herself. She... didn't have to decide yet on whether or not to walk in the light or the darkness. Right now, she needed to stay in the dark. Until this mess was dealt with, and Ventus and Terra were safe, she'd keep using this power.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Vanitas had formed a Dark Corridor. He walked through it and left. The gunman teleported away as well, apparently dismissed. Xehanort stayed for a few minute later, appearing to think something over, before making his own Dark Corridor and walking through it.

Aqua acted instantly. She stretched out her darkness towards the corridor and kept a line through it, not allowing it to completely close. She approached the corridor and waited a few minutes, hoping Xehanort would be away from the entry point. If not, well, she'd be having her confrontation a bit sooner than she expected. Right now, she just hoped to spy on him and figure out what his role to play in all of this was.

Deciding enough time had passed, she re-opened the mostly closed corridor and stepped through it. She came out into a barren and desolate rocky landscape, from what she could see, on top of a cliff overlooking dunes below. She instantly frowned and went on edge. This place... it frayed on her nerves and senses...

This world...

It felt awful...

It felt... it felt dead. Like there wasn't any darkness or light, or anything. Just... stillness. Why had Xehanort come here? She stretched out her senses and located Xehanort easily enough, and started towards him, keeping her darkness suppressed as to not alert him. A few minutes later, she came across a dusty and broken looking house. Was this his home? Did... Xehanort really live in this place? Well... it was off in a secluded and barren world, privacy was probably preferable for the elderly Keyblade Master.

She began to cautiously peer through broken windows, taking quick peeks into the house. Dusty, run down, but, books everywhere, no matter the room. She crouched down and came close to a window that she felt Xehanort near. Taking a risk, she took a quick peek through it.

Sitting there at a desk, with his back turned to her, was Xehanort. He was writing on a piece of paper and muttering quietly to himself. There were many other papers scattered on the desk. There were also bookshelves packed full of books. It looked to be a study of sorts. She squinted her eyes and moved her face closer to the dirty window, trying to get a look at some of the papers on the desk.

She could faintly see larger words...

Xehanort Report...?

Suddenly, Xehanort stopped writing and cocked his head, as if listening for something. Immediately Aqua crouched back down and started moving as quietly and quickly away as she could. She didn't know what had set him off, but she wasn't sticking around to get discovered. She had found what she needed. All she needed to do was wait until he left, and then get into that study of his and start snooping around.

She didn't know how long he would be there for though, and she didn't want to waste hours, or maybe even the rest of the day and morning if he decided to sleep there. She needed to start planning and preparing...

But...

She knew so little about Xehanort and his actual capabilities. Planning around him, an unknown, would be difficult. She hoped it wouldn't come down to actually fighting him, but... if it did... she imagined it would be rough. It wasn't like she had really trained with him a lot like Master Eraqus and Master Yen Sid did to know how he fought...

Wait a second...

She paused at that thought, mulling it over. She... wasn't ready to go back home yet. But... going to Master Yen Sid for information might be a good idea, and to pass off a warning to be given to her Master that Xehanort appeared to be allied with Vanitas.

She rubbed her chin. Yes, going to Yen Sid would be a good idea. Though... she didn't exactly know where he lived. The Master had given hints and descriptions before, and she could maybe use that to guide her. It would be a bit of a trial and error though with the Dark Corridor's she imagined.

Ah well...

When she felt she was far enough away from Xehanort's house, she opened a Dark Corridor and stepped through...


	14. Harsh Reality

After a few hours of searching with Dark Corridors, Aqua finally stepped out into a world that matched what little description she had of Master Yen Sids home. Woody, large tower, island floating on the clouds. It fit pretty well...

"Oh gorsh! She just came outa dat dere black portal!" came a rather unusual voice.

Aqua turned her head to look at the door to the tower, sighting what looked to be a humanoid duck and a dog. Strange... but... the world's were a strange place after all.

"Is this Master Yen Sid's tower?" asked Aqua, approaching the two.

The duck narrowed his eyes at her and held his staff defensively. "I don't think we should tell you."

She bristled. "Why not?"

"Gorsh miss, you kinda use the darkness an all," said the dog, scratching his head.

Aqua resisted the urge to sigh. Was everyone going to have that kind of reaction to her? She was already missing Kairi...

"My name is Aqua, I..." she began.

The dog brightened. "Hey Donald! She's the lady that the King went out to help find!"

Aqua paused. "King...?"

The duck, Donald, relaxed a bit. "King Mickey, Master Ken Sid's apprentice."

Wait.. Yen Sid had an apprentice? Well, that was news. Another potential ally, interesting...

Donald lowered his staff. "Come on Goofy, we'll escort her up."

Goofy nodded and opened the door, and Aqua followed the two inside. She was a bit curious why Yen Sid had sent out his apprentice to 'help find her'...

Wait...

Ut oh...

She remembered what Master Eraqus had ordered of Terra... if she showed darkness... he had been ordered to bring her back to the Land of Departure. Had Master Eraqus passed that on to Yen Sid? All the sudden, she wasn't so sure coming here was a good idea. Still... might as well see this through, it was the only lead she had on learning more about Xehanort until he left his house.

They led her up into a study. There, on the other side of a desk sitting in a very large chair, was who she assumed was Master Yen Sid. Elderly, blue robes, pointed hat, huge beard, and one heck of an imposing and critical stare. She reflexivly stiffined and came to attention under his gaze.

"Master Yen Sid, we found Aqua," said Donald cheerfully.

"Gorsh Donald, she kinda found us coming out of that there dark portal thingy," said Goofy.

Aqua did _NOT_ miss the tightening and narrowing of Yen Sid's eyes at that. "Donald, Goofy, thank you for bringing her to me. Please, leave us. She and I have much to discuss."

Donald and Goofy saluted before leaving.

Yen Sid's gaze felt twice as heavy as before as his eye's searched hers. She could actually feel his senses pressing against her, and judging by the look in his eye, he did not like what he felt. She mentally began preparing herself for the same reception she got from Donald and Goofy, along with a 'disappointment lecture' she imagined she get.

"Aqua, are you aware that you have orders to return home?" he inquired.

Well, she knew Terra had wanted her to go home, and she knew of the Master's orders for Terra, but, she herself had never been specifically told to go home..., "No sir, I haven't been told to go home."

Yen Sid slowly nodded. "I see."

She cleared her throat. "I'm on a mission sir, assigned by Master Eraqus to destroy the Unversed and safeguard the worlds. I believe I have mostly done a gone job of that..."

She really wanted that intense gaze of his to go away, "...I even saved the life of a Princess of Heart."

Yen Sid's gaze slightly softened. "I see, you are to be commended then for such efforts. Eraqus would certainly be pleased to hear that."

His gaze returned full force. "However, the standing orders still remain. Master Eraqus want's you to return home."

Aqua pursed her lips. "With all due respect, Master Yen Sid, I have to refuse those orders."

Yen Sid frowned. "And why, Aqua, is that?"

She was moderately impressed he hadn't acknowledged or confronted her about the elephant in the room, her darkness, but was rather thankful of it. "I've... learned things about the Unversed and who leads them. It is something that cannot be ignored, and I cannot return home until it's dealt with. If I don't, my friends lives are in danger. I came here to seek your guidance."

Yen Sid rubbed his beard. "I see, and what then, is the nature of what you have learned?"

"The Unversed are created by a masked boy called Vanitas, they literally come from his darkness, I watched him create Unversed with my own eyes, huge ones even," she explained.

Yen Sid pulled on his beard. "Troubling."

She hesitated. "That's... not the worst of it. I... saw Master Xehanort and Vanitas talking to one another. While there is no concrete proof, I believe they may be in league with one another."

Yen Sid went very still before sighing and closing his eyes. "I had not wanted to make assumptions... but... if what you say is truth, then it cannot be ignored."

He grew quieter. "I had hoped, Xehanort, your heart would no longer lead you astray."

"I was hoping, Master Yen Sid, you could tell me about his fighting style and abilities, what you remember of them anyway," asked Aqua.

His eyes flew open and he critically looked at Aqua. "Why is it, that you ask me that?"

"I don't want to fight him, but, just in-case...," she began.

"Aqua," Yen Sid said sternly, "You hold little understanding of whom Xehanort truly is, or the abilities he possesses. As a Keyblade Master, Xehanort has a gift like few others. Facing him in battle is the last thing you should wish to do, especially alone."

"I can hold me own," she said stubbornly.

"No Aqua, you cannot, especially against him," said Yen Sid before adding, "Especially with the power you so choose to wield."

Aaaaaand there it was.

"I have control of my darkness," she said thinly.

"That you choose to wield it at all, Aqua, is troubling," he replied, "Xehanort, as much as we wished he would stray from that path, is a master of the dark arts. If he truly is against us, then you, who are not even a Master, tainted with the same power he controls, could do nothing against him."

Aqua bit back a retort and kept civil. "Maybe, maybe not, but with your guidance about Xehanort and his abilities I..."

"Aqua. Return home, and tell Eraqus of what you have learned," said Yen Sid sternly, "I trust that Eraqus, Terra, and Mickey could successfully deal with the threat Xehanort and Vanitas bring by working together."

She bristled. "I'm supposed to return home and wait while my friend's and my Master's lives could be in danger?!"

"Aqua...," he began again.

"Master Yen Sid, with all due respect, you haven't been out there fighting the Unversed, or even fought Vanitas," she said, her voice starting to raise, "They will _NEED_ my help, because it wont be three against two. It will be three against two and however many Unversed and other allies they decide to bring along."

"Aqua, it is commendable that you wish to help, however, with your darkness...," he began.

Aqua felt her anger rising again, this time, she willingly let it out. "I am so sick of this. Why is it, that out of everyone whose supposed to be my friends, or friends of my Master like you, it's a complete stranger, a little girl who shines so bright with light, who is the only one who doesn't condemn me for using the darkness to protect what matters?!"

Yen Sid sighed. "Aqua... the desire to help one's friends, is commendable, but... risking the darkness on their behalf is nothing they would desire for you. Eraqus cares for you, he would rather die a thousand times then let you fall into darkness."

"There is no falling," she said thinly, "There is no succumbing. I walk this path willingly, and with control, and use that power to protect the worlds and my friends."

"That you don't appear to be concerned, is perhaps even more troubling," said Yen Sid, his voice heavy, "Do you truly not see the danger? Even if you could best Xehanort with the darkness, is it truly worth it, if you only end up replacing him in the end?"

Aqua looked at him in shock, before she clenched her fists in anger. "Replace him? Do you... do you even hear yourself? What is happening out there now, with the Unversed, I would never do something like that!"

Yen Sid merely stared at her.

She shook her head and turned. "Forget it. This was a waste of time."

She reached for the door, only to pause as it glowed blue and a locking sound was heard. "Aqua."

She slowly turned to glare at Yen Sid. "Open the door, now."

Yen Sid did not budge. "While you may be the apprentice of a dear friend of mine, and not my own, I still care for you as if you were. Return home and walk away from this path you have chosen, before it consumes you."

She merely aimed a hand to the side and opened a Dark Corridor. "I've heard enough of this. I'm leaving to go find answers and set things right, with or without your help."

Yen Sid looked gravely at the corridor. "Aqua. For your sake, please reconsider. Once you walk through that darkness, in willing defiance of your Master's orders, there is no turning back."

Aqua closed her eyes. "Once this is over, I'll accept any punishment the Master decides to give me."

She opened them back up. "Until then though, I will do anything in my power to see the Unversed threat neutralized, and Xehanort too if he truly is an enemy."

Yen Sid sighed. "I see that so too does your heart lead you astray. You may have good intentions, but, the path you walk for them is clouded."

Aqua turned to the Dark Corridor. "I wish you and the other's would have more faith and trust in me. I'll set things right, and prove you all wrong."

Yen Sid closed his eyes. "For all of our sakes, I hope you do."

Feeling completely alone once again, Aqua walked through the portal and out to her next destination. It was time to see if Xehanort was gone from his home or not. She masked her presence once she arrived on the barren world and started walking silently.

"So that's the truth of it then," she said bitterly, "Absolutely no one trusts in me save for a little girl. I thought friends were supposed to have faith in one another. Why can't they believe in me? Why do they always have to be so... so damn judgemental?"

She stopped and sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly before stretching out her senses...

He...

Xehanort wasn't there!

Aqua's eyes lit up and she immediately banished her thoughts. It was time to get answers. She ran, oh how she ran, and came up to Xehanort's home. She opened the door and started making her way to the study. Once she was there, she moved to sit down in Xehanort's chair and started looking at the paper's scattered around. She organized them numerically first before digging in.

There appeared to be thirteen short reports written. There was also a copy of a letter addressed to Master Eraqus. She hesitated before starting there...

* * *

_Please accept my deepest gratitude for the invitation to witness your pupils' accession to the office of true Keyblade Master. It was a heavy mantle our Master placed upon your shoulders naming you Successor, but you have nonetheless persevered and raised two Masters yourself. I know it cannot be easy._

_I apologized once, but, I will reiterate that I did you terrible harm in the past over a petty difference in opinion, and just a few years ago selfishly thrust my own burdens upon you. I think of you like a younger brother, and yet, fool that I am, I have rarely availed myself the countless opportunities to apologize or thank you for opening your home to the boy. Yet not once have you blamed me; on the contrary, here you are inviting me to such an important ceremony. I intend to be there to offer you all my blessings._

_Our Master chose his heir wisely. Ours is a bizarrely ironic task—to watch over the light from the shadows—but in the face of that, the warmth in your heart and unfailing dedication to the light impress me to no end._

_I have taken to wandering the World, and seen much darkness hiding in the light. Lately, I fear it has taken a turn for the worse. Perhaps Yen Sid has already told you about the Unversed? These fledgling emotions derive from negativity, and I can now sense their presence in nearly every world._

_And on the topic of darkness: we must speak of another matter that concerns me, one related to the upcoming ceremony. During my visits over the years since Ventus's arrival, your pupil Aqua drew my attention. Her magical potential is immense, to be sure, but within her heart I could feel darkness starting to awaken. I know this is none of my business, but I have reservations about welcoming Aqua as a true Keyblade Master without taking certain precautions. The traditional examination, perhaps, to see if she has the Mark of Mastery? The choice is yours, and I will humbly respect your decision._

_Take care. I eagerly await our reunion._

* * *

What... what the hell is this?!

She wanted to tear up the letter. Xehanort had been the one to teach her to channel her darkness! To start to increase and train it, yet here he was writing to the Master behind her back, voicing 'concern' about it?! She felt her rage boiling. That bastard... that bastard... what the hell was his angle by doing that?

She pushed aside the letter and grabbed for the first report...

* * *

_Xehanort Report 01_

_Much time has passed since I left the home of my youth behind, and in the myriad worlds I have visited, I have gained much knowledge. On these pages, I intend to record a portion of that knowledge, and put the course of my life to paper._

_Upon reflection, my life underwent the most considerable sea-change when I arrived at that place. Yes, it began when I found a Master, and another I would later call my brother—when I found a new home._

_Then there was the Keyblade. For what purpose was it begotten, and by whom? During my training as one of its wielders, the precepts offered a clear answer: the Keyblade existed so that we who watched over the light could protect the world from the shadows._

_But was that the TRUE answer? Could there not be more to it than that? My heart sought knowledge, and so I sometimes visited other worlds—though such travel was forbidden unless duty required—and found what my heart sought._

* * *

Aqua frowned at the 'report'. It felt more like a journal entry than an actual report. The only thing she got out of this one was that Xehanort started breaking the rules pretty early on. She flipped the report over and went on to the next...

* * *

_Xehanort Report 02_

_Our Master instructed us to don armor while traveling between worlds, so that we might shield ourselves from the darkness. But there, in the Lanes Between, I could feel the force of it—the power—and from then on, I forwent my armor's "protection." I had been told the darkness would devour me, but what terrors could it possibly hold, so long as I found the strength to control it?_

_The World is vast—and the worlds within the greater World, uncountable. Like little islands, they dot a great Ocean Between which keeps them ignorant of each other, uncorrupted._

_Each world had its own order. Unlike us, they could not know of the World in its entirety, and we were never to enlighten them._

* * *

Well, she didn't disagree with the part about going into the Lanes Between without armor. It was a beautiful place... though... with Dark Corridor travel, she hadn't had the opportunity or reason to go back into them. She also agreed with the part about not fearing the darkness, so long as she had the strength to maintain control. So long as she had friends to fight for, that would never be an issue.

She flipped over the report and went to the third...

* * *

_Xehanort Report 03_

_In ancient times, no such buffers kept the larger World divided; there were no walls of light enclosing each smaller world the way they do today. Nothing prevented one from physically interfering with the next._

_At that time, the World was filled with light, and a great many Keyblade wielders. But without buffers, the worlds began to squabble over ownership of the light. You see, they learned of the Keyblade's true use. War broke out as each of the Keyblade wielders struggled to lay claim to an almighty entity known as Kingdom Hearts._

_Kingdom Hearts could be described as an aggregate of hearts. Worlds, too, have hearts, just like people; each world's heart is concealed from sight, beyond a hidden door. By gathering all the hearts of all the worlds in a single place, one may complete Kingdom Hearts._

* * *

The Keyblade's true use? Kingdom Hearts?

She stared at the report, re-reading it a few times. The concept of 'the heart of all worlds' was... a bit much to wrap her mind around. Then again... she did know of Keyholes, and the ability to lock them if need be to safeguard them from the darkness.

The report spoke of a war... was this the 'Keyblade War'? That Keyblade Wielders selfishly fought a war over the light was appalling. Just was kind of teachings were taught back then? What kind of Masters would raise apprentices to so squabble over the light? Over Kingdom Hearts? Disgusting...

"Maybe it's better this way to have fewer Keyblade Wielders," she murmured, "That way there's not so much potential for strife."

She flipped the report over and turned to the next...

* * *

_Xehanort Report 04_

_And when Kingdom Hearts is complete, it is said the one who opens its door will bring about the creation of the Next World. Such a feat is above any human. Or, to put it a different way: whoever opens that door will be reborn as something far greater than human._

_Light and darkness are two sides of the same coin; without darkness, there is no light. The Keyblade wielders' great war over Kingdom Hearts was fought by defenders of the light, servants of darkness, those who sought to reconcile the two, and those motivated by nothing more than lust for power. A whole spectrum of thought was swept into the conflict, and the worlds that did not go to war found the war brought to them. In the end, the whole World was cast into darkness. That was how the ancient Keyblade War drew to a close. To this day, no one has ever managed to open the door to Kingdom Hearts._

_Some time later, the little light that remained in the hearts of the few gave rise to the World we know today: one made of many worlds behind just as many walls, so that the Keyblade War would not be repeated._

* * *

Okay... becoming basically a god... if that was the true potential of Kingdom Hearts, then that was immensely troubling. It was also sickening that the Keyblade Wielders of ancient times led to the near destruction of the whole World, their existence, just for their petty lust for power.

It was staggering to think...

How many people lost their lives because of the Keyblade War when the worlds were drowned in darkness? How many people that could have lived, were denied life, because of the darkening and reshaping of the surviving worlds? It made her blood boil...

But...

She was also curious of something. Just how were the world's cast into darkness? What act could have possibly done that to the Worlds as a whole? It was a bit hard to imagine what single act could have unleashed that kind of destruction. The report was rather vague on that, maybe Xehanort simply didn't know.

She sighed and flipped the report over, turning to the next...

* * *

_Xehanort Report 05_

_At present, the lanes and corridors that run between the worlds may only be traversed by us Keyblade wielders, and those who have given themselves over to darkness._

_As the former, our duty is to cross the chasms between the worlds and guard against the latter, whose darkness corrupts and contaminates, so that no world need ever be lost again._

_Few Keyblade wielders remain now; I have heard of but a handful of others outside my circle. But the world is vast, and more of our kind may be out there._

_Now, in addition to the realm of light in which we reside, there is also a realm of darkness, and the realm between which connects the two. The realm of darkness is most forbidden; I am told none who set foot there have ever returned._

* * *

Well... not much new there.

Except...

Xehanort had heard of other wielders outside of their circle of wielders? Curious. She wasn't against the idea of there being more Keyblade Wielders out there. Truth be told, if there were any clue as to where, she'd gladly go seek them out for help in this whole mess with the Unversed. Then again, they might have their own problems out there in the vast unknown of the worlds.

The mention of 'the realm between' that connected the two was curious. The Master hadn't mentioned such a thing before to her. Though, there wasn't much information here to learn more about it.

She hummed quietly to herself before turning the report over and going to the next...

* * *

_Xehanort Report 06_

_There are three families of Keyblades: the Keyblades of light we wield, Keyblades of darkness, and Keyblades of heart._

_The first and second families differ only in origin; Keyblades of darkness are found in the realm of darkness, and are counterparts to the Keyblades we use in the realm of light._

_The third type of key, the Keyblade of heart, came into existence when the World was reorganized after the Keyblade War. Without this key, Kingdom Hearts is forever beyond a person's reach. Only by gathering seven hearts of pure light-hearts completely devoid of darkness-may one forge a Keyblade of heart and open the door to Kingdom Hearts._

_And, as stated before, opening this door arguably gives that person control over all worlds and all people._

* * *

Aqua stared at the report.

Keyblades of Heart? Formed by gathering seven pure hearts of light?

Wait...

Her eyes went wide. "The Princesses of Heart!?"

Was this the true reason the Keyblade Wielders were supposed to guard the Princesses? Aqua bristled at the thought of anyone stealing the hearts of the Princesses, of Kairi, in a mad quest to chase power.

She sighed, not liking what she was learning, before turning the report over and moving on to the next...

* * *

_Xehanort Report 07_

_I have uncovered the Keyblade's ultimate mystery. You see, besides the three families of Keyblades, there is another "Key Blade." While it may sound the same when spoken, it is notated uniquely: "χ-blade." And make no mistake, while it resembles a normal Keyblade, it is something altogether different._

_Keyblades are said to be man-made counterparts to Kingdom Hearts. The χ-blade, however, coexists with Kingdom Hearts._

_It is only forged when two hearts of equal power intersect-one heart of pure darkness, one heart of pure light. At the time of its forging, Kingdom Hearts appears. It must be noted, though, that this Kingdom Hearts is special. Unlike the Kingdoms brought about forcibly and artificially through the collection of hearts, THIS Kingdom Hearts is a perfect and complete union of ALL the worlds' hearts. Surely it was over this that the ancient Keyblade War was fought._

_If so, the walls that divide the worlds today are of little consequence. With the χ-blade, all their hearts could be instantly reunited-and the Keyblade War, refought._

* * *

Aqua stared at the report heavily. "χ-blade _..."_

That X... she had seen that before... in that dream. On that platform...

A heavy sense of foreboding filled Aqua's heart as she re-read the report. If the X-Blade was what Keyblades were made in the image of... she dreaded to think of it's potential. The X-Blade apparently **_CO-EXISTED_** with Kingdom Hearts. That implied a heavy and devastating power. It was also apparently capable of summoning the 'true' Kingdom Hearts.

On that note though...

What the hell did Xehanort mean by the forcible and artificial creation of Kingdom Hearts through collecting hearts? How the heck did one 'collect' hearts?

And that mention of re-fighting the Keyblade War at the end...

She was starting to have a _REALLY_ bad feeling about this. She flipped over the report with hesitation and continued on...

* * *

_Xehanort Report 08_

_My brother pupil Eraqus thinks only in absolutes. He has persuaded himself that light is the only way, but forgets that light cannot exist without shadow. I believe a balance of light and darkness is what sustains our World, but too much of the darkness has been stamped out, disrupting that balance. Someone must tear down this tyranny of light and reorganize the World around the darkness which then creeps back in._

_Eraqus and I did not see eye to eye. I left, and wandered the World. This was perhaps the first time I felt truly free since that day I departed my boyhood home. But free to do what? I had already shown the Mark and become a Keyblade Master—but having been passed over as a Successor, all that remained to me was the road of teacher._

_Ordinarily, Keyblade Masters take pupils under their wings, malleable minds in which to impress the precepts of the Keyblade wielder and keep our profession alive for generations to come. Was my time drawing to an end, then, after all I had accomplished since casting away the place of my birth? Surely waiting for a quiet death would not do, not when there was still so much I needed to see for myself. Powers help me, I thought, my body is so old..._

* * *

Aqua frowned. There was a bit of troubling words there, if Xehanort was talking about 'tearing down the tyranny of light' and 'reorganizing the World around the darkness' was anything to say. Still... this wasn't really anything she could use against him. None of these reports were concrete, undeniable proof of anything. She still had no clue what his role in all of this was, what his desires were...

She rubbed her eyes tiredly and flipped over to the next report...

* * *

_Xehanort Report 09_

_We Keyblade Masters have a special gift. We can extract a heart, be it our own or that of another. By continuing this cycle, it is possible to remain in the world of the living forever._

_As a boy, I dreamed of seeing the farthest reaches of the World. If I only went far enough, there had to be a world out there in which no one had ever before set foot. And now I know of just such a world. If I become the first to open Kingdom Hearts' door, I can create the Next World in which light and darkness exist in perfect equilibrium._

_So there I stood, with vast knowledge in one gnarled, dying hand, and newfound purpose in the other. The next step was clear: I needed a new vessel._

_And that was when I met Ventus and made him my pupil. We were destined to meet, and I could sense the potential within him, but the boy was too benign for his own good. I came to the conclusion he was too frail to serve as a vessel, and decided to use him for a second purpose I had in mind._

_I would remove the darkness from his heart and split him in two. Then I would have my heart of pure light, and my heart of pure darkness._

* * *

"What... what the fuck?" was all she could whisper.

_**SPLIT VEN'S HEART IN TWO?!** _

She was aghast. Was _THIS_ what he had done to leave Ven in that catatonic state when he came to them four years ago? What the heck was this 'second purpose'?

She trembled as she held and re-read the report, another thing catching her eye...

Extracting Hearts? Living forever? A new vessel? His desire to create the next world?

She ran a hand anxiously through her hair, yanking at it. "By the light..."

She numbly flipped over the report and continued on...

* * *

_Xehanort Report 10  
_

_As was to be expected, Ventus lacked the constitution for such an ordeal. I was able to remove the darkness inside him and create Vanitas, a heart of pure darkness, but Ventus drifted into the clutches of sleep._

_Ventus' heart of pure light and Vanitas's heart of pure darkness...If both could be made strong enough to one day clash, I know the χ-blade would be forged._

_But Vanitas took too much of Ventus's heart, and from that fracture, I could see the last of Ventus's light was slipping away. The boy deserved a place to spend his final moments peacefully. And what should come to mind but my own boyhood home._

_My legs took me there unbidden, and as I stood there on the same beach where I had made my choice so many years ago, I thought: not a single thing has changed. Here, in this quiet world, time marches in place. Content that Ventus would find peace here, I started to walk away—but just then, the boy held up his Keyblade. The light within him had not died._

* * *

Aqua stared at the report, tears in her eyes, shock on her face.

Vanitas... was Ven? He was Ven's darkness? She... she had been fighting, trying to kill a piece of Ven? Which meant the Unversed were Ven's emotions given form? She had been killing Ven's emotions?! She started pulling at her hair anxiously, re-reading the report several times, trying to wrap her mind around the horror she was reading.

Ventus had almost died because of Xehanort doing what should never have been done. What's more... he wanted Ven to fight himself, and form the X-Blade? That bastard... he... he was going to try and use Ventus like a tool...

By the light... she didn't want to read anymore... but she had to...

* * *

_Xehanort Report 11  
_

_Ventus and Vanitas were not matched in power; I could not train them, or Vanitas's darkness would gnaw away what little Ventus had left._

_Of course, since I needed a place where the boy's light might flourish, the answer was obvious: Eraqus, and his absolutes._

_Considering how we had parted ways, I expected friction—but if anything, Eraqus seemed delighted to see me again. He readily agreed to take care of Ventus. Now I need only wait for the boy's heart to get stronger._

_I had observed him and his pupils before, and had long since chosen the boy, Terra, as my vessel, drawn to his desire to seek power single-mindedly, and the seedbed for darkness it represented. However, this time, when I left Ventus in Eraqus's care, I discovered something I had not truly anticipated, especially not from Eraqus's emotionless cog of the light. Within Aqua, I saw anger over the state of Ventus, and curious as I was, I lingered and watched._

_Anxiety, fear, guilt. Each of them I finally saw showing within her. These were things I had not seen before, simply because I was not looking the right way. The path to her darkness was not through her, but through her friends. Through those she cared for._

_I compared her to myself, finding that I shared far more in similarity between the two of us than I and Terra. There, in that moment, I made a decision. Rather than Terra, I chose her._

_Aqua would be my vessel._

_To that end, she needed to be tempered, and her darkness awakened and expanded. Even in that moment of weakness she showed on Ventus's behalf, I knew it wouldn't last. The moment it passed, she would bottle her emotions and darkness up and seal them away, so I struck. I cracked the control she had over her emotions and darkness within her heart, and flooded her with negative emotions to start her down the path before I left.  
_

_Rather than simply let things be and await my vessel as I had intended to do with Terra, I decided that I would return under the pretense of checking in on Ventus. That way, I could keep inflaming her darkness, and start guiding her into it's depths, reshaping her in my image.  
_

_Once I am done, and have banished or submerged her heart in mine, she will become the perfect vessel._

* * *

Aqua shakily put down the report, starting to hyperventilate. "By the light... by the light..."

It hadn't been her fault. All those years of self-doubt... all her troubles... the nightmares... the anxiety... the depression... the fears...

_**IT WAS HIM!** _

_**IT WAS HIS FAULT!** _

He had been the one to crack her heart, which had nearly led to her death when saving Kairi. He was the reason her darkness had started to awaken...

Not only that... not only that...

"He... he wants to use me as a vessel... wants to steal my body...," she whispered.

Terror coursed through her veins at the knowledge of the grim fate he intended for her. Then... it changed... it warped... it became _**PURE. RAW. HATE**_.

"Xehanort...," she hissed.

" _XEHANORT_!" she screamed in rage.

"If it's the last thing I do Xehanort, I'm going to kill you!" she yelled.

Seething in hate, she flipped the report over and moved onto the second from last...

* * *

_Xehanort Report 12  
_

_Over the years, I had to constantly re-open the cracks I left in Aqua's heart. Eventually, I discovered a means to subtly plant my own darkness within the cracks. This method gave way to an idea, a backup plan. Rather than move my entire heart into a new vessel. What were to happen if I instead put pieces of it within several hearts, and had several vessels to choose from and control? It was a curious idea, and if somehow my plans fail, it would be one worth exploring._

_She has been progressing well as of late, though, the light of her friends is still an obstacle that must be dealt with. It is a light that must be snuffed out if I am to use her as my vessel. So long as she holds them close to her heart, she may yet hold out in the depths of her heart even should I wrest control of her body away. Once they have perished, or fulfilled their use, she will fall._

_Regardless, at long last, the time has come. I have received word from Eraqus that his pupils are to become true Keyblade Masters. Terra and Aqua...They will be easy now to lure into the outside world. But Ventus! I will get nowhere without him._

_Vanitas can feel some of what Ventus feels, and he says Aqua is the key. Ventus has always shown concern for Aqua. Vanitas says that somehow, Ventus is loosely aware of the 'troubles' Aqua is having with her darkness. It seems we have found a loose thread at which we can tug to unravel Ventus's heart._

_The first step is to get Aqua away from them and alone; then we need to plant the seeds of doubt in Ventus. Let him carry his faint light as he chases her into the darkness._

_Let the darkness make his light stronger, then let the light deepen the darkness. And where the two finally meet is where the stuff of legends will become real._

* * *

Son of a bitch...

"I need to find Ventus, I need to find him and get him home," she said with determination.

More than that, she needed to make sure Xehanort _DIED_. This talk of 'multiple' vessels scared the crap out of her. One Xehanort was going to be bad enough, many Xehanorts? No way. That couldn't be allowed to happen.

She frowned. "He had left a piece of his darkness in me."

She smiled. "But, even that piece was nothing in the face of the light of a Princess of Heart."

She frowned again. "It's right there on the page. He's going to try and kill them, use and kill my friends, just to weaken me."

She glared at the paper. "You _WON'T_ win Xehanort! Not while I live."

She flipped over the report and began to read the final, the thirteenth Xehanort report...

* * *

_Xehanort Report 13  
_

_I am concerned that something seems to have gone amiss, and not in a way I might have predicted. I put a plan, a ruse, into action in the depths of Radiant Garden, as an attempt to fuel Aqua's darkness and win her trust. Yet, when she came to me, I was flabbergasted by what I saw, and what I heard from Vanitas later on._

_I had never expected Aqua to willingly and whole-heartedly accept the darkness in her heart, not until the end when her friend's lives were snuffed out. Yet there she stood, her darkness radiating from her heart where where she walked. I hold doubt that she realizes just what lurks within her. It was immense, I could not sense the darkness I had left in the cracks in her heart. She may have absorbed or consumed it with her newfound power is all that I could think of as a reason._

_Yet, how did her darkness grow so much so quickly? Not even a week ago, when I saw her during the exam, had it been so deep. Vanitas told me that she unleashed it completely in her fight against him, and bested him easily with it, along with almost defeating his newest pet Unversed. Yet, how did it reach that point? Where she was to so easily craft Corridor's of Darkness with less than a week's experience? What could have made her accept the darkness so quickly? What could have driven her darkness to become so deep, to cast such a shadow? Or did she always naturally have such potential with the darkness? Was it merely cloaked within the light she used to wield? Cloaked and repressed by the light of her friends and her master?_

_She is not yet on my level, but, it is alarming to see her darkness grow at such a pace, a pace that rivaled my own progress in my youth. I noted, during the encounter with her, she seemed distrustful and wary of me. At the pace she is going, at the rate her power is increasing, she may become a threat, and not in the way I imagined. I hold no fear that she will return to the light._

_No._

_My concern is what happens if she continues to delve in so deep, so quickly, and so fearlessly into the darkness. Fighting a wielder of the light, or a partially devoted and untrained wielder of darkness is one thing. Fighting against another master of the darkness, against an actual rival, is another, and she has the full potential to rival me one day. I just never expected her to start reaching that point so soon, before I could make her body my own. Again, I question, what is it that drives her darkness to grow so rapidly?_

_My plans need to be sped up. I must check on Ventus's progress. While I am still confident of emerging victorious in a struggle of heart against Aqua, if Ventus is not yet ready, I will need to begin re-examining my backup plans, just in-case._

* * *

She smiled cruelly at the report. "It's like you wrote in an earlier report, Xehanort. My darkness isn't through me, it's through my friends. If you threaten them, if you endanger them. There is nothing I won't do, no depths I won't delve into on their behalf. Xehanort, you have no idea what you've done by putting me on this path. I'm going to destroy you."

She laughed. "You should have stuck with Terra."

She frowned at that. No... no she was glad Xehanort had chosen her. Terra had used to be far to trusting and gullible for his own good. Not to mention the power hungriness Xehanort had mentioned. It was only after she began struggling that he re-devoted himself to the light and turned away from his power seeking. If Xehanort had kept his original plan for Terra, she feared he would have easily fallen. The thought of Terra being enslaved to Xehanort... it hurt her heart...

"If I have to suffer being the goal of his plans, I'll gladly accept it, if only to keep you safe, Terra," she whispered affectionately.

It was strange, to actually fear for Terra, after all this time. She had been concerned mostly with Ventus for the longest time, but to realize just how badly things could have turned out for Terra if Xehanort had chosen him instead of her...

She slowly shook her head. "My suffering made you stronger Terra. You don't have to worry about the darkness anymore with that light of yours, and... I won't let him kill you in the coming conflict, you or Ven."

Aqua flipped the report over and re-stacked them together. When she left, she was taking these with her. She got up and stretched, glancing around the room. There were so many books to look through. Who knows what she would find in them?

She walked over to the nearest one and flipped it open, casually flipping through it. It appeared to be about spellcraft Xehanort had encountered during his travels. She went to the next. It was a description of many different worlds he traveled... and the next...

His musings about darkness...

His musings about light...

His musings about the Keyblade War, and things he had found out about it...

And so much more, there were so many books on so many different subjects, all written by him...

But...

"I don't have enough time to look through them all," she murmured.

She wanted to, though, she didn't know when Xehanort would be back. If she left with the reports, then she wanted to leave with everything else as well. All of this knowledge could be hers. But where could she store them? Where could she leave them? She couldn't go home, the Master would probably want to burn them all, so where...

Wait...

She smirked. "Maleficent."

Yes, that witch. She was an agent of darkness with far more experience than Aqua. She figured she was stronger than the witch, but, Maleficent's experience could be useful in planning to deal with Xehanort, and maybe even defend herself from his plans. She had no real idea how to defend her heart and her body if he tried to use her as a vessel. She'd need to bounce ideas off the witch.

With all this knowledge laying around, Maleficent would easily agree to house it, to go through it with Aqua, help her learn and understand. Then... she'd help her figure out a way to kill that bastard Xehanort.

Aqua imagined Maleficent's throne room and opened a Dark Corridor to it, stepping through, and sighting the witch sitting on her throne, "Hello Maleficent, I have a proposition for you..."


	15. Dark Knowledge

Aqua watched as Maleficent levitated all the books in Xehanort's house though a Dark Corridor back into her castle. "An astounding find Aqua, the knowledge that must lurk in theses books, I tremble in anticipation."

Aqua could feel it, feel the greed and the hunger radiating off Maleficent. After reading the reports, Maleficent had all to readily agreed to both take in the books, and aid her in training to best Xehanort. She had stopped short of actually agreeing to personally get involved in the upcoming fight though. Apparently she wasn't willing to stick her neck out that far.

"Now, to mask our presence here," began Maleficent, aiming a green glowing hand and snapping her fingers.

Aqua was surprised when replicas of books and reports began to re-appear around the house. Huh, that was a nifty trick. Ought to ask the witch how she did that later.

"Mockeries that will decay at a rapid pace," said Maleficent, "It will not draw his attention, and considering the temperature and climate of this world, it's surprising these pages haven't already fallen apart."

"Won't he sense the magic?" Aqua asked.

Maleficent shot her a cunning smile. "There are ways to mask your spellwork, mask your darkness, or make it appear to be anothers. After all, how do you think he extracted Aurora's heart and pinned the blame on you?"

Aqua's eyes went wide. "What?!"

"I watched him do it, while I had your heart sleeping for a time," she explained, "It was a requirement of the knowledge he gave me, to play along with his ploy. You may have delved into darkness, but, within you still slept a light that would not allow you to harm one so innocent and pure. Though, I can't say whether I can truly sense it anymore or not when your darkness has grown such."

Aqua glared hatefully at the witch. "You told me he had you use my darkness against me to steal her heart. Why didn't you tell me this before? Did you get some sick pleasure to watch me suffer with that guilt?!"

Maleficent smiled smugly. "Would you have believed me without coming to your own opinion of Xehanort?"

Aqua hesitated. "Well..."

"I gave you a hint of his intentions, and after investigating him for yourself, here you stand now before me, ready to steal his knowledge and then dispose of him," said Maleficent with glee, "You, Aqua, are going to become a true agent of darkness, perhaps of a level not seen in this World since ancient times."

Aqua glared at her. "Mask our presence, and let's go."

Aqua followed her through the portal silently fuming. All that time, she had thought she had hurt the Princess of Heart. All. That. Time. That damn witch, no, even worse, that damn Xehanort. All part of his plan to make her doubt herself and fall into darkness. Well, good job Xehanort, congratulations. She was delving all the way down, and she was going to kill him with the darkness he wanted her to wield.

What's more...

He had been the one to hurt Aurora, steal her heart. To betray his role as a Keyblade Master, to harm their charges. That was unforgivable, and that was ignoring everything else she had read in his reports.

It was as if every trouble, every issue, every nightmare, every problem she had ever had could be traced back to that man. She felt her hate rising rapidly each second passed. Even with her heart healed and control returned, she had a hard time keeping her hate at bay. She was starting to seriously consider killing Xehanort to be a kindness. He ought to suffer as he made her suffer... if not more...

Once they were through and the Dark Corridor closed, Maleficent snapped her fingers and a long table appeared in her throne room. One by one, each book set down with a soft thud. Maleficent began to walk around the table slowly, her hand brushing each book cover tenderly, pure, raw, greed in her eyes.

She paused, her gaze flickering to Aqua. "I suppose it would be a courtesy, to offer you the first pick of this prize. After all, it was your find."

Aqua's eyes washed over the book covers. She sighed heavily before walking over the book of Xehanort's musings about the darkness. She had only briefly flipped through it while looking around his house. A more in-depth look on what he thought about the darkness might help her learn how to fight him.

Maleficent snapped her fingers and summoned a chair for Aqua to sit in. She gave her a nod of thanks and sat down. She began to silently read through the pages. The first few pages covered things she already knew about, like channeling and basic uses of the darkness like Dark Corridors and energy blasts with it. However, as she came to the next topic, her eyebrows furrowing with confusion.

"Beings from the realm of darkness...?" she murmured aloud.

Maleficent walked over and peered over her shoulder, reading along. "Heartless the book says they are called."

"Created by the loss of one's heart, heartless are the darkness that engulfs a heart and wraps it in a shell. If brought out to the realm of light, this heart carried in a dark shell seeks out more hearts to consume, and thus, turn into more heartless," she read aloud.

"A army that grows as it consumes, marvelous," said Maleficent greedily.

Aqua shot her a look. "Whose to say they wouldn't consume your heart while they were at it? Such things should remain in the dark realm they belong to."

Maleficent pointed further down the page. "Xehanort implies that they can be controlled by beings with greater darkness than the heartless in question."

Aqua glanced down the page. "Hrm..."

"Think Aqua, of the possibilities. If they could be summoned and controlled, then they could counter the Unversed that Vanitas can summon," tempted Maleficent, "And think of what we could do with them after. The worlds would tremble..."

Aqua shook her head. "Maleficent... I'm here to stop Xehanort, nothing more, nothing less."

Maleficent scowled. "Such feeble imagination. Think. Why are the worlds in such a petty squabbling state? Why are men like Xehanort allowed to roam free? They lack strict order, they lack obedience. Control them, and men like Xehanort would never rise again."

Aqua scoffed. "Right, because a woman almost just like him, I.E. you, would be in control."

Maleficent feigned offense. "Please, you would be at my side 'tempering' me."

Aqua gave her an amused smile at that, it was almost fun to go back and forth with her. "Remembering the training pact, if by tempered, you mean kept in line by the sharp end of my Keyblade, then yes."

Maleficent scoffed and made a motion with her hand. "Flip the page."

Aqua did so and began to read again before abruptly stopping. "He... actually went _INTO_ the Realm of Darkness?!"

"I don't see why you seem so surprised," said Maleficent, "According to him, you can do so with ease with a Dark Corridor. Perhaps we ought to take a venture there when our reading is done."

Aqua said nothing at that. She remembered being taught that to go into the Realm of Darkness was to abandon all hope. One could never escape it's dark depths, forever wandering until the darkness sapped your mind and body and you fell. Then again... users of the light couldn't make Dark Corridors, maybe the warning only applied to them.

"It could be a learning experience, to see the dark realm firsthand," tempted Maleficent.

"Or get our hearts stolen by the heartless," Aqua muttered under her breath.

"Hmm... he describes a great many of the heartless he encountered. Shadows, Neoshadows, Invisibles, Dark Balls, Darksides, all potential soldiers in an army," tempted Maleficent, once again.

Aqua held up her finger, and then pointed straight down at the bottom of the page. "And a heartless even Xehanort couldn't control, he called it, 'The Hunter of the Dark''."

She read the description of the heartless and the brief detail of the abilities Xehanort faced when he fought it in his younger seeker days. "The ability to drown the nearby area in darkness and cloak itself in shadow, nothing but red eyes and black claws, really fast, jumps in and out of battle rapidly. Yeah... I really wouldn't want to fight that thing."

"To me, it sounds like a powerful servant," mused Maleficent.

"More like a one way ticket to becoming a heartless yourself," muttered Aqua.

Aqua flipped away from the section on heartless and moved on. "Hearts huh..."

Aqua narrowed her eyes intently and sat up straight. "This is..."

This was it. This was his notes on separating, removing, and transplanting hearts...

She read intently, her lips tight and her hands clenched tightly on the book. No matter the method, it required a Keyblade, whether it was a Keyblade of Light or Darkness. It required stabbing the Keyblade right into the heart of the target. Xehanort noted that this was different then simply 'stealing' a heart, like a heartless could. To split a heart, it required feeling along the lines between light and dark within a heart and 'severing' them. To remove a heart required wrapping the heart in one's power and 'lifting'...

Transplanting...

There were two methods listed. The first was simply lifting someone else's heart out of their body and into another. But... the second way...

Xehanort noted that he hadn't tried this, obviously, but he had theorized what he said to be the correct way to self transplant. It required a powerful will. One had to stab themselves, and will their heart out of their body while simultaneously maintaining control of their body and power. They needed to then use their power to will their heart into the body of their target. The heart once removed this way was not exactly a physical entity, nor a magical one. It was something else, and not something that could be defended against with armor or magic.

Wait... not even the Keyblade Armor could resist it?! Nor magic? That... really didn't leave a lot of options...

"I need a way to prevent that," she murmured.

"I believe the best method would be to simply kill him before it could happen," advised Maleficent.

Aqua rolled her eyes and kept reading: Xehanort theorized that in order to properly implant a heart, the host must share a similar affinity. A dark heart could only successfully implant itself on another dark heart, or a heart wrapped in the depths of sleep that was unable to resist.

"So that was the real reason he turned me towards darkness... not just to temper me into a host that would use similar abilities, but because he needed me to use darkness in order to be viable," she said bitterly.

"He is a cunning man, there is much one could learn from him," mused Maleficent.

Aqua glared at her.

"Do you doubt my words? He played you for years, did he not? If not for my intervention, would you have ever doubted him?" asked Maleficent.

Aqua pursed her lips. "Maybe, maybe not. I'd like to think so."

She sighed. "So... my options are either return to my Master and try to fully reject the darkness and return to the light. Kill Xehanort before he gets a chance to transplant his heart into mine. Or find some way to defend against this..."

"Or, if you could simply overpower his heart," advised Maleficent, "After all, why not return his sentence?"

Aqua's eyebrows furrowed. "Sentence?"

"He would trap your heart in a pit of darkness, never able to take control of your body again, forced to watch someone else play with your puppet strings," explained Maleficent, "Why not take his heart and force it to submit? Strip him of his knowledge and use it for your own while keeping him trapped in a prison in the depths of your heart. I'd see no greater cruelty than to turn his own plan against him."

Aqua frowned intently. "..."

It would be a fitting punishment... a suffering worthy of being forced on him... but...

"That's to risky," she murmured, "I'd rather not risk a battle of heart. My body would be on the line after all."

"Hmph, you doubt yourself?" chided Maleficent, "Do you doubt the strength of your own heart?

"Were not discussing this," Aqua ordered, "I want a way to defend against it instead. Do you, or do you not, have any ideas?"

Maleficent thought for a moment before a sinister grin crawled across her face. "Practice."

Aqua blinked. "Huh?"

"Use my minions, strip their hearts from them, and practice defending against their hearts being forced into yours. They are weak, mindless things, so even if they enter your heart, you could easily consume them or force them out," offered Maleficent.

Aqua looked at her in horror. "What?! Are you insane? They're sentient creatures! To do that to them..."

"Would you rather have no means of defending yourself if something goes wrong in the battle against Xehanort?" chided Maleficent, "Think, the lives of your 'friends' are on the line, not just your own."

Aqua closed her eyes, a sick feeling entering her stomach. "I..."

Maleficent plucked the book from Aqua's hands and set it on the table before snapping her fingers and summoning a pig minion. "Can you imagine it? Watching from inside a prison in your own body, as Xehanort forces you to kill your friends? Is that the fate you want?"

Aqua shivered before closing her eyes. "No..."

"Then summon your key," ordered Maleficent.

Aqua did so and opened her eyes.

"Extract this minion's heart," ordered Maleficent.

Aqua slowly stood up and gripped her Keyblade weakly, the sick feeling spreading across her body. Was she... was she really going to do this...?

"Do it," ordered Maleficent, "It is for the 'greater good' after all. Isn't it?"

Yes... yes it was... and... these were just mindless minions after all... servants of evil that didn't really live any lives of their own... they weren't innocents... that would be okay... right?

She flexed her grip on her Keyblade and closed her eyes before whispering. "Terra, Ven, Master Eraqus, forgive me. I... I do this for you..."

She opened her eyes and stabbed her Keyblade into the pig, black light emanating from it's chest. She forced her darkness into the creature, wrapped it around it's heart, and pulled both it and her keyblade out. A soft pink and white light, trapped in a translucent bubble, popped out of the creature. The pig's body then burst into a flash and particles of light.

Maleficent grasped the heart in her hand. "Brace yourself."

Aqua barley had time to tense before Maleficent thrust the heart at her. It passed through her arms and into her chest. She gave a strangled cry and fell to a knee, feeling the invasive force in her chest. Her hand went to her chest and she began to hyperventilate. It was an intense pressure, an alien feeling. She could see flashes of memories not her own, feel a power not her own, invading what was supposed to be personal and sacred. This... this wasn't natural at all. It was a sin, a horrible, horrible sin...

She closed her eyes and focused her darkness around the alien heart. It was already embedded within her heart, starting to submerge. She grasped it and began to pull. She let loose a small scream of pain before she ripped it out forcibly. The heart popped out of her chest, rose into the air, and was consumed by darkness.

Aqua shivered. "Awful... that was... that was awful..."

Maleficent studied her. "What did you learn?"

"That... that was a weak heart, but it hurt so much to separate it from my own once it started to become embedded. If a powerful heart, if Xehanort's heart entered my own, I don't think I could force him out without severely damaging, or even destroying my own in the process," said Aqua, pained.

Maleficent slowly nodded before snapping her fingers and summoning another pig creature. "Then I suppose we had best practice preventing a freed heart from entering yours in the first place."

Maleficent smirked cruelly. "I hope you are ready Aqua, this will be most unpleasant, but enlightening at the..."

There was a strangled cry all of the sudden from the pig creature. Aqua and Maleficent turned and saw, to their surprise, a small creature of darkness clawing at the pig creature... where had that thing come... from...?

Aqua suckered in a breath. She _KNEW_ that creature! That was one of the tiny shadow like things she had fought in that dream before she left home! What... what did that mean? For a creature she had dreamed about, but never actually seen until now, to be real? How much of that dream was actually real...?

The shadow creature scrapped it's claw against the pig creature's chest, and extracted it's heart. The heart was swallowed in darkness, and another shadow appeared. Aqua tensed and readied her Keyblade. These were heartless! So... if an extracted heart did not enter a host in time... it would be consumed by darkness and become a heartless?!

"Wait!" ordered Maleficent.

The witch aimed her hand at the heartless that were approaching them, black energy coating her hand. "Simple minded creatures, still yourselves!"

A chill went down Aqua's spine as they obeyed. Xehanort's musings, and Maleficent's words were right. The Heartless could be controlled... she... really didn't know how she felt about this...

"You try," ordered Maleficent.

Aqua hesitated before calling forth her darkness and ordered. "Y-you. Go over there!"

The little shadow shambled to obey. Aqua watched it, an odd feeling in her chest, to see it obeying her. This... this was... how did she even describe the sensation running through her chest at ordering that little thing around?

Maleficent smiled a smug smile. "Magnificent. Mindless soldiers, the perfect potential army."

Maleficent snapped her fingers and summoned another pig creature. "Extract the next heart. We will continue training you to defend yourself from a wayward heart, and test our control of the heartless. I hope your ready for a long session, I don't intend to stop until the day is done..."

Aqua hesitated for a moment before closing her eyes. "You're doing this for your friends Aqua... whatever it takes..."

She suckered in a breath, ground her teeth, and stabbed her Keyblade into the next pig minion, extracting it's heart...


	16. Musings Of That Which Was Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: 'Some' Self-Created lore for the Keyblade War to be found ahead, and references to games/worlds not actually used in KH (yet?). I said at the beginning of the Fanfiction I abhorred Kingdom Hearts Chi, and I meant it. It's nothing to in-depth, but, I thought I'd use some of Final Fantasy, some self-creation, some Xehanort musings, and mix em all together to give Aqua a rough read.

The next few days passed in a exhaustive blur for Aqua as she continued to train defending her body and heart in addition to delving deeper and deeper into Xehanort's pool of knowledge. His experience extended not only into the dark arts, but deep into the arcane as well. Which, after reading a book on his experiences with general magic, made her realized she had been slacking in developing those skills when compared to developing her darkness.

"I'm way behind," she murmured, pacing Maleficent's throne room with a book in hand, slowly flipping the pages.

She was still in basic tier spells, hadn't even developed her Thunder spell into Thundara, or even learned Cure yet for light's sake. Thankfully, the book and Maleficent were decent teachers in that regard, she could finally rest easy having the ability to heal herself. Kind of. She wouldn't be satisfied in that regard until she had Curaga down flat.

The only problem was: needing field experience to train her basic spells higher. Maleficent had brought up a good point earlier. She couldn't risk Xehanort or Ventus's darkness... er... Vanitas, discovering what she was doing or how rapidly she was improving. She needed somewhere else and something else to train against rather than the Unversed.

To that end, Maleficent had brought up the Realm of Darkness again. She could fight the Heartless in that realm to increase her strength and power. Aqua was very much against going there... but... she didn't really have any other option unless she wanted Xehanort figuring out what was going on. So, Maleficent had her scheduled to go down there after she was done her readings for the day.

And what a book it was that she was currently reading, what a well of knowledge, about spells she hadn't even a clue about... powers she could only dream of...

"In ancient times, wielders of the arcane could cast spells the neophytes of today could not fathom. Ancient magics long since lost and forgotten. In my travels, I have found evidence and writings, not to mention oral tradition, which spoke of another tier of spellcraft. It was said, in the ancient land of Ivalice, before the World was sent into darkness and the land consumed and destroyed at the end of the Keyblade War, there existed beings capable of casting 'Ja' spells," she spoke aloud, flipping the page, her interest growing rapidly.

"For example, Fire, Fira, and Firaga are considered to be all there is, aside from unique spells such as Fission Firaga or Mega Flare, for fire spell progression. Yet, legends spoke of a fire god capable of casting what was called 'Fireja'. To bath an entire battlefield in a raging inferno that none could escape from. A remarkable power, unfortunately long since lost and forgotten," she continued to read with interest.

Bloody shame if anyone asked her.

"But beyond these spellcraft, existed one pure spell of arcane brilliance, a spell neophytes could only whisper about in hushed tones. The most powerful of arcane spells, the ultimate magic: Ultima. To tear the fabric of reality asunder and warp the battlefield, utterly annihilating all who stood in the caster's way. Ultima was said to be a spell few could ever hope to attempt to cast, let alone learn or master, it's power was unmatched, save for the ultimate spells of light and darkness," she said aloud, finishing her current section in the book.

Ultima huh? She wouldn't mind dropping that spell on Xehanort.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Ultimate spells of light and darkness?"

She walked back over to the table and set the book down, searched for the book of darkness, and flipped it open, skimming its pages until she found what she was looking for. "Darkja huh? Once again, lost in the lands of Ivalice. Tch..."

She set the book down with a sigh. "The light one is probably Lightja or Holyja or something, who knows. What a waste though, all this knowledge and power lost. The Keyblade War robbed the Worlds of so much power, potential, and knowledge, and life of-course."

She shook her head. "I don't understand what Xehanort truly wants by engulfing the Worlds in the darkness of another Keyblade War. The door to Kingdom Hearts wasn't opened in the last Keyblade War, what makes him think it would be opened in another? Is godhood truly so tempting that he would risk everything for it? Risk the lives of all Worlds and everyone in them? The Worlds barley survived the first Keyblade War thanks to the Princesses of Heart, I don't think they could survive another."

Aqua turned her head slightly, eying the one book she had yet to open since getting back. Xehanort's musings about the Keyblade War. It was the ultimate heresy, a topic forbidden by the Precepts save for warning of its dangers. She bit her lips nervously, feeling like a kid about to go steal from the cookie jar. As much as she hated him and wanted to stop him... she could admit... she wanted to understand his obsession with Kingdom Hearts and the Keyblade War. Was godhood truly it?

She hesitatingly lifted up the book, and flipped it open. Upon the first page she paused, sighting an unusual drawing. It was of a strange kind of Keyblade, one so unlike any she had seen before. Two Keyblade interconnected over a strange silvery filigree. Out of the crossing of the two Keyblades extended a sharp blade of gold that actually resembled a sword instead of a Keyblade. Circling the outside of the picture were twenty spheres, thirteen drawn dark, seven drawn light.

"What is this...?" she whispered.

Her eyes trickled downwards, and she let out a small gasp, "Gaze upon Kingdom Heart's counterpart, the key upon which all Keyblades were made in the image of: The X-Blade. Shattered at the end of the war into twenty pieces, thirteen of darkness, seven of light."

She ran a finger over the image of the blade. "So this is the X-Blade... _THE_ Keyblade."

She stared at it, fascinated. "So simple in design at the handle, yet, elegant and alluring on the end part of the blade. I wonder what the two Keyblade's crossing is supposed to represent. So this is the blade meant to safeguard the true Kingdom Hearts, or summon it if mishandled by a madman like Xehanort."

She flipped the page and began reading, "X, a most ancient letter. Some say 'kye', but the meaning is the same. Death, a letter that spells endings. Any who attempted to open the door and misuse the heart of all worlds were to be greeted by X, by the death levied by the X-Blade and it's chosen wielder. The X-Blade was said to be sentient, to a degree, in the manner in which it chose it's wielder. It refused to see one who followed only the path of light or darkness. Only those who walked the twilight between darkness and light, who could use both interchangeably, could draw it's attention."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Use _BOTH_ darkness and light interchangeably?! Is... is that even possible?"

She had always thought it to be one or the other. Darkness _OR_ light. But... to wield darkness _AND_ light together? She had never heard of such a thing. It... sounded like an impossible feat. If what Xehanort wrote was true...

"How would one even begin to use both light and darkness together? They are like twin parallel streams to me, never crossing," she murmured, "Anyone capable of wielding them together would be a person to be whispered about in legends."

She shook her head and continued reading. "When the current wielder of the X-Blade faded away, the X-Blade was said to slumber until a heart of twilight awoke it. It would judge that heart accordingly, and if found worthy, Kingdom Hearts would appear in the sky, and from it's hallowed depths, the X-Blade would descend, as if from the heavens, and be claimed by it's newly chosen one. At the time immediately preceding the Keyblade War, the last Wielder of the X-blade, who had been said to have helped guide the worlds and keep them in balance, had been missing for some time, leaving things in a state of disarray, and leaving the Masters of old to their own devices and desires."

She flipped the page. "It is said that the war began, and ended, with Penance, though what exactly this entails is a mystery, even after years of searching for meaning."

Her eyes studied the word for a moment, thinking over her own meaning for it. "Capitalized, as if a name rather than a word meaning self-punishment. Whether it was the name of a person, or an event, I do not know. Interesting."

"The earliest notion of something amiss, something out of the ordinary in the ways of old, was a entry I found in a ruined journal, drowned in the depths of the Realm of Darkness, lost to the world of light. It resided in the corpse of a land, a world, one of countless that had fallen into the Realm of Darkness at the end of the Keyblade War. It is fortunate that time does not progress the same in the dark realm as it does in the Realm of Light, otherwise that journal would have been lost to the ages. That one surviving legible page of that journal paved the way for the beginning of my ambitions," she read aloud, an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

There was a copy written down, seemingly word for word, of the entry...

* * *

_I fear for my sister apprentices, my sisters of heart, how our Masters constantly pit them against each other. They call it 'sibling rivalry', or encouraging competition to further their training, but I see through it. Ever since the two sisters and their Masters, their so called 'parents', found me and accepted me into their home as a new apprentice to the ways of the Keyblade, I have noticed the way the Masters look at my sisters._

_Not once have I ever seen them show a love not born of competition. Not a hug, not a kiss, not a comforting gesture that wasn't a direct result of besting or lording over one another. It's like they wanted them to fight purposefully. The Masters look at my sisters greedily, as if they were a prize to be sought. There is no love, no happiness, only desire and ambition._

_I overheard something last night, that truly made me fearful. They whispered about their 'daughter' nearly being ready, the two halves of her heart almost being strong enough to summon 'the blade' and put it under their control. That, the light and darkness of the heart was nearing a pinnacle. They whispered that in the upcoming Mark of Mastery exam, once a heart of pure light and dark intersected and created twilight, their goal would be realized._

_I don't understand what I heard, don't understand why they spoke of my sisters as if they were one in the same. It adds to the oddness of this family, especially my sisters. They have always been strange, one seeming to embody the light in full, the other embodying the darkness. The first time I ever tested my senses against them, it felt as if their hearts were one or another, not containing both. When I questioned the Masters about it, they merely said it was natural, and they had been that way since birth, a natural occurrence._

_We have been to many worlds in our training, and since then I have realized that a heart of pure light and pure darkness isn't natural. I have, not once, seen anyone like my sisters. I think I've finally realized and accepted that something isn't right here. I don't have a lot of time until the exam, I have to find out whats going on, and stop it, before it's to late._

_I fear for my sisters, I don't want to lose them, they both mean to much to me._ _Even if I have to cross the Masters themselves, I'll do it. Whatever it takes, no matter the cost._

_This I vow._

* * *

Aqua rubbed her eyes tiredly. "A heart of pure light and pure darkness... just like Ven and Vanitas."

She continued reading on, "Inspecting the contents of the entry, I discovered the hidden meaning it's author could not. An infant whose heart was split in half at birth, creating separate beings of light and darkness. Since they are technically one true being, when they grew powerful enough, in a true fight, they would artificially create the twilight needed to draw the attention of the X-Blade. Truly an ingenious method to put the blade under their control. For a child born and raised under their own thumb would be loyal to a fault if properly guided. Yet, I am far to old at this point to follow this example to an exact degree, the specter of my youth far behind me. I cannot afford to raise a child from the ground up. No, I must find someone older, whose heart exists with a close balance of light and darkness to choose to bear the Keyblade, and become the blade."

Aqua set the book down, her heart feeling heavy. "So that's it... that's the reason he split Ven's heart in half. It was evident in the reports, but I didn't realize it. Xehanort wants Ventus to re-forge the X-blade. Ven and Vanitas... they... they can't be allowed to fight."

She frowned. "Though, if the X-Blade was split into twenty pieces... how can just two people fighting, even if they are pure light and dark, actually reforge it? Is it supposed to draw the pieces together or something? Would that really work...?"

She slowly shook her head and picked back up the book, glancing back at the journal entry, and then Xehanort's musings about it, scowling intently. "Only you, Xehanort, could look at such depravity and find it impressive enough to copy. To create life, to have a child not out of love, but as a method to satisfy a lust for power is sickening."

Aqua stared sadly at the journal entry. "I don't know who you are or what happened, but, I do hope you saved your sisters. Knowing the cruelties of life though, I sorely doubt it."

She sighed and flipped the page, starting to skim along. "Loose knowledge of some of the battles of the war. References to lands, to worlds long since lost. Major figures, factions of the war, the sighting and rise of many dark creatures that seem to match what I know of heartless, and... Sin?"

She frowned and examined that last part closer. "Sin, originally known as the Final Aeon, was created by a legendary Keyblade Master known as Yu Yevon. It was an entity formed in the neutral haven of Spira, a place where the refugees and despondents of the war came for sanctuary, as a weapon to repel the various Keyblade factions and keep the Keyblade War away. Born of a powerful sacrifice of heart. Whenever the entity was struck down, it could be reborn through another sacrifice. However, as the entity fell again and again, willing sacrifices dwindled. Once the hierarchy of Spira started forcibly sacrificing hearts, the entity warped into Sin. It turned on them. Spira was set aflame and cast into darkness long before the Keyblade War ended. Sin entered other lands, bringing naught but ruin, until the factions of the Keyblade, for once, united to banish it into darkness."

Aqua slowly shook her head, a sick feeling in her stomach. "Sacrificing innocent hearts like that. They reaped what they sowed. Once depravity settles into your heart, is there any hope?"

Her thoughts darkly turned to the pig minions she had been turning into free-hearts and heartless and she spoke bitterly, "What then does that say of me?"

She continued flipping through more pages and getting brief descriptions of more battles and tragedies, growing more disturbed the more she read before setting the book down in her lap. "There are no winners, only losers and victims, in a war like the Keyblade War. Yet, all Xehanort does is analyze what he knows of the battles for things he can use, musings that fit his aims and goals... is he truly so blind to not see the cost? Or does he just not care?"

She snorted. "Probably the second."

How in the world Xehanort found all of this knowledge was a mystery to her. The only allusions to it were 'knowledge found wrapped in worlds long asleep within the dark realm'. It was... it was a book of suffering, a book trying to uncover a tragedy that should never have occurred to begin with. The precepts were wise to bare such knowledge, if only to try to prevent madmen like Xehanort from restarting something that should remain forgotten and buried.

She picked up the book and flipped back to the first page on the X-Blade. "The X-Blade is not some tool to be used for power and godhood. It was meant to safeguard Kingdom Hearts, safeguard the worlds from such things. To warp such a sacred entity into that kind of tool, to disrupt the natural order..."

She summoned her Keyblade and looked at it regrettably, "To create false images of it to chase that power..."

She grumbled miserably, "Just what does it actually mean to be a Wielder of the Keyblade? Terra... Ven... was our dream to become Keyblade Masters based off a lie? We may try to use the Keyblade for good, but does that make up for all the bad, the utter sin, that was committed so far in the past? For the crimes that are repeated by people like Xehanort?"

She banished her Keyblade and sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair; she began rapidly flipping through the pages until she came to the end. "On the sacred ground now known as the Keyblade Graveyard was the final battle of the war fought. On that day was it said that the X-Blade chose it's next wielder, and Kingdom Hearts summoned. Yet, in the end, the X-Blade was shattered, Kingdom Hearts fell into the Realm of Darkness, and the entirety of the worlds drowned in darkness, saved only by the light of children."

She continued reading. "It boggles the mind. The X-Blade was summoned, and Kingdom Hearts called. Why then was the door not opened? Why was the world not remade in the image of the chosen keybearer? Just how was the X-Blade destroyed and Kingdom Hearts cast into darkness? What could have happened to cause such an ending?"

Aqua slowly shook her head. "Who knows Xehanort, who knows. I'd say the X-Blade would probably rather shatter itself than be used for the kind of evil that you'd want to use it for. But, that wouldn't explain Kingdom Hearts falling into darkness, and the worlds all nearly being destroyed. It's a mystery that should be left alone. To be honest, I don't want to know the answer."

She read aloud the last entry in the book, "They say ruin brings about creation. So what then would another Keyblade War Bring? When the darkness falls, would we be found worthy of the precious light the legends speaks of? I must have these answers!The X-Blade needs to be forged, and with it, the door to the the Keyblade War unlocked. And this time, Kingdom Hearts must be claimed, and the worlds remade in true balance of the darkness that surrounds them."

Aqua slowly shook her head and closed the book."That journal entry, the battles described, the loss, Sin, and all the rest... the Keyblade War and whatever lead to it was depravity and lust for power given form. Only you, Xehanort, could look at this madness and find it worth repeating. You've uncovered all this lost knowledge, and still understand so little."

She rose to her feet and walked over to set the book on the table, "I can't bring myself to read anymore in depth of the war. It's... to much... I wish I could unread it as it is."

She leaned against the table, her eyes closed, massaging her forehead. "..."

"Forgive the intrusion, but are you done whining aloud for all to hear?" came Maleficent's dry voice.

Aqua resisted the urge to groan, shooting the witch who sat leisurely on her throne a look. "Watch it."

Maleficent showed not a care for her warning. "Lament the past if you so wish, or, you can learn from it. Regardless, I believe the time for musings is over. If you wish to test yourself and temper your power, the time for our venture into the Realm of Darkness is upon us."

Aqua nodded slowly. "I could use something to take my mind of this among other things."

Not the mention the urge to _HURT_ something after reading Xehanort's garbage musings...

Maleficent threw her hands into the air and summoned a Corridor of Darkness. Without another word, the two of them walked into darkness...


	17. A Step In the Realm of Darkness

Aqua came out the portal into a world unlike anything she had ever seen before. Rising pale rocky terrain, cracked and emitting strange light blue energy. The sky, utterly pitch black, yet off in the distance, she could see it taint purple. The atmosphere, the place, it's stench reeked of darkness. If she wasn't attuned with her darkness, it might have felt oppressive. Instead... it was almost welcoming, comforting, alluring. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, spreading her arms and breathing in deep before slowly letting it out.

"Hmm, had I know how to get here without the guidance of Xehanort's writings, I would have come here a long time ago," purred Maleficent, slowly walking forward, her staff softly thumping as she walked.

"Its... something," murmured Aqua.

"Breath in deep child, open yourself to the dark currents of this realm, and bath in it's darkness," instructed Maleficent.

Aqua smiled softly as she opened herself up, feeling a soothing sensation run through her body. She felt stronger, empowered... though her body and heart felt strangely cold, more so than usual when using her darkness. It wasn't uncomfortable, no, the sensation drew her in. It tugged on her heart, her head start drooping, wanting to follow where the tugging sensation went... so... tired... it wouldn't be so bad... to fall asleep... and let the darkness of this place take her...

"Fool," came Maleficent blistering rebuke.

Aqua gave a startled yelp when Maleficent smacked her head with her staff. "Welcome and embrace the darkness, control it, do not let it control you. Unless of course you wish to drift off into an endless abyss of sleep. If that is your desire, then by all means."

Aqua viciously shook her head, clearing out the daze. "What... was that...?"

"There is 'some' merit to the tales about succumbing to darkness, but not in the manner one would think. You should never fear your own darkness, no. Your own darkness is yours, it is a power than you can wield to your heart's content. It is the darkness of others, or of places like this, that can consume you and wrap you in their embrace," explained Maleficent, "Had you fallen into sleep, had you given in to the lull of this place, you would have been consumed and reborn as a denizen of the Realm of Darkness."

"Oh...," murmured Aqua.

She didn't fully believe Maleficent's tale of not being able to succumb to one's own darkness... but... it was nice to think it.

"But, if you can reach out and control the darkness of this place, it can grant you power beyond your wildest imagination," said Maleficent, starting to walk off ahead.

Aqua sighed and scolded herself quietly, "Idiot. If the near death experience back when you saved Kairi wasn't good enough of an example, anything that tries to pull you into a peaceful sleep is a trap, and probably going to kill you."

Aqua jogged to catch up to Maleficent, only to give out a surprised gasp to see her kneeling down infront of a shadow heartless without her darkness channeled to control it. To her surprise, the heartless didn't appear to react to her. The witch reached out a hand to pet it, almost lovingly. There were many shadows aimlessly wandering about...

"Why isn't it attacking?" murmured Aqua.

Maleficent chuckled. "My dear, we are two dark beings in the Realm of Darkness. In a sense, we're where we belong. Were we beings of light invading this realm, I imagine the heartless would try to devour us like they would if they were in the realm of light. But here, to them, we belong."

Aqua frowned. "Umm... how am I supposed to train here then if they wont fight me?"

Maleficent scoffed and rose to her feet, backing away. "You _DID_ read Xehanort's musings on the Realm of Darkness, did you not? Summon the Keyblade."

Aqua did so, and immediately, every shadow in sight range rushed at her, appearing to be drawn to the Keyblade and it's wielder. She swore silently to herself and swung her blade to slice through the immediate crowd before switching to her spells and blasting anymore newcomers with spells. The only problem was, they kept coming. Out of every nook and cranny, from every corridor and pathway, the heartless shambled towards her.

"Little help Maleficent!" Aqua yelled.

Maleficent chuckled. "I'm merely here to observe, nothing more nothing less."

Bitch, was all Aqua could briefly think in response before having to focus as something new came into play. Similar to shadows, but taller, more muscular, and with long tendril ears. They fit the description of Neoshadow's that Xehanort had given. These didn't fall in a single swipe of her Keyblade or single cast of her basic spells.

Aqua gave a yelp as a claw raked across her thigh and sent her staggering back. She thrust her Keyblade forward and drove it through a Neoshadow, turning, digging her foot into the ground, and spinning for a heavy attack to drive off the heartless behind her before stopping to cast cure. The moment her Keyblade stopped singing through the air and she stopped to cast, the heartless were all over her.

"Thunder thunder thunder thunder thunder!" she cried out, blasting all nearby heartless into oblivion.

She sagged a bit, arms on her knees, panting, as the area finally cleared. "That was... ridiculous..."

Maleficent chuckled. "We _ARE_ in the Realm of Darkness my dear. It is the home of the heartless. What exactly did you expect?"

"A little backup," Aqua muttered under her breath.

Were Ven or Terra here, they'd have her back, no questions asked. Then again... she would never bring those two here. This darkness would eat them alive and never give them back. She dreaded to think of either of them being trapped in this realm.

Aqua moved down the pathway and into the next, fighting off swarms of shadows, and small groups of Neoshadows. "So if I were to banish my Keyblade mid-fight, would they stop attacking?"

"Doubtful," said Maleficent, following a ways behind her, "You'd have to distance yourself from the area first I'd imagine. But by all means, try mid-combat if you wish."

Aqua rolled her eyes, unleashing a blast of dark fire to destroy a group of shadows. "Thanks for the 'advice'."

Aqua slowly fell into a rhythm: fire for heavy damage singular damage, blizzard to pierce through enemies in a line, and thunder for raw area damage. She only used her Keyblade if they drew in close. She noted that if she didn't use darkness or a dark spell, she didn't trigger Dusk Weaver command style, something she hadn't bothered to check up to this point. She was tempted to try and delve into Shadow Impulse, but didn't want to waste the effort on these heartless. They weren't difficult on their own, it was just their pure raw numbers that made things tense.

Finally, an hour later, she banished her Keyblade after clearing another area. "I need a break..."

"By all means," said Maleficent.

Aqua sat down against a glowing blue rock and mused, "This is far more strenuous, and painful, than any training the Master ever had us do."

"Because, unlike your feeble Master of the light, the darkness will not coddle you," jabbed Maleficent.

Aqua glared at her. "You _WILL_ speak of the Master with respect, witch."

Maleficent didn't seem fazed. "Did he ever put you in a life or death situation for training? Did he ever push you beyond your capabilities?"

Aqua frowned. "He put us through what he thought we could handle..."

"So he coddled you," interrupted Maleficent.

Aqua rolled her eyes. "He was strict, and expected any training and lessons he did give to be followed to the letter. He did push us, daily."

"To the point of utter exhaustion and collapse?" inquired Maleficent.

Aqua scoffed. "No, he's not a slavedriver."

"Then you're not being pushed hard enough," scolded Maleficent.

"Whatever you say Maleficent," Aqua said dismissively.

There was silence for a few minutes before Aqua asked, "You think there's any people down here?"

"If by people you mean sentient as we are, it's doubtful," said Maleficent.

"What is the point of a realm if it's just full of mindless creatures?" murmured Aqua.

"By all means, if it isn't to your standards, open the door to Kingdom Hearts and remake it," said Maleficent dryly.

"Was that an attempt at a joke?" asked Aqua.

Maleficent stared at her.

"Sorry I asked," muttered Aqua.

Aqua took in a breath, let it out, rose to her feet, and summoned her Keyblade. "Okay, lets..."

_WHAM_

Aqua yelped as something slammed into her. She flipped head over heels and landed on her back, wincing. She looked up to see a gaping maw on a kind of 'ball' heartless with three tendrils, Darkballs she guess. She rolled out of the way of a massive bite and sprang up, shooting a dark fire into it's mouth and causing it to explode. Shadows began descending from nearby cliffs and up ledges.

"I'm going to be casting thundaga by the time I'm done here today," muttered Aqua, raising her Keyblade high into the air to call down her magic.

_SHING_

Aqua let loose a scream as something sharp and metal slashed across her back. She staggered forward and turned her head, eyes going wide to see a manlike heartless with a sword, wings, a tail, and horns spiking out of its head swinging at her. She turned and raised her keyblade, parrying the attack. Pain raced up her back as blood trickled down it. Son of a bitch, sneaking attack her like that!

She lashed out with her boot and kicked it back, casting cure before rushing at it. To her surprise, it stabbed it's sword into the ground and vanished. What the heck...?

A circle of dark fire appeared and began to spin around Aqua. She tensed and braced herself. The moment they began to fluctuate, she put up a barrier and blocked the ensuing explosion. The heartless reappeared a moment later, the only problem was, the mass of shadows had arrived, along with a second sword wielding heartless. Sweat began pouring down Aqua's face as she had to concentrate on swordplay rather than magic to stop herself from getting skewered or cut apart.

Aqua cartwheeled out of one slash, and leaped over another, landing and staggering as she ran to get herself out of a crowd of heartless. "Give me a break!"

Aqua turned around, ready to fight from her new position, only for her face to turn white as a third sword wielding heartless appeared. "Uh... dark fire, dark fire, dark fire!"

She unleashed a barrage of the spell, destroying one of the ascending into Dusk Weaver a moment later and began picking apart the lesser heartless while avoiding the sword ones. "Hey Maleficent, what were the sword ones called?"

"Invisibles," the witch called back casually, still not designing to aid her in the slightest.

"Right, well, I hate these things," she yelled, parrying aside an attack from one, and ducking a swipe from another.

"Just get AWAY!" she roared, waving a hand and unleashing a burst of darkness that sent all nearby heartless flying.

She gave a frustrated groan as more heartless arrived, several darkballs, another invisible, and many many shadows. "Where the heck...?"

She clenched her fists tightly and ground her teeth. "Alright then! You asked for it!"

Aqua fired Dark Fire again and again until she felt it. Like a tapping from within her heart, something wanted _OUT,_ and out she let it. Coldness spread through her body, and a feeling of invincibility soared through her as Dark Impulse awoke and coated her body in a black and purple aura. She surged forward, ripping through the air and into the nearest group of heartless. Dark wreathed Keyblade tore through each heartless with ease, and the dark hands that erupted at the end of each chain of attacks obliterated all that it touched. With a cry of power, she fell into a pool of darkness, and then exploded upward, destroying all in her path.

She touched down on the ground and glanced around, seeing not a heartless in sight. "I think I love that command style."

"I'll suppose... it's... impressive," admitted Maleficent reluctantly.

She examined her hands for a moment before closing her eyes and murmuring, "No 'heart attack' either."

She opened her eyes grinned, almost wickedly, and whispered, "This power, it's mine, it's truly mine..."

Aqua rushed into the next battle, and the next, and the next. She forgot about training her spells and focused entirely on using darkness, wanting to simply feel Dark Impulse running through her body. The thrill, the feel of it empowering her was exhilarating. She wanted nothing more than to have it activated and awake all the time, and she would settle for nothing less. Hours flew by, and empowered by the dark realm she fought in and the darkness she freely wielded, exhaustion did not seem to touch her.

"Aqua," called out Maleficent.

Aqua ignored her, rushing to the next group of heartless, a bunch of neoshadows, and swinging her Keyblade in an arc and unleashing a wave of darkness that obliterated them.

"Aqua," called out Maleficent again.

Aqua aimed a hand at a darkball, unleashing a blast of darkness, obliterating it.

"Aqua!" yelled Maleficent.

Aqua raised her keyblade into the air and gave a roar, dozens of little bolts of darkness erupting out of it and puncturing through every heartless in sight.

" _AQUA_!" roared Maleficent as Aqua began moving for the next room.

Aqua turned and glared at her. " _WHAT_?!"

"You've been here for over twelve hours, do you intend to stay here forever, or can we return to the castle?" spat Maleficent, "As much as I enjoy this place, it's worn out it's welcome."

Aqua blanked. "Over twelve hours...?"

"I can see that you enjoy rampant slaughter as much as the next person, but are we done?" asked Maleficent with a scowl, pointing at Aqua's keyblade, "I have better things to do."

Aqua looked down, sighting a powerful black and purple aura emanating from the blade, and the rest of her body. "What...?"

The moment her battle haze faded, the aura went with it, and immediately, all strength went out of Aqua's legs. "Woah..."

She fell to her knees and her hand went to her heart, clutching her chest as it beat became erratic and exhaustion overtook her. Oh man was she going to be feeling this tomorrow...

"This can't be the first time you've entrusted your body to your darkness, is it?" inquired Maleficent curiously.

Aqua shakily rose to her feet and banished her Keyblade. "No..."

Maleficent studied her for a moment before she formed a Dark Corridor, and Aqua followed her through it back to Maleficent's castle. Aqua went to her room in a daze, flopping down on her bed and raising a hand rest on her forehead.

Maleficent had asked her if it had been her first time giving herself over to her darkness, and in truth, it wasn't. However... it was the first time she had done so complete and full of heart. To truly cut loose and embrace the darkness without a weakness holding her back... it... was a sensation unlike anything else. That aura she had held at the end... it hadn't been as powerful as Dark Impulse, but for being outside a command style, it was still strong. If she could maintain that kind of power at will... few things outside a Keyblade Master could stand in her way...

_I can see that you enjoy rampant slaughter as much as the next person..._

Aqua flinched as Maleficent's word's echoed through her and she paled. "I..."

She... had really lost it... hadn't she? She hadn't even been aware of the passing hours, lost in herself like that. She felt shame and guilt for a moment. What would Terra and Ven thought if they had seen her fight like that?

Yet...

Shamefully, how she craved to return right now to the Realm of Darkness and lose herself in the thrill of darkness and battle again. She could enjoy a good spar, but, she had never held a love or enjoyment of battle before, not like this. She had to learn to maintain awareness and control at the peak of her power, otherwise innocents could get hurt if caught in the crossfire between her and an opponent. Not to mention fighting alongside an ally wouldn't work very well if she fought as mindlessly as the heartless she had been fighting...

She sighed and smiled a small smile before joking with herself and pulling the covers up to her chin. "You know Aqua, you didn't train your magic nearly as much as you should of..."


	18. New Bearers and Old Friends

_Three Weeks Later..._

Aqua sat in Maleficent's throne room, on the throne, reading the last of the books of Xehanort's writing that she cared to read about, his musings on light. As obvious to her, it was one of his least detailed books. Xehanort always claimed to want a balance, but, he sure knew little on the 'other half' of the equation between darkness and light. His theory that light had upset the balance too much was hogwash in her opinion. It was the fricken Realm of Light after-all, light was supposed to be far stronger here.

"You're on my throne," came a hiss.

Aqua glanced up to see Maleficent glaring at her and smirked before mocking, "Oh, am I? I didn't realize. My apologies."

Aqua gave her a teasing smile and rose from the throne, moving out of the way as Maleficent huffed and sat down. "Why don't you go battle in the Realm of Darkness if you have enough time to steal what is mine."

Aqua rolled her eyes at 'stealing a seat'. "Thanks, but no thanks, I think that Hunter of the Dark is still on the prowl for me."

The last few times she had gone to train in the Realm of Darkness, her growing power had drawn the attention of something she had _NOT_ originally wanted to find or face. The heartless Xehanort had encountered and fled from had made an appearance. It had cloaked the area in darkness and took her by surprise. She was thankful for Curaga, and that she had finally mastered it and her other magics, otherwise she'd either be dead and turned into a heartless, or have a huge nasty scar mark along her back where it clawed her open. She had made the decision to not fight it and fled. This extended to the next few times as well. Even when she felt it coming this last time, she had not wanted to fight it. No, she had done something else...

"Hmph, are you so cowardly that you cannot face and conquer it?" jabbed Maleficent.

Aqua smiled softly. "Maybe I could, maybe I couldn't."

What she hadn't told Maleficent about her latest encounter with the Hunter of the Dark was that she had banished her Keyblade and hid as it approached. When it seemed satisfied that there was no prey there, she had approached it, Keyblade hidden, and darkness channeled. She had seen it, even touched and petted it, without it's dark cloak up. She found it to be a beautiful and magnificent creature. She didn't honestly want to kill it. It's scent was always the same, which let her know it was the same one. It was the only one of it's kind of heartless she had seen. She didn't feel like exterminating an endangered 'species', going so far as to forgive it for it's cheap back attack it had first greeted her with.

She had gained a lot of understand of the heartless the longer she had stayed in the Realm of Darkness. She had studied each type she encountered, identifying their quirks, fighting styles, and even the way they simply moved through the dark realm. She had even taken to subduing and using Invisible's as her allies during fighting. So long as she kept her darkness channeled and focused on her 'allies', the Invisible's obeyed her without question, even with her Keyblade drawn.

Though...

She had felt the 'tug' of darkness, each and every time she commanded the heartless. It was dangerous to wrap them in her darkness and command them, for that allowed them far to close to her heart. If she maintained complete control it was fine, but, if she ever slipped up, they would take her heart in an instant. She was sure she could command a small army of them if she didn't fight and only hanged back, but she didn't want to risk that. It was a thrill, to tempt the darkness like that, but, she kept it to a minimum.

Truth be told, her progress in the dark realm had started to slow down and stagnate. The intensity of her training had pushed her to the 'aga' tier of spells. Her magic and physical strength had grown substantially, and her darkness had exceeded even that, and thankfully, she could maintain control while fighting at the peak of her power.

She had noted in her studies that Xehanort had 'forgone' command styles after leaving his Master's teachings and striking out on his own, learning to draw out the power of his heart without them. She hadn't quite learned how to do that yet, but, she could channel her darkness and draw out an immense amount of energy at will. And when she really got pissed and cut loose...

Well...

She wasn't so sure Xehanort would survive that. All in all...

"I think... it's time for me to go," she spoke aloud.

Maleficent studied her briefly, a devious grin crossing her face. "Oh? You belive yourself ready to kill the old man?"

Aqua shruged and evaded the question. "Maybe, maybe not."

In truth... she really just wanted to find her friends...

While she knew Xehanort had to be eliminated, these last few weeks without the company of her friends, having only the witch to talk with, had been a trying experience. It had been close to a month now since she had last seen them, slightly longer since they had last laughed with one another. She missed them, terribly.

Aqua walked up to the table and began gathering the Xehanort Reports up. "You made copies of these, right?"

Maleficent nodded. "Yes. So, you intend to show them?"

"I think the Master and Yen Sid need to know of this, just in-case I fail," she explained, "Xehanort isn't the only one who can come up with backup plans. And speaking of that... if I fall to Xehanort, Maleficent, do everything in your power to destroy him."

The witch raised an eyebrow. "Even command the heartless, as you have been so adamantly against me doing?"

Aqua was silent for a moment before nodding slightly. "Yes, even that."

The witch smiled a wicked smile. "Very well."

Aqua carefully folded the Xehanort reports and put them in her pouch. "Alright then, I'm off."

Maleficent made a dismissive gesture. "Begone then."

"I'll miss you too," mocked Aqua playfully.

"Hmph," said Maleficent.

With that, Aqua closed her eyes, followed her heart, and opened a Corridor of Darkness. The world she came to appeared to be a large island of sorts, with a... pirate ship off in the distance? She closed her eyes and sniffed deeply. She could faintly detect traces of Terra and Ven's scent. They had been here recently.

"Ahooooy maties!" came a loud playful voice.

Aqua crouched down and hid behind a shrub, sighting...

"Is that boy flying?" she whispered in disbelief.

A boy dressed in green, with a 'pirate hat' on his head flew off the pirate ship.

A 'fancy' dressed pirate waved a hooked hand at him and yelled. "Peter Pan you insufferable brat, give me back my hat!"

Aqua snorted in amusement at the childish thievery. "This seems like a fun world."

But, not what she was looking for. She opened another Corridor, and stepped through. She continued to do so, each world tasting for the scent of her friends. Some felt more recent, most felt much fainter. Finally, she arrived in a world, tasted the air, and found her breath hitched in her throat as she smelt, _AND_ heard her friends!

"You really think she'll be at the games Terra?" came Ven's voice.

Aqua glanced around, sighting herself near some kind of colosseum. She hid behind a pillar and completely masked her presence, glancing around the pillar to see Terra and Ven walking from a large set of gates.

"Well, she hasn't been at any of the other world's we've been to, and the Lord of the Dead didn't have her down there, so what else is there to check in the Land of Departure's vicinity?" said Terra.

Aqua winced. They had thought she might be dead? She felt bad all of the sudden... they had been looking for her all this time...

Ven seemed sad. "Do you think... Aqua might have gone off? Farther out into the worlds?"

"I don't know Ven, my heart tells me otherwise, but... where else do we have to check?" said Terra.

"Well.. hopefully she's here, I really want to take her back to those islands!" said Ventus, his voice growing very cheerful, "I'd think she'd love it there, and those kids, she'd be like 'awww cute'."

Terra laughed. "Probably."

Aqua rolled her eyes. Teasing her behind her back. For shame.

"Do you really think that Riku kid has what it takes, to be a Keyblade Wielder?" asked Ven.

 _THAT_ caught Aqua's attention.

Terra paused at the steps to the colosseum, turning to face Ventus. "I do Ven. That boy has in him the strength to one day protect what matters. In a few years when he's older, I'll go back to Destiny Islands for him and take him to the Land of Departure to be trained. I think he's going to make a good apprentice, and one day, an excellent Keyblade Master."

Aqua raised an eyebrow. Terra had found a potential apprentice? This she wanted to see.

"What about that Sora kid?" asked Ven.

Terra slowly shook his head. "I think... one Keyblade is enough for a friendship. I'm not sure I'd want whats been happening to us and Aqua, to happen to Riku and his friend."

"Oh," murmured Ven quietly.

"Still... that Sora kid... I feel like I've met him before somewhere," murmured Ventus before the two of them walked into the colosseum.

Aqua bristled, her voice angry and hushed, "What's been happened to us? Am I a fate to be avoided, Terra?"

She clenched her fists angrily before sighing and shaking her head, bringing her hand up to rub her chin in thought. "Destiny Islands huh? I think my friends can wait a bit."

She focused her darkness and made a Dark Corridor, leaving to try and find said islands. It took her a few tries, until she came to a world that reeked of light. It was intense, to feel this place. It wasn't obvious, by the sunset and tranquil island atmosphere she came across, but, this world felt touched to her. A fateful place...

She walked along a wooden bridge, pausing to look up at an unusually bendy tree. "Wait a second... that's...!"

It was the star shaped fruit... the one she had made her good luck charms in the image of! She reflexively reached for the charm that was no longer in her pocket before sighing and growing sad.

"Terra... Ven...," she whispered quietly, "Will things ever return to the way they were between us?"

"Hey! Wait up!" came a young, cheerful voice.

"Too slow, Sora! See ya at the finish line!" came a playful voice.

Aqua turned and strode across the bridge, glancing down to see two boys standing there.

"One more time! You just got lucky," said one spikey brown haired boy in a white shirt.

The other, a silvery haired boy in a yellow shirt, opened his mouth to say something before pausing to glance up at Aqua. Well now, that was moderately impressive for a child, to be aware of her presence without a hint. The other boy gave him a curious look before following his gaze to look up at Aqua.

Aqua knelt down on the bridge before jumping off and landing infront of the spiky haired boy, making him jump back a little. He reddened and looked a little bashful, scratching the back of his head.

Okay, if these who were she thought they were, Ven won. These two were cute and adorable.

She glanced at the silver haired one. He seemed... so sincere and focused, he reminded her of Terra. The other one was the cheerful spitting image of Ven, without the blonde hair anyway...

They felt... special, even as children, their presences tugged at her. "One of you might be special enough. Hey, do you two mind telling me your names?"

The spiky haired boy raised his hand into the air and cheerfully said. "I'm Sora."

Ah... so this was Sora, then this other one...

"You must be Riku," she said.

The silver haired boy, Riku, blinked once. "You... know me?"

She nodded and stretched out her senses. She could feel it. Terra had indeed already passed Riku the power, and marked him as one of the Keyblade's chosen.

"A friend of mine spoke of you," she said softly.

Riku studied her for a moment. "You... must be the friend that man with the key spoke of."

Aqua's breath hitched. "He... spoke of me to you?"

"A little," Riku admitted, "He seemed sad. He said... er..."

Riku turned to Sora and shooed him away. "Grown up talk."

"Awww," whined Sora, "But I wanna talk to the blue lady too!"

The blue lady... that made her smile and think of Kairi. "It's okay Sora, I want to talk to you too. We'll speak after, okay?"

Sora nodded. "Okay!"

He ran off a ways and then turned to watch them from a distance, thumb adorably to his mouth.

Aqua turned back to Riku. "What did he say?"

Riku seemed a bit bashful. "He said hadn't been able to protect you enough, told me to never make the same mistake he did, to watch a friend struggle for so long, for years, and not step in to help. He made me promise to protect my friends when it truly mattered."

Aqua closed her eyes. "Terra..."

He... he had known... the entire time? She ought to laugh, if Terra had known all these years about her struggles with darkness, then the Master and Ventus both probably had as well. Yet none of them had called her out on it, they had each tried to help her in their own way. They... were true friends, true family. Two brothers and a father. She should have gone to them, instead of hiding her darkness. Who knows, Master Eraqus might have been able to detect what was wrong with her heart and drive out Xehanort's taint, and this whole thing might have never happened.

No more hiding or skirting the issue. After she was done here, she was going back to her friend's side and setting things right.

"Was... that his name, Terra?" asked Riku.

Aqua scoffed. "He didn't tell you?"

Riku shook his head. "No, truth be told, he asked me to keep what we talked about a secret, or the 'magic would wear off'."

Aqua chuckled. "Creative, for Terra. But don't worry Riku, once chosen by the Keyblade, the magic doesn't 'wear off'."

"Keyblade? Is that what the key he was holding was called?" he asked.

Aqua nodded. "Yes. You'll get one one day."

Riku's eyes widened.

Aqua held up a finger. "But, it is a big responsibility Riku. I don't think Terra told you much about it, considering your age."

Riku hesitated before shaking his head.

"Thought so," said Aqua, "It requires you to not only protect your friends, but many others as well, to keep balance in the worlds."

Riku nodded. "I don't see a problem with that."

Aqua reached out and ruffled his hair, giggling softly. "No, I didn't think you would. I just wanted to tell you, that's all. Now scoot you, I want to have a 'grown up talk' with Sora."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Good luck with that, Sora's a goofball."

Aqua chuckled. "I'm sure he is, but, if he's anything like Ven, he can be serious when it matters."

Riku walked off, and Aqua beckoned Sora over, the boy sheepishly approached before asking, "So what did you talk to Riku about?"

She smiled. "The same thing I want to talk to you about."

Sora's eyes went wide. "Really?"

She nodded before making her voice go stern. "Yes, but, you have to pay serious attention, okay?"

Sorra nodded. "Kay."

She studied him for a time. He and Riku reminded her so much of Terra and Ven. If Kairi were to ever meet these two, it would be just like their trio...

...and unlike Terra, she didn't think one Keyblade was too much for a friendship to handle. Things had fallen apart because of Xehanort, not because of a fault of their own.

"Sora, if Riku were in danger, being attacked by a monster, what would you do?" she asked.

Sora's eyes went wide before mock thrusting a fist forward. "I'd beat the monster up with my sword and tell it to leave my best friend alone!"

A good answer, now for another...

"Let's say you were on another world exploring, and you came across a stranger, someone you didn't know. Lets say... a little girl being attacked by a monster, what would...," began Aqua.

"I'd protect her to," said Sora, rubbing a finger proudly under his nose, "You don't need to know them, or even need a reason, to help someone out."

Aqua smiled softly and reached out to ruffle his hair. "You're a good kid Sora, you really are."

Sora sheepishly kicked the sad and bowed his reddening face.

"Sora..., I would not force this on you, but, would you want to be someone, who helps people out? Who protects them from monsters? Who keeps people safe and maintains balance in the worlds?" asked Aqua.

Sora's eyes went wide. "Like a hero?

A hero huh... that was just like what Kairi said...

Aqua nodded. "Yeah, a hero."

Sora nodded. "Ahuh, I'd keep everybody safe, I'd make tons and tons of friends, and put smiles on everyone's faces!"

Aqua closed her eyes for a moment before softly sighing and summoning her Keyblade, reversing her grip to extend the handle out...

"Oh! Do I get to do the same key thingy Riku did with that other guy earlier?" exclaimed Sora.

Aqua gave him a stern look. "Sora, please take this seriously."

"Yes miss, sorry," apologized Sora.

"It's fine," she answered.

She bit her lip for a moment, thinking of her friends, and of Kairi, "Sora..."

"Yes...?" he asked.

"I can help you become a hero. One day, you'll get a key like mine, and use it to protect the world's and those you care about. But... I have a... special request," she said.

"What is it?" asked Sora excitedly, practically bouncing in place.

"There's a girl out there, a very special girl. Her name is Kairi," began Aqua.

"K-A-I-R-I," sounded out Sora, "It's a nice name."

Aqua smiled. "I'm glad you think so. Shes... an important person. She has red hair and blue eyes..."

"Is she cute?" he asked bashfully.

Aqua chuckled. "Super cute and adorable."

Sora's face turned red.

"Sora... Kairi is a girl that shines so bright with light that darkness can't help but be drawn to her. I told that girl I'd be there to train and protect her, but, if I can't keep that promise... I want you to protect her in my stead. If you're ever out in the world's, and ever find Kairi, please, keep her safe for me. Do you promise to do so?" she asked.

Sora seemed hesitant. "All by myself?"

Aqua shook her head. "If need be, but Sora, don't make the same mistake I did. Don't hesitate to turn to your friends when you need help."

Sora nodded. "I'll find and keep Kairi safe and ask Riku for help if I need to."

Aqua smiled sadly and extended her Keyblade. "In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, it's wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love."

Sora reached his hand forward and grabbed the Keyblade. The moment he did, she felt something... strange. She could feel the mark manifest, but... it didn't change his heart or his light as much as it should have. It was almost as if the Keyblade had already noticed him before, but not directly chosen him...

"Sora, has anyone else ever had you grab a Keyblade like this?" she asked, wondering if people could fail the inheritance ceremony.

Sora shook his head. "No, miss."

Perplexing...

Aqua hesitated before banishing her Keyblade and reaching a hand out to place it on Sora's chest. She closed her eyes and tapped slightly into her darkness, stretching out to carefully examine Sora's heart. She felt...

Wait...

Ven...?

There was a subtle presence, a faint echo, of Ventus. As if... as if his heart and Sora's had once touched a long time ago. She opened her eyes and gave Sora a _very_ curious look.

"Have you ever met someone called Ven, or Ventus before?" asked Aqua.

Sora smiled happily. "Ahuh, me and him played swords when Riku and the big key guy were talking!"

"No, I mean, did you meet him before that?" asked Aqua.

Sora tilted his head in thought. "No... but... I kind of thought I did. I felt like I knew him from somewhere."

Curious. The only problem with that is 'when'. The Master had never let Ventus leave the Land of Departure. So, if they met, it had to have been when Ventus was Xehanort's apprentice.

Yet...

The problem with _THAT_ was Sora's age. Sora would have been an infant, or, maybe not even born by then. How could their hearts have possibly touched? Especially in a way to leave that kind of an echo, to have briefly drawn the attention of the Keyblade? The more she thought of it, the more confusing it got...

Wait...

Ventus...

Back then, roughly four years ago, when Xehanort had split his heart, the report the old man had written...

* * *

_But Vanitas took too much of Ventus's heart, and from that fracture, I could see the last of Ventus's light was slipping away. The boy deserved a place to spend his final moments peacefully. And what should come to mind but my own boyhood home._

_My legs took me there unbidden, and as I stood there on the same beach where I had made my choice so many years ago, I thought: not a single thing has changed. Here, in this quiet world, time marches in place. Content that Ventus would find peace here, I started to walk away—but just then, the boy held up his Keyblade. The light within him had not died._

* * *

The same beach...

Xehanort had brought Ventus here. Ventus's heart had to be in agony, suffering greatly, perhaps even crying out. Sora would have only been a newborn then... but... could his heart have heard the cries or felt the pain and reached out to help? Connected to and mended Ven's split heart, allowing him to survive? She didn't think that kind of thing possible, _ESPECIALLY_ as an newborn, and not even a Princess of Heart...

But she couldn't think of anything else that both tied him to Ventus and had his heart noticed, but not chosen, by the Keyblade. To have had the heart to reach out and save Ventus...

Sora was a very special child.

Aqua pulled Sora into a tight hug, electing a startled yep out of him, a tear sliding down her face. "Sora... thank you."

"Uh... for what?" asked Sora.

She pulled away and shook her head. "You should go play with Riku. Enjoy your childhood while it lasts Sora, the responsibilities of life come far sooner than you might think."

Sora gave her a curious look before shrugging. "Kay."

He took off toward's his friend. "Hey Riku! I'm gonna be a hero one day and protect a cute girl!"

Aqua couldn't help but start chuckling softly to herself. "That boy... so innocent and pure."

Once the two boy's attention was away, she formed a Dark Corridor and returned to the colosseum. The moment she was there, she heard the roar of the crowds in the distance. So the games had already started then. She walked into the reception area and noticed a small humanoid goat like creature standing there.

"Does it cost anything to go watch the games?" she asked.

The goat turned to look at her, shooting her a sly smile. "For you sweetcheeks, it cost's nothing."

Aqua narrowed her eyes at him. "..."

He held up a defensive hand. "What, a guy can't admire?"

Aqua sighed and walked through the entrance to the arena. Her first action was for her eyes to go wide, sighting Ventus of all people in the ring battling Unversed. She noted Terra up in the stands, watching Ven fight. Aqua slowly shook her head and kept to the outside of the area, ascending the stands at an angle and coming up on Terra's blind side.

She sat down next to him. "Fancy meeting you here."

Terra turned to look at her, his eyes going wide. "Aqua!"

The pure relief playing across his face made her guilt rise again. "Terra. It's... good to see you and Ven again."

The relief on his face faded, and a familiar stern look, echoing the Master, took over. "Aqua! Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!"

"Getting answers," was her reply.

His eyebrows furrowed. "To what?"

"Everything," she answered plainly.

Terra gave her a confused look.

"Look, Terra. Xehanort is being everything. What he did to Ven...," she began.

"Aqua, are you still on about that? It was years ago!" said Terra, incredulous.

"Terra, I...," she tried to butt it.

"Aqua, we need to return to the Master, okay? You've been with the darkness for to long. Forget about all of this and...," he began.

"TERRA!" she shouted, "I'll return to the Master with you after, so just shut up and let me speak for once without accusing me about my darkness! Friends are supposed to trust in one another, yet you always doubt me!"

Terra went silent for a moment before narrowing his eyes. "That goes both ways Aqua. When was the last time you trusted any of us to help you? How long were you keeping your darkness from us, Aqua? Struggling with it alone?"

Aqua closed her eyes. "..."

"Answer me honestly, and I'll listen to what you have to say," he bargained.

She opened her eyes and locked them with him. "From the moment Xehanort cracked my heart with his power when dropping Ven off."

Terra looked at her, incredulous. "You expect me to believe..."

"Yes Terra, I do! I'd like to think what I'd say would have any kind of weight with you, but you know, apparently not. But that's fine, because I have proof," she spat bitterly.

She fished the folded reports out of her pouch and thrust them at Terra. "Here, take Xehanort's reports and read them!"

Terra looked at the papers contemplatively before reaching out and taking them.

"Ventus wins the round!" came a loud voice, "The final round will begin shortly."

Both of them glanced up to see Ventus standing victorious. The boy glanced towards Terra, only for his jaw to drop at the sight of Aqua there as well.

Aqua smiled at him and cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted. "Go get em Ven!"

A huge grin spread across his face and he gave her a thumbs up.

"I'm suprised they let him in the games," she murmured.

"I spoke up on his behalf," offered Terra as he started glancing over the first report.

"Final match! Ventus against Vanitas!" came an announcers voice.

Aqua's eyes went completely wide and she let out a startled hiccup as Vanitas strode out of the other entrance to the arena and onto the ring. "What?!"

No no no no no, not now!

"Terra!" she shouted, rising to her feet.

Terra frowned at the ring. "That boy again... he's never going to learn."

"What?" she asked.

"Vens beaten him every single time they've fought," said Terra dismissively, "And with how strong Ven's gotten since the last time..."

"Idiot!" she spat, "You don't understand, Ventus can't be allowed to fight him anymore! Especially if he's grown stronger!"

She leaped down the stand and tried to jump onto the ring, only to get bounced back by a barrier. "Dammit!"

"Begin!" shouted the announcer.

Ventus summoned his Keyblade, but Vanitas did not, he stared at Aqua curiously. "Well well well, look who it is. We were wondering where you disappeared to. I suppose it doesn't matter, you're back just in time for things to finally get underway."

Vanitas turned to Ventus and aimed a hand, forming a dark corridor behind him.

Ventus spun at the sound. "What?"

Vanitas rushed forward and booted him through it.

"VEN!" Aqua screamed.

Vanitas chuckled. "Don't worry, a mutual acquaintance just wants to have a talk with him without Terra there to constantly spoil our fun. Soon enough though..."

Vanitas formed a dark portal and stepped into it. "Ventus will be mine..."

"Damn," swore Terra, coming up behind, "Where did he take Ventus?"

Sweat began to pour down Aqua's face. "I waited to long to come back, Xehanort's ready..."

"Ready for what?" demanded Terra.

She turned to face him. "Terra, take the reports to Master Yen Sid, he needs to be brought up to date and into this. You can also tell him I was _RIGHT_ while you're at it."

"Aqua...," Terra began.

"Leave finding Ven to me. I can get to dozens of worlds and smell for him faster than you can get from this world to the next. I'll find him and take him back to the Master," said Aqua, "After that, I'll deal with Xehanort. If I can't... I guess it'll be up to you guys."

"But Aqua...," he tried to interrupt.

"Just GO!" she shouted before forming a Dark Corridor and rushing through it.

The last thought she had before crossing over was: If that ' _mutual acquaintance_ ' was who she thought it was, why did Xehanort want to ' _talk_ ' to Ventus rather than have him fight Vanitas?

* * *

Terra stared at the fading portal in disbelief. He had just lost both Aqua and Ventus...

"What is going on...?" he whispered with frustration.

He frowned and looked down at the papers in his hand. "Xehanort reports huh...?"

At first, as he read, he was confused and didn't understand why Aqua thought the reports explained anything. But... as he got into the later ones... horror... utter horror crossed his face.

"Aqua... Ven...," he whispered in fear.

He bowed his head and closed his eyes, sighing heavily. "Aqua... I guess you were right... I'm sorry."

He activated his Keyblade Armor and summoned his glider, shooting off into the sky and into the lane's between. "Aqua. I'll get the reports to Yen Sid, but I'm not leaving you to fight this alone. I won't risk what Xehanort has planned for you coming to pass. I won't let that be your fate!"


	19. Betrayal of the Light

Aqua blitzed through world after world, remaining in each for under ten seconds. Long enough to try and detect Ven, before moving on. She hadn't been there to protect him from Xehanort four years ago, but she would _NOT_ fail Ventus this time! But _WHERE_ were they? Where would Xehanort talk to Ventus where they wouldn't be disturbed.

Aqua froze. "The world his house is in... the Keyblade Graveyard, of course."

Immediately she took a Dark Corridor to Xehanort's house, but they weren't there...

"Wait," she murmured.

She could smell _HIM_! She could smell Xehanort, _AND_ Ventus, off in the distance! She took a corridor closer to where they were and ran the rest of the way on foot, as to not draw attention and surprise attack Xehanort if need be. When she got there however, she let out a small gasp at what she saw...

"...learn the truth, and remember you have a greater purpose!" came Xehanort's voice.

Ventus gave a cry as he was bombarded by a sandstorm and swept into a dark vortex, vanishing without a trace.

"VEN!" she screamed.

Xehanort gave a start and turned as Aqua ran forward. "Ah, Master Aqua..."

She was upon him in an instant, swinging her Keyblade at his head. "Where did you _SEND HIM_!?"

Xehanort's eyes went wide, barely summoning his Keyblade in time to block. "Calm yourself Master Aqua, the boy is fine. I merely sent him home to find out the truth."

Aqua narrowed her eyes. "Home?"

Xehanort's lips curled into a grin. "Yes, home. There's a few truths Eraqus has been hiding from the boy, from all of you, about him."

Aqua knew full well what those truths were, but at this point, she didn't care. She was alone with Xehanort, she could end it, right here and now...

Yet...

Why all of the sudden, did she feel, deep in her heart, terrified for Ventus?

Something wasn't right.

Aqua pulled back her Keyblade. "..."

"I suggest, Master Aqua, you go see this truth for yourself as well," offered Xehanort, "It will be enlightening. Though, if you arrive too late, such enlightenment, and your friend, may slip you by."

"Xehanort," she said thinly, "Don't go anywhere. After I check up on Ventus, you and I need to have a ' _talk_ '."

Xehanort studied her curiously. "Indeed? About what would the topic be?"

The sharp end of a Keyblade...

She didn't answer, instead, she formed a Dark Corridor and stepped through, arriving at the summit of the Land of Departure and started walking down towards the keep. It had been... a long month... since she had last been here. She sighed and shook her head, picking up the pace. Finally, she closed in on the entrance to the keep. She smiled with relief, seeing Ventus and the Master talking to one another...

Wait...

Why was the Master drawing his Keyblade, and Ventus backing away, fear radiating off him?!

"...but you must exist no more!" came the Master's voice as he spun his Keyblade, radiating extreme light, and aimed it at Ventus.

Aqua acted on instinct, ignoring the utter horror, betrayal, and stupor rushing through her body and mind, she burst through a Dark Corridor in front of Ventus screaming, "VEN!"

She slashed her Keyblade, severing the chains of light stretching for Ven. " _MASTER_! Have you gone _INSANE_?!"

The Master's eyes went wide. "Aqua! I command you, step aside!"

Aqua narrowed her eyes dangerously, a sensation she had never felt towards the Master before, hate and fury, rising rapidly. "If you're going to hurt Ven, then I refuse!"

"You will not heed your Master?" asked the Master angrily.

Her fists shook with rage. "I will never obey an order to abandon a friend to death!"

Eraqus looked at her painfully. "Aqua... why have all my attempts to reach you failed? If you don't have it in your heart to obey..."

She felt sickened to see a tear slide down his face. "Then you will have to share Ventus's fate."

Her blood turned cold to see the Master charging _HER_ , swinging his Keyblade, at _HER_! At _THEM_! She formed a barrier and took the blunt of his attack with that, struggling to work through the crippling betrayal clawing at her body.

"Enough... Aqua! He's right...," came Ventus's pained voice.

That knocked her out of her stupor, to hear that _filthy_ self-defeat coming out of Ven's mouth. "Like hell he is! You had no choice in what Xehanort did to you Ven! Why should you suffer for it?"

"Aqua...," came Ven's weak voice.

The Master leaped back and swing his Keyblade in an arc, releasing a blinding and burning flash of light that broke through her barrier and sent both her and Ventus to the ground. Aqua ground her teeth and rose to her feet, planting her feet firmly in front of Ventus as the Master began to radiate light and blue electricity, channeling his power.

"You... you... you _BASTARD_!" she screamed at Eraqus, "You hurt him! You hurt me! You're supposed to be our master! Our _FATHER_!"

Thick black and purple energy coated Aqua's body, radiating from her in a rage she had _NEVER_ felt before, not even towards Xehanort. This betrayal... this... this was beyond _ANYTHING_ she had dealt with before. She didn't... she just... her mind felt like it was shutting down... no emotion but pure hate lurked in her heart anymore...

"Has the darkness taken you Aqua?" demanded Eraqus.

"Aqua! Don't!" cried out Ventus.

"Get BACK!" she screamed at Ven, causing him to stagger away fearfully.

She aimed a hand and trapped Ventus in a protective barrier before turning hatefully back to Eraqus. "Xehanort was right on one thing at least. You can succumb to the light after all. That you... that you would try to murder Ven in cold blood..."

"It has to be done Aqua!" exclaimed Eraqus, "The X-Blade cannot be forged! An apocalypse awaits us if it is! It's for the greater good!"

" _SCREW YOUR GREATER GOOD_!" she screamed at him.

"If this is what it means to stand in the light, to sacrifice friends and family for 'the greater good', then I don't want anything to do with it _EVER_ again!" she roared in fury.

She tore off the Keyblade Armor activator on her shoulder, threw it to the ground, and stomped on it, shattering it. "I'd rather dive headfirst into the deepest pit of darkness than stand in _YOUR_ kind of light!"

Aqua felt it, felt the last small light she could feel in her body fade away, or at least bury itself so far down she could no longer feel anything of it anymore. There were only a handful of people in the world she cared about anymore, Terra, Ven, Kairi, and Sora, Riku too maybe. No one else. And anyone who threatened them, would die, and that included traitorous Masters... no...

Her darkness exploded around her, the air screamed and the area turned pitch black. "You, Eraqus, are no Master, no father of mine, not anymore!"

Eraqus looked aghast. "By the light... what kind of darkness _IS_ this?! Not even Xehanort..."

Aqua was done listening, done arguing. She would show him _TRUE_ darkness! She ascended into Shadow Impulse, but then, it was re-absorbed into her body, and she felt it spread within her. She didn't need command styles anymore, she didn't need ANY kind of teachings or techniques she had learned from this _BASTARD_! She surged forward and swung her Keyblade, unleashing a wave of darkness that slammed him back into the steps. She thrust a hand forward and unleashed a gauntlet of darkness that grabbed Eraqus. She lifted him over head, turned, and then slammed him down on the ground, hard.

Eraqus rolled and jumped to his feet. "So be it Aqua, you leave me no choice!"

Light erupted from him, temporarily banishing the dark aura blackening the area. "Let the darkness die!"

Blades of light formed around his body and spun in a circle. From each sword erupted beams of light that began to spin. Aqua didn't even acknowledge them, she stalked forward, her immense dark aura banishing any light that touched her.

"Impossible!" exclaimed Eraqus.

She rushed forward and swung a heavy blow, her Keyblade coated pure black. Eraqus stopped his attack and raised his Keyblade to block her blow, reeling back on impact. She thrust a fist forward, and a dark gauntlet emerged, curled into a fist, and slammed into Eraqus, sending him flying back and against the nearby railing. Eraqus staggered to his feet and swung his Keyblade, unleashing spheres of light at her. Aqua turned them aside with a single backhand, sending a gust of darkness that banished them.

"Heeeya!" roared Eraqus, gripping his Keyblade and surging at her.

Aqua formed the gauntlet of dark energy around her hand and grabbed the Keyblade, stopping Eraqus inches from her. His eyes bulged in shock as she lifted him up, slammed him down, and then tossed him aside with ease.

Eraqus landed and the leaped into the air. "Prepare yourself!"

He formed blades of light and threw them to the ground. Where they touched, moving pillars of flaming light erupted and surged at her. Aqua glared at Eraqus and waved her hand, black energy erupting from her and snuffing out the pillars. Eraqus took a shocked step back, fear on his face.

"You, Eraqus, are my darkness," she hissed hatefully, "And I'll show you just how deep that darkness goes!"

She gave a scream of power and threw her hands into the sky. Tears ripped open the space aside her, and out poured heartless directly from the Realm of Darkness, heeding her call. Shadows and Neoshadows rushed out at Eraqus, seeking his heart. The man looked shocked, before his eyes narrowed. His Keyblade shined with light, and he swung, slaying each Heartless it came in contact with.

"Aqua! Stop!" cried out Ventus.

"Shut _UP_!" she roared back, "He has to _PAY_!"

"Aqua, please! This isn't you!" begged Ventus.

She ignored him and aimed at Eraqus, unleashing an intense blast of darkness. Eraqus dove to the side, swinging his Keyblade as he went, destroying more heartless. Eraqus leaped into the air and swung his Keyblade, unleashing chains of light that wrapped around the portals she had made to the Realm of Darkness and sealed them close. He held his blade high into the air and plummeted, stabbing it into the ground and unleashing an explosion of light that eliminated any remaining heartless and sent Aqua staggering back.

She glared at him and aimed her Keyblade, unleashing a volley of dark bolts at him. Eraqus spun his light infused Keyblade and smashed it into the volley, sending them back at Aqua. She held out a hand and absorbed them into herself, not hurt in the slightest. She sank into the ground, into a puddle of black ooze and surged forward, erupting out underneath Eraqus in an explosion of dark energy, a gauntlet of darkness gripping him. She threw him to the ground and charged, leaping into the air and then coming down to try and spear him with her Keyblade.

Eraqus rolled and then swung his Keyblade at her, unleashing a sphere of light point blank. It exploded and sent Aqua staggering a bit before she recovered and hissed in anger. They charged one another and swung, Keyblade's meeting in an explosion of darkness and light. Their auras, the air around them screamed in agony at the struggle between darkness and light.

Aqua raised a leg and booted his stomach, sending him staggering back before she surged forward and swung.

_SLING!_

Her Keyblade dug along his face, slicing open the left cheek and eye. Eraqus staggered back, crying out in agony, clutching a hand to his face. Aqua thrust a hand forward and darkness exploded outward, hurling Eraqus back and to the ground. She unleashed blast after blast of darkness at him, grinding him into the ground and blackening his clothes. She leaped back and aimed her Keyblade at him. A vortex of black and purple energy appeared in front of her and she released an immense beam of energy at the downed Keyblade Master, intent on ending him.

"STOP!" screamed Ventus.

To her shock, Ventus surged past her faster than she could follow, planting himself in-front of Eraqus and holding his Keyblade up defensively as if to try and block her attack. Aqua gave a strangled cry and pulled her Keyblade up, wrenching the beam of dark energy up and into the air, where it shot off into space. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, if that had hit Ven... he... he would have died...

Her hate faded away, replaced by shock and then horror. "V-ven?!"

Ventus looked at her, aghast. "Aqua... you... you would have killed him!"

"So what?" she yelled, "Ven! He tried to _MURDER_ you!"

"I... I know... but Aqua," he said weakly, "This... this isn't right... you two are my family! You can't fight like this, especially over me!"

"That _FILTH_ isn't fit to call himself a father, let alone a Master!" she exclaimed, "All that time I spent under his tutelage... all those years... all those memories..."

Tears slid down her face as bitter pain, bitter _hurt,_ filled her heart. "They were lies..."

Ven lowered his Keyblade. "Aqua... that's not true... the years we all trained together, they weren't lies. They were some of the happiest moments of my life, of our lives..."

Aqua turned her head, unable to look at him, a pained sob escaping her lips. She felt so cold, and her heart hurt so much...

"Please Aqua... just stop, it hurts to see you fighting like this, please," he begged.

Her darkness faded, and she dropped her Keyblade, unable to stand against his pleading. "Ven... I..."

She didn't know what, know how to _feel_ at the moment. She had never felt so lost and betrayed in her life, yet here Ventus was, begging her, looking at her with that horrified look.

She just...

She couldn't...

She felt emotionally fried...

Ven walked over and embraced her in a fierce hug. She slid down and wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. Why the hell did this have to have happened? Why had everything turned out this way? Why had Eraqus raised his blade against her and Ven? Why had she been forced to raise her blade against her... Master, her... father in turn? She held nothing back as she unleashed her misery into her friend's embrace. Nothing about this was right... nothing about anything had been right, for a long time now...

"What a sight...," came a cold, mocking voice.

Aqua reacted on instinct and shoved Ven back, whirling to see Xehanort walking down the steps from the keep. "Why do you trouble yourself with remorse, Master Aqua? The man was bent on doing harm to your friend, his own pupil! Shove the boy aside and end him."

"X-xe...ha...nort...," came Eraqus's weak voice.

Xehanort chuckled and smiled a smug smile in Eraqus's direction, but didn't acknowledge him otherwise, turning back to face Aqua. "Do it, prove yourself a true champion of darkness."

Aqua narrowed her eyes hatefully at him and summoned her Keyblade back to her. "Xehanort... this... this is all _YOUR_ fault!"

Xehanort gave her a disappointed look. "You know, at times I find your progress quite striking, almost alarming even. But still, at such a critical juncture, you still fall short. To have given your heart completely over to darkness, and then back out at the end. You're still so blind..."

He summoned his Keyblade. "So I will make you see."

He pointed his Keyblade into the sky. "Come to the place where all Keyblade wielders leave their mark on fate, the Keyblade Graveyard!"

He grinned cruelly at her. "There you will watch your dear Ventus and Terra meet their ends..."

He unleashed a pulse of darkness into the sky. "And at last, you shall be forever buried in darkness!"

A vortex of black and purple energy erupted in the sky, creating an immense sphere of darkness. "You won't need a home anymore where you're going!"

Aqua looked at the sphere in surprise as it began to tear at her home. "What?!"

She looked back down in time to see Xehanort walk through a Dark Corridor. "Xehanort!"

"Aqua! Forget him, our home!" cried out Ventus.

Aqua acted instantly, aiming her hands at the dark sphere and screaming in rage. " _NO MORE_! You won't take anything more from me Xehanort!"

The sphere constricted and whined as she struggled to contained it and prevent her home's destruction. "Dammit... I wont... I wont...!"

"V...ventus...," came Eraqus's pained voice, "T-together..."

Aqua looked down in time to see both Eraqus and Ventus point their Keyblades at the dark sphere and cry out. "LIGHT!"

Blinding light erupted from their Keyblades and punctured into the sphere, causing it to detonate in a massive explosion. All three of them were flattened to the ground, and laid there for a minute before triple groans filled the air.

Aqua rose to her feet and glanced around. The keep was damaged, but, mostly intact. She turned at the sound of something heavy shifting, and saw Ventus propping Eraqus up on his shoulder.

"Easy Master, I got ya," he said softly.

Aqua didn't honestly know what to say. "Ven..."

How could he... have the heart... the forgiveness... to be anywhere near Eraqus after what the man had tried to do to him? She just... sometimes... she couldn't fathom the kind of heart Ventus had...

She sighed and shook her head. "Take him to Master Yen Sid. Terra should be there."

"What about you?" asked Ventus.

"I'm going to end this," she said firmly, "I'm going to kill Xehanort."

As she turned away, Eraqus weakly spoke, "Aqua... I... I'm..."

"Don't," she said hoarsely, "Nothing you say, or do, will ever make me forgive you for what you tried to do to Ven."

"Aqua... your heart... isn't darkness...," said Eraqus weakly, "Mine... is... I... failed you..."

Aqua closed her eyes for a moment, a tear sliding down her face, before she strode away from them.

"Aqua, wait!" called out Ventus, "Let me go get Terra! We'll come and help you!"

"No Ven! You both need to stay as far away from the Keyblade Graveyard as you can," she ordered, "This began when Xehanort chose me to be his host, and it will end when I overpower and kill him."

"His... host...?" echoed Ventus with confusion.

Aqua spared not another word. She aimed a hand forward, formed a Dark Corridor, and walked through, ready to end things and decide her fate...


	20. Recusant

Aqua released a blast of dark energy and set Xehanort's house aflame. She watched silently as it burned, destroying his trove of knowledge. Save for the originals left hidden in Maleficent's keeping, and the reports hopefully with Master Yen Sid, the knowledge Xehanort had attained would be lost. She was fine with that though, some things were best left forgotten.

She walked silently for a time, coming to an edge and leaping off into a ravine and striding to another edge to look over the Keyblade Graveyard. It was such a desolate landscape. Marks of battle, of utter destruction, were scattered through her field of vision. This world had been left dead by the Keyblade War. She wondered, if in the past before the war, had it been covered in green? Grass, trees, forests, rivers, oceans... had it been a normal world once? Had people lived here?

She held out her hand and summoned her Keyblade, staring at it silently. "There will not be a second war. Not so long as I live."

She slowly turned and walked down the path, Keyblade in hand. "If I can give my friends nothing else, it will be that. A future not wrought in the darkness of a Keyblade War."

She could see a dust storm off in the distance. She frowned and took a sniff, smelling Vanitas's presence. She walked toward's it, and into a canyon. She raised an eyebrow, sighting huge unatural twisters ripping through the area. She scoffed and waved her hand, shooting orbs of darkness into them. Each twisters contorted, turned black, and faded away.

"I'm not wasting time with any of your games," she muttered, walking through the area quietly.

She continued walking, into a small open area leading to a very narrow pathway through the rocky mountains, ominous light shinning down it. She walked through, and out into the other side. What she saw there... it chilled her to her core.

Keyblades...

Dead, lost, and forgotten Keyblades, lay stabbed into the ground, everywhere. "This..."

This was where the final battle had taken place, wasn't it? According to Xehanort, this is where they fought, where the X-Blade was claimed and Kingdom Hearts summoned. Only for something to happen, for the X-Blade to be destroyed, and for Kingdom Hearts to fall into the Realm of Darkness, almost taking the Realm of Light with it. She allowed herself a fleeting moment of contemplating, wondering once more how that all could have happened before dismissing it.

Aqua walked over to the nearest dead key and picked it up, trying to connect with it and will it to life...

"Nothing," she murmured, "It truly is dead in every sense of the word."

She stabbed it back into the ground before walking down the pathway of dead keys, and coming to a crossroads. Curiously, the graveyard of Keyblades was sectioned into four areas.

She thought for a moment. "Light, Darkness, those who attempted to reconcile the two, and those motivated by nothing more than a lust for power. Four 'factions', along with anyone else who got caught up with them. Four sections of the graveyard. Yet... why did they split up? In an all out battle, you'd think they'd have mixed and mingled as they fought. All the keys are stabbed into the ground, not just laying around. It's... almost as if they stopped fighting and separated for some reason at the end."

Her head tilted in consideration. "Perhaps... it's because the X-Blade's wielder was chosen and Kingdom Hearts summoned. The objective of the war had been realized, and the fighting was over. But..."

She rubbed her chin and thought. "Xehanort wrote that the legends said that the Keyblade War began and ended with Penance. Perhaps the X-Blade wielder intentionally destroyed the X-Blade and threw Kingdom Hearts into darkness as the World's penance."

She sighed and shook her head. "Musings for another time, it's not why I'm here."

"Agreed," came a familiar voice.

Aqua spun, her eyes going wide. "Terra?! What are you doing here?"

Terra crossed his arms and gave her a contemplative look before ignoring her question. "You really did a number on the Master."

She narrowed her eyes. "He deserved it."

Terra closed his eyes and nodded. "Perhaps he did. I intend to have a long talk with him about what he did, later."

Aqua gave him a soft smile. "Scolding the Master huh? How times have changed."

"Yeah, how they changed indeed," he replied softly.

He crossed the distance between them and gave her a sorrowful look. "Aqua... I'm sorry, for everything."

She shook her head. "There's honestly nothing to be sorry for. As much as I want to hold some things done and said against you, I can't. It would be playing into Xehanort's hands, this is all what he wanted."

Terra nodded solemnly. "It is. I... read his reports Aqua. Are you sure you should face him? It's risky. Out of all of us, I'm the only one he doesn't really have some dark scheme planned out for that I know of. I..."

"Do you really think you could take on both Xehanort and Vanitas yourself?" she asked, eyebrow skeptically raised.

"I don't know, but, if to spare you and Ven a grim fate, I would," he answered firmly.

She smiled at him. "You're a good man, Terra, and a good friend."

She hesitated before taking a step forward and pulling him into a tight hug. They held one another, quiet for a few minutes.

"I've really missed you and Ven," she murmured.

"So, am I forgiven?" he murmured.

She chuckled softly. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" he asked, looking down at her with a pout on his face.

She smirked. "Alright, you're forgiven."

Her smirk fell. "Just... please... I do everything I do for you and Ven. Please don't ever accuse me about hurting you or Ven, ever again. That, Terra, hurt, it hurt a lot."

He tightened his hug. "I'm sorry Aqua, and... you shouldn't need to do everything you do for us. We can take care of ourselves you know."

"I dunno Terra, considering you can't cook to save your life...," she teased.

The both laughed before growing quiet. Aqua couldn't help but look up into his eyes, her face a little red...

"Is this the part where you two go kissy kissy?" came a teasing voice.

Aqua's face turned pure red and she forcibly separated from Terra, turning to glare. " _VENTUS_!"

Ven sheepishly scratched his head. "Busted!"

Her face went from red, to pale. "Wait... Ven! You can't be here!"

Ventus's face darkened. "Why? Is it because Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight, and make some kind of 'X-Blade'? It's why the Master tried to destroy me."

Aqua clenched her fists. "Ven, you need to leave, now. Get on your glider and go."

"Why? What _IS_ the X-Blade?" he demanded.

"Death," she answered honestly, "If Xehanort gets his hands on it, it's death. The Keyblade War will be reborn, he'll drown the world's in darkness, and try to open Kingdom Hearts."

Ventus's eyes furrowed. "Kingdom Hearts...?"

"The heart of all worlds," she explained, "It's sad, in a way, the X-Blade existed to defend Kingdom Hearts originally, only for power mad fools like Xehanort to seek it out and corrupt it's purpose."

"Aqua... answer me honestly, what could Xehanort do if he opened Kingdom Hearts?" asked Ventus softly.

She closed her eyes. "Remake the worlds in his image."

"Then, if it looks like he's going to win...," he began.

Terra stepped forward and put a hand on Ventus's shoulder. "Xehanort won't win."

Aqua reached a hand to caress Ven's face. "He won't touch you Ven, I won't let him."

Ven brushed their hands away. "If he wins, I'm asking you guys... as a friend... just... put an end to me."

Aqua's breath hitched in her throat. "Ven... I would never..."

"Ventus," said Terra sternly, "You could be lost in the deepest darkness, but I would never give up fighting for you, for either of you, so long as I live."

A gust of wind bombarded them, making them wince. Aqua took a sniff and stiffened, smelling Xehanot and Vanitas. She turned and glared down one of the crossroads. There he was, the decrepit old bastard, slowly walking towards them, his hands clasped behind his back. Vanitas stepped out from behind him and started walking at his side. The pair stopped a ways from them.

Xehanort held a hand out and slowly waved it over the area. "Behold. These lifeless keys used to be full of power, united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat..."

He thrust his hands into the sky. "...as a great Keyblade War raged!"

"Countless Keyblade Wielders gave up their lives all in search of one, ultimate key, and it will soon belong to me...," he continued before pointing a finger at Ventus, "X-Blade."

Ventus and Terra slapped their Keyblade Armor activators and were engulfed in light. Aqua reflexively moved to follow, only to have her hand brush her skin. Right... she had destroyed it in the fight with the Master. So be it, her darkness was her armor.

"Terra, you deal with Vanitas, Ven, you fight any Unversed he summons. Xehanort is _MINE_ ," she ordered.

She slipped through a Dark Corridor and came out right in-front of Xehanort, catching him off-guard and planting a fist into his chest, dark energy exploding from it and sending him flying and skidding along the ground. She and Vanitas didn't spare each-other a look as they rushed past one another. Xehanort thrust a hand at her and then pulled up. Aqua gave a startled cry and staggered to her knees as the ground underneath the two of them rose far into the air and became an unnatural plateau.

Aqua knew why he had separated them. The way he was so greedily eyeing her body would have been disgusting if it could be taken for being lecherous. Instead, it was moderately terrifying because she knew he wanted to wear her body a second skin. He wanted her alone and away from the others so they couldn't interfere.

That was alright though, because this is where she wanted him too. She didn't want her friends to see what she was going to do to this bastard. If she won, she still didn't know if she was going to just kill him, or torture the life out of him. After the hell of fighting Eraqus, she was heavily leaning towards torture. She had a lot of issues she wanted to ' _work out_ ' on him.

One way or another, things ended here. Either he died, or she lost her body to him. She didn't think she had ever felt more scared, yet so alive and thrilled at the same time. It... was... _TIME_!

Aqua blitzed the the distance and swung her Keyblade, Xehanort's Keyblade rising to met her. "Admirable done Aqua."

Aqua lashed out with her foot and kicked him back, swinging for his eye like she had done for Eraqus, only for him to teleport away. "I knew this was a journey you could make. Over the unseen wall that divides darkness and light."

Aqua aimed a hand and unleashed a blast of darkness at him. Xehanort thrust his Keyblade forward and stabbed the blast, wrenching up and launching it into the air. "And I was not wrong, Aqua!"

He grinned full force. "Oh yes, I was not wrong in the slightest. In truth you, Aqua, considering your age, hold a unparalleled darkness within yourself, and yet, I doubt you are even close to the peak of your potential. I cannot wait to, _personally_ , see the depths of your power in the future."

"Shame you're not going to live through this," she said evenly, ignoring his obvious allusion to his plan, he thought he was being ' _cute_ ' sneaking that though, didn't he?

Cheeky bastard.

"If Eraqus was an example of what kind of fighter a supposed 'Keyblade Master' is, I don't think you'll last three minutes," she taunted.

Xerhanort grinned at this. "Is that so? Show me then, show me your power."

"Gladly," she said viciously.

She was not going to play games. Ven and Terra were down there somewhere fighting Vanitas and probably hordes of Unversed, she couldn't afford to waste time. She tapped into her darkness, a heavy black and purple aura surrounding her. She sank into the ground and surged forward, exploding out beneath Xehanort and grabbing him with a gauntlet of darkness.

To her annoyance, Xehanort simply teleported out her grip, in addition to creating and lobbing a rather large chunk of ice at her. She formed a barrier and cringed when the ice hit and exploded, nearly breaking her shield. Xehanort aimed a hand, and black lightning descended from the sky, breaking through her barrier and electrocuting her. She gave a small scream and staggered a bit before recovering and casting cure.

"You call that thunder? I'll show you _THUNDER_!" she roared.

She aimed her hands into the sky and then knelt down to slam her palms into the ground. A massive bolt of lightning rained down onto the plateau they fought on, bathing them both in lightning. Thankfully, her own spells didn't hurt her, the same couldn't be said for Xehanort.

The old man staggered and yelled with pain, grinding his teeth. He teleported to the edge of the cliff and held a hand down, beckoning something up. Aqua stared at him with confusion, at least until a stream of dead Keyblades flew into the air and surged towards her.

She grinned. "Nice try, but you don't do magic against a mage!"

Aqua aimed her hand forward and ripped control of the spell from him and thrust her hands to her side. The stream of Keyblades diverted from her at the last second and turned to rush at Xehanort. The elderly Keyblade Master looked a bit disgruntled at that, but merely teleported out of the way and...

Aqua swore and dismissed her control over the Keyblades in time to turn and scramble to block an onslaught of Keyblade strokes from Xehanort. For an old man, he was _FAST_ with his blade. Xehanort kept on attacking up close and personal, seeming to abandon his magic. Probably a smart idea, since she heavily outclassed him there.

Aqua fell back against each swing of his blade, wondering if not putting at least some effort into on her physical skills was actually a severe mistake. She formed a barrier to block an attack, sank into a puddle of black ooze, and surged away, jumping back up above ground to aim a hand at Xehanort and release a blast of darkness.

The man teleported and came at her close range again. Okay, enough of this!

She locked Keyblades with him, stilling his onslaught. "I hope you've had fun old man."

At her beckoning, tendrils of darkness surged out of her and latched onto his arms and legs, pinning the suprised Keyblade Master in place. "Because your _DONE_!"

She aimed her Keyblade and made to spear him through his chest before she froze at a pained scream coming from below. That sounded like Terra!

She blasted the Keyblade Master back and rushed towards the edge of the cliff, glancing down to see Terra collapsed on the ground, a hole through his shoulder armor, Vanitas standing over him. How... how could Terra have lost to him?!

"Terra!" came Ventus's panicked cry before he flew at Vanitas in a rage.

"Shit," Aqua swore, preparing to dive off the cliff to stop the two of them from fighting.

She gave a startled cry as she was pulled back away from the cliff and launched to the center of the plateau by a gust of magic as Xehanort laughed and mocked her, "Do you see how powerless you are to save them? Saver that rage and despair. Let is empower..."

"SHUT UP!" she roared at him, mimicking his teleport technique to close the distance and drive the hilt of her Keyblade against his skull.

Xehanort staggered back, crying out in pain, blood leaking down his face. She aimed a hand and released a burst of darkness, throwing him back and to the ground. She rushed forward and prepared to stab him...

"Here's one for ya!" came a cry.

What the...?

Aqua spun and deflected a energy shot, glancing over to see, to her surprise, the gunman from the world she had met Kairi on, an eye-patch over his eye, floating above the far side of the plateau, holding what looked like a sniper rifle of sorts. "I got your friend, now it's time to pay you back for my eye, witch!"

She narrowed her eyes. So that's where the hole in Terra's shoulder came from. Sneak attacking sniping cowardly bastard...

"I don't have time for this," she muttered.

She could feel Vanitas and Ven with her senses clashing viciously down below. She had what she estimated to be less than five minutes before one of them beat the other, and either way, the X-Blade would be forged.

There came a chuckle from Xehanort who rose to his feet. "I thought of sending my associate to directly fight below, but, after watching your battle against Eraqus, I knew I'd need every advantage I could get."

Aqua's head turned back and forth between both combatants. She knew she could beat either of them on her own, but this... would be far rougher. Grrr... what could she do... wait...!

She glanced at the gunman, working a thought over in her mind. "Hey! You wanted a Keyblade, right?"

The gunman raised his eyebrow. "What of it?"

Maleficent had turned traitor on Xehanort... and Aqua hadn't even offered her anything but her life, time to test out temptation as a skill. "I'll perform an inheritance ceremony on you, and heal your eye while I'm at it if you help me do the right thing and kill this old bastard!"

Xehanort looked surprised at her words, as did the gunman, who hesitated. "Huh... not what I expected you to say..."

"Whose stronger? Me or him, huh?" she called over, "You saw what I could do before, and I'm far stronger now."

"Don't even bother, his heart already belongs to me," said Xehanort, a smirk on his face.

What...?

She frowned and looked the gunman over...

His eyes... they weren't yellow before! She could feel Xehanort's darkness in him. She remembered suddenly, the report she had read, about Xehanort planning to insert pieces of his heart in others. Shit...

"I dunno old coot," murmured the gunman, aiming his gun half-way between him and Aqua, "I haven't seen a Keyblade in my hands yet. You keep telling me to just wait for it, but I'm not a very patient man."

Okay, apparently a piece of Xehanort's heart in someone else's didn't give him full control, yet. Perhaps a strong will could still maintain an identity and control for a time.

Xehanort narrowed his eyes. "Braig, I will only warn you once..."

"Braig is it? Think of it, getting in on good terms to the Order of Keyblade Masters, they'll reward you handsomely for helping to stop this madman," she offered, "They can undo whatever he did to you, I'll heal your eye, and you'll walk away with your own Keyblade at the end of it."

"That's a mighty good offer lady," Braig murmured, separating his sniper rifle into two separate guns, his eyes furrowed in thought.

If there was one thing she had come to understand about most servants of darkness, it was their complete and utter greed. Maleficent had it, Xehanort had it, and this man obviously had it. Greed was a reliable method to control people like Braig. Heck, she could admit even she was greedy, if only in regards to the protection of her friends, and obtaining any power needed to keep them safe.

"What about it old coot, got anything to one up her?" asked Braig with a grin on his face, "If you ask me, she has a point, not a lot of things have gone right for you. She slips out of your radar and goes undetected for awhile, coming back way stronger than before. Both her master and his palace are still intact, she's been thoroughly kicking your butt, and your little masked freak down there isn't doing so good. Looks to me like it might be time to move on to the winning side."

If looks could kill, Xehanort would have murdered Braig with them. "..."

Braig teleported and landed next to Aqua. "Alright miss, you got yourself a deal."

Oh hell yes!

She took a step towards Xehanort. "I'll keep him busy, you support from behind. If you can line up a kill shot, don't take it though. He's mine. You can take out his legs though if you want."

There was a dark chuckle from behind her. "I like the way you think lady."

The raw look of frustration on Xehanort's face was bliss-worthy. She blitzed forward, Braig's energy bullets giving her covering fire and forcing Xehanort to defend himself. She swiped a darkness coated Keyblade at Xehanort, unleashing a wave of dark energy that knocked him off his feet.

"To the left lady!" came Braig's warning.

Aqua dove in time to see a huge energy shot surge past. Xehanort teleported out of the way. Where did he...?

"Hey hey hey! Old man, I was just kidding!" came Braig's panicked voice.

Aqua turned to see Xehanort with his Keyblade up to Braig's throat. "Were you now?"

Aqua reached a hand out, a tendril of darkness shooting up out of the ground to grab Xehanort's arm and yank him back. Braig immediately teleported out of the way and behind Aqua again.

"Enough! If your heart will not belong to me, then it will _RUPTURE_!" cried out Xehanort, aiming a blackening hand at Braig.

The gunman screamed in agony, a hand clutching his chest, before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he collapsed forward onto the ground

"What the heck? What did you do to him?" demanded Aqua.

"I detonated the darkness I had placed in his heart," answered Xehanort coldly, "It wont kill him, no, but it leaves a hole in his heart that will incapacitate him for a time until I've had a proper chance to force his loyalty. And this time, there will be no allowances."

She might not really have cared about Braig, at all, especially for shooting Terra, but...

Aqua narrowed her eyes. "You really are scum Xehanort, you know that?"

Xehanort merely smiled at her.

Enough of this. Xehanort had hurt to many people, and Ven still needed her. She teleported infront of him and backhanded him across his face, sending him staggering. She aimed a hand at him and unleashed black fire, singing his clothes and sending him reeling back in pain. She surged forward and swept her darkened Keyblade over and over again, tearing into him, leaving red bloody lines through his clothes.

She frowned as the man staggered back, noting that he did not try to counter attack. This was almost to easy, truth be told, this entire fight had been. Eraqus had put up a better fight... it was almost as if...

He was holding back intentionally...

He had barely used his darkness, and she had yet to see any major or powerful skills. He didn't want to harm his new body, did he? Well that was going to come back and bite him!

She lashed a foot out and caught him in his stomach, sending him staggering back and to a knee, stabbing his Keyblade into the ground for support. She stood up straight, glaring at him, gripping her Keyblade tightly. She was getting so sick of looking at his face, hearing his damn voice... she just wanted him _DEAD_!

_BOOM! SHOCKWAVE!_

Aqua staggered to a knee as a massive burst of light filled the air. "What the heck?"

Xehanort looked over her shoulder, eye's going wide, and pointed a finger. "There! You see!"

Aqua tilted her head, sighting a pillar of bright light emanating from below. "What is...?"

"The X-Blade has been forged!" cried out Xehanort, staggering to his feet.

All the breath left Aqua's lungs, she fully turned, took a few steps, sucked in a breath, and screamed, " _VEN_!"

"And now Aqua, it is time for the final union!" said Xehanort triumphantly.

Aqua turned in time to see Xehanort stab his Keyblade into his chest, a black and purple light shining out on contact.

She suckered in a breath. This was it... he... he was going to try and... and...

"At last our moment is here," said Xehanort, his keyblade fading away, and his heart popping out of his chest, and his body starting to glow.

Aqua forced away her fear and clenched her fists and half-crouched, focusing inwardly to call out every spec of darkness she had in her heart and body, every scrap of power she had, every desperate thought and concern for her friends and family. If she failed here, Xehanort would take her body and kill her friends...

"Out with the old and brittle vessel, and in with a younger, stronger new one!" exclaimed Xehanort.

A massive, pitch black aura began to engulf Aqua's body...

"I swore I would survive...," said Xehanort, not even paying attention to Aqua, staring up at his own heart.

The air around them began to turn pitch black with Aqua's energy...

"And be there to see what awaited beyond the Keyblade War," he exclaimed.

"AHHHHH!" Aqua roared, a pillar of black energy erupting out of her body and into the air.

Xehanort glanced at her, not appearing to care in the slightest. "And now, it is your darkness that shall be the ark that sustains me!"

Xehanort pointed his hand at her, and his heart flew forward.

Aqua called all of her darkness down and into her hand, turning it pitch black. She gave a cry of power, and thrust her hand out. The moment her hand met his heart, she felt an immense clash of energy that cracked the plateau they were on. Energy exploded around them in a blinding flash of light, before it faded...

...leaving Xehanort's heart wrapped in Aqua's hand, still outside of her body.

Xehanort looked at her, aghast. " _WHAT_?!"

Aqua trembled in effort, it was taking everything she had to keep his black heart at bay. "You... shouldn't have left... all your books and reports... laying around your house... Xehanort!"

She grinned at him. "I know everything... I read every book you wrote... I spent weeks... training with Maleficent... and in the Realm of Darkness... strengthening my power... and learning how to defend... against foreign hearts..."

There was fear, pure raw fear, all over Xehanort's face.

"Now Xehanort... _SHOW ME ANGUISH_!" she screamed, clenching her black fist tightly over his hear, squeezing it.

Xehanort screamed in agony and fell to a knee, hand clutching where his heart should have been in his body. She squeezed again and again, torturing him until he was on the ground writhing, but it wasn't good enough! Terra was badly hurt, and who knows if Ven was in control of his body or not! The Master had betrayed her and Ventus. Everything that had ever gone wrong for her over the last four years, every damn thing, flashed through her head.

She **_HATED_** him!

He had to **_SUFFER_**!

She clenched her fists tightly and with extreme force, cracking the heart in her hand. Xehanort gave a scream before going limp. Dark energy leaked out of his heart. She felt his presence weakening. It was taking far less energy all of the sudden to keep his heart at bay. She forced her own dark energy into his heart, and began tearing at it from the inside. To her disappointment, Xehanort's body didn't react anymore, or give any cries of pain, leaving her extremely unsatisfied.

She could feel his consciousness starting to fade away within his heart, collapsing on itself under her assault. With one more squeeze, she could rupture and destroy him utterly, but it wasn't enough... not nearly enough for her... he had to _SUFFER MORE_! She needed more ways to make him feel pain! But what was left that she could do?

She paused as a memory triggered...

* * *

_Aqua sighed. "So... my options are either return to my Master and try to fully reject the darkness and return to the light. Kill Xehanort before he gets a chance to transplant his heart into mine. Or find some way to defend against this..."_

_"Or, if you could simply overpower his heart," advised Maleficent, "After all, why not return his sentence?"_

_Aqua's eyebrows furrowed. "Sentence?"_

_"He would trap your heart in a pit of darkness, never able to take control of your body again, forced to watch someone else play with your puppet strings," explained Maleficent, "Why not take his heart and force it to submit? Strip him of his knowledge and use it for your own while keeping him trapped in a prison in the depths of your heart. I'd see no greater cruelty than to turn his own plan against him."_

_Aqua frowned intently. "..."_

_It would be a fitting punishment... a suffering worthy of being forced on him... but..._

_"That's to risky," she murmured, "I'd rather not risk a battle of heart. My body would be on the line after all."_

_"Hmph, you doubt yourself?" chided Maleficent, "Do you doubt the strength of your own heart?_

* * *

Aqua grinned wickedly and spoke with pure savagery, "Xehanort, Xehanort, Xehanort. I think I know just the hell to put you through..."

Xehanort's heart was crumbling. There was no danger of him overtaking her anymore. Yes... yes! She would make him suffer! She would have him trapped, watching as she lived out the rest of her life, unable to do a damn thing, his plans ruined! She could lord it over him until the day she died, a smile smugly on her lips on her deathbed.

Aqua gave one more small squeeze to damage his heart further, just to be on the safe side, before wrapping Xehanort's heart in her darkness and pulling it into her chest. The moment she did, Xehanort's body burst into little bolts of light before fading away. She gave a soft gasp as memories flooded through her mind...

"So much knowledge...," she whispered, "So much he didn't even write in his books..."

Immense black energy emanated from Aqua. "So much power..."

She threw back her head and laughed hysterically, a huge pillar of black energy erupting out of her, blackening the area around her. "It's all _MINE_!"

She paused as she felt a burst of energy from below. Someone was still fighting...?

"Ven!" she cried out with realization.

She turned a hand towards Braig. "Curaga!"

The man cringed and moaned, rising to a knee, clutching his chest. "Oh man... why does everything hurt so much...?"

"Get over it, you still have a job to do," she said, rushing over to the edge of the cliff, "Come on!"

With that, she dove off the edge, determined to see what fate had befallen her friend, and do her best to help if he needed her...


	21. Hearts of Darkness

Aqua landed outside a small raised part of the battlefield and looked up, giving a small strangled cry at what she saw. There, battling against Terra... and a humanoid mouse with a Keyblade, was Ventus, or rather, Vanitas in control of Ventus's body. On his body was the armor Vanitas normally wore. His eyes were tainted yellow, and his voice echoed with both his and Ven's.

But in his hand...

Was the _Key_ , was the X-Blade, and from it, coating his body in an aura of powerful orangish light.

_Magnificant isn't it?_

Yes... it was... magnificent...

Aqua gave a start and shook her head violently. "What the heck was that thought...?"

"Uh... oopsy daisy, looks like the freak won and made the big bad key," said Braig, teleporting behind Aqua.

"It didn't matter if Ventus won or lost the fight against Vanitas," she retorted.

She had Xehanort's memories, she knew that Vanitas would have stacked the fight at the end with his Unversed. So long as he was the one to initiate the fusion between their hearts and bodies, like Xehanort instructed him, he would be in control. Though she imagined Ven was trying to fight back. This was bad... with the Key he could still fulfill Xehanort's ambitions, he could still open the door and...

_WHACK_

She was surprised then, when Terra got off a good blow with his Keyblade and sent Vanitas staggering back.

"What...?" she murmured with confusion.

The X-Blade was the ultimate Keyblade, the original one. If he had it, he should be invincible to any wielder of the imitations of it's power. Yet... Terra and the mouse were fighting him decently... it should be over, it should be a slaughter, yet...?

She frowned in thought for a moment before it hit her and she chuckled softly. "Oh Xehanort, you fool, you complete and utter fool. Even back when I first read your notes, I had a hunch this wasn't going to work."

"Huh?" said Braig.

She strode forward. "You can't properly make a twenty-piece X-Blade with only two parts."

Vanitas could be overpowered, and with the knowledge she had gained from Xehanort, a long with her own practicing on the pig servants of Maleficent, she could separate their hearts.

"Vanitas!" she yelled, charging out.

The fighting instantly stopped.

Terra looked at her with pure relief. "Aqua!"

The mouse frowned in her direction. "Gosh, that's your friend? She has a lot of darkness in her..."

Vanitas sprang back and glanced her way with confusion, then shock. "What?! Xehanort _LOST_?!"

She grinned. "As a matter of fact, yes, he did. His pitiful darkness was no match for mine."

Vanitas looked annoyed for a moment, before he shrugged. "Oh well, I have the Key, it's not like I honestly needed him anyway."

Aqua rolled her eyes. "Yes. You have 'the key', or rather, a sham of it."

Vanitas snorted. "A sham? Please."

He held up the X-Blade. "This X-Blade will open a door, one that leads to all worlds!"

Terra groaned. "Not this speech again..."

"Then, Keyblade-bearing warriors will flock here from each and every one of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts! And just like the legend says, the Keyblade War will begin!" Vanitas exclaimed.

Aqua crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well go ahead, try it, summon Kingdom Hearts, try to open that door."

Vanitas gave her a bewildered look. "What?"

Terra and the mouse echoed this. "What?"

She smirked. "Go ahead Vanitas, I won't stop you."

"Aqua! Have you lost your mind?!" exclaimed Terra.

Vanitas frowned, hesitation and uncertainty on his face, before he banished it and narrowed his eyes. "So be it."

He raised the X-Blade into the air, and let loose a pulse of light into the sky. Clouds far above parted, and the area trembled. There, high in the sky, appeared a heart shaped moon, the heart of all worlds, Kingdom Hearts.

_Such beauty, the path to reshaping the worlds, we could do it one day... we could open the door..._

Aqua shook her head, banishing the alien though. "Well? I'm waiting."

Vanitas glared at her and grasped the X-Blade two handed, pointing it up directly at Kingdom Hearts...

...and nothing happened.

Vanitas looked at the X-Blade with confusion. "Come on! What are you waiting for you stupid key? Open the door!"

Aqua threw back her head and laughed hysterically for a few moments before bringing up a hand to block her mouth, slowly bringing it away and looking smugly at Vanitas. "It's like I said, that X-Blade is a sham. It's not even a quarter finished. It has only two out of twenty of the needed pieces to fully remake it. It is but a shadow of what it could be. Xehanort was greedy and impatient, he lost sight of the correct method to forge the X-Blade. He was doomed to fail from the beginning.

A panicked look crossed Vanitas's face. "What?! _NO_!"

Though, if the power Vanitas was exerting right now was any indication, a quarter power X-Blade could probably kill them all, and the power of the complete, the true X-Blade, would be unimaginable.

Vanitas looked furious. "That old fool! So be it then, I'll just have to find a way to complete the X-Blade on my own, and the first step, is killing all of you."

Aqua grinned. "Is that so? One against four is pretty bleak odds if you ask me."

"Four?" echoed Vanitas, before noticing Braig. "What? You traitor!"

Braig shrugged. "She made me a better offer than the old man."

Vanitas glared at him full force. "You... you imbecile!"

"Vanitas, I'm going to make you an offer, and I'm only going to make it once," she warned, "Surrender and allow me to remove your heart from Ven's willingly, and I'll let you live. Refuse, and you die."

Vanitas hefted the X-Blade. "Just try it."

"So be it," she hissed.

"Terra and... uh...," began Aqua.

"It's Mickey," said the mouse warily.

"...and Mickey, pin him down and I can do the rest," she ordered

Terra frowned. "Aqua, if that blade's not complete, then can we, I don't know, destroy it maybe?"

_The blade is composed of the hearts of light and darkness, to destroy it is to destroy them..._

Aqua's eyes went wide with recognition at the thought. "That blade is made of both their hearts, destroy it, and Ven dies with it!"

Terra's face paled.

Vanitas grinned. "You know what that means? I have an advantage. There might be four of you, but none of you want to risk hurting poor Ventus, am I right?"

Aqua narrowed her eyes. "It's called tough love Vanitas. This might hurt Ven, but at least it'll save him from _YOU_!"

"You think it will be that easy!?" exclaimed Vanitas angrily.

Aqua's lips curled into a wicked grin. "Vanitas, there's four of us, and one of you with an incomplete blade, we won't break a sweat. _GET HIM_!"

They all rushed him, only for Vanitas to sweep out his blade in-front of him. "Begone!"

An immense wind gusted out and knocked Mickey and Terra back, sending them fly. Aqua and Braig though continued. Aqua tackled him to the ground, trying to pin him down.

"Braig! His legs!" she yelled.

"GET OFF!" roared Vanitas, energy exploding around him.

Aqua was thrown back, cringing as the X-Blade's energy tore at her. She landed and rolled, springing to her feet, and releasing a blast of darkness from her hands at him. Vanitas swung the X-Blade and severed the blast in half before leaping into the air and swinging his blade twice in an X formation, releasing a deadly X wave of energy. Aqua cartwheeled out of the way and rushed at Vanitas, swinging her Keyblade. He met her swung head on, but that was what she wanted. She locked blades and turned her head briefly to glare at Braig.

The mad nodded and aimed his gun, releasing a single energy bullet that tore through the distracted Vanitas's right leg. Aqua reflexively flinched to see Ven's body being, hurt, but forced herself to overlook it.

The boy gave a surprised cry of agony and fell to a knee. Aqua pushed forward and drove a knee into his stomach, sending him to the ground. The boy rolled and staggered to his feet, favoring his wounded knee.

"Lucky shot," he spat.

Aqua's head turned, sighting Terra and Mickey re-entering the fight.

Vanitas glanced back and forth between all four of them, a bit of panic on his face. "You fools, it's already to late! His heart will sleep forever, this body is mine!"

Venitas crouched down, the energy around him fluctuating massively.

A bead of sweat rolled down Aqua's face. What was he doing?

_Unleashing the power of the X-Blade, even as a fragment, this will either kill or maim if taken head on..._

Aqua was briefly distracted by the strange sounding thought before she shook her head and refocused.

"Terra! Let's team up!" cried out Mickey.

Aqua turned her head to see Mickey and Terra rush to one another, a barrier of light surrounding them.

"Braig! _BAIL_!" ordered Aqua.

The man didn't bother responding and teleported away immediately.

Aqua sank into the ground, into a puddle of black ooze as Vanitas leaped into the air and then surged down, driving the X-Blade into the ground. A massive explosion of energy ripped through the area, and even underground, shielded by darkness, Aqua cringed painfully as the energy washed over her.

"Light!" cried out Terra and Mickey.

Aqua cringed again as their shield exploded and light slammed into Vanitas. The boy gave a cry of pain and flew backwards, landing on his back. Taking advantage of the moment, Aqua surged towards Vanitas and exploded out of the ground below him, grabbing him with a large gauntlet of darkness, picking him up, and slamming him into the ground, leaving him dazed.

"Terra!" cried out Aqua.

The man rushed forward as Vanitas staggered to his feet, and grabbed his Keyblade arm. "That's enough out of you!"

"Let go you wretch!" roared Vanitas, trying to pull himself free.

A energy bolt tore through Vanitas's other leg, causing him to scream and fall to his knees. Aqua eyed Braig, who was levitating in the air on the edge of the battlefield, a smug look on his face. Mickey leaped forward and grabbed Vanitas's other arm, pulling it down and locking it in place.

"Aqua, whatever your going to do, do it!" said Terra.

Aqua rushed forward, aimed her Keyblade, and drove it into Vanitas's chest, causing the boy to scream.

"What the...? Aqua!" exclaimed Terra.

"Trust me," she said, "I have to manually separate them. Now shut up and let me focus!"

Aqua closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and funneled her darkness through her Keyblade and into Ven and Vanitas's joined heart. The moment she did, the X-Blade cracked, the blade growing translucent and damaged. She cringed at that, but concentrated, pushing her darkness through the lines still separating the two hearts. She could feel Ventus battling from within, trying desperately to throw Vanitas out. Her darkness connected to their hearts, and she could hear them battling and arguing it out inside.

" _Our union was not finished. The X-Blade shouldn't stay broken like this. Join me now, and we can complete the X-Blade!_ " demanded Vanitas.

 _"I've got a better idea, how bout I destroy you both?"_ came Ventus's voice.

Vanitas roared in laughter. "T _he X-Blade is made of your heart too, idiot. If you destroy it, your heart will vanish forever._ "

Aqua paled when she heard Ventus's response. " _Whatever it takes. Anything to save Terra and Aqua._ "

Aqua suckered in a breath and shouted aloud, and into his heart. "Don't you dare Ventus!"

Terra looked concerned. "Dare...?"

There was a pause, followed by Ventus's surprised voice, " _Aqua_?"

"Just hold on Ventus, let me do this!" she cried out.

" _Aqua... I have to stop him, no matter the cost...,_ " came Ventus's reply.

"Like hell you do, I'm _NOT_ losing you! Just brace yourself and shield your heart as best you can Ven, because this is going to hurt," she exclaimed.

Aqua drove her Keyblade in deeper and began to try to forcibly extract Vanitas's heart. Vanitas screamed in agony, struggling to try and break free of Terra and Mickey's grip, to no avail. Aqua tapped into the memories of Xehanort, using them to guide her through the process. She tapped into her power, and the immense strength she had gained by subjugating the Keyblade Master, and pulled Vanitas's heart away from Ventus's.

The moment she did, Vanitas, or rather, Ven's body, went limp. Aqua gave a roar of power and pulled her Keyblade out, a heart coated in darkness flying out after it. The heart landed, and a body began to form around it. In moments, Vanitas laid there on the ground, unmoving and unconscious. The broken X-Blade in Ventus's hands flashed briefly, before it split in half and dissolved into nothingness.

Aqua nodded in satisfaction before turning and kneeling down in front of Ventus. "Ven?"

The boy half opened his eyes and spoke weakly, "A...q...u...a..."

She smiled with relief. "Oh Ven..."

Terra and Mickey gently set him down on the ground. Aqua aimed her hands at Ven's legs and cast Curaga, mending the holes Braig had put through them. Terra knelt down next to him and put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

Aqua smiled at that, before her eyes narrowed as Vanitas groaned in pain. She stood up and stalked over to the downed boy, aiming a blackening finger at his forehead.

"Gosh, he's beaten, do you really have to...?" began Mickey.

Aqua fired a thin beam of energy right through Vanitas's head, killing him. "Yes, I do. He'll just try again if I allowed him to live."

There was a heavy silence.

Braig whistled. "Guess he forgot not to mess with Keyblade Wielders, shoulda took you up on your offer."

Aqua was about to reply, before suddenly, Vanitas's body burst into light, the particles flew towards Ventus, and faded into his body. The boy blinked a few times, a confused look crossing his face, before he cried out and clutched his head in pain.

"Ven!" cried out Aqua and Terra.

She rushed over and knelt down next to him. "Ven?"

"I... I remember..." he whispered.

"Remember what?" asked Terra.

"Everything... my childhood, the years I was Xehanort's apprentice... and... I have Vanitas's memories too," he murmured unhappily, "Xehanort... really put him through hell. He... was so sad at the beginning... to have been separated from me..."

Aqua gave him a curious look before growing still as a strange thought entered her head...

_Vanitas returned to where he came from, where he belonged._

Aqua nodded slowly. "Well, he shouldn't have been made and taken from you in the first place Ventus. Save for the Princesses of Heart, a heart should be of both light and darkness. What Xehanort did to you was unnatural and not right."

Ventus gave her a sad look. "I wish... you hadn't had to kill him... he deserved a chance to have his own life."

Aqua found herself awestruck, one again, by Ven's mercy towards those who had wronged him. "Ven..."

Terra slung one of Ven's arms over his shoulder. "C'mon Ven, lets go home, its over."

"I can take us," offered Aqua, forming a Dark Corridor to Yen Sid's tower.

Mickey looked at the portal with distrust. "Those are dangerous!"

"I've gone through nearly a hundred of them since I learned to make them," chided Aqua, "It's fine, I'll shield you from it if it'll make you feel better."

"Ahum, I believe your forgetting something," said Braig.

Aqua rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'll be along in a minute."

Terra nodded and took Ventus through the corridor, Mickey following through after.

"I fulfilled my end of the bargain lady, time for you to hold up your end," said Braig greedily.

_A traitor..._

Aqua reached a hand up to rub her forehead, growing a little dizzy. What was with... these weird sounding thoughts...?

_He betrayed the one he was sworn to at the first chance he could in order to chase power..._

Yes... he did... didn't he? The man didn't... know the meaning of... loyalty... he might stab her... in the back...

_He can't be trusted with a Keyblade, he could do so much harm to the worlds..._

He... yeah... he was an unrepentant agent of darkness... he would misuse the Keyblade...

_He hurt your friends..._

Aqua narrowed her eyes. That's right, he shot Terra... put a hole through his shoulder... how dare he...! He even shot Ventus... though wait... hadn't she asked him too...? To help free Ven...?

_Unimportant... forget about that...  
_

"Well, what are you waiting for, do that ceremony thing, or whatever it's called," demanded Braig.

Aqua shivered and clutched her head. "Gnah..."

"Uh, you okay...?" asked Braig with confusion.

_He must pay for his betrayal..._

* * *

Braig watched with confusion as Aqua stiffened and closed her eyes for a moment. "Yes... I think it's time you were given your 'reward'."

Braig's eyes went wide with surprise when Aqua's eyes opened with a tint of yellow in them. "The heck...?"

He screamed in shock and pain as Aqua summoned her Keyblade and drove it into his chest. "W...why...?"

Aqua ripped her Keyblade out of him, his heart flying out into the air, and was consumed by darkness. Braig fell to the ground, his body starting to dissolve into darkness.

His last thought, as he looked up into Aqua's tainted eyes as they faded back from yellow to blue, was: G _uess I messed with the wrong Keyblade Master..._

* * *

Aqua watched Braig fade away, an unsettled feeling entering the pit of her stomach. Had that... really been the right thing to do? Why did her heart suddenly contort with such unease and confusion?

_He was evil._

Aqua sighed and rubbed her head. "Yeah... he would have done more harm than good in the long run. It was... for the best..."

Aqua took out her pouch, dumped all the munny in it out, and incinerated it all. "As proof of my payment in-case the others ask."

_Wise to have a backup plan._

Aqua looked up into the sky, at the heart shaped moon that was starting to fade away. "Hmm."

_One day, we will discover the secrets of Kingdom Hearts and the Keyblade War, one day, we will stand before the door..._

"Maybe," she murmured, feeling oddly tired.

She shook her head to banish the strange thoughts. "Jezz Aqua, get a hold of yourself."

She aimed a hand forward and made a Dark Corridor, stepping through to follow her friends to Master Yen Sids tower. It was finally over, Xehanort was beaten, his heart almost destroyed, and trapped. Vanitas was gone, fully re-absorbed into Ven. Braig didn't have a chance to cause any harm, and Maleficent was under her thumb. There were no more threats to the world. It was time to go home, recover, and relax...


	22. Driven

_One Week Later..._

Aqua sat next to Terra on one of the three thrones in the Land of Departure's keep, Eraqus standing off to Terra's side, as Ventus went through his final trials in the Mark of Mastery exam. She watched proudly as he tore through the spheres of light, a grin on his face. She and Terra hadn't taken no for an answer from Eraqus and Yen Sid. After hearing from Terra of his firsthand accounts of Ventus's progress while they had been searching for her, and from his own strength of heart by willing to risk destroying his own heart fighting Vanitas to the death on their behalf, they both believed that he was ready. If not in body, then definitely in heart.

Not that Eraqus or Yen Sid had much of a say in the matter anymore, since they were both retired. After coming home victorious over Xehanort, Eraqus, out of guilt, stepped down and passed on the mantle of being the Land of Departure's Master to Terra. Though, Terra had asked him to stay as an advisor to him, as he was going to be bringing an apprentice on in a year or two, and there was still much Terra had to learn about being a teacher.

It filled her with a sense of pride for her friend, to see Terra on that throne, and soon, Ventus would sit there as well. Terra had already named her a master, Eraqus had abstained from the decision, saying he had no right to speak on it, though Yen Sid had voiced doubts, but her friends trusted her, and that was all that mattered.

She watched, a soft smile on her lips, as Ventus finished off the last sphere, at this point, it was just a formality. "Good job Ven."

Ventus ran a finger under his nose. "Piece of cake!"

He frowned briefly. "So, I gotta spar with one of you now, right?"

Terra looked thoughtful for a moment. "That Ven, I will allow to be your choice."

Ven looked surprised. "Mine...?"

"So far as I'm concerned, you already showed the strength and type of your heart before, many times in fact, if you want to spar, that's your choice," said Terra, pausing to turn his head and raise an eyebrow at Eraqus.

Eraqus smiled softly. "Unconventional, but, as you said, he's proven himself already."

Ventus didn't hesitate to give his answer. "To be honest, I'm kind of tired of fighting, especially against friends."

Aqua smiled sadly at that.

Terra stood up and walked over to Ven, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Well then, Ventus, I name you a Keyblade Master."

Ven had the biggest grin on his face, it was contagious, Aqua couldn't resist getting infected with it either.

"But, being as you are our newest Keyblade Master, there are certain things you should know," explained Terra.

Aqua found her attention slowly slipping away as Terra began detailing Ventus's new responsibilities, duties, and the secrets of being a Keyblade Master. She already knew them all from Xehanort's memory of when he had become a Master...

The last week had been pure bliss. The three of them had finally been together again, under the same stars. She found herself getting to know her friends all over again, without her former hesitations or their worry for her clouding their relationship. Though she felt that they were still concerned about her using the darkness, neither of her friends had spoken about it. Regardless off that, she enjoyed being together with them again...

Lately though...

Aqua had found herself in the Land of Departure's libraries at night. Feeling almost driven to delve into the books there. She compared them to what she already knew, and what memories she could get out of Xehanort's broken heart. Being a Master, she had access to more books than she did before, and she was burning through the new books as quickly as she could. She had also gone back to Maleifcent's castle briefly to retrieve Xehanort's book on the Keyblade War. She had thought she was done musing about that topic, but... it just kept returning to the forefront of her mind when she was alone, like a compulsion, an unending desire. She found herself wanting to learn more, learn the truth, learn the secrets of the Keyblade War, and the books hidden away in the keep helped paint a slightly bigger picture when combined with Xehanort's own findings...

A forbidden union between darkness and light.

The seekers of the X-Blade.

The great betrayal.

It was said that the Keyblade War began with Penance.

The truthseeker, beholden to no side and no lies.

The opening of the Dark to Darkness.

The destruction of the Heart of Darkness.

The great unbalancing.

The final gathering and battle to summon the X-Blade.

It was said that the Keyblade War ended with Penance.

The Master's Pact.

Aqua found she had far more questions and even less answers than before. It gnawed at her, especially how little information existed on these supposed key points. The only thing that any kind of detail was put into was the Master's Pact. It was the construction of the precepts the Order of the Keyblade Master's lived by, and an oath to never see the Keyblade War restarted, the lust for the X-Blade, never reborn. The mistakes of the past, never repeated...

_How can mistakes never be repeated, if we do not know them to learn from them?_

Aqua nodded to herself absentmindedly. How indeed.

There was several subjects she was in particular desperate for answers on. The truthseeker, it seemed whoever this was, had been important enough to be mentioned, but there was nothing else on this figure. It left her irritated, was it a he or a she? Did this figure use Darkness or Light? Was the truth this person sought ever found?

The Door to Darkness? What and where was that?

The destruction of the Heart of Darkness? What in the worlds was that, and why was it destroyed? Was that destruction a good or a bad thing?

And what was the great unbalance...

"Hey, earth to Aqua!" came a voice, interrupting her thoughts.

Aqua was briefly irritated by the breaking of her musings, before she turned her head to see Ventus grinning at her. "Know what tonight is?"

"What?" she asked.

"I asked Master Yen Sid when he thought the next meteor shower should pass our way when we were last there, he said it was tonight! Wanna go? It'll be just like old times," he asked.

She smiled at him. "How could I refuse?"

"Great!" he said cheerfully, before he started to pout, "Now I gotta go and have them show me the rest of the 'master's stuff'."

She smirked. "It'll be fine Ven, it _IS_ important after all, especially in-case you ever have to seal this world's Keyhole."

"Seal the whatnow?" asked Ven with confusion.

"Exactly," came Terra's voice as he walked up and nudged Ven's shoulder, "C'mon, leave Aqua to her ' _brooding_ '."

Aqua scowled at him. "I am not ' _brooding_ '!"

Terra winked at her. "Are to!"

"Am not!" she shot back.

"I thought I was the kid!" exclaimed Ventus.

Aqua rolled her eyes and shooed them away. "I'll go start dinner, go do your duties."

"Yes Master Aqua," saluted Ventus 'smartly'.

Aqua shook her head and walked away, amusement on her face.

_Brooding? Hmph. Not all can understand and accept the pursuit of knowledge._

Perhaps not, but that was fine, she'd know everything that needed to be known on their behalf.

_Indeed, true understanding and full knowledge should be limited in numbers to only the ones worthy of seeking it out._

Aqua nodded to herself and stepped into the kitchen, going into autopilot. She didn't really like cooking, but, her skills were far better than her friends, she was _NOT_ eating anything cooked by Terra, ever again. She smiled softly at that memory before shaking her head.

_There is only so much we can learn here, in this tiny world. We must go out and seek answers! You know this._

Aqua frowned, growing dizzy. "I... don't want to leave my friends yet..."

_You can always return at will, it takes but a second to make a Corridor of Darkness._

Well... that was true... but... she couldn't stay away for long, Terra wasn't the only one who had chosen an apprentice that he'd have to train for in order to train. In fact, she had chosen two! She was going to have twice the work.

_A year's time, no more, no less, and the answers may be found, if not, then your apprentices may one day aid you in the search._

Were the answers really that important?

_How long will it be till another comes along, ready to force the creation of the X-Blade, seeking answers you could have attained and sated?_

Aqua contemplated her own words. "Hmm."

_You must go._

"T...tonight," she murmured, "I'll leave tonight... after the meteor shower... I'll say goodbye to my friends..."

_Seek out the Door to Darkness, find it, and understand it's purpose._

"Where would I search though?" she murmured, "It could be anywhere."

_I feel you're already closer than you realize, for where does this world reside?_

Aqua frowned in contemplation. "The Land of Departure is a special world. Darkness and Light exist in balance here. It... resides in the Realm Between, connected to the Realm of Light, but not entirely belonging to it."

_Search the Realm Between, there, you may find the door we seek._

Aqua nodded slowly, it was a good idea. "Between darkness and light, there are bound to be pathways and doors between both."

Aqua refocused on the kitchen, deciding to put extra effort into what might be her last day here in awhile. When she was finished, she set the table, sat down, and closed her eyes, nodding off slightly...

"Wow! Dang Aqua, that all smells good!" came a cheerful voice.

Aqua gave a start. "What, huh?"

Ventus was there, and clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Man, it looks like you outdid yourself this time."

She smiled at the compliment. "I'll settle than nothing but the best for my friends."

Ven sat down and reached for the nearest dish...

Aqua reached out and slapped his hand. "Ventus! Wait for the others!"

Ven scowled. "Aww..."

She giggled. "Keyblade Master and you don't even know proper table manners."

Ven playfully stuck his tongue out at her.

She did the same back.

"Ehum, children!" came Terra's voice.

Both her and Ven turned to stick their tongues out at him.

Terra laughed and shook his head before making for the table.

"Where's the Master?" asked Ven.

Terra shrugged. "Said he was going to go talk to Yen Sid about something, he'll eat there."

Aqua said nothing at that. She... and Eraqus... hadn't really talked much, or rather, at all. She could tolerate being in the same room as him, and they could speak to one another during formal things, but, otherwise they evaded one another like the plague. What he had tried to do to Ven was still a bitter memory fresh in her head. If it was up to her, it would be a long time before she was ready to have ' _that talk_ ' with Eraqus.

"Alright! Time to dig in then!" said Ven with glee.

Aqua ate quietly, watching with a soft smile, as Terra and Ven playfully bickered, and even dared to fling little bits of the food she had made for them at one another. Oh how she had missed this... and yet... how sad it made her that she had to leave...

"Something wrong Aqua?" asked Terra.

She paused her thoughts, noting that Ven and Terra were watching her curiously. "Oh, um... well..."

She wondered how to explain this...

"Well, we got our dreams, didn't we?" she spoke softly.

Terra nodded. "All three of us, together as Keyblade Masters. It was a rough journey, but, we made it."

"Yep!" said Ven.

"So... what happens now?" she asked, "After attaining our old one, what's our new dream?"

That gave them pause, as Ventus and Terra tilted their head's back in thought.

"I dunno," said Ven, "I'm still new at being a Master. I think I'll settle for just becoming the best Master I can be, and keeping the world's safe."

Aqua smiled at him. "A noble dream, and what about you Terra?"

Terra shrugged. "To be a Master was all I ever wanted, now that I'm the steward of the Land of Departure, I guess, my dream will be to train the next generation of wielders to be the best that they can be."

_Feckless neophyte, unable to have vision, to find what he truly wants in life, forever trapped in his Master's shadow.  
_

"Is that what you want though?" she asked, "Or are you just following in Eraqus's footsteps?"

Terra crossed his arms. "Both?"

Aqua snorted. "I see."

"What about you Aqua?" asked Ven.

"I... want to be a scholar, I guess," she said.

"A scholar huh?" said Ven curiously, "What do you wanna focus on?"

She evaded the question. "What will I focus on? What won't I focus on is the better question."

Ven laughed. "Is that why you've had your nose in the books since you got back?"

Aqua stuck her tongue out at him. "Maybe!"

She hesitated. "But... in order to become a scholar... I need to go out and learn..."

The table grew quiet.

"When?" asked Ven softly.

"I was thinking, maybe after the meteor shower tonight," she said with hesitation.

"So soon Aqua?" said Terra with a frown, "We've all just barely got back together..."

"I know, but, I can return at any moment in the blink of an eye," she offered, "I'll come back and visit often."

Ven looked sad. "But Aqua..."

"I'm sorry Ven," she murmured, not liking to see him so down, "But, it's something I feel like I have to do."

The table grew, and remained quiet for the rest of dinner, making Aqua feel guilty...

_There is no shame in doing what must be done in the pursuit of knowledge, when you find what you seek and show them, they will come to appreciate your newfound wisdom._

Maybe...

_Besides, you will only be gone for but a year, such a short time._

When they finished eating, Aqua offered to do the dishes herself and washed them silently. When she was finished, she left the keep and made for the summit. When she reached it, she laid down with a sigh and gazed up onto the stars, nodding off a bit...

..,and then there was Ventus standing above her leaning down to look at her with amusement.

"Woah!" she said, startled, sitting upright.

Ventus laughed.

"Gimmi a break Ven," she said, exasperated.

Ven laughed again. "This is familiar, is this the part where I call you a 'hopeless sleepyhead' and tell you that you should have brought a blanket?"

It took her a moment to realize he was referencing the last night before they had separated for the whole 'Xehanort incident'. "Maybe."

"No crazy dreams like I had?" he teased.

She shook her head. "Nope. I haven't had any weird or crazy dreams in over a month."

They both shared a laugh before quieting down.

"Aqua, do you really have to go?" asked Ven.

She nodded. "I do, but I'll be back. I'll even bring you some souvenirs from the world's I visit."

He grinned. "Awesome!"

"Just remember Aqua," came Terra's voice as he walked up the summit, "No knowledge of the outside worlds must be given to any world's inhabitants."

Aqua rolled her eyes. "Of course, _Master Terra_."

The three of them moved to sit on the edge of the summit, legs all hanging off...

"Look!" cried out Ven, pointing to the sky.

Aqua glanced up, sighting a shooting star, and watched quietly alongside her friends as the meteor show began. They stared up, silently, for a long hour...

Aqua gave a startled yelp when Ven leaned over and gave her a fierce hug. "I'm gonna miss you Aqua."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on Ven, I'll visit all the time."

"It won't be the same without you here _ALL_ the time though," he whined before separating from her.

"Someone being needy," teased Aqua.

"Well, I'm going to have to suffer Terra's cooking while you're away," retorted Ven.

"Hey! Uncalled for," said Terra with mock hurt, "Besides, you can always cook."

"Nope, not tall enough to reach the cupboards," said Ven.

Terra raised an eyebrow. "Really...? Climb then, or use your glider."

Aqua half-laughed, half-snorted. "Use his Keyblade Glider, in the keep, to open a cupboard? You Terra, are going to be an ' _amazing_ ' teacher to the next generation."

Terra reached over and poked her shoulder roughly. "Hey! Enough of that!"

Aqua playfully bated his hand away. "Paws off mister!"

They all shared a laugh before going quiet again. Aqua pondered briefly, before deciding that now, when their spirits were high and happy, would be the best time to go, while good memories were fresh in their minds.

She stood up. "Alright then, I'm off."

Ven stood up and gave her a hug, Terra following suit.

"Take care of yourself Aqua," instructed Terra.

She nodded. "I will."

"And if you need help with anything, come and get us!" said Ven.

She nodded. "Of course."

She turned to go, before pausing as Terra spoke, "Aqua, wait a second, I have something to give back to you."

She paused at that. "Give back...?"

She turned, and let out a small gasp, to see him holding out her good luck charm, the one she had thrown at him...

She smiled weakly at it and reached forward. "Terra..."

_You won't need friends, not where you're going._

Aqua froze for a moment, before closing her eyes. Instead of taking the charm, she took Terra's hand and closed it around the charm.

"Keep it for me," she said softly, "It's my lucky charm though, so be sure to give it back to me when I return."

Terra gave her a curious look before nodding. "Alright, I'll keep it safe."

They stared at each other for a minute, a slight redness creeping into both of their faces before Ventus coughed loudly. Aqua blushed fiercely and turned.

"Alright then, goodbye..." she said softly, forming a Corridor of Darkness and stepping through...

* * *

Terra stared at where Aqua had left from, a slight frown on his face. When Aqua had been about to take the charm... and had instead left it with him... he had felt something strange from her. He had felt it before, during this last week, ever so briefly at times. It was... well... darkness, but it felt oddly different. It felt like Aqua, but at the same time, not. It was a confusing thing to him.

"Ah well," he said, staring at the charm in his hands, "So long as she knows she has us, has her friends, she'll be fine..."

_SHINE_

Terra gave a startled cry of surprise when the charm in his hand began to glow intensely with light. "What...?"

"Terra!" exclaimed Ven, wide eyed, "It's glowing... like the times at Radiant Garden..."

Terra stared at the charm with extreme unease. When they had first arrived at Radiant Garden, his own charm had started glowing intensely, and fear had rocketed up Terra's spine. He had taken off, as if being chased, and followed his heart. He had come across Aqua fighting alone against Vanitas and a huge Unversed. She had almost died there. He could still close his eyes and remember her, bloody and battered, closing her eyes and awaiting her fate. Nothing had ever chilled him to his core as badly as that had. He had thought he was going to lose her...

Then...

There was the other glow, not even an hour later, from Aqua's charm. The charm had glowed so intensely, and so desperately with light. Then... the light had started to fade, and the charm had started to lose it's color. He had sworn he had felt the magic keeping it together, and connecting it to Aqua, fading away, as if dying. It had filled him with such a heavy sense of loss and agony, for a reason he couldn't understand. Then the color returned, and the connection came back, even stronger than before, much to his relief.

Now?

There was a heavy sense of foreboding filling Terra... something was _wrong_... something was _very wrong_...

"Something doesn't feel right Terra," murmured Ven, drawing out and clutching his own charm, "I... don't think we should have let her go..."

A fear entered Terra's chest suddenly. He felt, that if he didn't go now, he would never see Aqua again. He hesitated for only a moment, before recalling the last time he had left Aqua alone to her own problems, she had spent four years struggling through the agony of a cracked heart thanks to Xehanort.

"I'm going after her. Ven, go to Yen Sid's tower, now," ordered Terra, "See if Yen Sid can't track her somehow."

Ven nodded. "Alright."

He sighed heavily. "Tracking Aqua down, take two."

Terra didn't have it in him to try and joke. The foreboding sensation was spreading into full on dread.

That goodbye Aqua had given them before she left...

Right now, it felt far to final.

"Were going to find her and bring her back Ven, whatever's wrong, we'll fix it, together," he said heavily before activating his Keyblade Armor, Keyblade Glider, and taking off into the Lanes Between...


	23. Before the Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Very long trip through memory lane. Skip past those parts if you wish (which might make the chapter short to you), or sit back and bear witness to Aqua's lingering happy memories, the last light she holds onto...

Aqua walked, as if in a daze, lazily down a stretch of pale, almost marble colored land. The entire landscape was empty, barren, devoid. There were equally pale marble like pillars along the path she walked, and pale jagged rocks here and there. The air around her was a natural, swirling darkness. Below, off the edge of the paths she walked, was nothing but darkness. It was strange... it was like the land here was just floating, suspended up in a chasm of darkness, an _endless abyss_ at the _end of the world_.

_Both names would do this place justice._

Aqua nodded, her voice faint, sounding dead-like, "Yeah... they would..."

She kept on walking silently, memories slowly flashing through her mind, as if coming from a great distance...

* * *

_She righted herself and strode down the hall, deciding to check on Ventus before she began her chores. She walked into the guest room... er... 'his' room, and stared down at him sadly._

_"Ventus... why won't you wake up?" she asked miserably, "I could really use another friend right now..."_

_She sighed and turned around, ready to leave before she heard something behind her. It was a small groan. She turned sharply, sighting Ventus slowly sitting up in his bed. She stared at him with open shock for a moment before a happy smile splashed across her face._

_"Ventus! You're awake! It's a miracle!" she practically squealed in delight._

_She rushed to the door and shouted out. "Terra! Master Eraqus! Ventus is awake!"_

* * *

_Ventus stared at Terra's wooden keyblade, a longing in his eyes. "..."_

_Terra saw this, a playful smirk growing on his face, he stood up and coughed into his hand. "In your hand, take this blade. And so long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, it's wielder you shall one day be made."_

_Aqua giggled at the mock Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony. "What's THAT about? Who went and made you Master?"_

_"Being a Keyblade Master is all I've dreamed about," Terra explained._

_Aqua's face briefly fell at the mention of 'dreams'. Her own over the last few weeks had not been kind to her..._

_She paused when she noticed Ventus looking at her with a hint of concern, she quickly put a fake-smile on her face and looked at Terra. "Well, you're not the only one."_

_"I know," he answered._

_He knelt down next to Ventus. "You, me, and Ven all share the same dream."_

_He offered Ventus the wooden keyblade, and oh how that put a smile on the young boy's face. It melted her heart to see that sight, to see the boy take the offered wooden keyblade. She couldn't help but turn a warm smile at Terra. He... was a really great guy, to give up his own childhood wooden keyblade to make Ventus's day like that. She blushed a bit and turned her face away, staring out over the Land of Departure._

_Terra called out his own keyblade and held it into the air. "To be Keyblade Masters."_

_Ventus following suit with the wooden keyblade. "To be Keyblade Masters..."_

_She smiled softly and did the same with her own keyblade, all of their blades crossing in the sky. "To be Keyblade Masters..."_

* * *

_Aqua slowly shook her head. "But... stumbling around in darkness could get you lost, make you lose yourself... that I know is true from the Master's lessons..."_

_She paused, noticing a light off in the distance, it looked to be a bedroom light in the keep, judging by the position, Ventus's room._

_She softly smiled. "But, even in the darkness, so long as you have the light of your friends, you can always make your way back home."_

_She walked back towards home fearlessly in the darkness, following the light..._

* * *

_Aqua rose to her feet and stepped away from the edge of the summit. "S-so um... since we have our exam tomorrow Terra, I made us all good luck charms."_

_She tossed the two charms to them as they stood up, "Here."_

_"I get one too?" asked Ventus._

_"Of course, I made one for each of us," she said, holding out her hand, Terra and Ventus doing the same._

* * *

_The Trinity Armor's legs exploded in a spray of energy as Aqua's command style faded away. Aqua landed on the platform and staggered, falling to her knees, her energy spent and her mind spinning. She... didn't know how... or where... she had pulled that energy out of... she just... felt so... tired... her heart... why did... it hurt so much...? Felt like... it was... splitting open..._

_WHAM_

_Aqua gave a shrill scream as the Trinity Armor smashed a fist into her side, sending her flying. She lost her Keyblade on landing, sliding up against the platform's railing. She clutched it for support and tried to rise to her feet..._

_WHAM_

_Aqua screamed again as it smashed it's giant fist into her once more. She crumpled to the ground, bloodied, moaning in pain. She shakily stared up at the Trinity Armor, tears sliding down her face._

_Terra..._

_Ven..._

_Please be safe..._

_She closed her eyes and braced herself as the Trinity Armor pulled it's fist back one final time._

_" **NO**!" came a roar of desperation, followed by a flash of light and the sound of metal clashing with metal._

_Aqua opened her eyes and stared up, in shock, at Terra, who was standing over her glowing with light, his Keyblade blocking the Unversed's fist. "T-terra?"_

* * *

_Aqua slowly started to lose focus, closing her eyes, the sounds of battle fading in and out..._

_"Aqua!" came a faint, far away voice._

_"Aqua, drink this! Please!" the voice said again, sounding desperate._

_Aqua barely managed to open her mouth, feeling someone lift her up and tilt her head back. She felt something press against her lips, and a warm liquid pouring down her throat. She coughed and winced, cringing as she felt her ribs snap back into place and her wounds heal. Her eyes fluttered open, and, to her embarrassment, she found herself in Terra's arms._

_He clutched her tightly to his chest, breathing out in relief. "Thank the light... I almost thought I lost you..."_

* * *

_Aqua blinked a few times and glanced around. She seemed to be in an infirmary of sorts. She focused and turned her head to the right and then down, sighting a little girl standing to the side of the bed clutching her hand happily. She... she was that girl, the Princess of Heart the Unversed had tried to kill, she was the voice piercing through the death she had been about to fall into._

_"I heard your voice in the darkness," whispered Aqua._

_The little girl leaned forward and buried her head into Aqua's arm and started sniffling. "I was so scared when all the tears started ripping open. I don't know how I did it, but I made the tears and the cracks better. I didn't want you to go away, you're my hero, I want to be your friend."_

_Aqua stared at the little girl, feeling lost and speechless. Awe didn't even begin to describe what she felt at the moment for the little girl clinging to her shoulder. She hesitated briefly before reaching forward and pulling the girl into a tight hug._

_"I'm so glad you're okay miss blue lady," sniffled the little girl._

_Aqua smiled softly. "My name's Aqua."_

_"A-Q-U-A," sounded out the little girl before giggling, "I like that name. My name's Kairi!"_

* * *

_"I don't care if that dark stuff is bad or evil or scary, you used it to save me! You're a good person and you using it like that is fine!"_

_Had that been Kairi? Who said that to her? Those words... they set Aqua's heart at ease. If in the eyes of a Princess of Heart using the darkness was okay, so long as it was in service to the light, who was she to argue against it? Maybe she was being foolish, Kairi was just a little girl... but... still... it was a peaceful thought... to not be judged..._

_Aqua got off her the bed and slowly turned to Kairi, kneeling down. "Are you sure? Being a hero is a big responsibility Kairi, once you're chosen, there's no going back."_

_Kairi gave her a curious look before shaking her head. "So? If I can help people by beating up mean monsters and making tears and cracks go away then I wanna! I don't do takesies-backsies!"_

_Aqua closed her eyes tightly. Such an innocent and sweet heart... she... really had no idea what she was asking... it made Aqua feel kind of guilty about what she was going to do... but..._

_Aqua summoned her Keyblade and reversed her grip, holding the handle out towards Kairi. "In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, it's wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love."_

_Kairi blinked a few times before slowly reaching her hand out and grasping the Keyblade's handle. Aqua felt it the moment she did. Felt that subtle shift in the girl's heart, in the girl's light. The mark of those directly chosen by the Keyblade. She closed her eyes and let out a breath. It was done. One way or another, for good or for ill, the girl would one day wield a Keyblade._

_"One day Kairi, when you're older, I'll come back for you. I'll be your master, and you'll be my apprentice, I'll teach you all about being a Keyblade Wielder. About the worlds, about yourself, about the light and the darkness," Aqua said softly._

_Kairi's eyes went wide and beady. "Y-you mean it?"_

_Aqua nodded and ruffled the girl's hair. "I do."_

* * *

_Aqua turned back to Riku. "What did he say?"_

_Riku seemed a bit bashful. "He said hadn't been able to protect you enough, told me to never make the same mistake he did, to watch a friend struggle for so long, for years, and not step in to help. He made me promise to protect my friends when it truly mattered."_

_Aqua closed her eyes. "Terra..."_

_He... he had known... the entire time? She ought to laugh, if Terra had known all these years about her struggles with darkness, then the Master and Ventus both probably had as well. Yet none of them had called her out on it, they had each tried to help her in their own way. They... were true friends, true family. Two brothers and a father. She should have gone to them, instead of hiding her darkness. Who knows, Master Eraqus might have been able to detect what was wrong with her heart and drive out Xehanort's taint, and this whole thing might have never happened._

_No more hiding or skirting the issue. After she was done here, she was going back to her friend's side and setting things right._

* * *

_The same beach..._

_Xehanort had brought Ventus here. Ventus's heart had to be in agony, suffering greatly, perhaps even crying out. Sora would have only been a newborn then... but... could his heart have heard the cries or felt the pain and reached out to help? Connected to and mended Ven's split heart, allowing him to survive? She didn't think that kind of thing possible, ESPECIALLY as an newborn, and not even a Princess of Heart..._

_But she couldn't think of anything else that both tied him to Ventus and had his heart noticed, but not chosen, by the Keyblade. To have had the heart to reach out and save Ventus..._

_Sora was a very special child._

_Aqua pulled Sora into a tight hug, electing a startled yep out of him, a tear sliding down her face. "Sora... thank you."_

* * *

_The moment she did, Vanitas, or rather, Ven's body, went limp. Aqua gave a roar of power and pulled her Keyblade out, a heart coated in darkness flying out after it. The heart landed, and a body began to form around it. In moments, Vanitas laid there on the ground, unmoving and unconscious. The broken X-Blade in Ventus's hands flashed briefly, before it split in half and dissolved into nothingness._

_Aqua nodded in satisfaction before turning and kneeling down in front of Ventus. "Ven?"_

_The boy half opened his eyes and spoke weakly, "A...q...u...a..."_

_She smiled with relief. "Oh Ven..."_

* * *

_She turned to go, before pausing as Terra spoke, "Aqua, wait a second, I have something to give back to you."_

_She paused at that. "Give back...?"_

_She turned, and let out a small gasp, to see him holding out her good luck charm, the one she had thrown at him..._

_She smiled weakly at it and reached forward. "Terra..."_

_You won't need friends, not where you're going._

_Aqua froze for a moment, before closing her eyes. Instead of taking the charm, she took Terra's hand and closed it around the charm._

_"Keep it for me," she said softly, "It's my lucky charm though, so be sure to give it back to me when I return."_

* * *

Aqua fell to her knees, hand clutching her heart. "Terra... Ven... Kairi... Sora..."

What... was wrong...? Why did... everything feel so strange...? It felt like... her heart was screaming... struggling against something that... was trying to push... push it's way in...

_Your almost there, I can feel it, keep going!_

Aqua shook her head and rose to her feet. "R-right... the Door to Darkness..."

She kept on walking absentmindedly, her entire body feeling numb, before another memory hit her...

* * *

_Aqua found herself back on the platform, the station. An ill, ominous feeling entered the pit of her stomach as those words rung in her head. She nervously called her keyblade to her, anxiously looking around._

_The day you stand before the door is both far off, and very near..._

_Aqua frowned. "Door? What door?"_

_More of the tiny black creatures began to spill out of the cracks again, making Aqua groan in frustration. She let into them, spinning her blade through the air and parting the creatures before her. Yet... they just kept coming..._

_The farther you stray from the light..._

_The greater the darkness may seem..._

_No shit was all she could think in response to that, desperately swinging her keyblade back and forth, unleashing fire and dark fire spells as fast as she could to try and clear the dark creatures away._

_But don't be afraid..._

_One of the creatures wrapped around her leg, pinning her in place. "G-get off!"_

_And don't forget..._

_Aqua swung her keyblade to bat the creature off, only for more to take its place, swarming over her and knocking her to the ground._

_Aqua screamed as she lost her keyblade and the creatures began to pull her down into a puddle of black and purple darkness._

_That you are a Recusant..._

_When you stand before the door..._

_Regardless of what path you walk..._

_Only your choice will matter in the end..._

* * *

Then... the memory warped. She was back at the strange abyss, only... there was someone else there...

Before her, dressed in a strange black cloak, was an unknown figure. The figure was translucent, ephemeral. She wasn't sure it was real... she couldn't feel anything from it. No light, no darkness, no presence at all, nothing she could detect with her senses...

The cloaked figure spoke, but strangely, there was no voice, only words forming in her head. " _I told you that_ _the day you stand before the door is both far off, and very near. At last, the day that was very near has come."_

 _"Recusant, the time has come to make your choice, the first of two,"_ spoke the cloaked figure into her mind, _"The next time you stand before the door will be far off, not for some time, if at all, depending on that path you choose."_

Aqua stared at the cloaked figure for a moment before merely continuing on and walking through it, causing the image to dissipate. She had more important things to do than listen to strange illusions... she... had to find... the...

Her eyes went wide, sighting something manifesting in the distance, as if responding to her approach. "The door..."

_At last..._

Feeling a renewed burst of strength, Aqua rushed forward, up to a giant white double-door with small murals on each door, with giant gold handles, taller than Aqua was. She stared at it, entranced by its beauty, magnificence, and mystery. Slowly, she walked up to it and placed a hand on it, concentrating her focus.

On the other side... she could feel darkness... a familiar darkness...

"The Realm of Darkness?" she murmured with confusion, "Is that what the Door to Darkness is? A pathway into that Realm? But why would you need it when you can just take a Dark Corridor?"

_Open it..._

Aqua frowned. "Why?"

_It was opened in the Keyblade War, was it not? We must find out why! And the only way to do so, is to open the door!_

Aqua pondered this for a moment, feeling an unsettled sensation pulling at her heart...

_Do it..._

Aqua hesitated with uncertainty. "Something... doesn't feel... right..."

_Fear not the quest for knowledge, anything done in the search for it, is worthwhile..._

A faint, dead look entered Aqua's eye as she summoned a Keyblade. She stared at it with mild confusion. Why... did she summon... Xehanort's... Keyblade...?

She shrugged it off and held the Keyblade up high into the sky, releasing a pulse of energy, demanding that the door open...

Yet...

Nothing happened...

_What...? Why did it not...?_

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why didn't... it open? The Keyblade... can open any lock... can't it...?"

_This is... unacceptable... the door MUST be opened!_

"Not much... I can do... if the Keyblade... doesn't work... maybe... it needs two...?" she murmured.

_We don't have two..._

"Guess... there's nothing we can do...," she murmured.

_Perhaps, perhaps not._

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Huh...?"

_We must have our answers. Break the lock. Break the door._

"Break... the door...?" she echoed uneasily.

_Do it, channel your darkness to it's fullest potential, I shall aid you._

Aqua's arms raised slowly into the air, as an immense black and purple aura began to coat her body, far more massive than she had unleashed against Eraqus or Xehanort. She aimed a hand forward, a massive sphere of black energy appearing in-front of her, and she unleashed it. It hit the door with a resounding _BOOM_. Yet, when the darkness faded, the door still stood, barley scratched.

_Barely scratched is still scratched, do it again!_

Aqua took note that a heavy, unnatural silence had taken over the area after she had hit the door. She shrugged it off and gathered a second massive ball of darkness and threw it at the door, at the same spot, causing the scratch to increase in size...

This time though, there had been a sound to accompany the scratch. A scream, a horrific unnatural, inhuman scream piercing through the air, causing the area around her to ripple. It felt like the entire world around her was shaking. Aqua brushed it off and formed another ball, continuing her assault on the door, creating more scratches, and deepening some into cracks.

The air was crackling with energy, and it felt like some kind of pressure had filled the air, trying to force her away from the door. The next sphere she threw flew back at her instead of hitting the door. She held out a hand and re-absorbed the energy.

_It would try to keep it's secrets from us... unacceptable!_

Aqua gave a cry of fury and thrust a fist forward. Out of her black aura, a gauntlet of darknnes emerged and surged forward, slamming into the door, battering it. She thrust again and again, damaging the door more and more.

_CRACK_

The first heavy crack emerged in the door, and out of it, heavy darkness leaked through. Aqua closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, feeling the energy of the Realm of Darkness enter the area. She tapped into it, fed off it, and started letting into the door harder and harder, causing more cracks to appear, and splinters to break off...

She gave a roar and slammed a fist forward. This time, when the gauntlet hit, the door groaned, an indent forming where she had hit. The door was weakening...

_Pry it open..._

Aqua formed a second gauntlet of darkness, and using both like two-hands, she dug into a crack, trying to rip the door open. The door splintered further, more leaks of energy emerged from the Realm of Darkness. Horrific unnatural screams filled the air. The pressure pushing against her was intense, but fueled with her own dark power, and that of the Realm of Darkness, it could not stop her! Could not stop them! Together, nothing could stop them! They would have all the answers, all the secrets of the Keyblade War and beyond! They would open the door, this door and anymore, until they opened the door of Kingdom Hearts itself!

" _ **AQUA! STOP**_ **!** " screamed a familiar voice.

She paused her assault on the door, turning to look behind her. "Terra...?"

Terra was rushing forward, his Keyblade Armor fading, panic on his face. "Aqua, what are you doing?!"

"I have... to find the answers... Terra..." she said sleepily, bowing her head, "I have to... find the answers... about the Keyblade War... have to open... the door to... Kingdom Hearts..."

Terra looked at her and stopped a few feet from her, mortified. "Aqua... what are you saying? Listen to yourself!"

_He would stop us... cast him aside! Crush him if need be!_

"No... I don't... want to... hurt Terra...," she murmured.

"Aqua?" questioned Terra with confusion, "Aqua, look at me!"

Aqua raised her head, her eyes meeting his, causing him to flinch. "By the light Aqua... your eyes!"

Her... eyes...?

"Reflect!" cried out Terra, forming a reflective barrier of magic around himself.

That spell knocked her out of her sleepy stupor. At first, Aqua was confused and hurt. Why was Terra casting reflect? Did he... did he think she was going to hurt him for some reason?! After all of this... how could he... how could he...

Then...

She saw herself in the barrier, saw her eyes...

Saw her glowing yellow eyes...

 _HIS_ eyes.

"Xehanort...," she whispered with a sense of dread.

There was a soft chuckle in her head. " _Not quite, and especially not for long._ "

"By the light...," she whispered in horror, "What have I done?"

She had given Xehanort free access into her heart by giving into her hatred and absorbing his damaged heart... what had she done?! He... he was going to try and steal her body!

_Not quite..._

She frowned. "What do you mean Xehanort? And why... why does your voice sound so much like mine?"

"Aqua?!" exclaimed Terra in alarm.

_You defeated me utterly Aqua, bested my attempt to take your body, nearly destroyed my heart, and took me in with the intent of taking my power and knowledge, making me suffer, but, you understand little the matters of the heart. I cannot exist on my own anymore, to be frank, if not for you, my heart would have been consumed by darkness and turned into a heartless.  
_

"Your point being what?" she hissed.

_Your heart is not caring, not like that Sora boy's your memories show me. It would not shield my heart, would not allow mine to mend itself within it's depths. No, it would seek to subjugate and consume my own, stripping me of my sense of self, and forcing me to become a part of you. But, I am a patient and tenacious man... or should I say soon-to-be woman? I had already had a backup plan in mind, should my heart not be able to dominate yours had my attempt to take over your body worked.  
_

A sense of dread filled Aqua's chest. "Enough of this!"

She closed her eyes and focused her darkness within herself, within her heart, reaching and searching for the remnant of Xehanort's heart, to rip and cast it out. She found him, but, she couldn't seem to find the edges... couldn't find something to grab to force his heart out. What was going on? It was like there wasn't a boundary where her heart and his began anymore. It was like...

She suckered in a breath: Like their hearts were no longer separate things... like they were merging into one...

"No...," she whispered in terror.

_When the process is complete, neither of us shall exist anymore. We shall become someone, new. Your body, our combined power, knowledge, and will. Think of it Aqua! We will become the ultimate master of darkness! We shall find all the answers. We will restart the Keyblade War, and we will open the door to Kingdom Hearts._

No...

No no no no no!

" _Recusant, it is time_ ," came a voice in her head.

She looked up, past the horrified Terra, and at the translucent figure in a black cloak. " _Make your choice._ "

She stared at the figure for only a moment, before she made her decision.

"Get out," she hissed, her body trembling.

_What?_

" ** _GET OUT OF MY HEART!_** " she screamed, throwing Xehanort's Keyblade from her hands and summoning her own.

With a scream of fear, despair, and determination, she drove her Keyblade deep into her own chest.

_NO!_

"AQUA!" screamed Terra.

Tears slid down Aqua's face as pain, agonizing pain, ripped through her body, mind, and heart. "Terra... Ven... Kairi... Sora... I... I'm... sorry..."

She looked painfully at Terra. "You... and Yen Sid... were right... about me..."

With a scream, she ripped her Keyblade out of her chest. A weak, dim heart floated out of her, before it was consumed by darkness. Xehanort was gone... but...

A second heart, much larger and more powerful... flew out after it... she knew that heart... it... it was...

Her own...

She weakly raised a hand, as if to try and grab it, before the heart was consumed by darkness and faded away. The moment it was, her Keyblade disintegrated, and she fell to her knees. She lost any sense of feeling or emotion, and then... memories started to leave her... and she grew tired...

She pitched forward and closed her eyes, only for something to stop her fall. "Aqua! Stay with me! Please!"

She weakly opened her eyes, sighting a kind looking man holding her, clutching her desperately.

Who... was he...?

Why... was he... crying...?

She weakly reached up and placed a hand on his cheek, trying to comfort him, trying to take away his sorrow... before her hand fell and she closed her eyes, her head lolling to the side as darkness began to consume her body...

The last sensation she was aware of, was a horrific, agony filled cry of loss, before her body faded away, disintegrating into darkness...


	24. In Utter Darkness

Terra knelt there as the last of Aqua's body faded away, tears sliding down his face. "AQUAAAAAAAA!"

No! _NO_!

It wasn't supposed to be this way! They had _WON_ over Xehanort, they were supposed to all be together again, as Keyblade Masters, watching over the Realm of Light. How... just how... had Xehanort gotten into Aqua? She had never said anything...

It wasn't fair... he... he had never gotten to give her her charm back...

Never had a chance... to explore the redness of their faces when they sometimes looked at eachother, never got a chance to truly know her, and see if she wanted to truly know him...

_HISSSS_

Terra bolted upright as a chill went up his spine. He looked at the horrifically splintered door that was seeping darkness into the outside world. That thing didn't look like it was going to hold for much longer, as if the door was going to break and burst open. He had a bad feeling, that if it did, something horrible was going to happen.

Terra leaped back from the door and summoned his Keyblade, holding it high into the air. " _LIGHT_!"

A barrier of light wrapped around the door, preventing the darkness from leaking out further. It wouldn't last forever, in fact, he was pretty sure he'd have to return often, probably one a week at least, to keep that barrier up. At least until he found someone who could repair a door... if a door like this even could be repaired...

Terra sighed heavily and slowed turned away, miserable, and summoned his armor and Keyblade Glider. Silently, he flew back to Yen Sid's tower. He arrived, dismissed his armor and glider, and ascended the tower. He heard crying from inside Yen Sid's room before he could even approach the door... it sounded like Ventus...

He opened the door and stepped in. Ventus sitting in in a corner of the room knees up arms wrapped around them, sobbing, with Eraqus kneeling down in front of him, a comforting hand on a knee. Mickey was looking down at the ground, a sad look on his face. Donald and Goofy were standing at attention to either side of the entrance door grimly. Master Yen Sid was standing by a window, looking out up into the stars.

"Aqua's star has blinked out," said Yen Sid quietly.

Terra bowed his head. "I... couldn't save her..."

Yen Sid slowly turned to face him. "What happened, Master Terra?"

He gave a quick and quiet rundown of what he had seen and what Aqua had done, to both the door and to herself.

Yen Sid pulled on his beard. "You were wise to shield the Door to Darkness, if it collapses, the worlds as we know them would be drowned in darkness. That barrier must always remain, until the door repairs itself."

"Can it?" asked Terra, a little miffed Yen Sid was talking about _THAT_ instead of Aqua.

Yen Sid nodded. "I believe so, the door is so much more than just a door. In time, it may mend itself, but until then, it is your duty as a Keyblade Master to prevent a great infusion of darkness from what lurks behind the door into the Realm of Light."

Terra merely nodded in response.

Yen Sid closed his eyes and sighed. "Aqua's fate, while grave and unfortunate, serves as a warning to not..."

"Don't," said Terra bitterly, "Just, please, don't."

Yen Sid opened his eyes to regard him silently.

He would not, could not, stand Aqua's fate to live on as a 'lesson' against succumbing to darkness. Everything she had done, had been for them, for him and Ven. Even as she had laid dying... her last act... had been to try to comfort him... instead of herself... it... she...

_RIPPLE_

Utter silence filled the room, even Ven's crying stopped, as a wave of distortion went through the tower. It was followed by a feeling of _IMMENSE_ darkness off in the distance. Terra's skin crawled, he had never felt something so dark, so foul, so _evil_ before...

"Gosh! Did ya'll feel that?!" exclaimed Mickey nervously.

Yen Sid rose from his chair and went to the window, looking out. "A star is blinking in and out of existence, it cries in pain. Master Terra..."

"I'm on it," he said, turning and rushing down the stairs.

What the heck was going on? Everything was supposed to have been okay! Now, it felt like everything was coming apart at the seams. First Aqua, then that door, and now this feeling of pure darkness? A world blinking in and out of existence?

He hopped on his glider, activated his armor, and took off into the Lanes Between, following the sensation of evil to a world. It was Radiant Garden, being smothered in darkness, a beam of dark blue energy seeming to rise out of it at one spot. Terra looked at the sight grimly. How could an entire world seem to be wrapped in such darkness? He shook his head and dove into the world.

The sight he came to, was a thing of nightmares. People were running and screaming through the streets, being chased by creatures of darkness. He knew what they were from the Master lessons Eraqus and Yen Sid had been giving him. They were heartless, creatures of the Realm of Darkness, but how were they here?

"GRANDMA!" came a terrified scream.

Terra turned his head in time to see a wobbling old woman with a young red-headed child standing next to her, fall under a wave of shadows. Terra swore to himself and burst forward, leaping off his glider and swinging his Keyblade, bathed in light. It severed through the shadows, but it was to late...

The old woman's heart floated out of her chest, and her body succumbed to darkness. Yet, the heart was not consumed by it. Strangely, the heart flew off into the distance, as if pulled. In fact, there were a lot of hearts being pulled through the air, as if to one spot.

"G...grandma...," sobbed the red-headed child.

Terra studied the child briefly. She emitted an immense light, and what's more...

He could feel _it_. The girl, she had been chosen as a Keyblade Wielder?! But by who...?

Wait...

He knew that feeling.

Aqua... Aqua had chosen this girl...

He looked at the child, looked at Aqua's legacy, and picked her up, desperately looking around and spotting two young teenagers, a boy and a girl, fleeing from a group of heartless, he aimed a hand, destroyed the creatures with light and called out, "Hey! Wait!"

The girl didn't seem to want to stop. "Come on Squall! We gotta run!"

The boy, Squall, hesitated. "He destroyed the monsters Yuffie, let's hear him out."

Terra ran over to them and handed off the girl. "Please, look after her, I have to find out what's causing this and put a stop to it."

Squall looked over the child, uncertainty on his face. "You want me to take care of a child?!"

"Just until I get back, then I'll take her off your hands," he called, turning around and running off, "Keep her safe!"

He followed the countless hearts floating through the air and tried to save anyone he came across, most to no avail...

A boy with flame like hair...

A blue haired boy with a crescent moon on his shirt...

A man with a lance, trying desperately to fight off the heartless and save the citizens of the town...

About the only one he did save, was a person who didn't really seem to need it. A man in a grey uniform, with messy ginger hair and serious blue eyes, wielding an axe. He was powerfully built, and cutting down heartless wherever he found them.

Terra jumped into the fight, aiding the man in slicing down a group of shadows. "You alright?"

The stalwart man nodded curtly and pointed to the hearts flying through the air. "I follow the hearts."

Terra nodded. "As do I, whatever is causing this immense darkness, it has to be stopped!"

Terra, and the man who introduced himself as Aeleus followed the hearts, tearing through group after group of heartless. Finally, they came to where the hearts were going, to the center square of Radiant Garden. There, in the middle, standing under a funnel of dark energy that was seeming to take in the hearts of the world's people, was...

"Aqua," Terra whispered in disbelief.

Terra rushed forward. " _AQUA_!"

She didn't respond, her head still titled up to watch the oncoming hearts funnel down to her, her long hair flickering in the wind...

Wait...

Aqua didn't have long hair. She hated long hair, said it always got in the way, preferred it kept short...

He came to abrupt stop and looked her over. Her hair was longer, extending a bit down past her shoulders. Her clothes had changed, they were similar in style to what she had worn before, except, they were black and gray, with blue threaded through here and there. On her chest, instead of her pink stripes and Mark of the Keyblade Master's button, was a strange blue and black heart-like symbol, with the bottom of the heart curved and spiked out.

"You know this dark heathen?" demanded Aeleus.

Terra didn't respond. Something wasn't right...

"Aqua! What are you doing? Stop!" he cried out.

She didn't respond.

"We must stop wasting time, she's feeding on the hearts, growing stronger!" warned Aeleus.

Terra suckered in a breath. The man was right. The hearts were all flowing down the funnel, being absorbed into Aqua. Each heart increased her power, little by little. Her power already felt massive, but each second, it was growing stronger...

Terra aimed a hand and unleashed a blast of light into the funnel, destroying it. The hearts that had been drawn to it paused in the air, before rising up and being consumed by darkness instead of Aqua herself.

 _THAT_ caught Aqua's attention. She lowered her gaze and stared coldly at Terra, her normal kind blue eyes instead a darker shade of sinister blue.

"You dare?" she hissed.

"Aqua! What are you doing?!" exclaimed Terra.

Aqua cocked her head and gave him a quizzical look. "Aqua...?"

Terra's breath hitched in his throat. There was no recognition to the name. In fact... the way she was looking at him, she didn't seem to recognize him. What's more... the dark sensation emanating from her, the sick vile evilness... it felt... she felt...

Like one of them.

One of those creatures of darkness...

He understood then, he wasn't looking at Aqua...

After she had stabbed herself, her heart had flown out and been consumed by darkness...

He was looking at her heartless...

By the light...

He was looking at something without light in it. Without Aqua's memories either. This was the darkness of Aqua's heart given form and thought, without her light or their friendship to hold her back... this was everything he, the Master, and Yen Sid had ever feared...

Aqua's Heartless slowly shook her head, taking a whiff of the air, an almost lustful look coming across her face. "I can smell it, I can smell your _HEARTS_!"

She threw a hand forward and out of it exploded two tendrils of darkness. Terra raised his Keyblade and blocked the one aimed for him. Aeleus however wasn't so fortunate. The tendril ripped into his chest, and then pulled out, taking his heart with it. The tendril brought the heart back to Aqua's Heartless as Aeleus collapsed forward, his body fading into darkness.

Aqua's Heartless smiled almost lovingly at the heart in her hand. "Such a strong heart..."

She clenched her hand over it, and the heart faded into her skin, eliciting a sickening moan of pleasure from her. "So delicious..."

Terra's hands shook with anger, with rage, this ' _thing_ ' had tried to kill him, it wasn't Aqua, not in anything more than appearance. "You... you're a _MOCKERY_ of everything Aqua ever stood for! The real Aqua would _NEVER_ have raised a hand against me! Would _NEVER_ have hurt an innocent!"

Aqua's Heartless gave him a dismissive look and began to float into the air, a barrier of energy forming around her, and reformed the heart-absorbing funnel. "If you say so, now, where was I? Ah yes, hearts."

"Don't you ignore me!" he roared.

Aqua's Heartless smiled, "Oh don't worry, boy, I'm not. _COME_! Come to me, Hunter of the Dark!"

The entire area turned pitch black, and a tear, almost like through the fabric of reality appeared, and out of it burst a humongous black shadow. Terra barely had time to block as a massive claw ripped at him. The impact still send him staggering a bit. Whatever this heartless was, hidden underneath that cloak of shadow, it was powerful.

"No darkness can hide what you are from the LIGHT!" he roared, aiming his Keyblade into the sky.

A nova of light erupted from Terra, banishing the darkness around him, revealing the heartless's true form, and causing it to shriek back in pain. The Hunter of the Dark was a giant, almost cat-like heartless. Six purple tentacle like appendixes extended from his head in separate directions. Chains wrapped around its front claws. It's tail was long and spiked, it's back also had spikes on it. It's heartless yellow eyes stared at him, hungrily...

The heartless rushed at him, illusions of it echoing along as it lunged. Terra raised his Keyblade and blocked not only the real one, but the echoes of it to. Okay, so apparently illusions of it could hurt as well. Good to know.

Terra rushed forward and embedded his Keyblade into it's skull, causing it to reel back and scream with pain. He aimed his hand forward and unleashed a pearl spell into it's face, causing a small explosion of light. The creature leaped back and then began hoping to one side and then the other before leaping at him.

Terra surged out of the way before turning and slamming his Keyblade heavily into the heartless's side, causing it to stagger back and slide along the ground. This thing was quick, and looked like it could pack a punch, but it didn't take them very well and... was it shooting a _MEGA FLARE_ from it's mouth at him?!

"Reflect!" cried out Terra, forming a barrier of magic.

It couldn't reflect a spell of that magnitude, but it at least saved him from it.

The heartless began firing balls of black and blue energy that exploded at him. Terra kept on his toes, dodging them as quickly as he could. He had to be patient, this thing was strong, but it would go down fast if he could just get one of his stronger attacks off at it...

The creature leaped and spun at him, trying to rake him with it's chains. Terra ducked and swerved, swiping his Keyblade at one of it's legs and was rewarded by a scream of pain and a resounding _WHACK_.

The creature leaped back and roared, a strange multicolored mist coming out of it's mouth. The area round them began to spin and distort. The creature leaped into the distorted and disappeared, only to come back shooting at Terra like a missle. He was hit head on and floored to the ground painfully. Terra rolled and dodged as the creature shot at him again. Each time it reappeared, it was coated with a different color. Terra did his best to dodge, but he wasn't nearly as nimble as Aqua or Ven. He took far to many hits for his own liking.

The attack finished a moment latter, and the creature landed on the ground, panting. Now was the time!

"You're done!" roared Terra, his body glowing with powerful light.

He unleashed one of his most powerful attacks, Light Ars Solum, his body burst forward and devastating the creature's body with his Keyblade bathed in light. Each attack unleashed a burst of light from it, leaving massive, light infused wounds on the creature that exploded moments later. With a final war cry, Terra leaped into the air, and landed on the creature's skull, putting his light-infused Keyblade clean through it's head.

The creature gave one final scream before it exploded in darkness, fading away.

"You _BASTARD_!" came Aqua's Heartless's roar of fury.

He wiped a bit of sweat from his brow and turned, sighting Aqua's Heartless float down to the ground, stopping a bit to levitate above it, her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at him furiously. "You'll pay for that!"

Terra glared coldly at the mockery of his friend. "The only one whose going to pay, is you! You had no right to hurt these people! Steal their hearts!"

Aqua's Heartless smiled a purely twisted smile at him. "Hurt them? Steal their hearts? Misguided boy, they're coming back to where they belong. All hearts begin, and end, in darkness, and my darkness, is the greatest of them all. So all hearts belong to me!"

This thing... it was insane!

Terra clenched his Keyblade tightly. "Not if I can help it they don't!"

Aqua's Heartless laughed hysterically. "Struggle for as long as you are able, boy, I'll find it all the more pleasurable when I rip your heart from you chest. _COME RAVAGER_!"

Come what...?

Aqua's Heartless gave a roar as an immense dark aura pulsated around her. She threw her hands to the sky, and out of her darkness, like a living shadow, came a humanoid creature of darkness that floated behind her. It was feminine in figure, long thin pitch black arms, with a deadly white bone-like spike coming out of its elbows, deadly claws at the end. It had no legs or lower torso, as it turned into a shadow that connected to Aqua's Heartless. It's head had two long horn like appendixes extending behind it, drapes of what looked like black cloth hanging from them. Across it's forehead, between it's two horns, was a familiar pink stripe, one of the ones Aqua herself used to have crossed over her chest, the other stripe was wrapped around it's mouth and lower face like some kind of mask. It's eyes were a pale, deadly blue, it regarded him with the same kind of heart-craving hunger that Aqua's Heartless did.

" _GO_!" roared Aqua's Heartless, pointing at Terra.

The creature, the Ravager as it was called, rushed at Terra, it's elbow bones splitting down it's arms and coming to reside in it's hands like blades. Terra back peddled, swinging his Keyblade back and forth to try to defend against the relentless duel-wielding shadow...

_CRACK_

A massive bolt of black lightning descended from the sky and hit Terra head on. He screamed in agony and was flung back by the resulting explosion. He groaned and struggled to his feet, hearing Aqua's Heartless mocking him with her insane laughter. Aqua's Heartless began preparing another spell as the Ravager charged him again.

A massive roar of black fire washed over the battlefield from Aqua's Heartless's fingertips. Terra staggered back under the onslaught, and then screamed in pain as the Ravager took advantage and stabbed one of it's bone sword's right through the side of his body. It backhanded him across his face, leaving deep claw marks.

Terra grunted painfully and roared. "You're DONE!

He knew it was draining and risky to unleash another Light Ars Solum again so soon, but he didn't have a choice. This battle was unlike anything he had ever been through. He was already losing, badly, in his opinion. His Keyblade shined with light as he swept it through the Ravager again and again, leaping into the air and coming down at the end, bisecting the creature in half, causing it to explode in light.

He glared at Aqua's Heartless. "No more of your lackeys!"

Aqua's Heartless laughed at him. "No more? Fool boy, my Ravager comes from me. All I have to do is will it to life, and it will be, _REBORN_!"

Aqua's Heartless threw her arms into the sky, and just like she said, her Ravager exploded out of her darkness, reformed and whole, good as new. Terra stared at it, mortified. It hadn't even costed the heartless a noticeable amount of energy to re-create that thing...

"Bear the storm!" cried out Aqua's Heartless, releasing a pulse of energy into the sky.

An unnatural and furious blizzard overtook the area. Arctic winds bombarded Terra, forcing him back and to a knee. The black snowstorm that raged around him made it almost impossible to see any...

_WHAM_

A massive block of black ice crashed from the sky directly on-top of Terra, flattening him to the ground and exploding into many sharp and small shards that embedded into his body. He cried out in pain rolled away as the sound of something heavy falling was heard. Another block of black crashed down where he had been, shattering into pieces again. Terra staggered to his feet, cast a Curaga, and ran through the storm, trying to weave between the constant barrage of black ice that kept raining down on him.

_STAB_

Terra roared in pain as something sharp jabbed into his side. He swung his Keyblade and smashed whatever it was away. He caught a faint glimpse of the Ravager stalking him before it disappeared into the snowstorm. He cast Curaga again, feeling his reserves starting to wane, and even with the healing, he was still feeling exhausted and pained.

This... this was to much, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out Aqua's good luck charm. "Aqua... Ven... I need your help..."

The charm shined with light, and he felt strength emanate from it. Not only from Ven, but, to his surprise, he felt it's connection to Aqua briefly stir. He held up the charm, and light burst out of it in a nova, banishing the blizzard, destroying the Ravager again, and knocking back Aqua's Heartless, causing her to cry out in pain.

Terra fell to a knee, exhausted, after the light faded away and the charm returned to normal. He put it back in his pocket and took a deep breath, letting it out and standing back up...

Only for a hand to wrap around his throat and lift him off his feet, startling him and causing him to drop his Keyblade. His eyes bulged as the hand squeezed, and he looked down to see Aqua's Heartless glaring at him furiously, a burn of light across her face. Her black aura intensified, and slowly the burn healed and faded away. He wrapped his hands around her wrists and tried to pull her away, to no avail.

So strong... when had she gotten... so strong...?

The hearts... had feeding off them... truly made her... so strong...?

He started gagging, trying to suck in air as Aqua's Heartless pulled him closer, loosened her grip on his throat, and placed a hand on his chest before she purred, "Make your heart scream for me."

And scream he did as he felt her darkness try to force it's way into his chest. He struggled with as she wrapped her dark grip around his heart and tried to pull. The agony, the utter agony that ripped through his body was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It clawed at his body, frayed his nerves, wrecked his energy reserves, and threatened to knock him unconscious.

In desperation, he called out and threw _EVERYTHING_ he had left in his body at her. "LIGHT!"

A pillar of light crashed from the skies on them, causing Aqua's Heartless to scream and fly back from him, landing in a heap a ways away. Terra himself fell to the ground and laid there, groaning in pain.

He was spent, he had nothing left to give...

To his horror, Aqua's Heartless burst into her mad laughter from where she laid. "What a heart... what a powerful heart."

She rose to her feet, the burns on her body healing, as she regarded him hungrily. "I am going to savor you when I rip your heart out of your chest and..."

She froze suddenly, a look of surprise, and then bliss spreading across her face. "They found it!"

He stared at her in confusion, at a loss at her sudden lost of interest in taking his heart. Who, had found what?

A mad, hungry, lustful grin spread across her face as a shadow heartless surged through the ground to her and rose, she knelt down and placed an almost loving hand on it's head. "Well done my friend, well done indeed. Forget this fool, he's heart pales in comparison to the heart of a world."

Terra went still, he went very still.

"Show me," she purred to the shadow, "Show me the Keyhole."

No... NO!

He watched helplessly as Aqua's Heartless and the shadow disappeared in a puff of darkness. He staggered to his feet, stumbling to try and rush through the city before it was to late. He couldn't stop the Heartless, but, he could at least find that girl. He _HAD_ to find her! He had to find Aqua's legacy before...

_CRACK_

An unholy scream filled the air, and Terra felt his stomach churn. The streets underneath him bucked and cracked, darkness seeping out of them. Houses began to sway and fall, unnatural dark fires consuming them. The terrain around him began to churn and warp.

Terra gave a cry of loss and despair as he slapped the activator for his Keyblade Armor before the world fell, and was consumed by darkness...

* * *

Terra came to an unknown time later, finding himself floating in the Lanes Between. His entire body hurt, his reserves were spent, and his heart wracked with lingering pain of the dark grip Aqua's Heartless had on it. He weakly called his Keyblade Glider to him and laid on it, sighing heavily. He looked up, looked at where Radiant Garden had once been...

It was gone...

Nothing remained.

He had failed to stop Aqua's Heartless.

Failed to stop her from consuming a world.

He... had failed to find Aqua's chosen apprentice, her legacy, before the world had fallen.

And even worse, he could feel that churning evil, feel the presence of Aqua's Heartless off in the distance. After feeding on the heart of a world, the presence was stronger than before, it felt _MUCH_ stronger. He wasn't sure if even together Eraqus, Ven, and Mickey could handle it, because he sure as hell knew he was going to be out of commission for awhile.

He looked towards where he felt the presence emanating from, and saw another star off in the far distance, another world, blinking in and out of existence. Aqua's Heartless was repeating the process... consuming the heart's of the world's people, and eventually, the world's heart. There wasn't going to be enough time to get back to the tower, explain what was going on, and have the other's get there to stop her.

She was going to consume another world...

And after that...

He wasn't sure that even together all four of the Keyblade Masters could stop her...

He slowly turned his glider back for Yen Sid's tower and started forward, wondering one thought filled with terror and anguish: _What were they going to do?_


	25. Epilogue: Hope for the Future

Riku stood on the sandy beaches of Destiny Islands, staring out into the ocean, holding out his hand like he had seen Terra and the blue haired lady do. He wanted it, tried to 'will' the key he was promised to one day wield into his hands. Of course, nothing happened. She had said that he would get one 'one day', but how far off was that 'one day'? Granted, it had been less than a month since the man and the woman had come and gone, but how long was he supposed to wait? Maybe he was being a tad impatient, and he always tried to be serious and responsible, but, he didn't want to have to wait until he was all grown up to get one!

Sora wasn't doing any better than him, in fact, he was twice as ancy. Almost every day, no matter how many times Riku knocked the boy down, he wanted to keep practicing with their wooden swords. Riku could give him credit, while he was a tad jealous Sora had also gotten that key ceremony thingy, the boy might deserve it if his determination was anything to go by. He really wanted to get stronger, and find that 'Kairi' girl he always kept going on about. Besides, they _WERE_ best friends after all, while he would never say it out loud, him and Sora fighting monsters side by side and keeping the worlds ' _balanced_ ' or whatever the blue haired lady had said and all would be pretty awesome...

_This world has been connected..._

Riku froze, a chill going down his side.

"R-riku? Did you hear that?" came Sora's scared voice.

_Tied to the darkness..._

Riku turned and began looking around. He froze when his gaze came upon someone standing on top of the wooden bridge overlooking the beach. He was an elderly man. Bald, sinister glowing yellow eyes, hunched over a bit, with an unzipped gray jacket over his pure black underclothes. On the center of his clothes, over his chest, was a strange red and black heart-like symbol that spiked out and became jagged on the bottom.

The old man smiled cruelly at the two boys, a black glow starting to coat his body. "Soon to be completely eclipsed."

"S-sora... get the boat," stammered Riku.

"H-huh?" stammered Sora back.

"GET THE BOAT!" Riku screamed as a strange clawed and helmeted monster with the same symbol as the one on the old man's chest popped into existence next to the old man.

The two boys bolted for the docks as a horrific and menacing laughter filled the air. Riku glanced back to see the helmeted monster leap down off the bridge and start chasing after them.

"Faster Sora!" cried out Riku.

They put on a burst of speed, reached the docks, and jumped face first into their boat, scrambling to use the oars and get away from their favored island. Riku's heart was beating fearfully in his chest. That old man was _BAD_ , he was really, really _BAD_ , he just knew it. He looked back to the island, seeing pitch black clouds start to form and crackle with lightning. That wasn't normal... storms like that didn't just appear out of nowhere...

The old man did it...

"Row faster Sora!" he cried out.

The two of them rowed as fast their little arms could take them as the water began to start to churn. By the time they reached the mainland, Riku's, and Sora's by the looks of his face, stomaches were about to heave at the bumpy ride. The dark storm was spreading though, they couldn't stop... and...

"RIKU!" cried out Sora, pointing back to the shore they were moving away from.

Riku glanced back, sighting not one, not two, but dozens of the helmeted monsters starting to crawl out of the sea. "RUN!"

The two boys took off, rushing for home, rushing for the only place they thought safe. Those they passed gave them confused looks, until the monsters caught up to the unwary people. Riku came to a stop and watched, horrified, as one of the monsters ripped into one of the islanders. It drove a fist into his chest, but there was no blood or no hole. Instead, a glowing 'thingy' burst out of his chest and rose up into the air, only to be swallowed by a black energy. Then, where the thing disappeared to, another helmeted monster appeared.

"RIKU! Don't stop!" cried out Sora, tugging on his arm fearfully, tears streaming down his face.

They came to Sora's house first and furiously knocked on the door, Sora screaming, "MOMMY!"

The brown haired woman, Sora's mother, burst out of the house a few second's later, confused and alarmed. "Sora, what's wrong?"

"THEY'RE HURTING PEOPLE MOMMY! THEY'RE COMING!" he screamed, pointing behind him at the oncoming tide of monsters.

The woman gave a strangled fearful gasp, picked Sora up, grabbed Riku's hand, and took off. They ran for the town center, where already a number of people were gathering. Riku watched in awe as the adults hid the children behind them, guns and pitchforks and knives readied. Even with how brave they seemed, Riku could see it. Everyone was scared and confused, they didn't know what was going on...

And then...

The monster's came for them...

_BANG BANG BANG!_

Those with guns fired them, but the bullets didn't do anything to the monsters!

Riku couldn't help but cry and scream along with everyone else as the monsters tore into the gathered crowd, taking the glowing things out of people's chests and turning them into more monsters. He watched as all of his teachers, all of the grown ups he knew, his friends... Tidus... Wakka... Selphie... were all killed and turned into monsters. Sora's mother backed away from the gruesome spectacle, set the sobbing Sora down, and picked up a discarded gun, a shotgun from what Riku could tell.

"S-Stay back!" she screamed, a strange light emanating from her, "Stay away from my Sora!"

_BOOM!_

She fired the gun at the nearest monster, Riku could see that the bullets fired from it were coated with that same light. To his suprise, it actually killed the monster! It disappeared in a burst of dark energy, releasing the glowing thingy it had been made of.

But one kill wasn't enough...

Three more monsters jumped her, taking her to the ground as a forth stood over her and drove it's claw into her chest...

" ** _MOMMY_**!" screamed Sora, rushing for her.

Riku grabbed him and pulled him back as the boy's mother perished and turned into a different type of creature, a floating yellow creature with a long pointy hat. "Sora NO! We gotta run!"

"To where children?" came a cold, menacing voice.

Riku turned to see the old man from the island coming to them from the other side. Slowly, monsters began to approach from all sides...

"Two of the Keyblade's chosen," murmured the old man, "What fine additions you will be to my growing army. I'll need you two in order to overcome that blasted woman and then the Keybearers."

Sora and Riku held each-other, terrified as the creatures closed in...

"Welcome to the darkness," cackled the old man, raising his hand as if to give an order and...

" ** _XEHANORT_**!" came a powerful, furious scream of rage.

In an instance, _he_ was there. The man from the beach, Terra, the one who had had Riku hold the key. He burst from the sky, from a strange flying vehicle and landed next to the two boys. He drove his massive Key into the ground, unleashing a nova of light that obliterated all of the nearby monster's and sent the old man staggering back.

"VEN!" roared Terra, "Get them _OUT_ of here! Take them home!"

Riku looked up at a strange sound, sighting someone in a strange suit of armor on a flying board racing to them. Wait... Ven? As in the guy who had been playing swords with Sora?

The armored boy beckoned to them in a panic. "Come on! Get on my glider!"

The two boys didn't hesitate, they rushed over and grabbed onto a separate leg each.

" _YOU TOOK HER FROM ME!_ " came Terra's furious roar.

Riku turned his head, watching in absolute awe, as Terra fought the old man with seemingly everything he had, almost blinding light bursting out of each swing of his blade. Yet, the old man was crafty and fast, unleashing black looking magic while he dodged each attack. The force of the battle they were doing made Riku's skin prickle anxiously.

Suddenly, the world around them began to buck and crack, black energy seeping out of the ground.

"Terra! The Heartless found the Keyhole, we gotta go, now!" yelled Ven, taking off into the sky with Sora and Riku holding on for dear life.

Ven put a hand on each of their shoulder's, a glow of light surrounding them. "I'll keep you safe in the Lane's Between."

The last sight Riku and Sora had of their home, as Terra gave a frustrated roar of anger and took off after them on his owe vehicle, was it crumbling and falling into darkness...

* * *

Kairi practiced with her toy wooden sword Squall, or rather Leon as he had started calling himself for some strange reason, had given her after she asked for one. She stood in the courtyard of the first district of the strange town she, Leon, and Yuffie had woken up in roughly a week ago. The few people who had lived here before they arrived called it Traverse Town.

The town originally had only one district, but, as more and more of the stars in the skies had started blinking out quickly, people had started arriving here in bulk at an equal pace. As if in response, the town had somehow grown more distracts seemingly out of nothing. It was up to it's sixth district now, and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

She felt... miserable... and angry... and sad... and... and... so many awful things...

Grandma was gone...

Her home was gone...

She was in a strange town...

People all over the town were hurting and sad...

And... and...

Master Aqua... she had never came...

She had saved Kairi from the monsters the first time, but she hadn't been there the second time...

She sniffled a little bit. "Master Aqua... why weren't you there?"

She swung her wooden sword at a nearby lamppost angrily. "Why why why why why?!"

Why did it happen? Why did the monsters, the new monsters, come after her and her home?

She closed her eyes, tears sliding down her face. "I wanted to be a hero... but... I couldn't do anything... I'm just a little girl... I wanted you to make me strong Master Aqua... like you... so I could save other people like you saved me..."

She whipped her tears away, and readied her wooded sword again despite how tired her little arms felt. "I will be strong! One day, I'm going to be super strong! I'm gonna be the bestest hero! I'm gonna make all the bad monsters go away and make _everything_ better! And... and..."

"I'm going to find you Master Aqua. You'll be my master, and I'll be your apprentice, just like you said we would be, we'll be together," she whispered, almost feverishly, as she swung her wooden sword at the lamppost again...

_**FINISH** _

* * *

_**Final Report** _

Status of the world as a whole: In a state of disarray. World's are dropping like flies as both Aqua and Xehanort's heartless consume them, each with different purposes in mind. (Things are catastrophically worse here than they were at the end of BBS)

Enemies:

(None of these factions appear to be allied)

 _Aqua's Heartless_ : Consumes for her own power, 'eating' the hearts rather than turning them into heartless. She is in command of all Pureblood Heartless, and can summon armies of them at will, splitting open portals between the Realms of Darkness and Light, and that ability pales in comparison to her own pure power. Considered to be the outright most dangerous threat to the worlds as a whole.

 _Xehanort's Heartless_ : Turns people into Emblem Heartless and destroys worlds. It should be noted, while it isn't explained yet (wait for the sequel), Xehanort's Heartless found a way to create heartless loyal to him without the process Apprentice Xehanort went through in cannon, after all, he is a much wiser and craftier being with his own full knowledge. Extremely dangerous, but not as dangerous as Aqua's Heartless, yet, where she is brutal and upfront, Xehanort is crafty and patient, considered to be a long term threat, though, only if Aqua's Heartless cannot be dealt with.

 _Maleficent_ : Without control of either pureblood or emblem heartless, it is unknown what danger she may or may not present. Though, it is a given that she will be scheming and planning something...

 _Nobodies_ : Curious white and gray creatures have been seen on occasion on certain worlds, but what they are and what purpose they serve is unknown. They don't seem to attack people, and seem to be in hiding, so are currently left alone. However, the presence they give off is unusual and slightly alarming...

The Current Heroes:

 _Terra_ : The Master of the Land of Departure, Master of Sora and Riku.

 _Ventus_ : Newly christened Keyblade Master, helps to teach Sora and Riku alongside Terra.

 _Eraqus_ : An older, yet still powerful Keyblade Master who was forced to abandon his retirement, otherwise serves as an advisor and friend to Terra.

 _Yen Sid_ : Powerful and wise sorcerer who helps to guide the Keyblade Bearers.

 _Mickey_ : A young king and Keyblade Master who struggles as hard as he can to save the worlds, is currently out fighting the darkness and trying to seal as many Keyholes as he can rather than help train the future Keyblade Wielders...

The Next Generation:

 _Kairi_ : A young girl who has lost so much in her life in such a short time. What affects this has on her personality remain to be seen, but she seems driven to grow stronger and protect the worlds and those she cares for. Seems almost obsessed with a desire to find ' _Master Aqua_ '.

Sora: A young boy who lost his home and family. While initially heavily depressed and saddened, he has since recovered and begun his training in earnest alongside his friend Riku. He is determined to help as many people and bring as many smiles as he can to as many faces as possible.

 _Riku_ : A young boy who lost his home and family. Serious and determined, he throws himself into his training as hard as he can despite his young age and body. He tries his hardest to impress Terra, and desires to be as strong as he is. Unlike Sora though, his reasons for training aren't to make people happy or solely to please Terra, no, what drives him is a deep seated anger and loss, against the man who stole his home from him: Xehanort...

* * *

Answers, journeys, and the fate of the worlds await us in the sequel...

Join us next time in...

_**Kairi: Heart of Light** _

* * *

_Secret Movie_

A blue haired blue eyed woman groaned and slowly sat up on a patch of green grass, rubbing her head. "Ugh..."

She took a sniff. The place she found herself in reeked of both darkness and light in equal measures. She stood up, looking around, finding herself at the gate of a mansion. Behind her was a thick looking forest. The crack of thunder was heard, and she glanced up, sighting storm clouds gathering overhead.

She frowned. "Where... am I...?"

She clutched her head. "Who... am I...?"

She put a hand over her heart, or rather, where it should be. "Why... can't I... feel anything...?"

There was a strange warping sound, and before her, a portal of dark energy appeared. Out of it stepped a somewhat hunched over man in a black cloak. He approached her and looked her over.

"Do you seek answers?" questioned the man, his voice sounding old, but empty, "If you come with me, I can give them to you."

The blue haired woman frowned. That voice... it stirred something in her mind... while she could not feel anything, blurry memories of rage, hate, and distrust filled her mind.

"Not from you," she answered emptily.

The man studied her, his face hidden under his hood. "What then will you do?"

The blue haired woman felt a drop of water hit her face, she glanced up at the oncoming storm, before looking back down at the man and pointing to the mansion. "For now, seek cover."

The man gave a soft, empty chuckle. "I see, but, in the future?"

"I don't know," she replied, moving to the gate, "But, in what little scraps I can call my memories, I know that I want nothing to do with you."

She pushed the gate open, only to pause as the man asked her a strange question, "Do you remember your true name?"

She thought for a moment before deciding not to answer. Instead, she simply strode into the mansion and closed the door behind her...


End file.
